El dragón de Kuoh
by Axel Alastor 22
Summary: Después de haber perdido las esperanzas de poder salvarse y con su ultimo aliento Hyoudou Issei el líder de la facción de los dragones resibe una explosión que lo lleva al pasado y despierta de nuevo como Hyoudou Issei el Sekiryuutei, pero en vez de un premio lo ve mas como capriño del destino. Inteligente/no pervertido(pero con escenas ecchi que no faltan).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos a este fic**

 **Bueno esta será mi primera historia, aquí más que nada utilizare algunos elementos de animes y videojuegos, y una serie que para los que nacieron a principios de los 90 la recordaran o habrán oído de ella**

 **Sé que muchos les gusta que Issei tenga poderes superiores por ser dragón, tener a draig y toda la cosa, dándole poderes que lo ó casi convirtiéndolo en dios y todo en un tiempo absolutamente corto, según mi opinión es una burrada, en otros fics se necesitan quebrarlo física, mental y emocionalmente o hasta matarlo para que se dé cuenta que necesita dejar esa faceta de pervertido o sino lo perderá todo o lo que le queda.**

 **Si bien en teoría es fuerte, pero saben que puede llegar a serlo más con la motivación adecuada, y lo que me molesto del canon original, fue que el harem, si el aun siendo pervertido las enamoro a su manera, pero es que no tiene sentido.**

 **Que Rias se enamoró por unas palabras de ánimo y rescatándola de la fiesta de matrimonio, y se auto sacrificara transformándose en dragón, lo cual se dijo después, Asia porque fue su primer amigo y luego su interés romántico, etc. y etc. (ya saben los porqué de las demás, estas dos fueron de ejemplo.).**

 **El punto es que no avanzo casi nada en su relación con ellas y sé que en un harem eso es importante, sé que ahora muchos me aventaran la madre con esto y un montón de cosas, pero que si no me dirán que en otros fanfics avanza más con solo una de las chicas o con otras que no son de canon.**

 **Sé que soy un novato, si bien ya tengo algunos capítulos pensados, solo espero que mi idea no le quite la inspiración a otro, pero sé que puedo sacar lo mejor de esto, y les pido a los que lo lean que si me equivoco o algo, díganlo que no me desalentara si no lo contrario.**

 **Sin más dilación comencemos.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original**

 **Referencias:**

Hola diálogos

(Hola) pensamientos

{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

"hola" llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 1: volviendo al inicio.

Bueno desde mi punto de vista esto no es tan malo, no sé cómo sería en otras personas, quizás sea que ya he vivido mucho tiempo, de hecho debería de haber muerto hace mucho y eso sin involucrarme en este mundo, pero tal vez debido a eso no siento remordimiento ante mi inminente fin.

Tal vez alguien está oyendo esto y se preguntara que rayos está pasando, bueno para ser más preciso estoy boca arriba tirado con heridas de muerte sin oportunidades de sobrevivir en una dimensión alterada espacio-tiempo, ¿Qué cómo llegue aquí?, pues tendría que contar mi historia pero muy resumida, pues por como estoy, no creo que entre en detalles.

Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei antes era un humano normal viviendo una vida normal, si no fuera porque era un pervertido sin remedio, a coste de ello no tenía amigo salvo por los otros dos pervertido sin control y era conocido como ''la bestia pervertida de Kouh'', en fin todos creían hasta mis padres que no tendría futuro y que no valía la pena, hasta que ella llego.

Al salir de la escuela una chica de la nada me invito una cita pero era un ángel caído y solo lo hiso para matarme, según ella era peligroso y antes de dar mi último aliento apareció la mujer a la que le debo esta vida, Rias Gremory la cual me revivió convirtiéndome en un demonio, su sirviente junto con los demás que tenía y al tiempo descubrí que era el Sekiryuutei uno de los dos dragones celestiales

Después de eliminar a los ángeles caídos, ayude a mi ama a disolver su compromiso, resolvimos el problema de las Escaliburs y Kokabiel, hicimos el tratado de paz entre las facciones religiosa, luche con mi némesis el dragón blanco, Valí lucifer el Hakuryuukou y descendiente del Lucifer original y todo lo demás hasta la derrota de la Brigada del caos y Trihexa.

En fin todo eso, ah también destruyeron mi cuerpo y con ayuda de los dioses dragones me dieron un nuevo cuerpo 100% dragón, aunque me dijeron que sería tan poderoso como ellos, solo lo demostré rara vez, quizás no tomaba el entrenamiento enserio.

Me hice novio de mi ama y las demás chicas del sequito, de mi amiga de la infancia Irina y de la hija de la casa Phenex Ravel, al fin cumplí mi sueño de tener un harem, si se podría decir que lo tenía todo en esa vida dinero, mujeres que me aman y era un reconocido héroe.

Pero luego me llego la realidad de golpe.

Un tiempo después ellas empezaron a distanciarse de mi al principio no lo tome a mal pero después descubrí que estaban con sus propios novios, si, me abandonaron sin decirme nada y me cambiaron por otros, entre en una depresión y una maldición de los dragones me estaba matando, decidí morir para que ellas se lamentaran de su error, pero no fue así.

La diosa dragón del infinito Ophis Ouroboros, llego a mí y me detuvo de tal acto cobarde y me ofreció una propuesta que hasta día de hoy no lamento, ser el rey de reyes de los dragones, si el líder de la [Facción de los dragones], ya que en si era el dragón más puro que podría existir, me sorprendí mucho que me llegaran a ofrecer tal cosa, al preguntarle el porque me dijo que por aburrimiento y que además estaba ya cansada que nuestra raza fuera solo mascota par las demás facciones.

Acepte después de mucho pensarle y de ahí me llevo a la brecha dimensional para, junto con Great Red ayudarían a despertar completamente el poder que ellos me dieron para que nadie pudiera evitar que llevar a cabo la tarea que me encomendaron, ya al año de un entrenamiento infernal conseguí dominarlo incluso podía dejar mi forma humana y transformarme en un genuino dragón y no solo eso sino que al deshacerme de las evil piece de Rias y llegar de nuevo hacer 100% dragón puro pude obtener más fuerza mi cerebro puede almacenar y comprender gran variedad de información y conocimiento, así que ya tenía la historia, costumbres, tradiciones, hechizos e incluso el lenguaje de nuestra raza y de las demás.

Ahorra yo era un dragón en toda la extensión de la palabra, solo había un problema aún seguía siendo el Sekiryuutei y por ese hecho estaba atado a las facciones como su herramienta y además que olvide la boda con Rías, lo bueno que sus padres organizaron todo y no me buscaron para nada, aun así eso no era un impedimento para mis planes aunque tuve que vivir unos años con ellas, (si me case con Rias, pero también significaba que viviera como pareja con las demás) no hicimos nada que me pudiera atar más a ellas y además las amenace con decir sobre sus novios los cuales las cortaron, para que no me molestaran.

En esos años pude obtener uno de los territorios desolados del inframundo lo suficientemente grande para comenzar nuestro reino obviamente no fue fácil convencer a los dragones de seguirme a la primera, pero después de pensarlo estuvieron de acuerdo, pero el problema fueron los reyes dragones, tanto Tannin como Taimat estaban atados con los demonios, pero después de hablar con Tannin sobre que podíamos reproducir la manzana de dragón tanto en otras partes como en el mundo humano y Taimat que tendría más libertad aceptaron, con Yu Long y Midgardsormr los tuve que dejar por que no querían ser molestados y tanto Albión, Fafnir y Vitra se han sellado en Sacred Gears y atados a la alianza.

Así que después de planearlo cuidadosamente y de que no resultara perjudicial para nadie, comenzó lo que sería llamado por todos como ''la rebelión de los dragones''.

Los dragones de todo el inframundo comenzaron a moverse sin ocasionar ningún destrozo o conflicto, al ver eso y que los reyes de Tannin y Taimat no lograban sentir las piezas de ellos se preocuparon y organizaron una reunión para hallar el problema a esto, mas sin embargo en medio de la reunión yo revele que deje de ser el Sekiryuutei y los dejaba para unirme a la facción de los dragones, todos se sorprendieron y trataron de razonar conmigo de todas las maneras, hasta que paso lo que quería y fue que me obligarían por la fuerza, lo cual se quedaron perplejos ante el nivel que tenía y el cómo prácticamente estaba barriendo el piso con ellos.

En eso quisieron usar el poder de Ascalon en mi contra, como lo había pensado me la dieron en caso de que me convirtiera en un problema, pero ellos no anticiparon que pudiera comunicarme con la conciencia de ella y que rompiera ese molesto comando, y no solo eso sino que por medio de mi poder ella se hiso presente en su forma astral diciendo que solo sería fiel a mí y cualquiera que osara blandirla mientras que yo estuviera vivo lo dañaría.

Después de me fui con la visión de todos los que alguna vez llame amigos tirados en el suelo lastimados por mi propia mano y a las mujeres que alguna vez ame llorando amargamente, las cuales fácilmente no dudaron en hacerme a un lado como yo lo estoy haciendo ahorra.

Tiempo pasó para que todo el mundo sobrenatural supiera esto y que el mismo se sorprendió que no solo había dejado de ser uno de los portadores de los dragones celestiales y pilares de la alianza de facciones, sino que me había vuelto el líder de la nueva facción, paso un tiempo en donde me llamaron para reunirme con los líderes de la alianza y ahí fue que preguntaron el porqué de mi nuevo rango claro con amabilidad, cuando les conté tengo que decir que casi me parto de risa al ver sus caras, ''que los dioses dragones me dieron un poder casi igual al suyo para liberar a los dragones de las demás razas'', no es algo que les puedes decir como si nada.

Por ello firmamos una alianza con la cual toda mi gente tuviera cierto grado de libertades ya que no puedo negar que algunos quisiera comer humanos y que no eran bien visto por los demás, además de recurrir nuestra ayuda cuando la necesitasen, eso no se los negué ya que no quiero que vayamos a la guerra por una tontería, además de que puede afectar en gran medida al mundo humano.

¡Pero casi lo mando todo a la mierda cuando protestaron por lo de mi matrimonio con Rias!, y es que prácticamente me demandaron por no cumplir con mis votos como esposo, ¡no tengo la necesidad de decir que casi pierdo el control y estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Sirzechs con esa sonrisa de pendejo que tiene!

Desgraciadamente si no accedía a vivir de nuevo con ella pues yo te tendría que estar a las órdenes del Maou por faltar a mi contrato, de negarme esto podría ser desembocar en conflicto y más tarde en guerra, y era lo que menos quería, ya no podía pensar solo en mi si no en los de mi raza, así que a regañadientes acepte reanudar nuestros votos matrimoniales y que ella, su sequito, Irina y Ravel vivieran conmigo en mi mansión en el territorio dragón.

No tengo que decir que los primeros años fueron tensos de cojones, ya que yo no quería tener una relación aun, menos una múltiple y mucho menos con ellas, también el molesto modo en que me miraban ya sea de lastima, tristeza, vergüenza o…lujuria?, bueno eso en el caso de Akeno, lo bueno que encontré la forma que mi aura ya no desprendan aquella fragancia que atrae a las mujeres, por lo cual ahorra ellas solo sentirían algo de admiración y respeto, aun así el daño ya estaba hecho, además de que Rias me sacaba a colación con lo de que somos un matrimonio y teníamos que actuar como tal, lo bueno que aprendí a ser paciente SINO, no sé lo que le hubiera hecho.

Con el pasar de los años me mantuve ocupado con lo que necesitaba el territorio para que prospere, y en cierto punto no sé si de verdad fue debilidad u otra cosa, pero mejore en gran mediada la relación que tenía con las chicas, más de los que pensé, cada una me importaba en gran medida y además tuve hijos con ellas en ese momento decidí que sería mejor dejar atrás los problemas con ellas y seguir adelante con lo nuestro, no solo por los niños, si no por nosotros.

Ya habían pasado 40 años desde la derrota de trihexa y el nacimiento de la [Facción de los dragones], durante ese tiempo tengo que decir que fueron los mejores años de mi vida si bien al inicio fue tedioso pero conseguí llevar a cabo todo lo que me propuse y vivíamos en armonía por fin.

Pero lo que me enseño la vida es que no todo dura para siempre.

Unas células terroristas estaba surgiendo de los restos de la Brigada del caos y su finalidad era la total devastación de las facciones y no importaba que se llevaran al mundo en el proceso, tanto la alianza como mi familia tuvimos encuentros con ellos que entraron a los territorios de Kioto, Grigori, el cielo y en la capital Lilith, e incluso tuvieron el descaro de atreverse a invadir mi territorio¡, cuando me entere y los encontré los calcine en segundos, más uno que estaba a punto de morir logre sacarle información que era preocupante.

Con los datos de la brigada lograron encontrar una manera de acceder a la brecha dimensional sin morir y de una manera utilizar el poder de Trihexa que encontraron esparcido por diferentes partes del mundo humano e inframundo y con eso contaminar a Great red y Ophis para que ellos destruyeran todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino usando la brecha como medio para moverse.

Debido a que Ophis vive conmigo el plan solo funcionara a medias, pero las consecuencia podría ser catastróficas ya que principalmente sé cómo de terrible es ese poder y junto con el de otro dios dragón no me quiero imaginar cómo seria, el problema que esos ataques eran simultáneos y además de ser una distracción para entrar a la brecha aprovechando que nadie se daría cuenta a tiempo.

Rápidamente fuimos a donde abrirían el portal y vimos que era un ejército enorme, había de todo ángeles, demonios, caídos, yokais, magos, humanos con poderes especiales, y lo que me dolió fue ver a dragones con ellos, no solo me habían traicionado a mí y a su gente si no a su propio dios, aun con lo que hice por ellos y no estaban conformes, querían la destrucción de todo y todos a los que quiero, aun si son mi gente yo no tuve piedad al comenzar la batalla, ellos eligieron su bando por lo menos debí de responder como debía y no me tembló la mano al quitarles la vida.

Nos hicimos camino para llegar a la entrada pero llegamos tarde, lo supimos al oír los aullidos de dolor de Great Red al tratar de luchar contra la influenza del poder pero vimos que de un momento a otro los aullidos cesaron y vimos como la mirada de Red posaba en nosotros, en ningún punto de mi entrenamiento con él lo había visto de esa manera, por primera vez en todos estos años volví a sentirme la presa del que podría ser el máximo depredador que existiera, incluso la misma Ophis se puso nerviosa por ello, no tuvimos más opción que huir al ver el inminente ataque, el cual de seguro destruyo una enorme extensión del lugar junto con eso malditos idiotas, y sé que fue la primera vez que no se contuvo.

Las cosas no podrían ir mucho peor, ciudades tanto del mundo humano como del inframundo y otras facciones si no eran dañadas de gravedad habían desaparecido dejando un enorme cráter, habían sido más de 7 ataques, luchamos con él una vez y vimos la diferencia de poder de inmediato con Ascalon apenas habíamos hecho un rasguño incluso dioses de otras facciones no pudieron ocasionarle daños graves, por desgracia no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar que no nos ataque a nosotros

Hasta que la misma Ophis propuso algo que los líderes, los demás grupos de la alianza y yo no creímos posible, que ella misma se convirtiera en poder puro para dármelo tomando así su puesto como dios dragón del infinito, nunca en la vida pensé que eso pudiera pasar igual que los otros, pero eso solo sería posible con su muerte, y el que debería de hacerlo era yo para así no pueda ser transferido a nadie más destruyéndolo y tirando su poder.

No podía, ¡de verdad acaba de decir que segué su propia vida!, ¡una que apenas ella misma me confeso que comenzó a disfrutar para que tome su lugar!, ella me lo dio todo y me pide hacer la decisión más difícil que me ha dado, más me convenció sin dejarme más opción que aceptar a matar a la mujer que me dio un propósito, la que me enseño amar de nuevo, y la mujer que ame.

Deje la facción en manos de Taimat ya que no podrá seguir siendo el líder ya sea que gane o pierda me tendré que quedar en la brecha dimensional por lo que me quede de vida para así el poder combinado de Ophis con el mío no cause una interferencia en el mundo.

Me despedí de mis compañeros y amigos, de mis hijos y mis esposas, será la última vez que los vería, Rias fue al ultima, ya sea por costumbre fue algo raro no por demás normal para nosotros, la mire como la primera vez que la vi en la ventana del club de ocultismo.

-La mujer más bella que veré en mi vida- dije eso con una sonrisa como las que daba en esas ocasiones para que no se preocuparse, no aguanto las ganas de llorar encima de mi más no me queje estreche más el abrazo y no pude evitar llorar también, no lo había hecho desde que Ophis me detuvo ese día.

Ya sin más me separe de ella abrí un portal hacia donde sentí la energía de Red, vi una última vez a todos ya que era lo único que me motivaba hacer esto y dando mi última sonrisa la cual me asegure que tuviera todos mis sentimiento por ellos y me fui, a la última lucha que tendré en mi vida.

Se podrán dar una idea ahora de como llegue al estado en que me encuentro, si, gane, una lucha mano a mano contra Great Red, lo que siempre deseo Ophis aunque lo negaba cuando lo preguntaba, de hecho estoy sobre su cuerpo ahora mismo, eso me hace el único dios dragón verdad?, aunque me duele eso, ya que no solo termine con Ophis, sino con Red también y en poco tiempo yo también me iré.

Nuestra lucha ocasiono una alteración en esa misma parte de la brecha por lo cual explotara en cuestión de minutos, según los conocimientos que obtuve de Ophis y mis cálculos esa explosión no causara daños a los otros mundos, al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto.

Siento que me pesan los parpados, además el frio se está haciendo más presente en mí, siento dificultades para reparar así que lo hago lento y algo profundo.

Me pregunto si lo que acabo de hacer es lo que dicen, que puedes recordar toda tu vida cuando estas a punto de morir, raro, he muerto 2 veces y no me había pasado antes, quizás esto signifique que esta será la definitiva, aunque no me molesta que esto acabe aquí, viví lo que muchos no podrían, incluso, aunque fuera corto el tiempo, me convertí en un dios.

-No quiero morir- y eso es verdad quiero seguir viviendo, se supone que iba hacer abuelo pronto, si mi hijo mayor va a tener su primer hijo, quería seguir hostigando los novios de mis princesas, quiero pasar el tiempo con todos esos tipos que me brindaron su amistad y sobre todo, quiero seguir viendo cada mañana las sonrisas de mis esposas, al final las perdone, y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Aunque sé que no es posible eso, no pierdo la esperanza.

Ya comienza a desestabilizarse el lugar, la verdad espere morir antes de eso, mi culpa, y esta la reacción en cadena, y exploto, guau, es de verdad una gran explosión y el poder es inmenso si destruirá mi cuerpo pero el de Red solo lo despedace.

-(Sé que es imposible pero al menos quisiera vivir aquellos hermosos momentos una vez más)- fue el último pensamiento que di al cerrar los ojos y ver de nuevo a todos reunido sintiendo mi cuerpo la presión de la explosión por unos segundos y después nada.

 **Pov: normal.**

- **Amo, por favor despierte** \- se oía una voz robótica en la habitación mientras un bulto en una cama mediana se movía.

-Ya deja de molesta Philia, cada vez suena más robótica- dijo una voz masculina con molestia proveniente de ese bulto, intentando callar esa voz confundiéndola con alguien que conocía.

- **Amo, por favor despierte** \- de nuevo se oyó y pareciera que el bulto por unos segundos tuvo unas venas sobre saliendo y de un movimiento rápido se quitó las sabanas revelando al dueño de esa voz que miraba con molestia a la causante de su despertad

-¡Te dije que ya no siguieras con …eso- y de un momento a otro aquel que parecía un joven no más de entre 15 y 16 años, castaño y ojos ambarinos paso de molestia a perplejidad absoluta al ver la causante de esa voz que no era otra cosa que una alarma muy particular que conocía muy bien.

- **Amo por fa** \- y más por costumbre el castaño silencio su alarma pero con una cara de no poder creérselo, ya que esa misma alarma de tener vida propia estaría en el otro mundo ya que hace más 40 años que la tiraron.

Rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar toda la habitación y poco a poco creía que estaba en un sueño, ya que era la habitación de él cuándo vivía con sus padres en su época de preparatoria, se levantó de la cama como si no le importara estar desnudo, y no era menos ya que esa habitación fue reconstruida por Rias junto con toda la casa, pero aun así recordaba a la perfección todas las cosas que tenía, pero un pensamiento vino en pos de hallar una explicación.

-(Esto no puede ser verdad, eso debe ser, no más que una fantasía auto inducida por morir dar mis últimas fuerzas de que volver con ellas, eso es, nada mas eso jeje…je)- se trataba de auto convencer de que esto no es real y con ese pensamiento se sentó en la cama.

-Uh mm- un sonido suave se oyó atrás de él y con nerviosismo se voltio encontrándose con un bulto en su cama, el cual estaba levantándose mostrando es una figura femenina desnuda la cual había visto infinidad de veces.

Rápidamente se levantó por la impresión de verla, en otra ocasión no sería problema pero, él estaba en las puertas de la muerte y lo que menos esperaba seria verla a ella una joven hermosa con un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían tener, Una piel clara con unos ojos aqua-marina y cabello largo de color escarlata que es inconfundible.

Ahí estaba parada la mujer que compartió hasta el último momento feliz de su vida -Rias Gremory- susurro su nombre anonadado pero para ella ara totalmente audible.

-Bueno días- le dijo con esa sonrisa que sabe dar elegante pero a la vez cálida.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociéndolos de nuevo

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capitulo, antes de comenzar.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews, además despejare algunas dudas.**

 **-Si es innovador, ya que las que he leído con el tema de traición hacia Issei es como mi comienzo, acaba súper overpower ya sea bueno o malo y con otras mujeres, no digo que no me gusten otras chicas aparte del canon pero como dije no me pareció que fuera una relación durable la que tenía con las chicas y quiero poner eso o al menos tratar.**

 **-No, no tendrá los poderes de Ophis y Red hasta ya después como en el canon, ya que solo volvió su mente y recuerdos, y es que vi muchos fic que ponen al protagonista en esta situación pero ya con poderes que ni tiene ni tendrá sin esforzarse o muy poco.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

 **Referencias:**

 **Hola diálogos**

 **(Hola) pensamientos**

 **{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **"hola" llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociéndolos de nuevo**

No sabía si eso que estaba viendo no era otra cosa que un sueño o una ilusión o si fue que llego al paraíso pues ahí estaba parada la mujer que no solo lo ilusiono con mentiras y lo uso miserable, sino que también lleno de felicidad durante mucho tiempo -Rias Gremory- susurro su nombre anonadado pero para ella ara totalmente audible.

-Bueno días- le dijo con esa sonrisa que sabe dar elegante pero a la vez cálida sin importarle que estuviera desnuda con alguien como él.

Issei está con la emoción a flor de piel por inercia se le acercó, ella pensaba que la tocaría en los pechos ya que se le quedo mirando mucho y tal vez lo hiciera para verificar si era verdad su presencia, ya sea que si lo fuera o no, así que cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, el cual ocurrió pero los abrió enseguida pues no fue como imagino.

Él estaba tocando su mejilla con la mano de manera suave, firme pero delicadamente como si al tocarla fuera a desaparecer, ella poso su mirada en sus ojos los cuales hicieron contacto inmediatamente, había recibido mirada de todo los tipo de parte de los hombres pero no una tan intensa con un toque de fiereza, tan anhelada, cariñosa y sobretodo cálida, tal era los sentimientos en sus ojos desbordaban que ella no los lograba apartar.

Para él, el ver ese bello rostro de nuevo en la época donde ella era su diosa, la mujer que más admiraba, la cual quería que ella lo mirara como el hombre de su vida, quizás las demonios con magia no cambiaran su apariencia juvenil pero ella y las demás fueron las excepción, el recordaba como las chicas tenían unas pequeñas arrugas debajo de cada ojo a consecuencia de no dormir bien y llorar, además el ignorarlas causando tanto estrés como depresión, aun así ellas no quisieron quitárselas cuando las perdono ya que les recordaba que ahora eran una familia.

Y al tocarla y sentir esa calidez en la versión joven de ella, sabía que eso no era una fantasía o ilusión, si no la realidad.

Ellos no apartaban sus ojos del otro, parecía como el tiempo se detuvo, para ellos, pero no para los demás y como estaban absortos no notaron los llamados de una madre que llego abriendo la puerta rudamente trayéndolos al mundo de nuevo

-¡Issei! ¡¿Cuánto tempo seguirás durmiendo?!- menciono pero al ver la escena quedo petrificada, su hijo sentado de rodillas en la cama desnudo tocando la mejilla de una joven que parecía extranjera muy cerca de su rostro desnuda, los dos viéndola, mientras él tenía una cara nerviosa y ella un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos días- aun así la saludo felizmente.

-B Buenos d días… P Por favor podrían prepararse rápido- le devolvió el saludo normalmente pero con un tono monótono casi robótico, serró la puerta y sucedió lo que Issei espero.

¡Ooooto san! se escuchaban los gritos de la madre de Issei.

-¡¿Que pasa Ka-san?!... ¡¿estaba con quién?! Y siguieron los del padre

-¡Una extranjera y muy linda!-

-¡Cálmate!, ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!-

¡Estaban, estaban…!

¡¿Qué?!

SLAP!

Ese fue Issei golpeándose el rostro, ahora sabía que era verdad y no solo una ilusión no solo con lo de Rias si no el dolor que sentía por su golpe, el cual se dio lastima así mismo por la fuerza que tenía.

-Tu familia es muy animada, no?- le dijo al ver la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pero el solo le dio una mirada de fastidio con un tenue sonrojo, expresión que ella no se esperó.

-Me gustaría saber por qué esta una de las grandes One-san de la escuela en mi habitación y desnuda- se paró para ponerse su bóxer y pasarle su ropa sin ninguna vergüenza, al menos sabía que decir para ella no sospechara.

-Gracias y estuve curándote toda la noche, ¿aun te duele el abdomen?- le agradeció el gesto, le informo de su estadía le confirmo ya sus dudas.

Había regresado en el tiempo por alguna razón, o solo su mente y recuerdos, más precisamente cuando ella lo convirtió en demonio, después del ataque de Reynare y salvándolo al día siguiente de su compañero, su compañero,…he?

-(Valla no recuerdo el nombre de ese tipo, bueno quizás lo vi ayer de este tiempo, pero para mí han pasado más de 40 años desde que me dijeron su nombre)- y no era para menos ya que prácticamente solo lo vio como una o dos ocasiones y no fue relevante para él, un personaje más de relleno en su historia de vida. –(Mejor que por ahora me haga el inocente con Rias).

-Entonces no fue un sueño eso- le pregunto.

-Así es, tu cuerpo es muy resistente, fue una herida mortal pero te curaste en una noche- dijo mientras ya se puso su ropa interior -¿Podrías abrocharlo por mí?- el sostén.

-Claro- dijo ya puesto su pantalón del uniforme, para el esto se convirtió en una rutina desde hace tiempo. -y me va a decir el por qué estaba desnuda- le abrocho y comenzó a terminar de arreglarse igual ella.

-Te lo dije, te cure usando magia y para eso te tuve que abrazar mientras estábamos desnudos- decía ya con la camisa puesta y el hiso una mueca al recordar que se le paso preguntarle eso antes.

-Magia? así que usted Sempai es una bruja en realidad- le dijo en tono algo cómico ya con su camisa roja puesta aunque ya sabía la verdad quería seguirle el juego.

-No, no soy una bruja, pero si algo parecido- dijo ya vestida y el también, se puso las manos en las caderas, inflando aún más su pecho y lo vio con esa sonrisa orgullosa y elegante -Yo soy un demonio-.

-…Un demonio- fingió un poco de nerviosismo.

-Sí, te lo explicare más tarde en la escuela ahora ven bajemos sino tus padres podrían pensar mal- dijo ya en el marco de la puerta.

-(Ya creo que es demasiado tarde para eso)- resignado bajo a confrontar la vergüenza pasajera, si pasajera ya que Rias volví hacer uso de sus poderes hipnóticos y se fueron sin ningún problema.

Estaban caminado juntos a la escuela y la verdad aún se le hacía difícil de creer, todo está pasando tal como antes, todavía trataba de hallar una respuesta para esto pero tanto pensar y pensar solo podía haber una explicación racional, y es que el no murió en la explosión, y ya que había una distorsión espacio tiempo y como lo menciono si destruyo su cuerpo, pero como en el aún conservaba el poder del infinito quizás pudo proteger su alma y su mente trayéndola a otra época sus últimos pensamientos fueron como las coordenadas de destino, algo parecido como hizo Ddraig cuando peleo contra Shalva por segunda vez y su cuerpo se destruyó.

-…-

-(DDRAIG!)- y se detuvo de golpe llamando la atención de la demonio

-pasa algo- pregunto viendo la repentina acción de su acompañante.

-N No, no pasa nada jajá- trato de disimular lo más posible, lo cual funciono y siguieron caminando.

-(¡Pero como pude ser tan idiota al no pensar en eso!, he vuelto a cuando todo comenzó lo que significa que vuelvo a ser el Sekiryuutei por ende Ddraig está conmigo)- y con eso quiso darse de golpes contra la pared, comenzó a ver su brazo izquierdo con nostalgia.

Pero entonces le llego una preocupante revelación sobre su estado.

-(Me pregunto si solo por tener un alma al nivel de un dios es necesario para despertar por completo a la Boosted Gear, si no será casi imposible, y no quiero llegar al punto de controlar el [Balance breaker] por cosas como tocar los pechos de las chicas, ni siquiera oigo sus molestos ronquidos)- inquirió intranquilo y molestia, antes se tuvo que poner en peligros mortales y esperando que de la nada le surgiera más poder, lo cual paso, además de hacer el ridículo tanto con sus amigos como en público para llegar a despertar y dominar el poder de Ddraig.

-(Pero es bueno tenerlo conmigo de nuevo, aun así sé que tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llegar al nivel que tenía, pero con lo de Raynare y Raiser, apenas voy a tener tiempo de entrenar ya que no cuento con el tiempo para ello… mejor dicho ya cuento con ello, Porque ya no soy pervertido!, Maldición con todo ese tiempo libre! Que desperdicio)- se estaba lamentando y es que por hacer cosas pervertidas el sí apenas salía vivo en las luchas y no se puso a entrenar como es debido, se supone que tenía el mismo nivel en poder especial (magia o poder demoniaco) que Vali antes de ir con de Ophis, y apenas sabía hacer un círculo mágico él solo.

Lo bueno es que ya no era un pervertido podía razonar como es debido y parar de hacer el idiota de ahora en adelante, y ahora que se daba cuenta ya estaba en donde se guardan las zapatillas dentro de la escuela y como la vez anterior pudo sentir múltiples auras de hostilidad hacia, el murmullos y miradas de odio y asco y era comprensible. Una de las grandes One-san, una idol en la escuela venia junto a uno del trio pervertido para ser más exacto "la bestia pervertida de Kuoh" una vergüenza para la sociedad, con solo eso ya era suficiente razones para ser odiado.

-Entonces te veo después de la escuela- y se va dejándolo con aquellas miradas, si bien las aguantaba pero quería poner su paciencia a prueba

-(Esto ya hacer problemático desde ahora)- Ya estando en la puerta al abrirla sintió una amenaza y él esquivó rápido de manera inconsciente le sujeto la muñeca y le hiso una llave de ala de gallina.

-I Issei- vio que tenía a un chico la cabeza rapada el segundo que conformaba el trio pervertido, contra unos de los pilares que estaba a lado si no fuera porque lo reconoció ya le hubiera encestado un golpe que inconscientemente le añadió el poco control que tenía sobre su aura

-Lo siento Matsuda yo solo reaccione-lo soltó de una vez para que ya no sufriera siendo ayudado por un chico con entes Motohana era el último en conformar el trio de pervertidos, antes estos ataque eran normales cuando era líder varios intentos de asesinatos y por ello terminaba respondiéndoles de la misma forma.

Antes que alguien hablara la campana sonó y fue al salón para comenzar la clase, para Issei esto era molesto en si ya tenía los conocimientos necesarios, si le dieran un examen de universidad le tomaría unos minutos en contestarlo perfectamente, lo que le llamo la atención es que ya no tenía los conocimientos infinitos de Ophis, quizás porque ni tuvo tiempo que se adaptaran a su cerebro.

En toda la clase sintió algunas miradas de sus compañeros y era normal, uno por lo de su llegada con Rias y dos por la pequeña reacción en la entrada ya que no recordaban que el pudiera defenderse de esa manera, a él no le importaba pero ya siendo demonio sus oídos los podía escuchar claramente los susurros y le comenzaban molestar.

Cuando acabaron las clases este vio a sus "amigos" llegando con él y como la mayoría de la clase aún estaba ahí le servirían a su propósito -(Bueno no es que me quede otra opción además entre más rápido mejor)- así que se levantó y se acercó llamando la atención de la clase

-Matsuda, Motohama perdón hoy tuve una mañana difícil y no fue bueno desquitarme contigo- se disculpó un poco avergonzado ya que no pensó que esa vieja costumbre lo seguiría al otro mundo o al pasado en este caso.

-Bueno ya olvídalo, Vamos a los probadores de las chicas ya- casi los dos gritan de la emoción que sentía, mientras los demás en el salón solo los veían con asco pensando el castaño accedería, pero lo que dijo los dejo impactados

-Ha, lo siento pero ya no seguiré con eso- lo decía con una tranquilidad como si del clima se tratase dejando en shock a todos y más a su dos "amigos", casi soltando una carcajada de la cara que tenían.

-¡¿Que…que dijiste?! … ¡¿acaso estas rechazando el paraíso de los pechos?!- lo dijo Motohama mientras los dos lloraban dramáticamente.

-¡¿Que te paso?!…¡tú no puedes ser Issei! ¡¿Quién eres maldito?- pareciera que ambos sufrían negación por la pérdida de su "hermano en la perversión", mientras el castaño se quedaba ahí parado con una gota en la nuca—

-Oigan vamos no es para que monten una escenita, simplemente ya estoy cansado de eso, un día tenía que pasar- respondió el castaño con sencillez haciéndolos llorar aún más, mientras los del salón no se creían que el tal infame Trio pervertido de Kuoh fuera separado por el integrante más peligroso, algunos murmuran que ya estaba madurando, algunos que era una fachada.

El castaño se le hacía muy gracioso esta situación, ya que él era un adulto en cuerpo de un chico, y ya no vivía este tipo de reacciones más que un par de veces al mes de lo ocupado que andaba, iba a clavar una cuchillada más en ellos pero sintió una presencia conocida.

Rápidamente salió del salón para toparse con un chico de su misma edad, que en los estándares de las chicas muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, si ahí estaba Yuuto Kiba el príncipe de Kuoh que lo miraba sonriente y calmadamente.

-Hola tu eres Hyoudou Issei- pregunto con cortesía mientras que era rodeado por la espalda de sus fans, el ver esa imagen solo le causaba algo de gracia al recordar con quien terminara casado, aun así no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

Respirando calmadamente comenzó a desprender algo de su aura, y como era algo casi innato en el pues en su estado actual no le costaba nada controlar la poca aura que tenía, al hacerlo las personas alrededor sintieron la tensión el aire inmediatamente y Yuuto se impresiono por tal acción.

-Si soy yo, en que puedo ayudarte- le respondió de la misma manera, cortes y sonriente pero con una mirada gélida que estaba poniendo nervioso al rubio.

-Me alegro he venido por petición de Rias Gremory-sempai- pero se mantenía fuerte ante esa mirada -serías tan amble en acompañarme.

-Y si me niego a tu petición- dijo en tono serio para asustarlo un poco lo cual funciono ya que el parecía que no se esperó eso, pero ya dejo de jugar con él y dejo de emitir el aura y su mirada se ablando –eso quisiera decir pero aún tengo preguntas, me enseñas el camino, por favor.

Eso dejo un poco descolocado al rubio por el abrupto cambio pero se recompuso para guiarlo, más los compañeros y las fans los dejaron pasar sin decir nada por la tensión que se generó.

Aun el ahora dúo pervertido estaba inconsolable por la pérdida de su miembro y mientras tanto una chica de cabello castaño y lentes rosas Aika Kiryuu, y la capitána y sub-capitana del club de kendo Murayama y Katase no sabían cómo ver los acontecimientos que llegaron a ocurrir por alguna razón del destino. **(NTA/: ósea ¡Yo!)**

Ambos caminaban sin decir nada ni prestaban atención a los murmullos que se oían, al llegar a un salón en el edificio viejo el castaño apenas podía disimular una sonrisa de nostalgia, ya que este era el salón donde hacían casi todo juntos el grupo DxD, Yuuto toco al puerta para recibir el permiso que entraran los dos.

Issei estaba emocionado ya que el club era tal y como lo recordaba, ya al no ser estudiantes ya no lo necesitaban, él se había ido a entrenar con Ophis y Red, por lo cual al volver ya no había miembros activos. Pero si bien estuvo en la despedida y todas las memorias que le traían esta habitación los recordaba muy bien.

Y dejando de inspeccionar vio sentada en uno de los sillones chica un año menor que el de cabello blanco con un broche de gato de ojos dorados de pequeña complexión comiendo un dulce como siempre, a la ahora pequeña Koneko Toujou.

Ella levanta la cabeza al notarlo y sus ojos hacen contacto, aunque es muy callada si presta atención a lo que le rodea y sabía quién era Issei, no lo quería ver mucho ya que odiaba a los pervertidos.

Pero quedo hipnotizada con su mirada, al igual que Rias recibía un sinfín de miradas dirigidas de los hombres, pero ninguna como la que le estaba dando el castaño una intensa y gentil que trasmitía cariño y calidez, lo cual evito que apartara la vista de él.

-Este es Hyodou Issei-kun- y fue Kiba la que la saco de ese trance y algo sonrojada inclina su cabeza.

—Ah, un placer conocerte- y regreso a su bocadillo pero aun con ese sonrojo el cual noto Issei.

Después de la pequeña presentación se escuchó el sonido de una ducha y a dos mujeres hablando. Reconoció esas voces de inmediato siendo que él había sido el causante principal de sus discusiones, dejo salir una pequeña risa nerviosa al recordad que tendrá que resignarse a ser el centro de esas infantiles peleas.

-Qué es tan gracioso- el castaño oyó la voz de la albina que lo miraba raro ya que ella noto la risa al oír a las voces y le dio curiosidad.

-No es nada, es solo que me recordaron a alguien- y espero que con eso ya no le interese más el tema, y como si dios viviera y lo oyera la cortina se movió para dejar pasar a las dos jóvenes.

Rias con el pelo húmedo y una joven un año mayor de cabello color negó azulado largo llegándole a los tobillos, atada a cola de caballo con un cuerpo igual o más voluptuoso que Rias, con un porte de Yamato Nadeshiko, Akeno Himejima.

-Lo siento. No pude tomar una ducha anoche porque me quedé un tu casa, así que tomé una ducha ahora- dijo mientras estaba secándose el pelo y llegando al escritorio.

-No está bien es su club sempai, no creo que le tenga que rendir explicaciones especialmente a mí de lo que hace o no- se lo dijo con sencillez

-Ara ara. Hola, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno. Encantada de conocerte- la morena se presentó haciendo su singular risita.

-Yo soy Hyodou Issei es un placer conocerla- le respondió con una pequeña reverencia para hacer contacto visual y como Rias y Koneko ella se sorprendió por aquella mirada que se sonrojo un poco.

-(Le respondió de una manera muy cortes para ser no solo un estudiante si no por ser como es, según tengo entendido apenas le agrada a las mujeres y esa mirada no es la de un pervertido cualquiera, sus ojos expresa una madures que solo he visto en mi padre)- eso era lo que Rias especulaba, la información que recabo sobre él era hasta ahora incorrecta.

-Parece que todos están aquí. Hyodou Issei-kun., puedo llamarte Ise- le pidió Rias y este solo asintió y ella continuo -Nosotros, El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, te damos la bienvenida.

-Eh, ah sí gracias

-Como demonio- lo dice con una sonrisa confiada

-(y me lo dice orgullosa como si fuera algo que solo ella pudiera hacer hacerlo)- pensó con una gota en su nuca.

* * *

-(Y de ahí me explica todo de nuevo sobre que eran demonios, sobre los ángeles caídos, el conflicto de las 3 facciones y sobre Yuuma o Raynare el objetivo de porque me mato, ¡Hasta le puse los mismos sentimiento! ¡Joder no sabía que era un buen actor!, aunque en el fondo sé que siento aun rabia sobre ella por todo lo que hiso a Asia y a mí. También la parte de las Sacred Gears y el cómo activarlo, pero quiero probar algo, entonces aquí acaba la explicación Rias)- levanto la mano como Rias le dijo.

-Bien y ahora cierra los ojos, imagina la cosa que creas que es más fuerte. Obedeció a su ama -Luego imagínalo, imagina a esa persona en una particular pose donde el luzca el más fuerte- dando un respiro y confirmándoselo -Baja tu brazo lentamente y levántate- repitiendo su acción anterior.

-…- ahora sin previo aviso abrió los ojos ya Rias le iba a reclamar hasta que un brillo se hiso presente en el brazo izquierdo de Issei mientras que el elevaba un poco su aura asombrándolos por esa reacción, Rias ve como a Issei comienzan a brillarle los ojos de su color pero muy intensamente. Ahora pone el brazo izquierdo enfrente y grita con fuerza -SACRED GEAR!- entonces el brillo se hace más intenso segándolos momentáneamente hasta que se apaga pudiendo ver que en el brazo del castaño estaba un guantelete rojo de placas con dos cuernos dorados finos a los lados de frente hacia atrás y una joya verde, si ahí estaba la primera forma de la Boosted gear, el Twice critical.

Issei veía con alivio su Sacred Gears ya que el destino parece divertirse con él, pensó que tal vez le tocara otra cosa, pero estaba feliz que no sea así, entonces vio la cara de Rias y los demás estaban totalmente asombrados y no era menos por ver esa peculiar forma, pero así lo hiso ya que quería que la conciencia de Ddraig despertara de una vez y pensó que esa era la única forma, si bien estaba un poco decepcionado ya que pensó que lo podría activaría en su última forma.

-B Bueno- dijo tartamudeando un poco Rias ya que la impresiono mucho –eso fue impresionante, ya sabes que eso es un Sacred Gear. Y te pertenece, una vez que aparece, puedes usarlo cuando quieras y dónde quieras a voluntad.

Después Rias explico sobre los folletos y cómo funcionaban, también le explico a Issei que gracias que tenía uno contacto con ella para salvarlo, porque le pareció interesante que no desapareciera al ser empalado.

-Pero, como un Demonio. Ise, fuiste revivido como uno de mis demonios, Sirvientes de Rias Gremory. Como mi sirviente Demonio.

¡PA!

En ese momento, alas de murciélagos crecieron de la espalda de todos.

¡PA!

También en Issei, que se vio asombrado, aunque no lo fuera.

-Y yo soy tu Ama, como también soy un demonio de la Casa de Gremory, Rias Gremory. Mi casa posee el rango de Duque. Vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante, Ise.- le dijo con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la suya, pero viéndola con esos ojos que la hacían avergonzarse y ruborizar.

Bueno aquí estaba ya sea por capriño o algo más, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de cambiar unas cosas, gracias a su debilidad pasaron cosas tristes y esta vez no permitirá que ocurriesen, sin importar que tenga que aguantar esto de repetir las cosas lo soportaría.

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso bien debí de recordad esta parte, ya sabía que no todo iba ser un paseo sobre rosas, me estoy arrepintiéndome de esto- era el que estaba llorando cómicamente mientras regresaba en bicicleta de hacer mi primer trabajo. Claro! Olvide la puta tontería de los contratos y folletos que no sirven para nada!

 **Flashback:**

Issei estaba con una cara de fastidio después de que tomara su destino con determinación este le hacía una jugarreta y lo volvía hacer todo ese trabajo de mierda, Rias le había explicado sobre cómo era el estado actual para los demonios después de la guerra, su baja natalidad y que como siguen haciendo uso de los humanos para tener sus siervos.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara- dijo Rias al ver como estaba al oír la palabra trabajo, piensa que sería como jugar o algo ser un demonio, si tan solo supiera.

-No me pidas eso no digo que no pueda pero no me parece agradable eso de hacer favores- le contesto con molestia ya que no le agrado la primera vez y no lo volvería hacer, él era un hombre de acción no esto.

En eso le dijo que los demonios les habían otorgado a los demonios reencarnados como el títulos de nobleza, que por ello era normal ver a demonios casi en todas partes, además de las otras razas, también que usan a los humanos con poderes especiales para sus noblezas lo cual le fastidiaba, y que usan los folletos para encontrar personas ya que aparte pueden cumplir sus roles siendo atraídos por la codicia lo cual fue su caso para convocar a Rias

-Creo que es normal, pero todo esto es para decir que si me esfuerzo podre tener un título de nobleza no?- mejor quiso acabar su plática "interesante" para irse rápido.

-Si exactamente- vio que entendió pero le extraño su falta de emoción y ve que está muy pensativo.

-La verdad no sé qué pensar, tengo que decir que es una oferta tentadora, pero por ahora quiero una vida normal- le contesto con sinceridad ya que después de muchas luchas, al menos quería disfrutar más como un adolecente normal.

-Esto los sorprendió mucho ya que otros en su posición matarían ante tal oportunidad, si lo desease podría tener todo dinero, mujeres, respeto, pero el solo quería algo normal, se le hacía sospechoso ya que de no tener esos sentimientos no estaría aquí, quizás lo atribuían a que había estado en dos ocasiones de morir además de que no lo pidió, Kiba estaba en mejore condiciones de sobrevivir cuando lo reencarnaron y las otras por sus cosas personales.

.Bueno no te puedo obligar, pero si te tendré que pedir que por ahora comiences haciendo estos trabajos ya que son importantes para nosotros- le dijo viendo que no podría motivarlo de otra forma.

-Hai sempai- dijo un poco deprimido viendo que iba ser imposible de evitarlo

-Desde ahora debes llamarme Buchou-

Tal vez era porque no lo conocía aun pero logro ver un pequeño cambio en el castaño, en cuanto a Issei de verdad esto era como ver una grabación de este momento, quizás pasaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse a toda esta nostalgia que sentía.

Hai Buchou!- le dijo con emoción ya recobrada.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

(Y eme aquí, ya han pasado varios días desde entonces he hecho el trabajo de los folletos y tengo que decir que fue difícil, como fui reencarnado apenas tengo fuerzas en el día, y por ello el único tiempo libre y con energías que tengo es en la noche. A decir verdad he hecho progresos en lo que concierna de mi entrenamiento)- recordó como termino el primer día después de eso.

 **Flashback:**

Ya terminado la primera noche de trabajo y gracias a los poderes de Rias ellos no se preocupan tanto que este tarde en la noche afuera, el salió hacia el bosque que esta fuera de la ciudad y del territorio de Rias, al otro lado donde está la guarida de los caídos para poder entrenar sin ser interrumpido, ya alejado lo suficiente paro la bici y se puso el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela y se sentó en postura de meditación.

-(Bien primero veré si puedo contactar con Ddraig, ya que el menciono que de ser alguien fuerte al inicio ya sea magia o poder demoniaco él lo estaría absorbiendo, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que no pude usar magia al inicio, ya que absorbió mucho y ya siendo mediocre mi poder mágico lo empeoro más, lo que hice en el club debió bastar para despertarlo)- luego cerro los ojos concentrándose a ir a su paisaje mental.

Minutos después

-Tienes que estar jodiendo hasta dormido verdad- lo dijo en voz alta y molesta con una sonrisa forzada, la razón, fácil en el paisaje mental apenas se vio nada y lo que vio fue la gema de la boosted gear con Ddraig adentro, pero no pudo hacer nada incluso insultando no despertaba.

Maldición, ya que solo tendré que hacer el plan b, entrenar mi ki- dijo un poco resignado por lo de Ddraig.

EXPLICACION:

Un tipo de energía latente, el cual se encuentra en todas las cosas en este mundo. Desde seres humanos, animales, plantas, hasta otras cosas como piedras y el aire. Todo posee un ki, el cual se representa por un aura, el cual se manifiesta en cada cosa.

El ki tiene gran cantidad de usos: Expulsar esa energía interior de un solo golpe o varios, detectar presencias, ocultar su presencia, detectar poder mostrado u ocultado, detectar la propia naturaleza del ki (amigable o malvado), concentrarlo en un punto y aumentarlo para mejorar un aspecto de forma continua o puntual (mejorar la defensa, aumentar la velocidad, aumentar la fuerza de un ataque, etc.), o bien crear un proyectil y finalmente técnicas

-Además los limites humanos no se aplican a los demonios, los se ya que solo como demonio me pude enfrentar a una torre que en teoría experimentada tenía más fuerza que yo- dijo al recordar que venció a torre de Raiser, aunque tuvo la Boosted gear, pero casi no hiso boost –Pero antes

Ve un árbol a unos metros adelante, activo su Sacred Gears y concentrando toda la fuerza que tiene rápidamente va y

PAAAM!

Darle un golpe para cuando paso vio como quedo el árbol con el impacto y ya sabrán lo que paso

No hice ningún aumento… esta es mi fuerza base… ES UNA MIERDA!, APENAS SI DAÑE LA CORTESA! QUE CLASE DE GOLPE FUE ESE!, ME DOI MAS LASTIMA QUE EN LA MAÑANA!.

Después de ese intento de romper el árbol decidió comenzar con el entrenamiento.

-(bien puesto que aquí casi no pasa ni dios si existiera, será perfecto) solo puso un futon en el suelo y se siento en él, y adopto una posición de meditación.-( Antes de practicar y utilizar el ki, es necesario que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a esta nueva energía circulando por mi cuerpo, puesto que mi magia apenas existe no tardare mucho, quizás menos que con Ophis)

Cerro los ojos, respiro y exhalo hondo comenzó a concentrarse poco a poco siente esa energía brotar desde el interior, comienza a esparcirse por su cuerpo, así mismo su cuerpo comienza a contraerse haciéndole sentir el dolor.

2 horas después

Lo vemos aguantando el dolor como si le fuera atravesado por una vara al rojo vivo y se lo sacaran para meterlo otra vez el dolor era insoportable, pero de parar el ki atrofiaría el cuerpo y sería peor en el futuro.

5 horas después

Ya lo que sentía es unos dolorosos calambre parecía como si lo estuvieran electrocutando a alto voltaje, pero el dolor va bajando solo piensa que le tardo más tiempo ya que desarrollo su magia y senjutsu antes, haciendo que el equilibrio de energías tardara mucho más tiempo.

11 horas después

-(Si no me equivoco ya fueron 11 horas, ya amaneció? estoy cansado, tengo tanta hambre, mi resistencia está casi al límite, el dolor paso ya a un pequeño entumecimiento de esos que tenía al principio cuando dormía con tres de las chicas, ya es algo bueno quizás no valla hoy a la escuela, Rias se enojara pero ya que).

15 horas después

-si al fin… AL FIN ACABE!- (mi cuerpo finalmente adaptó el flujo mutuo de magia y el ki, ahora ya no hay peligro de sufrir un desastre en el equilibrio. Ahora siento como mi cuerpo y mi mente se han potenciado enormemente)

Sabiendo lo que pasaría el abrió una bolsa con toda clase de comida y casi se la devora, después de aguantar ese dolor su resistencia por los suelos y el hambre hicieron su trabajo, así que cuando acabo de comer se durmió en segundos, pero un círculo mágico se hiso presente.

En la noche.

Issei se empezaba a despertar, pero se siente que está muy cómodo en eso siente un olor familiar además de una calidez que cuando la reconoció abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no solo ya no estaba en el bosque sino en la habitación del club y en donde estaba acostado era en las piernas de Akeno.

-Ara ara veo que despertaste- lo dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

Rápidamente se levantó para ver a koneko sentada en un sillón mirándolo y Rias en su escritorio leyendo unos informes, en eso lo ve y baja los papeles y se le queda mirando antes de hablar.

-Issei- se puso nervioso ya que solo lo llama así cuando esta enojada -me puedes decir que estabas haciendo no solo en medio del bosque sino que pasaste la noche ahí- dijo parándose y acercándosele y el retrocede hasta que Koneko se lo impide -y que a pesar de que tratamos de despertarte no pudimos, incluso te mojamos y quemamos por probar eso lo dejo con una gota en su nuca por tal ocurrencia y ponerse casi pálido al ver como lo miraba –Además!… además… no estas más alto- pregunto con duda igual que todas.

Eso le hiso verla con más detenimiento, era más bajo que ella y antes le tomo 2 años rebasarla de altura, pero ahora estaba de la misma altura, según eso era lo que le atribuyo al adoptarse al ki.

-Así? apenas lo noto -lo dijo algo nervioso ya que aún estaba frente a ella -Buchou perdón por no venir, es que me puse a entrenar más de la cuenta y pues cuando me di cuenta ya amaneció y estaba exhausto- se lo dijo inclinándose en pos de disculpa y después de unos segundos ella suspiro.

-Está bien pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar y a todo esto que tipo de entrenamiento- otra pregunta que lo pone nervioso.

Además que ahí estaba Koneko pero su ki estaba muy bajo, así que no lo llegara a sentir el incremento que tuvo.

-Bueno, ya que me dijo que los demonios somos más fuertes y resistentes que un humano normal, pues decidí ver hasta donde llegaban mis limites- le dijo con el esperándole que le creyera.

-Bien pero no quiero que llegues a sobre exigirte mucho, lo mínimo que entrenaras será unas horas después de tu trabajo, entendido y si te pasa de tiempo tendrás un castigo- se lo dijo con la mirada más seria que pudo dar mientras ve como Akeno se sonroja.

-H Hai Buchou!- si bien aguanta una pelea con los líderes pero los castigos con Akeno no son una broma.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Al final no tuvo más contratiempos pero como se le ordeno ya no entreno más de la cuenta y eran más meditación y algunas prácticas físicas ya sea las katas de su estilo de pelea o acondicionamiento físico, pero algo ligero para cultivar mi ki, además Rias pensó que esas ganas por entrenar eran por el exceso de energía durante la noche.

Volvió a pasarle lo de la otra vez y se tuvo que ir en bici con Morisawa-san, pase el mismo vergonzoso acto y cuando acabe me fui meditar un poco, y al día siguiente sucedió lo de Mil-tan y después me fui ya hacer unas katas, los días más raros de su vida.

* * *

No hay que decir que la escuela a estado diferente, notaron como cambio de la noche a la mañana, ya no lo ven haciendo cosas pervertidas y casi no se junta con el dúo por obvias razones, además gracias a los entrenamientos obtuvo algo de musculatura pero sigue como siempre en gimnasia, además en las clases aunque lo llaman la atención no por andar prestando atención, responde bien a las preguntas que le dan y por raro que parezca su cuaderno tiene los apuntes, gracias a su oído desarrollado.

Ala mañana siguiente él estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared, pareciera que esperaba a alguien, entonces sintió una presencia conocida, se impresiono y sonrió que no había cambiado en todos esos años, vio como una chica vestida de monja rubia pasaba de el no pudo ver sus ojos ya que los tenia tapados con su habito.

Vio que tropieza y rápidamente la atrapa antes que caiga, en eso ella levanta la mirada mostrando unos ojos esmeraldas viéndolo con una pureza e inocencia que jamás volvería a encontrar y ella vio al castaño que la salvo mirándola con una mirada intensa y cariñosa que le daba calidez, se quedaron mirando por un tiempo, hasta que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que se apartaran el algo molesto por la interrupción y ella apenada con un sonrojo.

-Gra… Gracias por salvarme- se lo dijo aun con pena

-No se preocupe, vio que está de viaje hermana- dijo para recoger la maleta que se le tiro y pasársela.

-Gracias y no es que fui asignada a la iglesia de aquí

-Ya veo pero la única iglesia está algo lejos aunque, no pidió ayuda?

Umm… de hecho no puedo hablar japonés tan bien, me perdí y otras personas no podían entender lo que trataba de decir- y eso le recordó que tiene la habilidad "Language" que le permitía hablar con personas en su idioma.

Ya veo, en ese caso le puedo ayudar -le dijo mirando cómo se le ilumina los ojos

Enserio?! Gracias a dios! –lo dice emocionada pero para Issei solo le causo dolor por ello, era demonio y los rezos y oraciones le causaba daño.

En su camino decidieron acortar por el parque y el castaño vio al mismo niño de esa vez llorando e igual Asia le curo con su Sacred Gears y cuando termino la madre se lo llevo rápido y mientras el niño se lo agradecía

-…Ese poder…- se lo dijo para iniciar la conversación.

-Sí, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio- Ella parece un poco triste, aunque está sonriendo y él sabía que cosas debió de vivir por ese maldito demonio.

Llegaron al camino que llevaba a la iglesia y de alguna forma él sintió menos escalofríos que antes, al final ser un demonio no le traía nada bueno.

Si este es el lugar! Estoy tan contenta! – ella esta así pero el Cataño no se lo toma muy bien dejarla ahí.

El castaño quería decirle que valla con él, pero no tenía ese derecho y si las cosas acababan igual pensaría que le fallo.

Él se le quedo mirando un rato y luego la iglesia, ahí estaba Raynare, Freed, los caídos y una buena cantidad de exorcistas y sabía que no podría ayudarla aunque lo quisiera, él era un demonio y ella era de la iglesia, y si le ayudaba estaría un ligada a ellos pero verla morir de nuevo era lo que menos quería.

Este no quieres pasar, quiero agradecerte con un poco de te- le dijo un poco apenada por eso y a él le pareció tierno.

Lo siento hermana no tengo tiempo, que le parece si nos volvemos a ver así le enseño la ciudad- se lo dijo con una sonrisa y ella parecía tan feliz por ello –por cierto me llamo Hyoudou Issei, llámame Ise-

Mi nombre es Asia Argento, pero puede llamarme Asia- se lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Al poco tiempo el tomo su camino, pero al dar unos pasos él volteo con tristeza y la vio irse a ese infierno el cual el la rescataría, no importaba que hiciera, si Rias quería castigarlo de la peor forma pues bien, ya que si algo le llegara a pasar, les enseñaría lo que un dragón puede hacer por sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **Bueno a qui acaba el segundo capitulo no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar** **reviews.**

 **y después no vemos CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3 Furia desatada

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, antes de comenzar.**

 **elzorroblanco** **: yo también quería eso en un principio pero no puedo ponerle todos los poderes, quizás una que otra técnica suport, ya no quiero que tenga solo fuerza, y gracias que te haya gustado.**

 **TRUCKER-sama** **: No digo que no me gusten esas tramas que le dan ya poderes y habilidades que podrán rivalizar con un dios desde el inicio, solo que pierden sentido de evolución y crecimiento a mi parecer, pero me gusta cuando tienen un buen trama más que nada.**

 **godz 1987** **: Gracias por eso, además espero que ahora tus dudas estén algo claras, o que no las haya dado un revoltijo más confuso.**

 **daizuke** **: el problema conmigo que no me especializa mucho en la comedia, ya te habrás dado cuenta en solo unas pocas partes las hay.**

 **iridiel** **: la verdad quería que siguiera siendo el Issei que conocemos pero sin lo pervertido, de hecho me tuve que leer muchos fanfics para tenerlo mentalizado, ya que me quedaba o muy serio o muy dramático.**

 **Carl** **: perdona la espera.**

 **Antes de continuar este es el harem que tendrá en mi fic, ahora si alguien me recomienda otra chica aparte del canon (y si se me olvido una chica) díganme.**

 **Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original**

 **Referencias:**

Hola diálogos

(Hola) pensamientos

{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

 _Hola_ llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 3: Furia desatada.

Issei abría la puerta del club y ve como todos están sentados cada uno con sus cosas, luego ve a Rias, , paso a sentarse a los sillones Akeno le da una taza de té, el quería evitar el regaño de la otra vez así que opto por no decirle nada de la iglesia, pero las miradas inquisitivas de Rias al igual que Koneko lo ponían nervioso, sabía que desde el primer día que entreno había llamado la atención, era necesario hacerlo, pero parecía ya sospecharan algo.

Rias quería saber en qué estaba metido su siervo ya que le dijeron que a mejorado mucho en todos los aspectos en tan poco tiempo lo cual no era normal ya que la transición de humano a demonio era difícil si no se conocía el mundo sobrenatural, y le preocupaba que estuviera planeando, según Koneko el aura de Issei se volvió más densa y un poco más grande y eso fue cuando lo encontraron inconsciente, ya no había incrementado desde entonces lo cual viendo el tipo de entrenamiento que tenia se le hiso más sospechoso, y hoy está más pensativo que de costumbre, eso no le daba buena señal.

-Ise- le dijo llamando la atención de este –te ha pasado algo el día de hoy?- pregunto para ver como reaccionaba.

Issei por otro lado si le sorprendió un poco eso, pero se recompuso casi inmediato, ya era obvio que levantaba muchas sospechas así que mejor decir una verdad a medias.

-La verdad, es que hoy me cruce con una chica que estaba perdida, le ayude a indicarle donde y eso es todo -lo dijo con una sonrisa algo triste al saber dónde está.

-Ya veo- eso no se lo esperaba pero al menos se sintió aliviada que solo fuera eso -y te has interesado en ella- pregunto con curiosidad.

A Issei se sonrojo un poco por ello, no era de los tipos que decían abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero no se avergonzaba de ellos.

-Sí, la verdad se podría decir que… me está llegando a gustar mucho- lo decía aun sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

Él se sentía así, la verdad el estar el estar con Asia como antes le emocionaba pero sintió que en la habitación hubo un momento de silencio, el alzo la vista y vio como todos se le quedaron viendo y supo en lo que se metió, ya que todos eran, son y serán muy curiosa hasta el punto de ser molestas.

Por suerte antes que alguien dijera algo llego una carta y Akeno la leyó y cambio a su expresión.

-Rias hemos recibido una misión de Archí-duque- dijo en modo serio, todos le copiaron y se pusieron de pie.

-Ise, vamos a enseñarte otro de nuestros trabajos- dijo con esa sonrisa confiada pero no quitaba seriedad al asunto.

* * *

Llegaron al edificio abandonado, de verdad necesitaba ya no sentirse tan nostálgico por cada cosa, en fin de nuevo Koneko detecto el rastro de sangre y lo siguieron, Rias le conto al castaño de nuevo sobre la "terrible" situación de los demonios, sobre la guerra, la falta de los demonios pura sangre y la falta de súbditos, el cómo las Evil piece ayudaba a esto pero comenzando los juegos para ver quien tenía mejores piezas, también que ellos tengan que buscar humanos con talentos para reencarnarlo, aunque el sabia no siempre aceptaban ocasionando que los obligaran o los matarán para convertirlos.

La verdad él creía que la falta de población era culpa de la sociedad demoniaca, las costumbre de no usar tecnologías para poder reproducirse más pronto ocasionaba esto y no le gustaba que vieran a los humanos como ganado, esto de los demonios vagabundos era una clra señal que esto podía ocasionar problemas, además no se sentían culpables de ello.

-(Claro fácil pueden mandar a otros a solucionar posiblemente su puto problema, ya que no me fio de ellos)- era lo que pensaba y seguía pensando de esa sociedad, pero Rias lo interrumpió

-Ise ¿has entendido lo que dije?- pregunto ya que no sabía si ni le hacía caso o solo lo confundió.

-Claro Buchou es solo que tengo que asimilarlo- recibió un asentimiento de su ama comprendiéndolo -además que pieza soy?- pregunto para seguir con el tema.

-Pues tu eres mi peón- le respondió, pero a él no le gustaba ser un simple peón.

- **Puedo oler algo repugnante. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es agrio?-** oyeron una voz en la oscuridad adelante ellos

-Demonio Renegado Vaizor. Estamos aquí para eliminarte- dijo Rias con autoridad.

El demonio se comenzó a reír frenéticamente, cuando paro se acercó a ellos y se vio la parte superior de una mujer mientras la parte inferior era de una bestia grotesca de cuatro gruesas patas con garras afiladas y cola de serpiente.

Esa era una demonio con el cuerpo corrompido del poder de las evil pieces al matar a su amo, la mayoría perdía razonamiento y solo hacían lo que sus instintos le dictasen, ese era el destino que les aguardaran los que quisieran liberarse de sus ataduras con los demonios al verse desesperados, quizás por eso Rias se comportaba tan bien con sus piezas que otros reyes.

-Dejando de lado a tu amo y arrasando a tu gusto definitivamente mereces la muerte. En el nombre del Duque de Gremory, ¡yo felizmente te eliminaré!- volvía a decir con esa confianza y parecía subestimar al enemigo a primeras, aunque esta era más débil que todos.

- **¡Eres astuta para ser una pequeña chica! ¡Yo destrozaré tu cuerpo, y lo pintaré de rojo como tu cabello!** -

-¡Yutoo!-

-¡Sí!-

Rápidamente Kiba fue directo contra el demonio mientras Rias le explicaba sobre que la función del caballero o [caballo] era su increíble velocidad.

Después cuando esta distraída con el dolor Koneko se posiciono la demonio le piso con fuerza pero ella no parecía importarle y la levanto del suelo y le golpeo mandándola a volar, Rias le dijo que las [torres] tenían una súper fuerza y gran defensa.

Ahora venía Akeno, ella era una [reina] por lo cual tenía todos los rasgos de las piezas menos el rey y era la segunda más fuerte en el sequito, ella comenzó a torturar al demonio con sus rayos mientras una sonrisa lasciva se hacía presente en su rostro, era una sadomasoquista después de todo.

Pero el castaño sabía que algo estaba mal, antes Kiba le quito ambos brazos ahora solo corto uno, el cual sintió un poco de aura, Koneko aunque conecto el golpe no se notaba que le doliera tanto y Akeno no solo bajo la intensidad de sus rayos sino que no duro tanto como antes, además de verse frustrada por ello, entonces Rias le llamo la atención.

-Bien Ise quiero que nos muestres lo que puedes hacer- le dijo Rias para ver su cara de duda así que continuo -Quiero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento ya estando débil creo que puedes encargarte de ella- le dijo sin apartar la mirada de él.

Y aquí iba una de las cosas que pasa cuando de quieres cambiar el pasado, que no todo pasa como debía de ser y te confunde, pero viéndolo de la perspectiva Rias quería no solo ver la fuerza de su siervo, sino hasta qué punto puede controlarlo, ya que temía que pudiera ser un peligro para ella y sus siervos.

Antes que el castaño pudiera decir algo el bazo del renegado se alzó y fue directo a Rias, ella al ver el brazo cerro los ojos pero al no sentir el golpe y oír un impacto los abrió con Issei con el puño alzado y el brazo incrustado en la pared, antes que pudieran decir algo Issei estaba ya enfrente del demonio, sus ojos eran tapados por su pelo.

- **Así que estás enojado por lo que iba hacer a esa zorra, jajajaja!** \- se rio sin alzando su cola hacia el castaño, pero él lo paro con su guantelete apretándola con fuerza comenzó a girar para aventarla algunos metros.

Ella se levantó rápido al sentir el peligro y miro los ojos del chico, eran totalmente fríos, sin vida y su rostro estaba más que claro que estaba enojado, por primera vez en toda la batalla se sintió como si ella fuera una presa ante esa mirada.

-Sabes no iba hacer nada solo iba a observar, pero cambie de opinión- lo dijo muy fríamente.

Entonces una aura densa blanca envolvió a Issei sorprendiendo a todos por no solo la fuerza que emitía sino lo intimidante que era, el castaño deshizo el aura y concentro su ki en su puño derecho - **Cañón meteoro!** -

PAMMM!

Dio un golpe al aire lanzando el ki en forma de ráfaga azul hacia el abdomen mandándola a volar. Rápidamente el chico corrió a donde iba a caer la demonio y concentro de nuevo el ki pero esta vez golpeo el suelo - **Cola de cometa!** \- haciendo una columna amarilla que la golpeo elevándola más para estrellarse contra el techo.

Después que cayera el apunto a su rostro, creo una esfera concentrada.

CRASHH!

La lanzo destrozando el cráneo esparciendo los trozos que no fueron destruidos al instante, él se quedó viéndola con una mirada estoica.

Los chicos del club estaban en shock el despliegue de fuerza del chico era impresionante, apenas le dio tiempo de levantarse además de asesinarla sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos, lo vieron regresando y su mirada la desvió cuando hiso contacto con la de ellos, eso los extraño

-Lo siento Buchou perdí un poco el control, y no dejo que usted lo eliminara- dijo un poco avergonzado de esa acción.

-Eh?- entonces hiso memoria que ella era la que debía tomar su vida -Ah no, no te preocupes hiciste un gran trabajo eso es lo que importa- dijo sonriente ante eso.

Quizás su siervo no era tan trabajador como espero pero lo compensaba con preocupación hacia ella y los demás, y su fuerza ni se diga quizás está casi al nivel de un demonio de clase media.

-De verdad eres sorprendente Issei-kun- dice Kiba acercándose

-Ara ara pero que fuerte- aparece Akeno alabándolo, causándole un poco de vergüenza.

-Sempai- oyen a Koneko llamando la atención de ellos -Usted sabe usar el ki?- esa pregunta que les sorprendió y dirigieron la mirada al castaño

-Un poco- le respondió un poco nervioso tratando de inventarse algo -Me enseñaron hace tiempo, pero no me intereso así que lo deje, pero ahora lo quise seguir- lo dijo lo más creíble que se le ocurrió

-Ya veo- dijo con su voz monótona

-(Funciono)- hiso el movimiento de victoria con el brazo izquierdo disimuladamente.

-Bueno Ya terminó. Buen trabajo todo el mundo- dijo ya retirándose hacia el club.

Ya Issei se estaba retirándose a su casa, ya que sigue cultivando su ki hasta que despierte Ddraig, no necesita matarse entrenando además que hoy era pura meditación pero Rias lo detiene.

-Ise puedes esperar- dijo Rias ya todos se habían retirado y solo quedaba él ya que le toco un trabajo a última hora.

-Claro Buchou, que necesita- dijo tranquilamente ya acostumbrado a los pocos cambios que ha hecho.

-Bueno, solo quería advertirte algo, recuerdas que hay una iglesia cerca de aquí no?- pregunto un poco seria.

-He?- dijo un poco sorprendido -Si se dónde queda, que pasa con ella-

Y de ahí le dijo sobre que era un territorio del cielo y su presencia hay podría desembocar un conflicto entre las facciones.

-(dime algo que no sepa ya)- pensó ya un poco fastidiado –bien lo hare, así entonces con su permiso- ya acercándose a la puerta se volteo a verla con una sonrisa divertida y picara –Espero verte pronto, Rias- y se fue sin más.

En cuanto a ella estaba algo sonrojada vio en sus ojos y trasmitían no solo deseo, lo cual ya estaba tardando en presentarse en él, sino que cariño, se le hacía raro que comenzara dándole esas miradas desde hace días, además de sentirse avergonzada un poco aquello.

* * *

Vemos como el castaño veía una casa con la puerta semi abierta, con firmeza y total determinación, habían pasado unos días después de su batalla con el demonio renegado y supo que lo que venía seria el toca huevos de Freed, ese sacerdote loco que solo le interesa derramar sangre por puro deseo, lo peor es que Asia estaba con el como compañero y eso lo hacía enojar aún más.

Se había estado preparando para enfrentarse a el, esta vez no permitiría que se fuera con Asia, sabía que había tenido pocas batallas con demonios renegados y apenas contaba con experiencia muscular, pero estaba en mucha mejor condición que la vez pasada.

Su plan inicial era simple, comenzar como la vez pasada, distraerlo hasta que llegue Asia y llevársela lo más rápido de ahí, había aprendido a volar con sus alas y gracias al ki podía hacerlo muchísimo mejor que un demonio y mucho más rápido.

En el caso que no saliera como lo tenía pensado almenas pudo aprender hacer un interfaz que unía un círculo mágico a otro lugar, en su caso su casa y mandarla a ella mientras continuaba luchando hasta que vinieran a por él.

Ya mentalizado camino hacia la entrada de la casa, luego camino hasta la sala y no necesitaba palabras para decir lo que sintió al ver el cuerpo de su cliente cortado y bañado en su propia sangre clavado en la pared con unas palabras escritas con su sangre.

-Está escrito como "¡Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones!" sólo tomé prestada la oración de alguien importante

Al oír su voz se dio vuelta con lentitud viéndolo de manera fría al joven sacerdote de pelo blanco, el cual no solo era el responsable de esto sino de muchas otras cosas por su loca obsesión, además de estar con esa sonrisa de lunático que solo lo hacía enfurecer más.

-¡Hmm Hmm. Bueno, bueno, pero si es un Demonio-chan!- parecía muy feliz.

Eso solo le hiso hervir más la sangre tanto que inconscientemente estaba generando vapor caliente en su puño.

-Soy un sacerdote~ Un cura hombre ~ Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios~, y me reí de ellos~ Yo corté la cabeza de ustedes los Demonios, y recibí mi comida ~.- comenzó a cantar como si disfrutara estar con el Castaño.

Lo cual se arrepentiría.

-Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas. Ah, sólo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, no significa que tú debas hacerlo. No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria, así que por favor no lo hagas. Está bien, puesto que vas a morir pronto me aseguraré de ello, puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás. ¡Ahora, abramos la nueva puerta!-

-(Ya olvide lo lunático que era este tipo)- pensaba Issei con furia contenida -Así que ¿fuiste tú el que lo mato?- lo decía totalmente serio.

-Sí, sí. Yo lo maté. Porque~, él era un criminal habitual que ha estado convocando Demonios, así que tuve que matarlo-

-Solo por esa excusa mataste a uno de los tuyos- lo decía con voz gélida

-¿Haaaaa? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Un simple demonio como tú sermoneándome? Hahaha! me rio de esto tú probablemente podrías ganar un premio por ser gracioso, está bien entonces, escucha cuidadosamente, tú, demonio de mierda. Los Demonios también usan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir apoyándose en un Demonio prueba que ya no eres más un humano. Es el final es por eso que lo maté~ me gano la vida matando demonios y aquellos que tienen contratos con Demonios, ese es mi trabajo.-

Él sabía que no se podía dialogar con este loco, pero aun así lo hiso no solo porque olvido al pobre tipo que murió sintiéndose culpable por no ir en su ayuda, sino porque no podía golpearlo de la nada necesitaba oírlo de su maldita boca.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo Issei poniendo se en posición de lucha con su brazo izquierdo extendido de frente a la altura del estómago y el derecho doblado cerca de su costado.

Freed al ver esto se emocionó y sacó su pistola y espada de energía sacra.

-De alguna manera me irritas, ¿Así que puedo cortarte? ¿Está eso bien? Está bien. ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con este sable de luz, y te voy a volar la cabeza con esta pistola guay! Hombre, ¡realmente me voy a enamorar!-

Y se lanzó hacia el castaño para cortarlo, pero él lo esquiva de lado y pero retrocede al ver como intento disparar en la pierna, aprovechando eso el castaño concentro su ki lo lanza

- **Cañón meteoro** -

El cual impacta dejándolo herido y aturdido lo cual Issei rápidamente se le acercó esquivando una bala que disparo con dificultad, y comenzó a dar golpes en el abdomen para volver a esquivar una estocada de la espada, ya se le paso el aturdimiento y comenzar a cubrirse de las balas.

-(El maldito si es resistente)-

-¡Muere, muere, Demonio! ¡Muere Demonio! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparece! ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento!- dijo riéndose como desquiciado a punto de comenzar de nuevo el ataque cuando se escuchó una voz.

-¡Por favor para!-

El cura se detiene cuando está a punto de atacar, y mira hacia la dirección de donde salió la voz.

-(Asia)-

-Mira, si es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?

-¡N—Noooooooo!

Asia grita después de ver el cadáver que esta clavado a la pared.

-¡Gracias por tu adorable grito! Oh sí, esta es la primera vez que ves un cadáver así, ¿Cierto, Asia-chan?, entonces mira cuidadosamente nosotros, lo humanos, que están en trance por los Demonios mueren así.-

Entonces ella los mira, al cura y al Cataño lo cual le sorprendió

-Padre Freed… esta persona- pregunta mientras lo mira y el desvia un poco la mirada

-¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda de aquí es un demonio Hahaha, ¿Qué es lo que no estás entendiendo?-

Eso le sorprendió y se le quedo mirando al castaño y él le correspondió, en su mirada había algo de temor pero la del joven la miraba con los mismos sentimientos del primer día solo que con algo de culpa por no decirle que era, ella parecía que verlo le calmaba.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Ustedes chicos se conocen? Wow. Ahora, esto es una gran sorpresa. ¿Es un amor prohibido entre un Demonio y una Hermana? ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?-

-(Como siempre arruinando el momento)- suspiro de cansancio y molestia -Si… yo soy un demonio reencarnado- declaro y miro a Asia – la razón por que no te lo dije, es porque no quería asustarte, lo siento- se disculpó.

-A que romántico~ ¡Ahaha! ¡Demonios y humanos nunca pueden coexistir! ¡Especialmente, los de la Iglesia y los demonios son los más grandes enemigos! Además, somos un grupo de herejes que fue abandonado por Dios, Asia-tan y yo somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama.-el cura no dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido.

Pero poco importaba ya que no le hacían caso, ellos no apartaban la mirada uno del otro, Issei le da una sonrisa para ver al cura que sigue en su mundo

-De verdad le encanta hablar, no fue esa la verdadera razón por la que lo sacaron de la Iglesia, padre- lo dice burlonamente viendo como frunce el ceño.

-Bueno ahora, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esta basura o no podré terminar mi trabajo, así que ahí voy. ¿Estás listo?- dijo mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

-Lamentablemente no, ya vi hasta donde puedo llegar y con eso no me hiciste ningún rasguño- dijo eso mientras veía como se enojaba el cura -Además que no eres la razón por la que estoy aquí- miro a Asia para detenerla al ver que quería intervenir –Así que esto es un adiós -concentro su ki en su puño golpeando el suelo **-Cola de cometa!-** haciendo una columna que iba directo hacia Freed que la esquivo para ser golpeado por una ráfaga que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

-Bueno vámonos, si no el despertara y ellos aparecen tendremos más problemas- Fue con Asia para cargarla estilo nupcial sonrojándola mientras sus alas aparecían.

Pero ellas habían cambiado ya eran un poco más grandes, salió de la casa con Asia y de un aleteo ya estaba volando solo que sin acelerar para no molestarla.

-Pero porque haces esto- pregunto al joven, sabía que él no era mala persona ya que dejo vivo al cura y no percibía maldad en él.

-Bueno primero quiero llegar a un lugar seguro y te lo diré- dijo mientras se dirigía a un lugar afuera de la ciudad en el bosque

Al llegar al sitio la monja vio como parecía algo parecido a una choza pequeña hecha de madera, al entrar en ella se vio solo una estufa de piedra, una mesa normal con dos sillas, una pequeña estantería de libros y un futon.

Ya Issei la bajo y se sentaron en la mesa y ahí primero le conto sobre él y como llego a ser un demonio, ella entendió que no tuvo opción de elegir y el por qué ella había sido asignada solo para que los caídos solo le quitaran su sacred gear, ella estaba consternada pensando lo que le iban hacer provocando que derramara lágrimas.

Issei no aguantaba verla así, se acercó para consolarla abrazándola, no era fácil, le conto que ella fue tratada como hereje por la iglesia al salvarle la vida a un demonio, tomando la decisión por su bondadoso corazón, fue marcada como bruja.

-Es que yo no rezaba lo suficiente... Lloró amargamente -¿Ves? Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo llegar a un lugar por misma.

-Eso es un montón de mierda- Interrumpió Issei sorprendiéndola Asia, -eres una gran persona, que ha amado a Dios y la vida más que nadie, y si esos imbéciles o Dios te rechazan por mostrar bondad como predican, aun a un enemigo indefenso, entonces no valen la pena, destruiré a todo aquel que trate de hacerte daño.-

-Pe...Pero por qué?...Si yo...-

-Porque somos amigos- dijo Issei dejándola en shock. Incluso si ahora soy un diablo y tú una monja no -pasa nada, no voy a dañarte, y te protegeré mientras siga vivo.-

-Pero yo no sé nada del lugar.-

-Hey, yo soy de aquí, puedo enseñarte.-

-No se japonés...solo sería un lastre.-

-Te enseñaré.-

-Pero...No sabría ni de qué hablar...-

-Hemos hablado normalmente Asia, somos amigos y no vas a cambiarlo.-

-Un pacto demoniaco?-

-Yo no saco nada de esto negó con una sonrisa Lo hago porque quiero.

Los ojos de Asia empezaron a soltar lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad. Se aferró más a los brazos del castaño y él estaba feliz disfrutando de ello, era un momento agradable para ellos que nada lo podría arruinar.

RIIIIING… RIIIIING

Pero el destino dicta que se termine

-(Mierda)- se quejó fastidiado al romper el abrazo y ver el maldito aparato que corto el momento.

Era Rias que lo llamaba, ella hubiera podido tele transportarse pero Issei había podido hacer un hechizo de interferencia en la choza para que nadie los pudiera detectar, aun así contesto.

-Buchou?- pregunto tranquilamente

- _Ise me podrías explicar que paso en esa casa_ \- escucho la voz seria de Rias mientras que pensaba en algo.

Le conto sobre como llego y vio que el cliente había sido asesinado por un exorcista que estaba esperando al demonio que invoco, lucho con el hasta que logró huir, Rias escuchaba atentamente, estaba algo molesta que a pesar de advertirle que no luchase con uno de ellos no hiso caso, pero también aliviada que no le pasara nada.

- _Bien estoy aliviada que no te hayan hecho daño, pero ¿porque no puedo tele trasportarme hacia ti?-_ pregunto ya que lo intento y al ver que no funcionaba ella se preocupó mucho.

-Bu… bueno, es que…- la verdad este sitio era algo parecido a su santuario zen, un lugar que podía relajarse, aun si tuviera la misma relación con las mismas chicas quería mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo –Qui… quizás pueda ser algo del exorcista y por eso- dijo nervioso esperando que le creyese.

 _-Mmmmmm… está bien_ \- dijo convencida y eso alivio a Issei - _Entonces ¿cuándo regresaras?_ \- y de nuevo la tensión volvió para él, no podía ni loco dejar a Asia sola, según lo que dijo Rias, Freed huyo antes de que llegaran y eso era suficiente razón para quedarse.

-Hablando de eso… hoy no voy a regresar- dijo nervioso.

- _He? y eso porque?_ \- pregunto con curiosidad.

-… Es que estoy con alguien… y voy a pasar la noche con ella… -

- _…_ -

El silencio se hiso presente, miro por un momento a Asia y vio que se sonrojo mucho por lo que dijo, dicho de otra manera parecía que dijese que los dos tendrían algo esa noche, además que siendo sinceros estaba insinuándose a Rias por lo que ella pensaría que solo quiere algo pasajero con ella y no se toma enserio a las mujeres, quizás debió dejar que las cosas pasasen como tal y no alterar nada.

 _-…Está bien_ -

-Enserio?!- se sorprendió por eso pero no quiere que sea un mal entendido

- _Si no te preocupes, bueno te veo mañana adiós_ \- y corto pero él sabía que el tono que uso es que no estaba conforme, algo que aprendió por las malas.

El también llama a sus padre para que decirle que estaría con un amigo, de hecho algo que no cambio fue la relación con sus padre, si bien les encanto que ya no hiciera cosas pervertidas, pero eso no significaba que lo vallan a querer más por eso, ellos siempre fueron así ya sea pervertido o no, eso en verdad le gusto.

-Bueno creo que debemos dormir-

-S sí! Yo también lo creo!- lo decía nerviosa y sonrojada, el sabia porque antes que se ponga peor.

-Tu Asia tomaras el futon, yo estaré en el suelo bien?

-Pe… pero Issei-san no estaría bien-

-No te preocupes, esta se podría decir que es mi casa entonces siéntete como si fuera la tuya también- dijo con una sonrisa que la contagio.

-H Hai-

Al día siguiente ellos se fueron a la ciudad a comer, había faltado a clases y decidió pasarlo con Asia, fuero a la típica hamburguesería lo cual vio de nuevo esa curiosa escena de una moja nerviosa sin saber que elegir el pidió lo mismo para ella para que no se avergonzara más, después fueron al salón de juegos y sacándole a ella un peluche de la grúa, después de un rato ellos fueron a sentarse a una fuente a platicar un poco

-Gracias Issei- san-

-Mmmm? Porque?-

-Por el grandioso día que tuve antes- lo dice triste

-Porque lo dices como si fuera la última vez que nos veremos- ella se sorprendió lo que dijo –según tengo entendido no viviste como una adolecente normal, puedes iniciar aquí una nueva vida.

-Pe… pero no puedo solo causaría…

-No causaras problemas- la interrumpió -como te dije antes eres mi amiga y que te protegería, no importa lo que venga yo no permitiré que algo malo te pase- dijo mientras se levantaba del banco.

-Issei-san- vio fascinada la mirada firme del joven

-Puedes tener un montón de amigos, puedes comer lo que quiera y hacer lo que quiera además somos jóvenes, yo apenas me convertí en un demonio y con el tiempo podre cambiar mi forma para parecer mayor si quiero…- eso le llamo la atención a la rubia y Issei le miro con esa mirada que la hipnotizaba- Si tú quieres… podremos vivir nuestras vidas como queramos… juntos- lo último lo dijo un poco sonrojado sin apartar la vista de ella.

Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, impactada y sonrojada por la declaración del castaño, no sabía cómo tomárselo, él ha sido amble y atento, pero también cariñosos y, a menor nivel, amoroso con ella, vio como el extendió su brazo con la mano abierta.

-Yo quiero que tomes esta decisión por ti misma, olvida por un momento todo lo que pasamos y piensa que es lo que quieres, que es lo que deseas- se lo dijo tranquilamente con una voz muy suave –sea lo que quieras ten por seguro que te seguiré y apoyare.

Asia estaba atónita pero comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, la única persona que se ha preocupado por ella le daba una oportunidad de cambiar su vida, seguía algo asustada de lo que venía pero había tomado una decisión, se acercó para tomar la mano de Issei.

-Eso es imposible-

Pero fue interrumpida, ambos oían una voz femenina, y en medio de la fuente apareció la que alguna vez fue la razón de traumar al castaño en su acercamiento hacia las mujeres, su primera cita, la mujer que él le puso sus esperanzas para poder tener una relación formal, una pelinegra de ojos violetas, cuerpo voluptuoso con una traje de dominatriz con unas hombreras con pinchos y unas alas negras parecidas a un cuervo, Yumma o Raynare la ángel caído.

-(De verdad, hasta Penemue se viste mejor que esta tipa, enserio tiene un problema)- pensó al ver el conjunto que llevaba con un ojo critico

-¡Raynare-sama ¡- dijo Asia con preocupación al verla

-Heh. Sobreviviste. ¿Y cómo un Demonio? En serio, eso es lo peor- lo decía con una sonrisa de superioridad

-(de verdad odio a la gente que pone esa cara solo por tener un poco de ventaja, ya estoy deseando borrársela a golpes)- dijo al ponerse en posición -Asia retrocede, ahora- le dijo a la monja con voz seria, ella se escondió a unos de los pilares del parque -¿Que quiere una caída como tu aquí?-

-No quiero que un sucio Demonio de clase baja como tú me dirija la palabra- dijo viéndolo con asco -Esa chica, Asia, es nuestra pertenecía personal ¿Puedo tenerla de vuelta? ¿Asia, ya sabes que es inútil el escapar?-

-Yo… yo no quiero volver no quiero asesinar a nadie más y ser utilizada-

-Como vez no hay manera que ella este con escoria como tú, ángel caído Raynare- decía serio mientras que el apretaba los puños con fuerza he ira contenida

-Un demonio de clase baja no debería llamarme por mi nombre, lo que sucede entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no vuelves rápido al lugar de tu amo, vas a morir- dijo mientras aparecía una lanza de luz en su mano

-Con que esas tenemos he?, sacred gear- aparecía el guantelete rojo mientras que el mato de ki lo envolvía, impresionando a las dos chicas y como dijo borro la sonrisa de la caída.

-Veo que estuviste mejorando, pero ¡eso no te servirá de nada¡- dijo mientras lanzaba su arma de luz hacia el joven apunto de empalarlo, pero este concentro su poder en su guante y desvió la lanza a un lado dejando en shock a la ángel, rápidamente respondió el ataque

 **-Cañón meteoro! -**

Lanzando la ráfaga que ella no se esperó pero por poco logro esquivarla, pero vio como el castaño estaba enfrente de ella a punto de dar un golpe, ya lo bloqueo con su brazo pero al ir recubierto de ki casi hiso que lo doblara y ella fue mandada por el aire pero con sus alas se detuvo a tiempo para bloquear otra ráfaga con su lanza que casi se rompe.

-(Pero como puede tener este nivel si apenas lo reencarnaron)- pensó preocupada ya que espero acabar fácilmente en el primer ataque

Ella pensa que en realidad siempre fue así de fuerte, pero como lo tomo con la guardia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse además que no ha utilizado la habilidad de su sacred gear, a pesar de solo duplicar el poder, con su nivel actual duplicarlo significaría su derrota incluso su muerte, vio como extendía sus alas y la alcanzaba en el aire.

-Veo que hasta aquí llega tu poder- la caída miraba con enojo la mirad fría que le mandaba a ella -Como siempre las tres facciones principales religiosas solo manda a inútiles que presumen solo por tener un poco más de poder que delo normal.

Eso la hiso enojar ya que ella había probado estar a la altura para esta misión y no solo eso sino que al fin tendría una oportunidad de ascender de posición en Grigori y que Azazel la reconociese como su igual, pero en vez de deshacerse de un potencial problema, ella les había dado un arma al enemigo de gratis, si era derrotara solo llegaría a arrepentirse de su estúpida decisión.

En eso vio a su alrededor encontrando una posibilidad de acabar con el pero en eso ve a Asia, ella no había llegado apenas, esperaba la oportunidad de arruinarles el momento, vio como de cercanos eran ellos y eso le dio una idea, pero era arriesgarse si fallaba.

Formo otra lanza, el castaño solo se preparó para recibir las dos lanza y no se equivocó la primera ya estando rota la quebró con su guante y concentro energía en la otra para desviarla, pero en eso mira cual era el plan de esa maldita, la lanzo a Asia el apenas miro como la lanza se acercaba hiso uso de toda su velocidad para interponerse y lo logro, pero

ZAS!

El sintió denuevo esa sensación miro hacia abajo y vio como fue atravesado por la lanza, apenas fue rápido para ponerse entra ella y Asia

¡BUAAAARGH!

Vomito sangre mientras cae de rodillas mientras la lanza desparece dejando el agujero en estomago del chico el empieza a ver borroso.

-KYA!

-ASIA!- volteo rápidamente para ver como Raynare tenía a Asia envuelta en sus alas.

-Issei-san!- ella estaba preocupada por el castaño iba a curarlo cuando la ángel la agarro -No! Déjame curarlo, por favor!- suplico a intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Lo siento pero si dejo que eso pase quizás muera esta vez- termino para mirar al castaño -De verdad me sorprendiste Issei, no pensé que fueras así de fuerte, pero como vez esa bondad es tu perdición-

-Maldita!- Apenas si podía estar consciente pero al dar un paso el callo

-Issei-san!- estaba llorando amargamente, al ver es joven con el que iba a compartir una nueva vida, muriéndose ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

La caída alzo vuelo alejándose del lugar, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los demás del sequito vinieran a socorrer la chico y no estaba en condiciones ni de poder moverse.

Pero en medio vuelo para, Asia al ver esto piensa libérese aunque pueda romperse algo en la caída podría curarse he ir con el castaño, pero sintió como el brazo de la ángel empezó a temblar y aferrase más voltio hacia arriba y la vio con una expresión de terror sudando copiosamente, en eso ella sintió el ambiente muy pesado, en eso el ángel voltea a ver el cuerpo del chico y las dos están en shock por lo que ven.

 **Paisaje mental**

El castaño estaba en un espacio totalmente negro apenas podía sentir o ver algo pero de pronto el escenario comienza a llenarse de llamas rojas y de ahí salía una figura imponente un dragón de color rojo de ojos verdes esmeralda que rugió con fuerza generando corrientes violentas de aire.

-Era hora de que despertaras Ddraig- decía el castaño viéndolo con nostalgia, al compañero de batallas que lo ayudo a ser lo que es, mientras que este lo veía extrañado.

-[Así que me conoces chico]- dijo el dragón al no ver tan impresionado al joven

-Algo así- dijo pero se dio cuenta de algo importante- Oye? no eres capaz de leer mi mente- pregunto al dragón que se le hacía muy extraño tanta familiaridad con ese humano

-[Mientras no tenga tu permiso es imposible, además que con tu nivel de ki es imposible que descifre eso]- dijo para señalar algo que le impresiono al castaño.

Pues estaba viendo lo que podrá ser su mente pero era casi como un laberinto de piedra, el ki no solo te hace más fuerte físicamente sino mentalmente, lo que conlleva que efectos como hipnotismos o ilusiones no sirvan en usuarios, por lo que una representación básica de esta fuerza en su mete sería un laberinto que solo él sabe superar, pero no se esperó que fuera muy grande.

Con un simple pensamiento hiso que el laberinto tuviera un solo camino lo cual impresiono al dragón ya que eso le podían tomar años de práctica normalmente. Ahora estaba enfrente de una gran puerta sellada con cadenas y candados casi del tamaño de Ddraig.

-[Bien chico esta puerta es tu memoria, ahora ábrela, quiero saber porque tanta familiaridad entre nosotros y como puedes hacer eso si apenas estas entrenando en el ki, además de que el que lo hagas ya es extraño sin que alguien te instruya]- dijo impaciente ya que se le hacía emocionante que misterios guardaba ese humano.

-Bueno pero te advierto que te impresionaras- dijo algo burlonamente ya que el quería ver esa cara seria cuando recibiera esa bomba.

-[no eres el primero que leo la mente chico]- dijo con confianza ya que alguien de su edad lo había visto de todo

Las cadenas y candados comienzan a caer uno a uno, desapareciendo, al momento de caer al piso. Todo siguió expectante, hasta que finalmente, el último de ellos cayó. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, y como una marejada, todos los recuerdos de la vida pasada, comenzaron a llenar el cerebro del Issei.

Debido a que no era tanta la cantidad de cosas que vivió el castaño, las olas de recuerdos eran detalladas en su cerebro era un tanto doloroso, por causa de ello. Incluso Ddraig estaba adolorido, se ve en su cara, la cual se llenaba de asombro, ante las memorias guardadas que se detuvieron, 40 años de la vida de un don nadie a un líder, fueron traspasadas a Ddraig, su expresión era perpleja, mirando hacia la nada, intentando procesar la información.

Suspiro el castaño. -(Es inevitable, yo estaría igual, en una situación similar)-.

-[Q… Que fue eso?]- Pregunto aun impactado por lo que vio, ahora si había visto todo

-Solo lo que haré en las cuatro décadas que me tocaran vivir- dijo orgulloso al ver en que se convertiría y esperando que él lo alabara como su futuro líder como es normalmente.

Pero lo que no se espero fue que tuvo que esquivar un zarpazo de Ddraig y una de sus llamaradas.

-Pero qué te pasa! Porque me está atacando!- Dijo molesto al ver la reacción violenta del dragón, pero vio como unas lágrimas cómicas salían de sus ojos.

-[Y TODAVÍA ME PREGUNTAS MALDITO! ARRUINASTE MI REPUTACIÓN POR TUS TONTERÍAS!]- Rugió con fuerza y Issei entendió que se refería a cuando era el Oppai Dragón… si algo que no estaba orgulloso de nada

-Espera! óyeme un segundo!- dijo lo más fuerte que pudo y el dragón se detuvo a verlo aun con lágrimas en los ojos –Mira quizás pienses que no me molesta.

-[Y no es así!]- rugio aun rencoroso

-No! Claro que no!- le respondió con firmeza -Eso fue algo que deje en el pasado y míralo de esta forma aún no ha pasado- eso si hiso tranquilizar al dragón -Además no necesitas amenazarme o es que ya se te olvido quien soy, Ddraig- dijo con una voz seria y grave

El dragón vio todos los recuerdo del chico y vio en lo que llegaría hacer, estaba más que impresionado de como su raza era más vista como una nación que como las mascotas súper poderosas de las facciones, si sentía algo de pena por el chico pero al final le fue bien.

-[Está bien pero conste de ti que no se repita] –dijo intimidante mientras las llamas se calmaban -[veo que pudiste superar sin mi ayuda a esa caída, pero caíste en su trampa]- vio como el castaño desviaba su mirada con molestia.

-… Ddraig… que necesito para poder despertar la Boosted gear- dijo serio ya que aún podía sentir a Asia a unos metros de él y si tenía forma de despertar el poder del dragón celestial la tomaría.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Ddraig comenzó a reírse un poco esa no era la repuesta que buscaba y le fastidiaba -¡Como te puedes poner a reír en una situación como esta!-

[Jejeje… eso es lo hilarante]- dijo confundiendo al chico entonces las llamas comenzaron a moverse más violentamente y Ddraig desplegó sus alas mientras rugía – [Hyoudou Issei, no importa nada de tus recuerdo, si bien eso solo demuestra tu potencial, pero ahora eres el actual Sekiryuutei, unos de los portadores de los dragones celestiales… y lo gracioso es que tú… has despertado la Boosted gear hasta el último nivel] declaro dejando en shock a Issei.

Ósea que no necesita sacrificar nada para llegar quizás al nivel que cuando peleo contra Kokabiel, eso lo dejo aliviado y a la vez emocionado por tal subida de nivel de poder de un solo momento

[Eso no significa que hayas logrado despertar el Balance breaker, pero con tus memorias yo creo solo es cuestión de tiempo que logres desbloquearlo]- si bien le resultaba un poco malo eso pero lo que tiene es más de lo que espero.

-Bien Ddraig, sobre la herida que me hicieron- pregunto preocupado de que el aquí y en el mundo real pudiera estarse muriendo

[Ya está cerrada socio, déjame decirte ahora eres 30% dragón el cual se esparcirá hasta el 50% con el tiempo, por ello tu regeneración es más rápida, además que eres muy compatible con la energía dragón, pero por el momento será mejor que descanses un poco para poder recuperar fuerzas para ir por tu pareja]- informo asombrándolo lo que podía llegar hacer ahora

-Si lo hare, pero no quiero dormirme sin antes darle una advertencia- dijo con una sonrisa salvaje al sentir la presencia de Raynare

[Jajaja!… eso no te lo podre negar socio ¡Vamos, demuéstrales lo terroríficos que puede llegar a ser los dragones!]- emocionado por lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante.

-Y más cuando le quitan su tesoro- dijo con una voz muy fría, sus ojos brillando intensamente y el poder fluyendo por su cuerpo.

 **En el mundo real**

Raynare sabía que aquel chico que le advirtió que era un peligro para ellos, que lo pudo matar fácilmente, pensó que lo sobrestimaron, ahora como demonio veía que estaba equivocada, quizás no tenía un arma poderosa pero su poder y nivel en combate la superaban de no haber estado Asia no hubiera salido con vida.

Pero lo que veía no tenía precedentes.

Aquel joven que dejo moribundo con el estómago abierto estaba levantándose lentamente, lo que la asustaba de sobre manera era el aura que comenzaba a crecer al principio era blanca ahora es roja brillante y más intimidante, sus ojos eran igual de fríos ahora brillando intensamente de color ámbar, que desde muchos metros de distancia podía sentir como esos ojos se conectaban a los suyos con una exagerada sed de sangre.

Pero solo cosas la estaban aterrando totalmente y que casi suelta a Asia, eran que la herida de su estómago estaba cerrándose y el guantelete rojo que ahora era una garra roja que le llagaba hasta el codo y de los lados le salía dos cuernos dorados.

La reconoció, como era posible que no lo hiciera, su líder había buscado hacerse con esa arma desde hace mucho, una de las 13 armas legendarias capaz de hacer frente y matar a los dioses, una de las Longinus, y quizás una de las peores, ya que en ella residían unos de los 2 dragones celestiales, que pudieron herir al Dios bíblico antes de encerarlos en las poderosas sacred gear, la cual estaba viendo una ahora.

-[Booster gear]- susurro apenas con fuerzas

GRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Lanzo un poderoso rugido causando una fuerte oleada de vientos, toda la ciudad puede estarlo oyendo, aquel joven que si quería, podía poner al mundo a sus pies, aquel que posee el dragón rojo de la dominación como su aliado, el Sekiryuutei.

En ese momento Raynare sintió que había condenado a toda su raza al liberar tal bestia en el mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba el tercer capítulo no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si mis mascotas me lo permiten los responderé.**

 **Quiero hacer una encuesta y sé que la mitad me va a matar pero quiero dejar viva a Raynare.**

 **Si lo sé pero también quiero que muera desiciones :(**

 **Así que dejare que ustedes decidan por mí**

 **-Todos los lectores: VAGO!**

 **¿Quieren que deje vivir a Raynare o no?**

 **Después no vemos CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4 Poder abrumador todos reunidos

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, antes de comenzar.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, además despejare algunas dudas**

 **También quiero afirmar que gracias a sus reviews pude tomar una decisión y los que los vieron sabrán cual es.**

 **-** **FGD92** **: yo tambien quiero agregarla pero… lo pensare bien!**

 **-** **iridiel** **: de hecho no sé si es coherente he pensado tantos escenarios y este es el mejor que se me ocurrió a mí (además he visto peores)**

 **-** **omarzevallos96** **: me gusta mucho la idea y la voy a tomar en cuenta, gracias**

 **-** **MurderW.** **: Gracias y no quería que fuera tan fácil pero tampoco tan elaborado, espero que te guste como quedo.**

 **-** **TRUCKER-sama** **: Lo de que decir que paso, lo hare aparte como una ova, lo de la intimidad sabes que será en un futuro muy cercano y lo ultimo no te lo puedo negar.**

 **-** **daizuke** **: gracias de verdad no se como se ve la historia hasta que la subo y quiero y espero saber cómo meterlas.**

 **-** **Zafir09** **: gracias y sobre las chicas lo veré, te tengo que decir que cuando subi el tercer capitulo tenia un borrador muy poco desarrollado solo las ideas principales y te juro que decía exactamente igual a tu review, lo cambie antes de leerlo y me sorprendí mucho de ello.**

 **-** **antifanboy: la verdad es que quería una historia que relataba no la simple traición y se quedara así nomás como algo del pasado y gracias sé que apenas estoy comenzado en esto pero me esfuerzo en mejorar.**

 **-** **Lurker: se me complica a la hora de los cambios ya que no quiero que siga estrictamente el canon**

 **-** **Carl/-** **Giuseppe/-** **Your name: Lo lamento les destruiré las fantasías, pero queremos cosas diferentes XD**

 **-** **Apocalups Dragon/-** **arinasution5/-** **THE BLACK SHIELD: lo lamentó en serio, no fue por votaciones más bien por las ideas que me aportaban, espero que no les disguste, además es su opinión no por eso significa que este mal solo que no supe como matarla y este Issei es mas maduro, ademas si aguanto 8 traiciones como no va aguantar no matarla, con esa idea di mi veredicto, gracias.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

 **Referencias:**

Hola diálogos

(Hola) pensamientos

{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

"hola" llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 4: Poder abrumador y todos reunidos.

Vemos como el día casi termina para dar paso a la noche, en el cielo vemos una figura volando, Raynare estaba usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar a la iglesia, estaba herida de gravedad, respiraba con dificultad y tenía roto un brazo y una pierna, tardaría en curarse por sí sola ya que Asia estaba inconsciente en su brazo bueno, pero si estuviera despista no lo haría y obligarla no era una opción.

Ella no entendía como la situación se le fue de las manos, el chico hace semanas mato por ser una amenaza, que al parecer subestimo resulto ser el Sekiryuutei y no solo eso sino que tenía una fuerza abrumadora.

 **Flashback** :

Raynare ve como el chico al que hirió de gravedad, levantado con una terrorífica aura roja a su alrededor mientras la herida re curaba lentamente con aquella garra roja brillando intensamente.

Ella estaba aterrada por aquella sed de sangre que emanaba del joven estaba segura que si estuviera en las mejores condiciones no podría hacer nada contra él, sintió como el corazón se le paro cuando vio caminar calmadamente hacia donde estaba.

No, no tenia oportunidad contra uno de los dragones celestiales y menos con la moja y con el brazo libre herido, pero se sintió aliviada por cómo se tambaleo y caer en una rodilla, aun siendo poderoso era un demonio y el envenenamiento de su lanza de luz estaba haciendo reacción.

Vio como sus alas se desplegaron pero vio algo raro en ellas, parecían como si se derritieran, el líquido se derramaba por los lados de Issei parecía alquitrán, cuando desaparecieron las alas por completo su espalda ardió en llamas y de ahí se extendieron de rojo escarlata, una par de imponentes y grandes alas de dragón.

Asia por otro lado no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba feliz que Issei se levantara y su herida se estaba curando lentamente, muy lento a su parecer, pero se preocupó cuando cayó ya que es un demonio y la luz puede envenenarlo, entonces vio como sus alas negras se derritieron para sacar unas majestuosas y rojas alas de dragón, pero sintió una sacudida repentina que la noqueo.

Rápidamente el ángel se voltio y voló hacia la iglesia sabiendo lo que iba hacer el castaño oyó un aleteo haciendo que mirara por su hombro, y como se temió hay estaba el chico siguiéndola muy de cerca, había oído que los dragones volaban muy rápidos pero no pensó que el la alcanzara en segundos.

Vio como él ya estaba por agarrarla y dio un impulso mas pero el aprovecho para agarrar su pierna con mucha fuerza lo que hiso gritar de dolor, con el brazo lastimado pudo hacer un proyectil de luz que impacto en su brazo, haciendo que la soltara y que retrocediera un poco lo cual ella tomo la oportunidad para irse.

Issei aún estaba adolorido por la lanza por lo cual este ataque le hiso más efecto de lo que pensó, miro su mano y estaba dañada y sin olvidar que su piel estaba quemada por la luz, miro al frente y vio como Raynare aprovecho que se detuvo pero el de un par aleteos la volvió a alcanzar.

Al ver que el la alcanza ella se giró de espalda y disparo muchos proyectiles, Issei los pudo esquivas con giros o solo moviéndose un poco ya que estaba fallando en algunos, él no podía disparar ya que podría dar a Asia, en eso la volvió a agarrar para quitarle a Asia pero ella le da una patada en el estómago para que retrocediera apenas él lo noto entonces, él la toma por el cuello asfixiándola, ella no podía con su fuerza así que soltó a Asia.

Issei vio como caía, iba a ir por ella pero Raynare le disparo más proyectiles con la mano buena los cuales fueron más precisos él destruyó o bloqueo con la Boosted gear pero lo aturdió un poco, la ángel rápidamente fue a agarrar a la rubia a unos metro de las copas de los árboles y siguió escapando.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]

Ella oyó una voz profunda y miro sobre su hombro Issei estaba envuelto en energía verde, transfirió los incrementos para que su resistencia incrementara ya que algunos proyectiles le dieron, el descubrió que distribuyendo bien la energía de la Boosted gear podía contrarrestar las debilidades de las razas, ósea ahora tenía un plus de resistencia hacia la luz.

De nuevo el alcanzo a la caída con facilidad, ella intento perderlo en el bosque pero poco le sirvió ella zigzagueaba para que él no la hallara pero él podía seguirla muy de cerca, ella se detuvo de repente y él no se detuvo pero ella dio una mortal hacia atrás quedando de espaldas de él y disparo un láser de luz, él se cubrió con sus alas para aminorar el daño ella había vuelto al cielo pero de nuevo lo tenía muy cerca

-Raynare! Escúchame!- dijo llamando su atención pero no se detuvo -Detente de una vez! No tienes forma de escapar!, pero si me das a Asia te dejare ir y no les are nada a ti y a los demás caídos!- eso la sorprendió, ella se salvaría solo di le daba a la chica.

Pero si lo veía bien los dos estaban muy herido y si hacían un movimiento estúpido dañarían a Asia, lo que ninguno de ellos quiere, y tenía que admitirlo si en el remoto caso lo despistara y lograra su objetivo, no significaba nada, ella vio que se tenían cariño y matarla solo haría que Issei se pusiera más furioso y con el nivel que tiene, aun si se curaba infinidad de veces solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Pero había llegado tan lejos solo para verse en la penosa situación de abandonar, no lo podía permitir, incluso si llegaba muerta sabía que otro tomaría su lugar, ella era irrelevante para el líder de esto, Kokabiel, su vida no era importante para ellos, tristemente lo sabía y lo había aceptado.

Issei vio como ella se detuvo y el la imito, aunque no era la mente maestra no significaba que no supiera como acabaría esto, además los dos no podían luchar más por hoy y ella sabía que si no porque tenía a Asia la hubiera matado desde antes de comenzar la persecución.

Aunque quiera sonar a un héroe y vengar cada humano que mataron esos caídos, no lo haría, no los conocía de nada, no se preocupó hasta que eran personas cercanas, por lo que la dejaría ir, antes no lo haría, pero ella no era peor que los de la iglesia, y Asia aun estaba bien así que tenía que tragarse el rencor que le quedaba y no hacerle nada si decidía entregársela.

Ella están volteándose lentamente para mirarlo, y él se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba llorando, pudo ver en su rostro emociones como tristeza y soledad a la vez como si estuviera forzándose a si misma, no lo comprendía.

Entonces sintió en ella un incremento de poder sacro muy grande, entonces ella al levantar su brazo malo todo el cielo se vio un millar de lanzas de luz rápidamente vio que ella estaba muy exhausta apunto de desmallarse y lo entendió.

-(Se ha forzado a si misma a utilizar una técnica poderosa en ese estado, está planeando morir con tal de llevarla aun si ella no utilizaba el poder, ¡Sera estúpida!)- pensó decepcionado al ver tal acción suicida, él iba a terminar con esto cuando la oyó.

-No quiero- ese susurro lo detuvo -No quiero que termine así…pero… pero aun si yo muero, a nadie le importara!… - lo último lo dijo armadamente, dejando impactado al chico, pero se recompuso al ver caer el brazo y con él la lluvia de luz -¡Ahhhhhh!- grito de dolor por que su brazo recibió todo el rebote de la técnica.

Él tuvo que esquivar velozmente la lluvia pero entonces la herida lo detuvo en el último segundo y con el poder que le quedo creo una berrera con la garra y sus alas la reforzara, la cual solo lo protegió la cabeza y el torso por lo que las piernas y el otro brazo resultaron dañados y callo pesadamente al suelo.

El trato de moverse pero por las heridas resiente solo podía mover el brazo izquierdo, vio ya que tiro muchos árboles como ella estaba muy adolorida ella lo miro y al ver que no se podría levantar decidió tomar rumbo a la Iglesia ya que se desvió mucho, le dio una mirada más y se fue.

 **Fin del flashback** :

Ya habían pasados unos minutos desde que se fue Raynare y el castaño seguía mirando hacia el cielo -Haaa…- suspiro -… hacer llorar una mujer como ella… no sé si sentirme muy orgulloso o como la peor basura del mundo- termino y del torso de su mano izquierdo salió una luz verde.

[Creo que sería lo segundo]- dijo sin piedad haciendo que una cuchilla se le clavara en el pecho -[Pero es normal, ella es muy orgullosa, el huir ya era demasiado, ver que ni siquiera saldría viva y tú de cierta manera diciendo que renuncie todo por lo que ha luchado para que solo la maten ellos]- hay va la segunda cuchilla –[Pero no te preocupes de seguro estará muerta antes que llegue a la iglesia y otro tomo su lugar como si nada]- y esa tercera fue justo en el corazón

-¡Eso debería de ayudarme a sentirme bien!- puso su mano en su cara enojado -¡Dime está es tu venganza por del programa!, verdad?!- la verdad es que para el Ddraig puede actuar muy infantil.

[Si]- lo dijo como si nada -[pero me sorprende que no estés preocupado por la monja, no digo que le sirva de algo matarla ahora, pero no significa que deje de ser valioso su Sacred Gears para ellos]

-Lo sé- dijo ya más calmado -Pero antes tuvo horas de haber iniciado el ritual cuando irrumpí la primera vez y además que está muy lejos, la persecución nos llevo a dos ciudades de distancia de Kuoh y está muy lastimada, de seguro está en el suelo descansando y odio admitirlo, la habrán dado por muerta y buscaran solo en la ciudad.

[Ya veo] dijo dándole la razón [Pero lo que me sorprende es que la hubieras dejado ir, después de todo lo que te hiso, pensé que no mostrarías clemencia esta vez]

-Antes… ella era mi pronóstico, de lo que pasaría si me habría hacia las mujeres, le temía- dijo triste -No puedo decir que lo que dijo no tenga razón, pero no le hice caso… y al fin y al cabo… acabe como dijo… solo- recordó como era su relación con Rías y las demás en su época -En eso creo que la puedo entender, cuando vi sus ojos… me recordó a mí… verla huir y en ese estado, me hiso ver como perdí mi tiempo en un pavor absurdo… perdí mi motivación para matarla- en eso un circulo ilumino el suelo cerca de el –te hablo luego Ddraig- dijo para ver como de ahí surgía Rías con su sequito.

En todo este tiempo Rías había estado en el club pensando lo que estaría haciendo su peón, sabía que estaba con una chica según él y sentía en su interior que algo la molestaba todos estaban en el club cuando de la nada sintieron una gran energía que la superaba entonces oyeron lo que parecía un rugido con unos viento fuertes.

Ellos fueron a ver la causa pero cuando llegaron a la fuente solo había destrozó con un cráter de tamaño considerable, después de buscar y no encontrar nada decidieron retirarse, pero en eso vieron el celular de Issei, de inmediato ella activo el rastreo de las piezas de él y llagaron en un bosque a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad.

Todos los del club miraban sorprendidos como quedo el lugar con árboles tirados cráteres de un lado al otro y vieron como en medio de esa zona estaba Issei viéndolos, sorprendiéndose de lo lastimado que andaba.

-¡Ise!- Rias llego con su siervo a revisarlo vio como las heridas eran de lanzas de luz y se sentía aliviada que por alguna razón las heridas serraron –Ise que paso aquí?

-Buchou- dijo tratando de levantarse pero las herida y veneno no lo dejaban sintió la mano de su ama sobre el deteniéndolo -me enfrente a un caído, lo siento.

-Eso fue imprudente pero está bien ahora tenemos que irnos para curarte- en eso Koneko lo levanta, ya Akeno preparo el círculo mágico –luego me contaras todos los detalles- advirtió poniéndolo nervioso y se fueron.

* * *

Mientras tanto Raynare se detuvo en el suelo a unos cientos de metros de donde estaba Issei para recuperarse dejo a la moja a un lado, le costaba respirar de hecho se preguntaba como seguía despierta o mejor dicho

-Viva… apenas podía creer que este viva… después de semejante estupidez que hice… espero por lo que sea… que no se levante- susurro ya que apenas recupero el aliento, entonces sintió un pequeño escalofrió y se abrazó empezó temblar y algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de morir, era normal para ella, pero no con tal tipo que le generaba miedo con que solo respirara, pudo sentir una sed de sangre horrible, de verdad se preguntaba que si hiso lo correcto el no dejarla, no quería saber qué pasaría si él se recuperara y la encontraba, al diablo con sus compañeros, ella ya se arriesgó mucho por una causa que apenas sabría si habría beneficio, cosa que ellos no haría.

Ella vio a la rubia, recordó como actuaba con el chico y de una manera sintió envidia, a pesar de soportar toda la mierda que la Iglesia le dio, ella amenazándole y saber que la usaría de la peor forma no sentía odio para nada, y con el chico sintió lo que una pareja sentía al estar juntos, amor, cariño, cosas que ella apenas tuvo, ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que acabo aquí en primer lugar.

En eso la monja despierta al desorientada en eso fija la mirada en la caída y se levanta rápido, recuerda como el castaño se levantaba y parecía curarse, y mira que Raynare está lastimada de gravedad.

-No te preocupes, no te voy hacer daño, de hecho estoy peor de lo que me veo así que si quieres puedes huir, dudo que pueda levantarme- dijo aun afligida.

Esperando que se fuera ya que no lo desaprovecharía, cerró los ojos para descansar es todo lo que quería ahora, sintió su cuerpo cálido después todo el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pensó que tristemente había muerto siendo lo más probable, abrió lentamente los ojos pensando donde pudo acabar, entonces vio una luz verde vio impactada como Asia la curaba.

-Pero… porque?- seguía shokeada por la acción estúpida de la monja

-Es que está herida… así que no quiero que sufra- dijo un poco nerviosa

-No necesito tu lastima, así que para- le devolvió molesta por que le mostraba piedad

-No lo hago por lastima lo hago por qué es lo correcto- dijo algo más firme, sorprendiendo a la caída

-Puedes irte… puedes huir si estoy herida, te hice daño, a ti y al chico demonio, porque haces esto?- sintió que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

-No lo sé lo hago porque quiero ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa

Ella sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, no lo entendía como puede dejar de lado todo lo que paso y seguir sonriendo, además no ayudaba nada que estuviera sensible emocionalmente

-Idiota… - dejo con voz suave desviando la mirada de ella -no te lo agradeceré… así que no espere algo de mí- mientras seguía llorando en silencio

-Hai- contesto amablemente para seguir con el trabajo

Este podría ser el primer acto de buena fe sin pedir nada a cambio que recibía, quizás estuvo mal, si se arrepentía un poco, era caída por algo, pero eso solo causaba más confusión y se preguntaba -(Que debo hacer ahora)-

* * *

SLAP.

El sonido resonó en el salón del club, Rias le dio una bofetada a Issei, este una vez que lo curaron el conto todo lo que hiso hasta la lucha con Raynare, claro que Rias no podía tolerar tales actos ya sean por los motivos que fuesen.

¿Sabes en que podrías estar metido? No, no puedo permitir que salves a esa monja.

Por qué no? No lo entiende? Los caídos traman algo

Y? Siempre han tramado algo No es ninguna novedad

-En eso no se lo puedo negar, pero que cree que pase una vez que roben un Sacred Gear que puede curar a cualquier especie, con esa clase de poder solo harían más estragos, además me preocupa Asia -dijo serio

Aun y así no podemos arriesgarnos todos a un conflicto -comenzó a gruñir la pelirroja antes de gritar Tus acciones no sólo me afectan a mí, sino también a los otros miembros! Eres un demonio de la facción Gremory! ¡Tienes que ser consciente de eso!

-¡Crees que lo he olvidado! ¡No te diré que no te lo agradezca, pero ten en cuenta que esta situación se te escapa de las manos!- grito serio y liberando parte de su ya aura dragón, haciendo retroceder a los demás -¡Esos bastardos ya ha asesinados nuestros clientes y contratitas, han enviado a su gente a matarnos y todo esto paso en tu territorio!, ¡mientras tu estas aquí preocupándote por una guerra que se desatara de todos modos!- dijo acercándose a la ventana

-NO ES TAN SIMPLE. CREES QUE NO SE TODO ESO? PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO SU ORGANIZACIÓN ES EXTREMA. NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SIN PENSARLO BIEN.

-SI ESA ES TU ESCUSA POR QUEDARTE SIN HACER NADA, MIENTRAS ELLOS HACEN LO QUE QUIEREN, ENTONCES SE ACABÓ- dijo sin mirarla

-NO PODEMOS ASALTARLES HASTA SABER MAS DETALLES, ASI QUE DEJALO QUE HARIAS SINO, ATACAR SOLO?

-Si no quieres ayudarme no hay problema, lo hare yo solo, si eso le causa problemas al grupo, fácil, expúlsame, no me importa y dudo que a ti te importe una pieza… le contesto con una seriedad que asombro a todos

-¡cállate!- Le silencio la chica molesta por lo recién dicho …¡tu…!

Entonces Akeno apareció al lado de Rias y le susurró al oído algo al oído, también tenía una expresión seria, pero parecía como si no fuera por la conversación

La cara de Rias lo dijo todo, ya le dieron permiso de atacar -(hasta que hora)- pensó con una sonrisa

No dijo nada más, el abrió la ventana, ya era de noche y estaba despejado mostrando la luna llena, voltio a verlos con sus ojos que comenzaron a brillar y un manto de energía roja lo envolvía, mientras llamas salían de su espalda y una luz roja y verde aparecían en su brazo, haciendo que se pusieran nerviosos.

-Si Rias, yo iré solo- dijo viéndolos sorprendidos -Conmigo es más que suficiente- dijo para darles la espalda en llamas y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, las llamas se apagaron y ahí aparecieron esas grandes he intimidades alas de dragón rojas, y

[Boosted]

Una garra de color como la sangre con una gemas verde, la cual los dejo impactados al saber de qué se trataba, la imagen que daba Issei solo se podía expresar de una forma, un dragón furioso.

-Así que Rias no envíes a nadie ya que cuando lleguen, **abre eliminado a todos ellos** \- lo último pareció más un gruñido y solo flexiono un poco las rodillas para que de un aleteo saliera como cohete hacia el cielo dejando a todos impresionados por ello.

Nadie se movía y no era menos, el peón de Rias que se suponía que era el más débil de todos en la sala, demostró estar a la par con ellos y ahora descubren que era el Sekiryuutei, el portador de la longinus donde tiene a uno de los dragones celestiales atrapado en él.

Entonces Akeno se recuperó primero –Rias- dijo trayéndolos de vuelta y obteniendo su atención -¿Que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto ya que no se le ocurriera nada que pudiera ayudar.

Rias pensó un poco pero lo suyo no era mejor, ahora no sabían hasta donde llegaba el poder de su peón y sin mencionar que estaba furioso o eso era lo que dejaba ver, pero aun así era su problema y tendría que lidiar con su rebelde siervo de ahora en adelante.

-Kiba- llamo la atención de este -Crees que lo puedas alcanzarlo– dijo obteniendo una afirmación –Entonces te lo encargo-

-Hai Buchou- dijo saliendo por la ventana también y corriendo a todo lo que daba

-Nosotras también vamos, no podemos dejar que se le pase la mano y destruya la iglesia, eso sí nos metería en problemas

-Ara ara que kohai más problemático, tendrá su castigo cuando regresemos?- pregunto felizmente mientras se lamia los labios

-Oh claro que lo tendrá, me ha desafiado y eso no se lo perdono a nadie- dijo de forma altanera

-Fufufu excepto a sus padres y su oni-sama- dijo con burla

-Akeno!- ella replico avergonzada

* * *

Cerca de la iglesia todo estaba tranquilo los pocos exorcistas renegados que patrullaban estaban aburridos y no decir cómo deberían de sentirse los de adentro de la iglesia, pensaron que tendrían un poco de diversión pero si apenas los dejan ir a la ciudad.

En eso notan en el como lo que parecía una estrella fugaz roja aparecía en el cielo, muchos creyeron que era un fenómeno raro y creyentes un mal presagio está por venir a todos

Ni se imaginan

Vieron como la estrella caía y se dieron cuenta que era una gran bola de fuego, cuando se estrelló ocasiono una explosión levantando una espese nube de tierra tapándoles toda visión del objeto que callo, en eso sintieron algo diferente a todo lo que conocían, no sentían poder demoniaco pero era igual de tenebroso y sobretodo una sed de sangre que para algunos se les hacía difícil respirar.

Los otros 3 caídos habían llegado y vieron como de la nube se notaba una silueta humana la cual sus ojos empezaron a brillar, todo eso le está dando a lo quien sea que fuese un toque amenazante, en eso pusieron una barrera para no llamar la atención sin notar como una silueta pasó antes de cerrarla.

GRRRRR

Oyeron un fuerte gruñido que los puso nerviosos cuando se desvaneció la nube pudieron ver que era un joven castaño que los estaba matando con la mirada de fríos ojos por lo que retrocedieron, en eso apareció otro joven rubio a su lado solo que algo cansado.

-No dije a Rias-sama que yo me encargaría- dijo sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos

-Si pero son ordenes, además no me iba a ir ya que me costó mucho alcanzarte- eso ultimo le saco una sonrisa al castaño

-Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí

Vieron que los ángeles los observaban y el que hablo fue uno con sombrero y gabardina, era el ángel que lo ataco después de reencarnar,

…

Aun no recordaba su nombre al lado de el había dos que tampoco conocía, una era una rubia con traje goth loli y una peli azul hasta los tobillos que traía un traje como de oficinista color vino con un escote muy pronunciado y una mini falda que apenas tapaba lo necesario

Issei veía esto con una cara extraña, no entendía porque antes se vestían de esa manera, si eran renegados pero no sabía que tienen con un traje normal, el parecía un secuestrador, la rubia una niña y la peli azul… bueno a más de uno ya sabrá lo que parece.

-No entenderé nunca a los caídos- susurro para que no lo oigan solo el caballero lo oyó

-Tú no eres el niño que mato Raynare?- pregunto la peli azul

-Si es el pero les dije que Gremori lo reencarnaron en demonio igual que el chico a su lado- eso llamo la atención de todos los exorcistas

-Que asqueroso, que unos demonios este aquí- se quejó infantilmente la rubia y los otros renegados empezaron a decirle de cosas

En eso de un círculo mágico aparecieron las demás chicas

-Veo que su ama ha llegado- dijo la peli azul y haciendo que todos los hombre atrás de ella vean con caras lascivas a las Gremoris enojando a Issei -Pero han llegado tarde- dijo sorprendiéndolos y más a Issei

-Ya se está llevando la extracción del Twilight healing- dijo el del sombrero. Issei estaba apretando su mano con fuerza por la furia contenida

-Aunque es una pena, era tan hermosa- dijo un exorcista con cara lasciva haciendo enojar más al castaño –es verdad, la necesitábamos pura por eso no pudimos divertirnos- dijo divertido sin en lo que se metieron

Estaban tan ocupados que no vieron el aura tenebrosa que despedía Issei, lo cual los del club se alejaron de él sintiendo lastima por el idiota, los caídos estaban aterrados nunca sintieron tal poder he instinto asesino en su vida y todo eso iba dirigido a los ignorantes exorcistas.-jajaja si, se hubiera convertido en una buena pu..-

PAAAM!

No pudo terminar ya que fue mandado a atravesar un árbol los demás que estaban platicando vieron al fin la que armaron en medio de ellos estaba el castaño con un aura densa y brillante roja rodeándolo además de tener la mirada más fría que ha hecho hasta ahora la cual les helo la sangre, antes de moverse el castaño concentro su ki en su puño y lo disparo

PAAAM!

Golpeando a unos 4 de ellos mandándolos con su compañero después golpeo a uno rompiendo le las costilla, otro le iba acabar pero recibió lo mismo, uno lo ataco por detrás pero antes de impactar su arma Issei le golpeo con su brazo hacia abajo para romperle el brazo y enderezando su brazo lo golpeo con el dorso mandando a romper otro árbol, vinieron dos igual por la espalda al mismo tiempo pero él se agacho viendo eso lo intentaron de nuevo pero el los contrarresto cubriéndose con ki y poniendo sus manos en sus costados de ellos los mando a volar con unas ráfagas

Uno a uno fue golpeado feroz y pasado, cada golpe era como si lo fuera de una viga de acero, entonces un grupo 10 atacaron al mismo tiempo y él se acercó y comenzó a esquivar los ataques y a golpearlos mientras se acercaba caminando como si no fuera nada para él.

Ya con la mayoría en suelo muerto o ya incapacitados de por vida los demás retrocedieron, todos estaban impresionados por como luchaba el castaño había derrotado un ejército de exorcistas renegados que fueron expulsados por su violencia y actos impuros en nombre de la iglesia y el joven estaba como si nada.

Los caídos estaban impactados y asustados ya que este chico era muy fuerte y su aura respaldaba esa afirmación, lo mataron y atacaron y temían terminar de la misma forma o peor.

Por otro lado sus compañeros estaban igual pero no sentían miedo, su fuerza estaba a la par con una torre, su velocidad era impresionante pero al volar superaba a Kiba con creses y todo eso lo hiso sin activar la habilidad de su Sacred Gear.

En eso los renegado faltantes estaban aterrados pero en un momento de desesperación cargaron a atacar juntos lo cual no debieron, viéndolos sin sentimientos el castaño concentro su ki en su puño el cual brillo intensamente.

- **Cañón meteoro!** \- disparo la ráfaga que impacto en el centro del grupo en cual fue brutalmente rompiéndoles todos los huesos mandándolos al bosque destruyendo algunos árboles, Issei había acabado con todos los exorcistas en menos de unos minutos con solo fuerza bruta.

Él se acercó a donde estaba los caídos que retrocedieron se alzaron más al cielo para atacar a distancia, pero el del sombrero fue lento he Issei lo agarro de una pierna el ángel estaba asustado por como lo miraba el chico en eso con fuerza lo jalo hacia el suelo y lo estampo luego lo volvió a levantar y repitió el proceso de lado opuesto, unas 2 veces repitiéndolo hasta que este se desmallo.

Las caídas veían como su compañero cayo –Maldito!- la peli azul creo una lanza y cuando la iba a lanzar la detuvieron vio quien era y se aterro por ver al castaño a su lado volando con sus alas de dragón , él la soltó y ella no lo desaprovecho y le trato de atravesarlo con ella, pero…

SCRASH!

La lanza se rompió como si fuera de cristal, todos estaba mirando incrédulos lo que pasaba, Issei había reforzado su abdomen con ki y aura dragón para que no lo lastimaran pero a su sorpresa que fue más fuerte que la lanza haciendo que se quebrara se recuperó de la impresión para agarrar del brazo a la impactada caída acercándola y golpearla en el cuello noqueándola.

La rubia estaba totalmente asustada, ella en teoría era la más débil del grupo y el los derroto muy rápido y las lanzas de luz no le hacían efecto quería huir no tenía posibilidades contra el pero parpadeo un segundo y él ya no estaba, con desesperación lo busco en todas parte entonces sintió algo en su espalda y se quedó congelada, Issei había llegado por la espalda de la caída sin que se diera cuenta con la mano en la espalda de la caída.

-Co…como… es imposible…- dijo muy conmocionada

-Lo imposible no es imposible- dijo para mandar ki al cuerpo de la rubia afectándolo y noqueándola, el bajo al suelo ante la vista de su ama y el grupo aun impresionados él fue corriendo directo a la iglesia al abrir estaba el loco de Freed esperándolo pero con vendas en la cara.

-Vaya pero si es Issei-kun, veo que has venido por la monja, pero has venido tarde ahora Raynare-sama está sustrayendo su Sacred Gear- dijo con esa enfermiza sonrisa.

Él no le prestó atención y siguió su camino eso lo puso furioso y se lanzó hacia el para cortarlo, pero Kiba se interpuso en su camino chocando sus espadas.

-Lo siento pero yo seré tu oponente, tú sigue Issei-kun- dijo empujando a Freed y comenzando a chocar sus espadas.

-Suerte- dijo al llegar a la cámara debajo de la capilla cuando llego lo que parecía una puerta no lo pensó dos veces antes de romperla entrando levantando humo -¡ASIA!- grito a punto de ir al liberarla pero cuando la visión se aclaró no se lo creía -¿He?-

-¡Issei-san! Dijo Asia toda feliz de ver a su amigo, lo que impresiono al castaño es que ella no este amarada, ni siquiera con ese vestido ligero que le pusieron antes, ella fue corriendo a abrazarlo ya que lo dejaron en mal estado al protegerla –¡Qué bueno que este bien!-

-Asia- él le correspondió el abrazo estaba feliz y aliviado que ella este bien, pero a la vez le confundía, él se despegó un poco -Asia que fue lo que paso?, yo pensé que ellos comenzarían el ritual cuando tu llegaras-

-Eso también pensé pero cuando Raynare sama entro aquí conmigo oímos una explosión entonces mando a todos a ver qué pasaba, entonces trajo mis cosas cerro la entrada y me dijo que esperara y se marchó en un círculo- dijo sorprendiendo a Issei él ya pensaba que ella no haría nada pero así de fácil dejo a Asia

De todos modos estas bien y me alegro- le sonrió poniéndola algo sonrojada- después ellos salieron mientras el cargaba la maleta y vieron como todo el club estaba esperándolo.

-Vaya no se tardaron, paso algo?- dijo Rias con un poco de curiosidad ahí les dijo que paso y ellos también se les hiso extraño la actitud de la caída.

-Y el loco dónde está?- pregunto ya teniendo una idea.

-Escapo cuando Buchou llego- Kiba le respondió, tal parece que el cura no es tan tonto, en eso Koneko miro hacia afuera llamando la atención.

-Buchou hay alguien afuera- dijo para que todos salieran y vieron a Raynare con los demás caídos inconscientes amontonados cerca de ella, debajo de ellos estaba un circulo de tele trasportación

-Caída que es lo que pretendes hacer- dijo con autoridad Rias lo cual la caída se les quedo mirando unos segundo para responder.

-Me voy- dijo sencillamente lo que sorprendió a todos -No tengo ya nada que hacer, regresare a Grigori a ver qué pasa, de paso me llevo a estos 3- dijo mientras regresaba a su trabajo

-Espera- dijo Issei llamándola -¿Porque dejaste ir a Asia?, por lo que me conto pareciera que estabas esperando a que viniera, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué?- dijo tratando de entender nunca la conoció o tuvo tiempo de hacerlo pero no es el tipo de personas que hicieran eso sin nada a cambio.

-Y no me decepcionaste Issei kun, pero sigues siendo muy ingenuo, no entiendes a las mujeres aun- dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Issei le diera un tic en el ojo por enojo, pero su sonrisa se hiso algo triste -Yo… solo ya me canse, por ahora quiero tomarme un tiempo quizás el castigo que me pongan no sea tan malo al entregarme- dijo comenzando a tele trasportarse con los otros

-Sabes deberíamos salir en otra ocasión- se sorprendió y vio a Issei que lo dijo un poco avergonzado -Si digo, la primera me hiciste ver como un tonto y la segunda te hice llorar, al menos quiero otra para enmendar esa dos una donde no tengamos toda esta tontería de las razas, ya sabe cómo chicos normales- termino mirando a Raynare mientras ella tenía una leve sonrisa

-Me lo pensare- y con eso se fue con los otros dejando a los demonios y monja en el terreno dejándolos en silencio un poco incomodo

-Ara ara Issei kun coqueteando con una caída, la mujer que le hiso mucho daño, de verdad te gusta el dolor- hablo Akeno liberándolos del silencio y que todos miraran a Issei algo nervioso

-¡Esperen eso no fue lo que quise decir!- dijo intentando darse a entender

-Masoquista- dijo Koneko con su monótona cara pero algo enojada

-¡No quiero ser catalogado así!- ya tenía bastante con pervertido para eso

-Que voy hacer con este peón tan rebelde, se va con una monja toda la noche y flirtea con una caída en mi presencia- dijo Rias algo decepcionada del comportamiento del castaño aunque con unos pocos celos.

-¡Usted también Buchou!, ¡sabe que no es eso!- dijo al ver que su propia ama no lo dejaba de molestar

-Pidiéndole una cita a Raynare-sama, Issei-san si me lo hubiera pedido- dijo Asia haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Por favor no comiences con eso Asia- dijo al ver que su única esperanza en el grupo se destruyó.

-Ho Issei-kun… - iba a seguir con la tortura pero no lo dejaron

-¡No quiero que digas nada!- Issei lo interrumpió con lágrimas en su rostro

Todas se reían levemente del castaño haciendo que se agachara sosteniendo las rodillas y haciendo un circulo con su dedo en la tierra, ya recuperados se fueron al salón del club ya que tenían algo que hablar y muy importante

* * *

-Bien ya sabrán para que están aquí- dijo algo seria Rias viendo parados en frente de su escritorio a Issei y Asia Como sabrán Asia es una monja de la iglesia, por lo cual aunque no queramos ella debe volver- dijo haciendo entristecer a Asia y a Issei apretar su puño de frustración.

Él ya sabía que Asia seguía afiliada a la iglesia y que por estar con ellos ocasionarían un conflicto entre ellos y los demonios lo que conllevaría a un conflicto con el cielo, el no quería eso pero tampoco quería involucrar a Asia con ellos a menos que ella quiera y sabía que eso…

-¿Disculpen?- pregunto Asia llamando la atención de todos -Issei-san me dijo que usted lo reencarnaron en demonio, ¿podría ser que a mí también pudiera reencarnarme?- dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos y mucho más a Issei.

-Claro, de hecho esa iba hacer mi propuesta- dijo feliz Rias al ver que no la necesitaba persuadir

-Esperen- dijo Issei deteniendo a los pensamiento de Rias al ver lo serio que estaba- un momento Buchou- y se llevó a Asia a una de las esquinas y la miro algo serio Asia sabes que es lo que estas pidiendo

-Si… no quiero separarme de ti y no quiero regresar a la iglesia, quiero tomar mis decisiones por mí misma esta vez- dijo viéndolo decididamente

-Sabes que ya no podrás rezar verdad- dijo ya que ella aun sabiendo eso tenía la costumbre de hacerlo antes que cambiaran las cosas en el sistema.

-Sí, lo se quizás se me escape un poco, pero sé que como demonio tendré más libertad, mucha más felicidad, muchos amigos y…- paro un poco al juntar sus manos un poco sonrojada -… y podre estar contigo…- dijo algo avergonzada

Issei por otra parte esa declaración se sonrojo y miro a Asia con cariño mientras que él pone una mano en su mejilla captando su miraba sonrojándola y pone su mano en la de él mientras se siguen observando, podría ser una hermosa escena de telenovela melosa, -Ejem- si no fuera porque estaban con personas

Ellos repararon en todos los del club y se notaba como los miraban un poco incomodos ya que no esperaron que se pusieran así, estos se avergonzaron mientras se sonreían, aunque las chicas del club se sintieron algo extrañas ante esa interacción de ello, algo así como enojadas, en fin ello se acercaron con Rias y ella se levantó también para quedar los 3 en el centro del cuarto

-Rias-sama quiero convertirme en demonio- dijo Asia ya decidida

-Bien- dijo mientras sacaba su pieza de alfil ahora acércate dijo y Issei retrocede y ellas se ponen en medio de la sala donde un ciclo apareció abajo con el emblema de la familia Gremory -Te ordeno, en nombre de Rias Gremory. A ti, Asia Argento. Te resucitaré en esta tierra como mi sirviente y serás reencarnada como un Demonio. A ti, mi [Alfil], con una nueva vida, ¡disfrútala!- Y la pieza que brillaba se introdujo en su cuerpo el cual a los pocos segundos aparecieron unas alas de murciélago

¡PA!

Ella se asustó al verlas, es la reacción normal que cualquiera debería tener rápidamente todos se presentaron con ella, estaba feliz y eso era lo que quería Issei pero fijo su vista en Rias y vio que estaba un poco ida y él sabía que era.

* * *

Al día siguiente Issei va llegando a la escuela con pereza, ahora era un buen estudiante, así que no debería llegar tarde, aun así él no podía quitarse el sueño ya que se levantó temprano, habían pasado muchas cosas recordar y saber qué hacer y cómo actuar más los cambio que pasaba se le hacía problemático.

-Haaa no digo me quejo de esto pero es molesto estar en la escuela de nuevo- murmuro muy bajo ya que había alumnos cerca

Otra cosa que pasa es que corren rumores de que él ha cambiado por que está en una banda de delincuentes, otros que fue por una chica y más raros que fue por estar expuesto a material radiactivo lo cual cambio su mentalidad, y por supuesto la más coherente para ellos que al estar con Rias Gremory le estaba enseñando a comportarse, como decía no le molestaba pero estaba llamando mucho la atención cosa que a él no le agradaba.

Él fue directo al cuarto del club y vio al entrar a Rias sola sentada en el sofá tomando te. -Veo que te has llegado- dijo al verlo entrar

-Buenos días, Buchou.

-Buen día. Parece que te has acostumbrado a las mañanas.

-Sí, después de todo el entrenamiento que hice tenía que- dijo pero al verla ella miró a su abdomen y piernas.

-¿Cómo están las heridas que te hizo la caída?- pregunto algo preocupada ya que ella me curo pero no pudo más que hacerlo superficialmente

-Sí, ya ha sanado gracias al poder curativo de Aisa- respondió con una sonrisa al recordar como Asia lo termino de curarlo

-¿Así que es eso? El poder curativo de esa chica es impresionante. Puedo ver porque un ángel caído lo querría, aun manteniéndolo en secreto de sus superiores.

-Yo creo que los querían impresionar, ya sabes después de caer ellos eran sus dioses, supongo- dijo Issei mientras se sentaba al recordar como en su línea de tiempo Raynare luchaba a siegas por Azazel y Shemhazai.

Rias le paso una taza de té y estaba tomándolas en silencio hasta que Issei la dejo en la mesa y volteo a verla llamando su atención

-Buchou yo siento mucho como me he portado estos días, ocultándole cosas, actuando de mi propia mano y por ello poniendo a todos en peligro, de veras perdón- dijo inclinándose levemente a la sorprendida peli roja, pero después sonrió por eso

-No te preocupes, eres nuevo, quizás fue mi error el no decirte las cosas como es debido- dijo tranquilamente levantándose y abrazando a Issei y el sonriente recibiendo el gesto de su ama

-Aun así le prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo mientras se recargaba en ella cerrando sus ojos y olía su esencia, eso lo hacía a menudo en su tiempo en los ratos que ellos tenían libres -De verdad extrañe tu calidez y aroma, Rias- susurro suavemente con una sonrisa.

Después se pone nervioso al saber que dijo y sentir como los brazos de ella se tensaban un poco, el lentamente volteo a ver a Rias y observo como ella adquiría un lindo sonrojo y miraba a otra parte.

Ella debió de pensar que se refería a cuando durmió con él para curarlo, siempre recibía halagos y piropos de todos los hombre que, prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire que ella, pero por que se sentía nerviosa ante las palabras de su peón?, en cuanto Issei sentía que la había cagado o que pensara que estaba delirando… cualquiera sería mala.

-¿Issei-san…?

Una voz vino detrás de ellos causando que se separaran y cuando se dan la vuelta, ahí se encontraba la chica rubia.

-¿A…Asia? Dijo el castaño aun nervioso pero vio como ella temblando, parecía enojada aunque la hacía ver linda a los ojos de Issei

-Tiene que ser… Rias-Buchou es realmente hermosa, así que Issei… ¡No, no! ¡No puedo pensar así!, Oh Dios. Por favor perdona a mi corazón pecador -Asia rezó, pero entonces dio un grito –Ouch!, Me duele la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Si un demonio le reza a Dios es natural que reciba daño- dijo Rias ya más tranquila

-Es cierto… Me convertí en un Demonio. Ya no puedo encarar a Dios- parecía algo triste y Issei no le gustaba eso pero ella tomo su decisión

-Te dije que lo lamentarías-se levantó y se acercó a Aisa para acariciarle la cabeza -A veces eres una obstinada cuando algo se te entra en esa cabecita, lo sabias?- lo dijo con un poco de sarna y ella hiso un puchero.

No lo lamento, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a orar solo necesito- dijo aun con enojada para pasar a un sonrojo -Además de esta forma estaré con Issei-san dijo causando de nuevo ese sonrojo de ayer.

-En ese caso está bien. De ahora en adelante serás mi sirviente y te haré trabajar junto con Ise.

-¡Sí! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!- Asia contestó enérgicamente entonces Issei vio como estaba vestida ya lo sabía pero tenía que seguir con el cuento

-Asia, ese uniforme…- ella llevaba puesto el uniforme de chicas de la academia Kuoh.

-¿Me sienta bien?- preguntó tímidamente para él siempre se veía al igual que todas con cualquier cosa que llevaran

-Claro que si- dijo sonriéndole avergonzándola

-Hice que Asia asistiera a nuestra escuela y ya que es de la misma edad que tú, ella también estará en 2do año, ya que hice que la transfirieran desde el primer día, asegúrate de cuidarla- Rias parecía orgullosa de ello, para el castaño era otra cosa

-(Cierto olvide la facilidad que pueden manipular a las personas como les plazca)- pensó con molestia la actitud de los demonios

[Son demonios que esperabas]- dijo Ddraig interrumpiéndolo mientras volvía a dormir]

-Estaré a tu cuidado, Ise-san- Asia inclinó su cabeza mientras el asentía alegre por ello.

-Si te presentare a mis compañeros- dijo ya que no podía llamarlos amigos además que Kiryuu estará con ella dándole malas ideas.

-Lo espero con ansias- dijo muy alegre

Ahora Kiba, Koneko entraron al cuarto y saludaron a todos

-Buenos días, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

-…Buenos días, Buchou, Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai- y ella con su monotonía

Entonces de la puerta de la otra puerta salió Akeno con un carrito con platos, tasas y un pastel

-Ara ara es bueno verlos a todos reunidos, después de todo es una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo alegre acercándose a todos mientras veían el delicioso postre

Después se repartieron entre todos para degustarlo, eran uno de los momentos más felices que recordaba Issei ya que era más fácil, el los atesoraba y quería que siguieran así, pero sabía que desde aquí las cosas se complicarían, pero esta vez no los defraudaría y más a Rias, les enseñaría a todos que tratan de dañar el tesoro de un dragón, sería su perdición.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si Kami me deja de poner festividades los responderé.**

 **Ahora sé que este Issei les parecerá un poco Op, pero para todo hay una explicación, Kami… ok no XD Pero en el próximo sabrán el porqué de este plus de poder.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	5. Chapter 5 Cambios, Phenex y entrenamieto

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, antes de comenzar.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, además despejare algunas dudas**

 **- Zasetsu04: gracia y todo a su tiempo solo espera.**

 **- elzorroblanco: Yo también se a lo que te refieres XD, pero no sé cómo lo hare para plasmar algo así, lo del Kame hame ha me lo pensare más adelante.**

 **- MurderW. : la verdad es que la iba hacer más incoherente pero me gusto como salió al final de hecho parte de eso de los debo a ustedes.**

 **- Zafir09: bueno es que aunque no lo parezca me gusta algunas historias donde ella seguía viva pero no quería meterla en la historia si no más adelante, y la motivación que la haría regresar (además de las ordenes de Azazel) es esta.**

 **- SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: lo harás, lo se yo también me emociono con esto.**

 **- THE BLACK SHIELD: gracias la verdad es que me preocupaba ese detalle y sabes que Issei hará lo mejor que sabe hacer (no lo pervertido… aun).**

 **- godz 1987: gracias y la verdad es que ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir también**

 **-alexzero: Gracias por tu comentario**

 **-daizuke: Gracias y la verdad es que si, voy a meter otros personajes ya que me parece que cambiando la historia otras entidades serían necesarias.**

 **- iridiel: Gracia por eso y la verdad es que no me dejaron mucho tiempo libre**

 **- jeffersongongora: Gracia y te entiendo ese sentimiento está también latente en mi jejeje**

 **- Darsilk/-claudio/-Carl: Gracias por su cometario**

 **- antifanboy: habrá cambios quizás no muy grandes pero significativos personajes aparecerán cosas que no tienen que ver con el canon, pero esos tipos sabes como son de hijos de putas soberbios aunque este el mismísimo dios ellos actuarían igual.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola diálogos

-(Hola) pensamientos

-{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

-"hola" llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 5: Cambios, Phenex y entrenamiento.

-Haaa haaa haaa- esos eran los jadeos de nuestro castaño favorito corriendo en ropa deportiva mientras era perseguido por su ama en una bicicleta.

-Vamos Ise solo te faltan 30 vueltas más- dijo autoritariamente y algo feliz por verlo esforzarse a diferencia de él

-Eso dijo hace más de 100 vueltas- dijo molesto por la actitud de ella

El no necesitaba tanto este tipo de entrenamiento, él lo hacía solo para mantener la forma, aparte hacia otros tipos de ejercicios para tener diversidad.

-No voy a consentir que mis siervos sean débiles- dijo de nuevo con tono firme molestando más al castaño con lo ultimo

-(¡Le parezco que soy débil después de todo lo que paso!)- grito internamente supo que lo estaba provocando.

Por desgracia su maldita forma de ser le gano y comenzó a correr más rápido.

La razón de esto es que como es un demonio su poder y fuerza física están al máximo en la noche por ello el hacía esto en las mañanas para poder acostumbrarse en el día, pero Rias tuvo que entrar al pensar que él no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente y por eso vino hacerle una prueba de rendimiento.

Ella era consiente de su fuerza la noche en que lucho contra el grupo de caídos y exorcistas no necesitaba entrenarlo, más sabiendo que con su Sacred Gear era mucho más poderoso y ni siquiera la uso en ese momento.

También oyó que la Boosted gear posee una maldición que te convierte en dragón mientras más la usa, Issei logro desmentir eso, dijo que por que los dragones son poder puro tienden a corromper a seres inferiores por ende a transformarlos en parte dragón, por ello él es 30% dragón ahora y cuando se vuelva más fuerte llegara a un 50% como máximo.

Aun no sabía cómo obtenía información tanto para peleas como del mundo sobrenatural, lo ha estado vigilando pero a distancia ya que tiende a encontrar a Koneko fácilmente e investigo su pasado, era totalmente normal y sus antepasados nunca destacaron en ese ámbito, se le hacía muy sospechoso.

Además que siempre que Koneko es atrapada regresaba sonrojada, siempre que le pregunta la razón ella solo cambia el tema o no quiere hablar, algo que le estaba molestando.

-No crees que deberíamos parar- eso la saco de sus pensamientos y miro hacia abajo encontrándose sentada en el castaño cansado.

En su lapso mental le ordeno hacer lagartijas y dijo que no parara hasta que completara 600, algo que preocupo a Issei ya que antes no era tan estricta y además lo dijo con una voz monótona que no era ni medio normal en ella, salvo que estuviera molesta.

-Ah perdón, creo que te sobre exigí- dijo apenada parándose y el tirándose al suelo agotado, ya que por razones obvias le prohibió el uso de Ki, pero le asombro la resistencia de su peón en su estado base.

-Haaa haaa tú crees?- dijo sarcástico ya que le dolían los brazos

-Ella ya debería de llegar- dijo al observar alrededor

-¿He? Quien llegara?- pregunto apenas pensando

-¿Disculpa?-

Miraron para la dirección en donde oyeron la voz mientras Issei solo alzaba la cabeza

-¡Issei-san, Buchou-san! Lo siento por haber llegado tarde... haaah- Era Asia, que se tropezó sacándole una leve risa a Issei.

-(De verdad no cambia)- pensó con gracia al recordar las veces que ella seguí tropezando.

Momentos después

-Issei-san, aquí está el té verde-

-Sí, muchas gracias- le respondió tomando la taza

Se tomaron un descanso y bebieron el té verde de Asia, después de que Issei hiciera katas a petición de Rias que se impresiono por los movimientos.

-Asia, perdona por pregunta pero ¿por qué estás aquí? Preguntó el castaño, haciendo que las mejillas de la ex monja se volvieran rojas.

-Oí que Issei-san y Buchou-san entrenarían cada mañana… Así que quería ser de ayuda a Issei-san también. Hoy sólo fue capaz de preparar el té verde sin embargo...- pero él la interrumpió

-Asia de verdad te lo agradezco, eres de mucha ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzándola más.

Mientras tanto, Rias parecía estar pensando en algo mientras bebe té verde, lo cual noto y supo que es.

-¿Pasa algo, Buchou?

-¿Ah?... No, no es nada, pero es un buen momento. Me decidí a hacerlo hoy, así que vayamos a tu casa ahora, Issei- dijo cambiando el tema mirándolo

-¿He?- pero él no recordaba a que se refería y solo la miró desconcertado.

Es hora de que el equipaje llegue- entonces fue que lo recordó un poco y lo aclaro después de 10 minutos

* * *

Luego, al llegar, Issei vio lo que quería decir.

-Esto es…- musito, de verdad quería pegarse por lento, al ver unas cajas apiladas en la puerta de su casa.

Se olvidó por completo que hoy era el día en que Asia se mudaría con él por órdenes de Rias que quizás lo hiso feliz en su momento pero debió de enojarse un poco al menos por aprovechada de sus siervos.

Ahora Issei, puedes llevar esto a la habitación. Le pidió Rias mientras él la miraba con unos ojos inquisitivos, los cuales noto- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto un poco incomoda por la mirada

-Eso depende- dijo con tono plano pero la misma mirada

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confusa

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo apuntando a las cosas en la puerta

Estas son las pertenencias de Asia Explicó Rias, algo entretenida por su confusión -Llevar esto es lo que haría un caballero, ¿no?-

-¿Son de Asia? Y que están haciendo aquí- dijo sin cambiar su expresión

Sí. A partir de hoy, Asia vivirá en tu casa- dijo esperando la reacción típica, pero no

-…- él la seguía mirando

-… ¿Ise?-

-…-

-¡ya me estas poniendo nerviosa!- dijo subiendo de su voz de verdad muy incomoda

-…Pues digamos que esto para ti es normal, pero le estas ordenando a tu siervo…no mejor dicho a un chico de preparatoria que meta en la casa de sus padres pertenencias personales de una chica y esperas que lo haga como su fuera cosa de todos los días- pregunto un poco sarcástico ya que alguien normal estaría conmocionado pero él no se dejaría atrapar por esta mujer de nuevo en su juego.

-Bueno…si lo dices así…- dijo nerviosa ya que no lo vio de esa manera

-De verdad eres un poco ingenua, sempai- dijo burlonamente mientras con su dedo índice le picaba la frente y ella inflo sus mejillas de enojo.

Pero se sentía extrañamente feliz ser tratada así y el sabia eso y no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pero poco le duro ya que de nuevo las puertas mágicamente se abren cuando no deben.

-¿Issei?- esa voz los saco de su mundo lo cual alegro a Asia, fue la madre de Issei viéndolo con dos chicas y unas cosas empacadas.

Momentos después

Era normal que después de explicar las cosas los padres de Issei no lo tomaran tan naturalmente como los jóvenes demonios, además que ellos tienen la autoridad en la casa por lo cual pueden solo negarse y ahí acaba la cosa.

Ellos estaban sentados enfrente de los padres los cuales se estaban susurrando mirando a Asia y luego a Issei

-Asia-san ¿verdad?-

-Sí, Issei Otou-sama- Asia respondió con un rostro nervioso

-No te pongas nerviosa, no es que dijéramos que no te quedes, es solo que esta Issei y no es que desconfiemos de él pero, quizás sabes cómo son los jóvenes a su edad- dijo con normalidad la madre sacando una gota en su hijo.

Como ya se dijo no solo en la academia si no con sus padres también están al tanto de del radical cambio de la actitud de su hijo, pero también especulan que puede tratarse de una farsa para que haga de las suyas cuando menos se lo esperen.

El solo suspiro con pesadez -(Aun me falta un largo camino para que olviden eso)- pensó con frustración ante su infamia pero para su suerte hablo Rias.

-Otou-sama, Asia cree mucho en Issei, él nos ha demostrado que dejando ese lado que ustedes conocen es una persona inteligente, leal y que siempre puede confiar en el- dijo con una sonrisa asombrando a los padres por cómo ven a su hijo el cual está algo apenado al oír todo eso de parte de Rias -Y Asia está de acuerdo, pero si aún tienen dudas- menciono llamando la atención de todos -Entonces, ¿qué tal si mientras vive en su casa le enseñan a ser una esposa?- termino sin saber que causo.

-ESPOSA?!- y para la vergüenza de Issei sus padres sobreactuaron otra vez

-¡C-Cariño! ¡Nunca pensé que existiera una persona así como para casarse con nuestro hijo nuestro hijo!- dijo su padre llorando de alegría y alivio

-¡De verdad! ¡Yo también pensé en eso! ¡Y pensar que ella le agrada nuestro indigno hijo¡-dijo tan emocionada llorando

-¡Pueden acabar de actuar así!- grito Issei solo para ser ignorado

-Otou-sama Oka-sama están equivocados... Issei-san no es indigno, Es una persona muy impresionante- Asia no se dio cuenta de lo que los padres querían decirle

-¡Oh que chica tan maravillosa!- dijo su madre más emocionada

-¡Sí! ¡Rias-san! Vamos a ver después si Asia Argento-san se queda en esta casa!- dijo el padre muy feliz sin notar como cayo redondo en el juego del demonio que está enfrente de él.

-Muchas gracias, Otou-sama. Así que Issei, cuida de Asia. Asia, se alojará con Issei y su familia a partir de ahora. Llevarse bien con ella

-¿Esta realmente bien? ¿No podría... Ser una carga... si me quedo?- dijo nerviosa de causar algún problema

-Te lo dije antes, no?- dijo Issei viéndola a los ojos -No serás una carga para nadie y menos para mí, además parece que ya eres de la familia- termino sonriendo sin apartar su mirada de ella sonrojándola

Y con eso los padres comenzaron a llorar cómicamente por el acto de su hijo el cual solo le saco una gota de vergüenza, además de que Rias los estaba viendo afligida.

-Una esposa, He?- dijo con melancolía solo siendo notada por Issei.

* * *

Pasaron los días y se podría decir que fueron los mejores para Asia, ella y Issei estaban llevando lo de su relación muy bien, en cuanto los padres estaban de veras sorprendidos por la actitud que tenían ellos dos, parecían que se conocían de toda la vida, siempre estaban juntos en la casa y a veces eran vistos intimando, mas no llegaban a nada.

En la escuela las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, todos en la clase estuvieron emocionados con la llegada de Asia sobre todo los chicos para la molestia de Issei.

Rápidamente se hiso amiga de las chicas de la clase y como Issei temía de Aika Kiryuu, solo deseaba estar ahí para evitar más problemas por causa de ella.

A la vez todos veían aun con indecisos si el castaño sigue siendo el mismo o cambio sobre todo las chicas, además los hombres lo estaban odiando cada vez más, no solo estaba con las grandes Onee-san y con la mascota de la escuela como miembros del club, si no que vivía con la bisoujo rubia extranjera.

Además que la sorpresa de que los que ellos estaban muy juntos algunos decían que eran pareja y además la vinculaban con el cambio del castaño, ya que ella dijo que lo conoció semanas atrás antes de llegar a la escuela, lo cual encajaba la teoría, pero mayor fue el cómo actuaban de vez en cuando, como si se metieran en un mundo que solo estuvieran los dos.

Pero si un hombre venía con intenciones de ligar con Asia el castaño lo mataba con la mirada y si se acercaba mucho a ella el comenzaba a gruñir ferozmente asustándolo lo cual extraño a todos, le decían "bestia" pero no pensaron que actuaría como una.

* * *

Por alguna razón él no entendía que le pasaba, olvidarse uno que otro nombre era normal incluso para los dragón que pueden almacenar mucha información, pero olvidarse que Asia iba a vivir con él y después recordar como paso en realidad, algo estaba muy mal con su memoria ya que fue un suceso muy importante para él.

A que quiere llegar con eso, porque se le olvido por completo que no solo había visto a Asia desnuda bañándose mientras ella lo invitaba a entrar con ella y de nuevo la puerta se abre en un mal momento y su madre los ve, de una manera él acabo arrinconándola en la pared y ella abrazándolo del cuello, lo cual se imaginaran la reacción de la madre, felicidad por sus futuros nietos avergonzando al castaño.

Pero ahí no acaba la cosa ya que olvido otro suceso muy importante paso por alto.

Ya sabía que era lo de Rias, y era una de las cosas que lamentaba al no tener el poder suficiente para ganar en el Rating game contra Raiser en su tiempo, lo asustada y temerosa de ser convertida en solo una incubadora para los nuevos demonios pura sangre, si no que por lógico ella estaría estrazada y desesperada por encontrar una solución, con todos esos no necesitaba recordar que podría hacer una locura en ese estado.

-Ise tómame, hazme el amor ahora- dijo Rias ansiosa mientras estaba encima de el en su cama.

Si una locura como esta, estaba muy conmocionado no esperaba que algo así ocurriera, pero después averiguaría que le pasaba, ahora lo importante.

-E-Espere Buchou ¿qué dijo?- pregunto mientras trataba de alejarla, pero era inútil, no encontraba lógica en su gran fuerza en estos casos.

-Dije que tomaras mi virginidad- le respondió mientras se quita la camiseta de la escuela

(¡Maldita seas! siempre tomando decisiones sobre los demás, deberás piensa que yo…)- paro su pensamiento al verla quitarse el sostén dejando sus pechos libres sonrojándolo muy fuerte y excitándolo (¡malditas hormonas de adolecente!)- se gritó en su cabeza quedándose viendo los atributos de su ama

-Ise ¿esta es tu primera vez o ya tienes experiencia?- pregunto parándose de la cama para quitarse la falda y quedarse en bragas dejándolo aún más embobado.

-E-Es mi primera vez… (O algo así) pero yo creo…- trato de mirar a otra parte para razonar pero de nuevo ella se le monta encima.

-¿Es así? Eso está bien, así que vamos a hacerlo hasta el final, incluso si ninguno de los dos tenemos experiencia vamos aprender juntos- entonces la pelirroja tomo la mano de Issei y la coloco en su pecho haciendo que el solo quedara estático

-Buchou… esto no es correcto- dijo difícilmente ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a levantarse

-Sientes mi corazón…yo también estoy nerviosa, así que…vamos… hagámoslo- se le pego más a Issei para que el perdiera el poco razonamiento que le quedaba.

-Espera… Rias…- dijo tratando de quitársela de encima pero cada vez se le pegaba más él, no lo podía tolerar más, y perdió la paciencia -¡Que te esperes carajos¡- le grito para darle un golpe leve con el dorso de la mano en la frente y que ella retrocediera

-I-Ise ¿qué pasa?... acaso… ¿acaso no soy suficiente para ti?- se sintió muy triste ya que pensó que el la rechazo.

-No es eso, solo que no puedo aprovecharme de una bella mujer de esta manera- dijo haciendo que Rias se sonrojara -Veo por tus ojos que estas asustada por algo y desesperada por encontrar salida de eso o me equivoco- impresiono a Rias por como el capto todo eso

-Si pero como…

-Tan solo digamos que te conozco mejor cada día- dijo mirándola sonriéndole suavemente solo para salir de la cama tomando la camisa de ella y cubrirla sé que no soy el mejor para que le cuentes tus problemas pero aun así quiero que tu sepas que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, Rias- termino para solo abrazarla por la espalda sorprendiéndola pero ella igual se aferra con cariño a sus brazos-

-Ise- le susurro sintiendo la calidez de su peón.

Pasaron unos segundos lo cual fue suficiente par el -Ahora que estas más calmada- dijo tranquilamente elevando las manos hacia sus mejillas solo tomándolas -¡Te mencione que no te tomaras tantas libertades sempai!- después las apretó con poca fuerza pero suficiente para que le doliera.

-L-Lo s-s-siiieeentooo- se disculpó dífilamente ya que no podía hablar por el dolor, pero en vez de enojarse por la falta de respeto otra vez le gusto ese trato de su siervo.

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció y el la dejo ya que podía sentir el gran poder que venía de este

-Parece que de no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de nada- dijo con las mejillas rojas resignada por la persona que venia

-(Este poder, es de ella)- el reconoció de quien pertenecía esta presencia y como lo iba a olvidar aunque se trataran bien, a veces por su marido terminaba por fastidiarle.

Del circulo salió una mujer con traje de criada, físicamente era muy hermosa una figura casi similar a Rias, de edad estaba rondando en sus 20 pero él por accidente cuál era su edad real, de cabello plateado y ojos azules además de una mirada neutral.

Si, era esposa y Reina del actual Maou Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, un demonio de clase suprema y la Reina más fuerte.

-Ojou-sama ¿Está tratando de romper su compromiso con este tipo de acciones?- ella estaba mirando seria a Rias

-Mi cuerpo es solo mío Grayfia, ni Otou-sama y ni Oni-sama tienen que ver con lo que haga- dijo mirándola con hostilidad

-Tanto Sirzechs- sama y como su padre se sentirían tristes después de enterarse de que ha intentado dar su pureza a un simple siervo como este.

-(Certera y letal con tus opiniones como siempre no)- menciono algo ofendido por el comentario.

-Él no es solo un siervo mas, él es mejor que ese bastardo con el que me quieren casar, no te permitiré que llames de esa manera a mi lindo siervo. Incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grayfia- la fulminaba con una mirada de odio

-Yo estoy a favor de mi ama, señorita- hablo Issei ya harto de solo ser un adorno -Usted es la que debe de dirigirse con respeto al amo de esta casa no es así?- dijo ya cansado que lo trataran como un simple esclavo y elevo toda su presencia

Pero no se esperó ver como la maid se ponía a la defensiva miro como se puso seria y algo nerviosa, lo cual dejo de trasmitirla

-(¿Que paso? solo fue mi presencia, no pensé que solo tomara tan mal)- pensó curioso al ver como acabaron las cosas

-[Creo que tomaste mala elección socio]- menciono Ddraig haciendo acto de presencia y que el castaño le pusiera atención [como sabrás la presencia no es un tipo de energía, sino la manifestación de tu espíritu y si bien este cuenta con la fuerza de tu cuerpo, pero déjame decirte que aun con tu fuerza actual que está a la par con un demonio de clase media, tu presencia está a la par con un demonio clase alta]- dijo Ddraig dejando a Issei impactado por lo poco que estuvo de comenzar una pelea la reina más fuerte sin saberlo.

Gayfia estaba muy impresionada, no pensaba que alguien de clase baja tuviese es nivel tan pronto pero algo en el joven le hiso sentir peligro, era algo no solo peligroso sino poderoso que fácilmente la podía opacar, si, había sentido miedo por un segundo.

Rias estaba nerviosa por el arrebato de Issei, le impresiono lo poderosa que era su presencia, pero sintió como el ambiente se había puesto pesado, vio como lo tomo su cuñada mientras ellos se continuaban mirando, el algo serio y ella totalmente.

-De cualquier forma, usted es la heredera del clan Gremory, por favor, absténgase de mostrar su cuerpo a cualquier hombre, más si se encuentra en esta situación- cambio el tema al agradecimiento de los jóvenes

-Haaa... recuperando la compostura y vistiéndose, para luego seguir la conversación -Grayfia, ¿has venido aquí por tu propia voluntad? ¿O es que has venido aquí porque la familia te envió? ¿O es Onii sama?

Todos ellos su respuesta fue inmediata y sin rollos innecesarios. Después de escuchar esto, Rias dio otro suspiro que hacia parecer que se rindió

-¿Es así? Tú, que eres la "Reina" de mi hermano, lamento todo esto Ise- dijo acercándose a la sirvienta.

-No hay nada que lamentar, no te preocupes más de lo que ya estas, te lo vuelvo a decir, estaré ahí cuando más me necesites- dijo tranquilo y mirándola a los ojos sonrojándola por sus palabras.

-Issei? Espera, ¿es esta persona...?- Grayfia lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa

-Sí, Hyoudou Issei. Mi "Peón", y el dueño del Boosted Gear- dijo con orgullo

-…Boosted gear… el poseedor de los dragones celestiales-murmuro aun sorprendida ya que delante de ella está el actual Sekiryuutei, pensó que quizás la fuerza del dragón que esta por encima de ella fue lo que sintió hace unos momentos

-Al ver que llevaremos esta discusión a otro lado….¿te molesta que lleve a Akeno?

-Para nada, toda "Reina" debe acompañar a su "Rey"- dijo la peli plateada ya recuperada de la impresión

-Ok… Rias se acercó a Ise y le beso su mejilla dejando a este sorprendido por el gesto. Gracias Ise… y desaparecieron dejándolo solo.

-Sí, haaa… como es que esto puede pasarme solo a mí- miro hacia su ventana el cielo nocturno pensando lo difícil que va ser mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Issei se dirigía al edificio viejo con Kiba, Asia y Koneko, él estaba medio ido pensando lo que paso anoche, también recordó como pasaron en realidad las cosas y solo oía las burlas del dragón por su comportamiento, al menos sabía muy bien que pasaría hoy.

Al abrir la puerta del club vieron a Rias con Akeno y Grayfia hablando luego para ponerles atención.

-Parece que todo el mundo está aquí. Antes de empezar, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos empezó Rias al mirar a sus siervos.

-Ojou sama, ¿quieres que les explique la situación? Propuso Grayfia con educación, pero Rias rechazó la oferta con la mano.

-La verdad es...

En el mismo momento exacto en que Rias empezó a hablar, un círculo mágico brilló en el suelo, y el castaño reconoció el diseño.

-Phenex- Murmuró Kiba confirmándoselo

Del círculo comenzó a surgir llamas, allí apareció la silueta de un hombre detrás de las llamas y solo con el movimiento de su brazo hacia un lado extinguió revelando su apariencia

Eran un hombre rubio que parecía que estaba en sus 20, llevaba un traje rojo casual no tenía una corbata y su camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho y tenía el típico look del chico malo

-Cuanto tiempo sin venir al mundo humano dijo Riaser para verlos a todos-Mi querida Rias, he venido a verte- dijo de manera altanera haciendo que Rias lo mire furiosamente

-Este hombre es Raiser Phenex, un demonio de clase alta y sangre pura, y es el heredero del clan Phoenix- Dijo la peli plata -Además es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory- pero le extraño que eso ultimo no solo enojara a Rias sino a al castaño.

-¡Raiser! ¡Ya te dije antes! ¡No voy a casarme contigo!- dijo molesta de la presencia del rubio.

-Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, ¿sabes? Creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evitar la crisis-

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Si yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, entonces voy a elegir a quien será mi esposo! También me prometieron que voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad!-

-Eso es correcto tú eres libre, puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, sus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados, tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra, incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado, y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros los demonios de clase alta sería la solución esta situación, aunque sabes que estos niños serán importantes a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?- haciendo callar a Rias por unos segundos y que Issei apretara los puños con furia.

La verdad para Issei todo eso era una gran y reverenda mierda obligar a alguien casarse para aumentar su población a costa de la felicidad de ellos, quizás no podía objetar en ello ya que el hizo lo mismo pero más de ahí nunca obligo a Rias o las chicas a nada y las respeto hasta el último momento.

-Yo no voy a aplastar mi casa sentenció Rias con confianza en los ojos Voy a tomar un marido- haciendo que Raiser hizo una gran sonrisa

-Ahhh, ¡eso es todo Rias! Entonces vamos a... empezó a hablar con alegría.

-Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Raiser. Sólo me casaré con quien voy a querer estar. Incluso los demonios que obedecen las reglas antiguas tienen el derecho a decidir-

Raiser se puso desagradable después de escuchar eso, sus pupilas se volvieron más nítidas y hasta hizo un ruido con la lengua.

-Sabes Rias, yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí, no puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano, el fuego y el viento en este mundo es asqueroso. Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo!-dijo enojado mientras empezaba a emanar su poder demoniaco y de este surgieron llamas de su cuerpo

-Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes- dijo solo para que Rias expulsara su poder rivalizando con el del Phenex y estas llamas se reunieron alrededor de su espalda y formó las alas de fuego, esta presión estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos menos a Grayfia.

Pero antes de que ella parara la pelea sintió el ambiente se volvía más pesado y todos sintieron un tremendo poder arremolinarse atrás de ellos igualando a Rias y Raiser que pararon al ver la persona responsable, todos vieron que era Issei que se acercaba a los Reyes con su manto de Ki rojo más denso de lo normal para posicionarse en medio de ellos mirando a Raiser de la manera más fría que podía, el retrocedió unos pasos nervioso por la energía que emanaba.

-Atrévete a tocarlos tan solo un cabello, **y te mato** \- su voz era calmada pero sombría y lo último con una voz grave casi rugido enseñando sus caninos más pronunciados, cual a todos sintieron escalofríos, hasta Grayfia se sintió nerviosa.

Issei sabía que no tenía caso intervenir en la discusión de ellos, pero ante las amenazas de sus compañeros y el cómo estaba tratando a Rias su sangre estaba ardiendo de cólera, ya no era aquel débil que se asustaba por ese mediocre nivel de poder, sabía que él no era mala persona pero su ego era otra cosa y esta vez le respondería como se debe.

-¿Q-Quien te crees que eres?- lo miro con enojo elevando su aura de nuevo y envolviéndose en llamas ya que las apago por la impresión, él estaba algo asustado pero no dejaría intimidarse fácilmente por una clase baja, que iluso.

-Yo soy el siervo de Rías Gremory-sama, su peón, Hyoudou Issei- dijo con el mismo tono de voz dando un paso adelante para ponerse cara a cara con él, sus ojos cada vez brillaban más intensos apretando su puño concentrando su poder en el listo para golpearlo.

-Basta pero antes que pasara Grayfia apareció agarrándolos y separando a ambos emitiendo su propio poder, o una parte, para que tuviera más impacto al ser escuchada. El castaño sabía muy bien que no sería rival ante ella si se ponía seria, por ahora Ojou sama, Raiser sama, Hyoudou Issei-sama cálmense o no me quedaré tranquila mirando.

-Heh, la Reina más fuerte… No quisiera pelear contra tal monstruo. Te salvas por hoy, mocoso- Se burló seguro de su poder contra el castaño

-Te salvaron a ti- deshizo su Ki ya más calmado pero seguía mirándolo aun desafiante

-Todo el mundo, escuchad dijo Grayfia, callándolos mientras la escuchaban atentamente Como el maestro, Sirzechs-sama y la gente de la familia Phenex sabía que iba a ser así. Para decirte la verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción.

-¿Qué quiere decir Grayfia? Exigió Rias.

-Ojou sama, si desea empujar hacia adelante su opinión, ¿qué tal realizar "Rating Game" con Raiser sama?- eso los impresiono ya que no esperaron tal solución claro menos Issei.

-En otras palabras Otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no? ...¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?- murmuro bajo lo último enojada y triste.

-Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego?"

-No. Esta es una oportunidad. Bien entonces. Vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser". Raiser, sonrió después de Buchou lo desafió

-Hee, ¿lo estás aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un demonio maduro y ya he participado en el juego oficial. Ahora mismo he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. Aun así, ¿tú todavía quieres jugar, Rias? pregunto con sorna el tipo

-Lo haré. ¡Yo te haré desaparecer, Raiser! aseguro con convicción y furia la chica

-Está bien, si ganas, haz lo que quieras, pero si gano, te casaras conmigo de inmediato aposto el joven y ambos se miraron fulminantes.

-Entendido. Yo, Grayfia, confirmo la opinión de ambos lados. Voy a estar a cargo del conflicto entre las dos partes ¿Está de acuerdo? cuestiono por última vez la sirvienta

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias entonces aviso la sirvienta a punto de irse, pero se quedó un poco más al escuchar por donde seguía la conversación entre "los prometidos"

-Hey, Rias. ¿Estos de aquí son tus siervos? quiso saber con una sonrisa el rubio

-Si ¿Y qué? contesto de mala manera la chica a lo que Raiser se echó a reír después de eso

-Entonces, este partido será una carcajada. Sólo tú "Reina", la "sacerdotisa del Rayo" puede luchar a la par de mis siervos aseguro antes de chasquear los dedos y un circulo en el suelo brillo y aparecieron 15 personas más en la sala

-Y estas son mis siervas lindas

Como la última vez todas eran chicas, prácticamente tenia harem por siervos cada una disfrazada de diferente manera, ya sea por gusto de su "Rey" o el propio, como era el caso de la "torre" de la máscara y las "caballeros", que como sabia eso, una persona se lo dijo ya que le dio curiosidad hace tiempo, además que se le quedo viendo después de que salió del círculo.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules y cabello largo amarado en dos coletas pero de una forma en que parecieran taladros las puntas, llevaba un vestido pomposo rosa y estaba mirándolos con una cara de superioridad para el disgusto de Issei

Ella era Ravel Phenex la cuarta hija de la familia Phenex, la verdad ahora que la veía de este ángulo de la historia, no sabía cómo termino siendo pareja de ella o por lo menos caerle bien, su actitud en su tiempo seguía siendo algo tsundere pero eso le agradaba y le causaba gracia porque seguía con sus peleas con Koneko.

No se había dado cuenta que todavía la miraba mientras veía a su pasado/futuro y ella se sonrojo, ya que le hacia la misma mirada que a las demás, una intensa que trasmitía cariño y calidez, cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía aparto la mirada apenado por eso y siguió mirando al hermano.

-Veo que tu seguridad viene de que tu sequito completo sea de chicas, la verdad me lo esperaba de alguien como tú- se burló un poco y las chicas atrás de él no lo tomaron bien y una que otra lo insulto.

-Vaya Rias veo que tu siervo tiene celos de mi- dijo con burla por el comentario, pero poco le importo a Issei

-O por favor no me malentiendas pero en fin, sé que personas como tú no son fáciles de cambiar de opinión, y menos con palabras- recordó que era necesario que le dé la paliza de su vida ahora que si puede en el primer intento.

-Quien se cree que es para y ridiculizar a Raiser-sama así? Seguro que solo es un debilucho.

-Es Hyoudou Issei, mi peón. Un peleador muy fuerte dijo Rias llamando la atención de las recién llegadas -Y el actual Sekiryuutei-

Eso les abrió mucho los ojos. Algunas chicas por miedo, otras por asombro y la mayoría en shock.

-Bueno, quizás seas interesante chico puede que no solo la sacerdotisa sea útil, pero aun eres muy débil para nosotros.

-Quieres probar un poco, Yakitori- ese insulto hiso que los gremory soltaran leves risas

-Yakitori? ¡Tú, diablo de clase baja! ¡Esa no es manera de hablar a un demonio de clase alta! Rias! Tienes que educar a tus siervos!

Ella sólo ignoró su reclamo y dijo: "No me importa importa"

-Pues ya veremos que puedes hacer, Mira hazlo-

-Hai Raiser-sama- dijo una de su siervas, era pequeña como Koneko ella tenía un palo que los artistas marciales e hizo uso de su postura después de mover el palo alrededor, rápidamente ella fue directo al castaño para dar un golpe descendente, pero solo movió ligeramente su cuerpo a un lado esquivándola para después darle un golpe en toda la boca del estómago sacándole el aire y aventándola cerca de su amo.

-Hmp... Quizás te he subestimado, eres más fuerte que mi peón más débil, felicidades se burló antes de atender con cuidado a su sierva -Mira, no pasa nada, cuidaré de ti-

-Hai... Raiser-sama...- dijo débil para desmallarse en sus brazos

-Rias, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos dentro de 10 días? Podríamos hacerlo ahora, pero eso no sería interesante- dijo presuntuosamente a la pelirroja

-¿Me estás dando una ventaja? Rias se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba indiferente.

-Es para hacerlo más interesante- Raiser ya se acercó a su sequito y Issei en vez de verlo a él vio a Ravel y le dio una sonrisa sincera que hiso que se enfurruñara y volteara la cara algo molesta, nadie noto eso - Nos vemos en 10 días para el juego. Rias... Mejor entrena bien, porque el niñato es demasiado ladrador. Aun así y con su dragón no tiene oportunidad contra mí-

Issei estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaría a Ddraig para derrotarlo pero no podía si bien era mucho más fuerte que la otra vez pero no tenía ni idea si podía vencerlo solo.

Después todos desaparecieron en un flash de luz, todos los del grupo Phenex y Grayfia, dejando a los gremorys solos

-Como lo odio- susurro Issei pero todos lo oyeron y compartieron su opinión, menos Asia ya que es amable

-Ise…- pero oyó de nuevo la voz seria de su ama con nerviosismo volteo a verla con una sonrisa algo tétrica -Porque estabas sonriéndole de esa manera a la sierva de Raiser- bueno casi nadie lo noto, además vio como Asia comenzaba asomársele lágrimas y pudo ver a Koneko algo molesta.

-(Maldición lo hago bien y ya me quiere castigar!)- no entendía que pasaba siempre se llevaba la peor parte aun si lo hacia bien

[Eso te pasa por andar de mujer en mujer, socio]- hablo el dragón como si fuera la voz de la razón

(¡Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso!)- le molesto que el que tiene problemas con una dragona que lo quiere matar hasta cada vez que ve uno de sus poseedores, le estuviera dando estos consejos sobre mujeres.

-Ara ara otra vez coqueteando con el enemigo, que mal Ise-kun- y para darle más sal a la herida entra Akeno y su singular manera de hablar extrañamente notaba su mirada algo sombría.

Todo esto ocasiono que Issei con una cara de miedo y a Kiba aguantando la risa para no molestar más al castaño.

-Bien olvidemos eso de mientras…Ise- dijo su nombre lo que le causo que temblara -Gracias por defenderme fue muy valiente- lo dijo sonriéndole apenándolo -Aun así solo tenemos 10 días para entrenarnos no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho!- dijo con voz de mando

-Hai!- y todos respondieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se tele transportaron hacia las montañas para ir a la mansión que usaban de casa de vacaciones la familia de Rias, al llegar solo se cambiaron para comenzar el entrenamiento primero todos querían saber que más sabia hacer Issei aparte de usar su Ki.

Primera lección: Kiba

Los dos estaban en el patio trasero con uno bokken cada uno separados unos metros y las chicas mirarían a una distancia segura

-Bien Ise-kun enséñame que es lo que puedes hacer- dijo Kiba en posición de defensa algo confiado y Issei solo le quitaría esa sonrisa.

-Bien, es muy amable de tu parte darme el primer movimiento, pero…- y rápidamente Issei se movió hacia Kiba que lo espera, bloqueo el primer golpe pero apenas pudo esquivar el que sigue entonces vio como el castaño usaba la espada a una mano para comenzar a dar estocadas rápidas que hicieron retroceder al caballero mirando como Issei se le quedo mirando con la espada reposando en su hombro -No crees que fuiste muy confiado- lo dijo con aburrimiento

Todos estaban impresionados por ello no solo sabía el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sino con la espada, para Kiba supo que no tenía un estilo definido, pero lo compensaba con reflejo y sabia en que momento atacar, se tocó la oreja derecha lastimada ya que fue alcanzado por una de las estocadas.

-Veo que tienes razón lo siento Ise-kun- dijo sonriente sudando un poco por lo cerca que estaba

-Si pero sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, pero quitando eso no tienes definida muy bien tu defensa verdad?- eso los sorprendió y más a Kiba ya que solo tuvo este encuentro y ya supo cuál era su debilidad

-Te diste cuenta- cambio un poco serio

-Algo así, te estaba costando bloquear la mayoría de los ataques, pero se puede arreglar ¿sabes?-

-¿Cómo sería?- pregunto algo ansioso ya que apenas si podía pulir su habilidad

-Creo que lo sabes- dijo para ponerse en posición de ataque a lo que Kiba entendió y lo imito, este también era un entrenamiento para él.

Segunda lección: Akeno.

-Y el poder mágico se obtiene del aura que cubre todo el cuerpo. Tienes que concentrarte y sentir la ola de poder mágico- dijo Akeno acabando la explicación a Asia, ya que Issei se lo dejo primero.

-¡Lo hice!- Asia como la antes lo hiso muy rápido reunió el poder mágico en sus manos una luz mágica de color verde, el aura mágica de Asia es de un hermoso color verde

-Ara ara imagine que Asia-chan está dotada en el uso de poderes mágicos, después de todo y ahora tu Ise-kun- dijo elogiando a la rubia para ir con el castaño el cual solo levanto la mano a la altura de su hombro.

De ahí salió una luz roja pero poco a poco esta comenzaba a adquirir brasas para tornarse en una bola de fuego rojo, era de magia de fuego de lo básico así que no requirió mucha magia, además no es que tuviera tanta para derrochar.

-¡Issei fue increíble!- ella estaba muy emocionada por la demostración de su amigo.

-Si fue magnifica pero, como fue que pudiste realizarla si apenas tienes magia- pregunto muy curiosa ya que apenas podía utilizar los círculos para poder hacer eso.

-Bueno apenas se manejarlo y me cansa rápido, sobre quien solo me lo mostraron y me dijeron que la magia viene de la imaginación y puedes lograr lo que sea, además que por ser dragón se me da muy bien el fuego- dijo con naturalidad además que era cierto pero fue Akeno misma que se lo dijo en su momento.

-Bien así que ya ambos pueden ser capaces de usar la magia a buen nivel, vamos a practicar unos hechizos básicos- dijo Akeno feliz ya que no espero avanzar muy rápido en la lección.

Por otra parte Issei no tenía otra forma de ayudarla sin que sospeche, además su problema es más emocional que físico, lo dejara para después que avance más los sucesos.

Tercera lección: Koneko

En el bosque Issei y Koneko estaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cada uno bloqueaba al otro, pero Issei era más fuerte pero se limitaba para ella y mucho más rápido sus reflejos eran superiores a los que ella, así que Koneko solo estaba a la defensiva.

Al cabo de unos momentos se separaron, él estaba algo cansado por otra parte Koneko estaba exhausta se tuvo que recargar en el árbol para no caerse

-Estas bien? Si no puedes seguir aquí lo dejamos por hoy- dijo algo preocupado por la albina

-No…yo…puedo continuar- lo rechazo, apenas podía decir algo por la falta de aire

-Hemos estado por horas Koneko te has esforzado mucho, pero de nada sirve si te hieres- parece que eso la desmotivo un poco -Vamos a seguir entrenando pero mañana para que puedas descansar y no te lastimes ¿bien?- estaba acariciando su cabeza suavemente y solo la movió afirmando, se levantó y se fue a la mansión pero con un pequeño sonrojo y solo la imito.

La siguiente lección era de que Issei y Asia hicieran la cena usando solo la magia para el disgusto de Issei, el aprendió por las malas cocinar pero después le tomo el gusto hacerlo por ello esta manera era un farsa para él, pero al menos ya no comieron el exceso de comida que ocasionaron la primera vez.

Después de que todos tomaran el baño Issei salió para ir al bosque para su entrenamiento especial, se quedó ahí recordando lo que consiguió y no le gusto, no le gustaba ese recuerdo para nada, el día en que invento esa odiosa técnica, la cual en su mente sigue siendo un símbolo de su eterna vergüenza y mayor error, **Dress Break**

-Tantas equivocaciones que he hecho en mí en vida y aquí comenzó la mayor- se pusieron la mano en la cara tratando de no llorar de frustración

[¡Tú crees que eres el único que sufre!, ¡qué hay de mí!, ¡todos ya la conocen como una de las técnicas técnica firma del Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia!]- Ddraig se materialización gritando todo lo que podía causando dolor en la cabeza del castaño -[¡Yo tengo que llevar esa vergüenza por toda la eternidad! ¡Pedazo de cabron!] Termino solo para que se oigan unos pequeños sollozos de lamentación.

-¡Perdón!- él se disculpó igual llorando por ello –Pero no pasara denuevo así que a lo que hemos venido- pero se recuperó rápido al igual que el dragón ya que esas memorias nunca ocurrirán -Lo que quiero es adaptarme más a las habilidades que me da mi parte dragón

-[Ya veo, pero no creas que será tan fácil como can Ophis solo eres un hibrido y aun con una porción de humano, así que lo máximo será una parte a la vez] dijo analizando lo que quería pero eso no le agrado del todo a Issei.

Cuando acabo el entrenamiento con Ophis en su tiempo era capaz de cambiar todo su cuerpo en rasgos dragón incluso en transformarse en uno pero porque era uno de verdad, ahora apenas adquiría uno que otro y solo cuando estaba al máximo de su poder

[Aun así puedes controlar mi fuego y exhalarlo]- eso le sorprendió y supo que la razón de no saberlo era que no le intereso en el momento -[además que tu cuerpo puede resistir ataques elementales cuando combinas tu Ki y aura dragón] Issei recordó que tenía una resistencia casi abrumadora cuando lo combinaba y la lanza de la caída era la prueba de ello.

Bien entonces ya tengo el régimen por el momento dejaremos la magia para después, ahora es tener mucho más control en el Ki y en mi aura dragón intentare combinarlos y que todo mi cuerpo sea envuelto por ello- ese era el plan hasta el día del juego y tenía esperanza de crear algo de esto.

[jejeje si esto sale bien socio lograr algo que nunca se ha visto quizás romperle el espíritu al Yakitori no te tome tanto como piensas]- y con eso su esperanzas estaban bien infundadas además de sentir una fuerte emoción y diversión al verlo de esa manera ya que no lo disfruto en su momento, si era algo sádico cuando requería.

-Bien comencemos!- entonces esa parte del bosque comenzó a resplandecer de un rojo intenso

* * *

Ya habían pasado 9 de los 10 días acordados para entrenar y todos estaban mostrando mejoras aceptables, con Kiba su defensa está más pulida que antes pero aun tenia fallos los ataques rápidos y precisos de Issei lo ponían a prueba ya que atacaban en los puntos ciegos.

Con Akeno el no pudo más darle algunos consejos a modo de "ideas que se le ocurrían" con la magia, además que ella le daba consejos también comenzando a aumentar su reserva de magia, eso los estaba acercando y entablaban conversaciones de cualquier tipo.

Con Asia, él con ayuda de Akeno le enseñaron hechizos defensivos y algunos de ataques, el castaño dijo que posiblemente ella sea atacada mientras los curaba así que era para evitarse ese problema y que si tenía la oportunidad atacara al oponente, ella ya sabía usar la mayoría de los elementos gracias a su gran abasto mágico.

Koneko no tenía nada que enseñarle más que a usar el Ki para aumentar su fuerza interna y pueda protegerle más de los golpes normales también mejoro en reflejos y velocidad pero se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo al castaño,

Por ultimo Rias, ella no tenía ningún problema con su habilidad, desde que nació a tenido u buen control y a medida de que creció lo mejor, ahora solo (a petición del castaño) fortalecía en su formación física, le enseña como recibir y esquivar los golpes y regresárselos esto era como último recurso de que su poder se acabase.

Hoy se tomarían de descanso para prepararse bien para mañana, todos ya estaban dormido y el bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, sip aguanta el calor de un ataque pero de la naturaleza no.

-Esto es una ironía, tener sed y calor siendo yo- murmuro algo fastidiado yendo a su habitación

¿Vaya? ¿Estas despierto?- el voltio para ver a Rias en la sala de estar leyendo en una mesa

-(ah se me olvido, mi error) Eso debería de decir yo Buchou, es la primera vez que la veo con lentes- dijo viéndola que estaba con una piyama larga algo trasparente que marcaba su figura de hecho le extrañaba verla con usando algo "decente" para dormir

-¿Oh, esto? Es sólo para las miradas. Yo puedo pensar con más claridad cuando tengo puestas mis gafas-

Y que lees con tanto empeño-

Información sobre los 72 clanes demoniacos, ya debes saber las habilidades de la familia Phoenix ¿no? Ise asintió y ella solo suspiro. Llamas que lo regeneran de inmediato, control sobre el fuego y el aire, tal como la mítica ave fénix…todo estaría bien si no fuera por ese poder regenerativo, la inmortalidad es algo temible-

-Eso es bueno pero no es inmortal- eso le asombrando a Rias -A habido muchos que se decían inmortales y todos han caído de una forma u otras además no creo que no había manera de derrotar a un Phenex ¿verdad?

-Sí. Hay dos maneras en que puedo derrotarlo. Una de ellos que reciba un gran poder y la otra es seguir luchar con el hasta que se pierda la voluntad de luchar. El primer método requiere la fuerza de un Dios. La segunda es para debemos resistir hasta que Raiser pierda su voluntad de luchar. Si somos capaces de aplastar el alma de Phenex, entonces es nuestra victoria. Después de su resurrección se detendrá y caerá- se calló después de eso era obvio que con la gran energía de un Phenex eso era muy difícil.

-Rias… ¿Por qué te niegas a este matrimonio? Rias miró al castaño y solo suspiro.

Porque soy una Gremory, dado que lo soy todos me ven como solo Rias Gremory, la futura heredera del clan…Vaya donde vaya el apellido me sigue….es tanto una bendición como una maldición.

-Entonces ¿odias tu apellido?- dijo con curiosidad

no lo odio, estoy orgullosa de mi clan, aun si me caso quiero hacerlo con alguien quien no me vea como la hija de Gremory, si no como Rias, con alguien que me ame- dijo mirando al cielo por la ventana con anhelación. Sé que suena egoísta pero quisiera tener ese pequeño sueño- eso ultimo le saco una sonrisa al castaño

-Me gustas cómo eres, Rias- ella lo miro asombrado -No sé nada acerca de los Gremory o sobre el mundo de los demonios, pero para mí solo eres Rias-Buchou, en el poco tiempo que te conozco he visto la gran mujer que eres…amable pero firme, estricta pero gentil, algo olvidadiza pero no lo serias si no fueras tú, ese pequeño sueño no lo abandones ya que te lo vuelvo a decir yo te apoyare hasta el final porque para mí solo eres Rias, la mujer más bella que veré en mi vida.

Dijo lo último con total sentimiento hacia ella el cual fue trasmitido ya que ella se sonrojo mucho quedándose mirando al joven que le dijo esas palabras, cuando lo revivió pensó que iba ser otro siervo que le sería leal además que fuera pervertido sería fácil de manipular quizás como un tonto hermanito, pero no.

Desde el primer día él le demostró un rostro diferente a lo normal era más maduro con estos temas, le coqueteaba de vez en cuando más por diversión que nada, no se le quedaba mirando con cara lasciva, y en lo sobrenatural le ocultaba cosas importantes, era algo irrespetuoso pero solo cuando la situación lo amerita, le demostró lo leal y servicial que puede ser a su manera siendo divertido y travieso, pero todo eso solo hiso que lo viera más como hombre… ella se había enamorado de su peón.

-Bueno ya me voy dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya que mañana será un día muy agitado- se dio la vuelta para subir a la escalera dejándola con un mar de emociones –Ha, se me olvidaba- eso le hiso que le prestara la atención mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su cara -Se me olvido decir que también aparte de todo es una mujer que es muy aprovechada a lo que le conviene y que se cree que solo por tener más "curvas" que las demás puede poner de rodillas a cualquier hombre, que Sempai tan atrevida- rápidamente esquivo el libro que ella leyó mientras lo miraba con cara de enojo y sonrojándola más de vergüenza

-¡Ise!- le aventó otros libros más mientras él se retiraba riéndose por el desquite de su ama, quizás sea una manera rara de mostrarse afecto pero eso les gustaba a ambos, Rias tenía una razón más para ganar y Issei no permitiría que ella sufriera como la última vez, este juego se llevaría la determinación todos por sus deseos.

 **Bueno aquí acaba el otro capítulo antes que nada tengo que decir que se me junto algo de trabajo y la hueva no me dejaba seguir con suerte encontré mi motivación para completar el capitulo que según ya lo tenia**

 **No olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y mi hueva me lo permite les repondere.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dragón vs Fénix

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, antes de comenzar.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, además despejare algunas dudas**

 **-** **jeffersongongora** **: jajaja tengo que decir que me gusta también el Issei normal pero por el humor, y por qué no pongo lemon es que aún no es tiempo, pronto (espero).**

 **- Zasetsu04: grasia por tu comentario espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.**

 **-** **Naruto agüero** **: De hecho me gusta como meten a Sona y Serafall en el harem,** **como dije me gusta mucho esa idea.**

 **-** **THE BLACK SHIELD** **: Te apoyo en eso y sabía que abría alguien que pensara igual.**

 **-** **daizuke** **: Gracias pero lo de Ace, yo admire a ese personaje y odio como murió en la serie, pero ponerlo como un personaje más, no puedo, merece su propio protagonismo, en mi opinión.**

 **-** **Zafir09** **: Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el cap.**

 **-** **incursion123** **: Lo primero no te lo puedo decir ya que quiero ponerlo en mi otra historia, y lo Segundo la matriarca seria Ophis.**

 **-** **godz 1987** **: Gracias y eso era lo que quería arreglar en las relaciones de Issei, ya que no le veía tanto sentido en el canon, y lo segundo serán los dos, hombres y mujeres.**

 **-** **alexzero** **: Gracias por tu comentario y correspondo contigo quería algo más de romanticismo del que veía en la serie y bueno mientras las demás chicas lleguen peor será para Issei.**

 **-** **Carl** **: Bueno veras, como yo estoy haciendo una adaptación del canon original, no puedo poner a Grayfia en el harem, además que notaras que este Issei es más maduro y por su "pasado" no se atrevería a realizar adulterio, además que** **Sirzechs lo mataría por solo pensarlo.**

 **-** **carlos Trujillo** **: ya vendrá no te preocupes, solo espera y lo de Yamato me lo pensare pero la verdad no sabría explicar cómo la obtuvo.**

 **-** **Darsilk/- ****Uchihasil/- ****Nikopelucas/- ****FateBurn** **: muchas Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **-** **diablokz** **: muchas gracias la verdad estoy impresionado el apoyo que le dan a esta historia por eso gracias.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

"hola" llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 6: Dragón vs Fénix

Hoy era el día del Rating game, este se decidirá el futuro de Rias Gremory, la batalla comenzaría a la media noche, Issei estaba en su habitación preparándose eran las 10 de la noche solo faltaba dos horas para la luchar.

A petición de él, Rias le permitió ir con otra ropa, al ver que ella acepto por lo que su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón táctico gris, una camisa roja, una campera con capucha negra de mangas gris y unas botas de combate al lado de la cama para ponérselas cuando se valla

No le gustaba la ropa de la escuela además que no lo dejaba moverse bien, pero sobre todo necesitaba estar cómodo en todos los sentidos, se sentó en la cama a repasar su plan, sabia el plan de Rias al pie de la letra y sabe los fallos que vivieron en el juego, sí Raiser no cambio de estrategia el sabría que atacar primero.

Toc toc- lo interrumpió el sonido de que llamaban a la puerta sabiendo quien seria.

-Issei-san ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Asia con voz tímida

-Claro pasa- le contesto tranquilo

La vio con su tarje se monja pero sin el velo y claro sin la cruz de plata, le encantaba verla de esa forma ya que la hacía relucir sobre los demás.

-Veo que Buchou también te dejo ir como quieras- dijo mirándola

-S... sí, cuando le pregunté a Buchou-san me dijo que podía usar una ropa con la que me sienta más cómoda. Lo pensé mucho, y supe que me es más fácil para mí moverme con esta prenda... yo no soy una cristiana, pero no he olvidado mis creencias, a pesar de que soy un demonio, yo...

-Está bien, se te ve natural, igual que el uniforme, además creo que necesitas sentirte cómoda ahora, luces muy bien- la detuvo ya que se ponía muy nerviosa

-Muchas gracias- hizo una cara de felicidad cuando la alabo -Ummm, ¿Issei-san?-volvió a su timidez para preguntarle -¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?

-Por supuesto que puedes- ella se sentó en la cama a su la do para abrazarle el brazo -¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto viendo que temblaba un poco

-... No puedo dejar de temblar cuando pienso que hay una batalla espantosa esperando por nosotros. Pero si Issei-san está conmigo, voy a estar bien- ella se recargaba en su hombro para apoyarse, él sabía que no le gustaba luchar pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no defraudar los demás

-Es normal, nunca has luchado y te digo por experiencia que tener miedo es normal- le conto con una sonrisa -Pero no te preocupes solo sigue las indicaciones de Ri-digo de Buchou y todo saldrá bien, te prometo que terminara pronto- le aseguro con tranquilidad que logro calmarla

-No tengo miedo, si estoy con Issei-san, después de todo... ¿Puedo seguir así hasta que nos vayamos?- le pidió inocentemente y él no le molestaba

-Claro- el reposo su cabeza en la de ella

-... ¿Me puedo quedar contigo para siempre a partir de ahora?- le pregunto susurrándole

-Desde hoy y para siempre, yo estaré junto a tu y te protegeré no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño, lo prometo- se aferró más a ella y Asia se acurruco a él, se quedaron así hasta que llegó la hora de irse más ella ya no estaba temblando.

Ya ellos 2 habían llegado al club faltando 10 minutos para comenzar el juego y vieron como estaban todos Rias solo con el uniforme de la escuela, Koneko igual con unos guantes de luchador, Kiba también solo que con partes de armadura en los brazos y piernas y Akeno con un traje de sacerdotisa.

Todos los observaron curiosos a Asia ya que no era común ver a un demonio con traje de monja y vieron a Issei con su nueva ropa si bien se veía más cómoda que el uniforme y más acorde a él, en eso de un círculo mágico llega Grayfia.

-¿Están todos listos? El juego empezará en breve- dijo empezando a explicar acerca de la batalla -Cuando empiece la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es en una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas, así pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo.

Eso de verdad agradecía Issei ya que pensó que tendría un problema a la hora de luchar, además que por su estilo es destructivo y no le gustaría los reclamos por ello.

-Además- siguió Grayfia - Este Rating Game también estará al alcance de los miembros de ambas familias desde una ubicación diferente por emisión, así como ciertas familias nobles afiliadas. También el Maou Lucifer sama estará viendo esta batalla. Por favor, no os olvides de ello- termino de decir impresionando a todos menos a Issei.

El que este Sirzechs no le importaba tanto, más bien aún seguía enojado con él por cómo se la jugó en el pasado.

-Así que, Oni-sama también verá esta batalla- murmuro Rias pero fue audible para todos

-¿He? Su hermano dijo Buchou-san?- pregunto Asia confundida

-Sí, su hermano es el Maou-sama- le respondió Kiba

-…wau…- menciono impresionado Issei y Asia también, pero su caso era fingido claro y además muy bien ya que estaba la esposa del Maou ahí y no podía dejar que sospechara.

Aunque se hartó por la explicación de los antiguos Maous lo cual no le alegraba para nada

-Ya es hora. Todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico- los llamo Grayfia para que se reunieran -También una vez que se transportes, no se pueden utilizar el círculo mágico hasta que el juego termine- finalizo para alejarse un poco

Ella no lo dijo con malas intenciones, era lo estándar en los Rating games, pero dio a entender que solo saldrían con la victoria o con su derrota, para después la luz los cubriera y los trasportarse al lugar donde sería su base, que no era otro que el club de ocultismo, se le hacía un poco gracioso a Issei como todo lo importante pasaba en esa habitación, quizás Sona estaba agradecida de ello por no ser molestada.

-"Hola a todos, soy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex"- se escuchó la voz de la sirvienta en el espacio -"En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Mediante el acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla, el campo de batalla para este juego es una réplica de la escuela donde Rías-sama asiste, la "Academia Kuoh"-

-(Si, como si no fuera ya lo más importante, desde objetivo de ataques terroristas hasta centro de convenciones de los líderes de las facciones)- pensó con sarcasmo Issei, no es que la tuviera en contra, pero estaba un poco hastiado de la dichosa gran escuela.-

"El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de las Rías-sama sería la sala del club de ocultismo situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los "peones" utilicen la "promoción", deben ir a la base del enemigo"-

-(¿Será necesaria la promoción?)- se preguntaba Issei ya que no sabía si después de terminar con los enemigos promoverse o atacar como esta.

-[No es que te sea de muy necesario para ti ahora, pero no vendría mal que tuvieras un plus en caso de que las cosas no salieran como lo pansaste]- le aconsejo Ddraig

-(Veré como salen la situación primero, además en unos segundos llego al lugar en vuelo, ¿creo que está permitido?)- le contesto, no tenía la certeza de que saldría como la vez anterior y más si él era el que cambiaba las cosas, lo mejor sería tenerlo como último caso si salía mal

-"Sin más que decir que comience el Rating Game!"- y con eso sonó la señal de inicio del juego

-Todo el mundo por favor ponga el transceptor en sus oídos- Akeno les dio a todos un transmisor-receptor de tipo auricular

-En el campo de batalla utilizaremos esto para comunicarnos entre sí- dijo Rias para comprobar si todos estaban en sintonía -Primero tenemos que acabar con los peones de Raiser. Va a ser problemático si se promueven todas a "Reina"- Rias dijo mientras está sentada en el sofá, bastante segura para la molestia de Issei y Akeno comenzó a preparar el té.

-No crees que estas muy calmada para esto- le comento el castaño solo para recibir una mirada curiosa de ella

-Ise, la batalla acaba de comenzar. El "Rating Game" es originalmente un juego que no termina en un corto período de tiempo. Hay momentos en que hay "ataques sorpresa", pero sobre todo es un juego que toma mucho tiempo, al igual que el ajedrez real- dijo tomando la tasa de té, de parte de Akeno

-Entonces esto es más de utilizar el campo y la estrategias que solo la fuerza bruta-

-Es correcto, Yuuto-

-Sí- contesto el caballero antes de extender un mapa luego de que Rias se lo indicara, era un mapa de la escuela. Estaba dividido en cuadrículas y había alfabeto inglés y números en ella.

-(Deverdad tienen un problema con lo de asimilar cosas)- se dijo Issei, el sabia el curioso modo de que los demonios tomaban las costumbres de los humanos

-Tenemos un bosque a nuestro favor, por lo cual pensaran que será nuestro territorio y no se atreverán a entrar sin cuidado-

-Y es probable que el territorio de Raiser o la escuela nueva, tengan una emboscada preparada en los caminos hacia ellos y la habitación del consejo tiene una vista de todo el campo, es peligroso pasar por ahí- dijo Issei analítico recordando cómo fue -También él sabe que tendremos que pasar por el campo de deportes pero tendrá a sus siervos en ella quizás…- dijo para voltear a vela pero ve como ella lo mira con incredulidad como los demás, él se dio cuenta que metió la pata -¿Estoy mal en eso?- pregunto nervioso por las miradas

-¿He? No no!… pero es verdad, es posible que tenga a unos peones y caballeros al cuidado de la zona- dijo Rias ya recuperada dándole la razón al castaño, aliviándolo y dejando atrás la tensión.

-Podemos tomar primero el gimnasio, está cerca del edificio viejo, puede darnos una ruta a la escuela nueva, pero también tendría enemigos por ello.- dijo Kiba

-Sí, yo también tengo la misma opinión. En primer lugar vamos a capturar el gimnasio..., en términos de ubicación, el oponente puede tener su torre situada allí. Yuuto y Koneko, ustedes dos pongan trampas en el bosque. Aquí hay otro mapa para ustedes y marqué los lugares donde pondrán las trampas, voy a hacer una copia después y darle a todo el mundo-

-Sí/Entendido- contestaron y salieron inmediato a cumplir la orden con varias cosas

-Todos los demás quedaos en reserva hasta que finalice la configuración de la trampa. Oh es verdad, Akeno- dijo al último como recordando algo

-¿Sí?- pregunto la chica mientras le servía el té a Asia

-Cuando regresen Yuuto y Koneko, ¿puedes crear ilusiones y niebla por el bosque y el cielo? Por supuesto, es una trampa que sólo reaccione con el grupo de Raiser. El inicio del partido será así, vamos a tener que movernos durante la mitad del juego, así que te lo encargo a ti, Akeno- le pidió con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por su reina

-Entendido Buchou-

-Yyyy, que se supone que debo hacer yo Buchou?- pregunto Issei algo intrigado si su papel ha cambiado o no

-Bueno Ise, antes te hubiera dicho que promoverte es lo más importante, pero ahora no veo que lo necesites, por otro lado ¿estas con todo tu poder ahora no?-

-Ah si, estoy a toda mi capacidad, además que tengo algo especial por si las dudas- dijo mientras apretaba la mano derecha

-Entonces ven siéntate- dijo dando unas palmadas a su lado derecho, el acato y ella señalo sus piernas -ahora acuéstate- pidió sonriéndole

-…- él se sonrojo un poco pero con cuidado reposo su cabeza en los muslos de Rias, sintió lo suaves que eran y la agradable sensación haciendo que se acurruque más en ellas provocando que Rias su sonrojara y a Asia los ojos se llenen lágrimas y más al ver a la pelirroja acariciando su cabeza

-Abriré los sellos que puse en ti- dijo siguiendo con su acción

-¿Eh? ¿Sellos?- pregunto sin importarle

-Cuando te resucite necesite mis 8 piezas de peón ¿recuerdas que te lo mencione en una ocasión?- el solo afirmo -Estabas mal herido en esa ocasión y poner toda esa carga solo te haría daño, así que puse sellos para restringir tu poder en cada pieza por lo que ahora tendrías que tener la fuerza de un peón, para cuando tu cuerpo fuera más fuerte para aguantar las 8 piezas.

De un latido sintió que su poder creció, no tanto como la otra vez ya que las piezas contenían el poder de Rias despertando el poder de uno propio, él ahora era más fuerte que ella además que cuando uso las piezas era un simple adolecente sin talento, pero agradecía el gesto de su ama.

-Issei. Tienes que vencer a tu oponente, incluso si son chicas, ¿de acuerdo? No te puedes contener, ellas tampoco lo harán-

-Entiendo no se preocupe más- él se levantó de su regazo molestando un poco a la pelirroja y aliviando a la rubia.

Unos momentos después todo el grupo se reunió al completo después de hacer su trabajo. Asia se quedaría con Rias para seguridad de ambas, Yuuto y Akeno se despidieron cada uno hacer su parte asignada, dejando a Issei con Koneko, que llegaron al cabo de poco al Gimnasio que estaba abierto entraron por la parte de atrás escondiéndose por la cortina a oscuras, inútil pensó el castaño.

-¡Sabemos que están ahí, sirvientes de Rias Gremory! Los vimos entrar- dijo una voz femenina informándoles de su intervención como pensó Issei.

-(Me pregunto como si estaban esperándonos)- entonces las luces se encendieron y vieron a 4 diablesas, La mujer con un vestido de china, las gemelas y la loli shoujo del bastón -Ho, cuanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto normalmente a la del bastón solo para ser recibido con una mirada mala y ponerse en posición junto con las demás -Veo que así va ser, Ddraig- y en su brazo se materializo la Boosted gear.

-Ise-sempai, voy a dejarte los peones. Yo me encargaré de la Torre- anuncio Koneko lanzándose contra su contraparte

Entonces las gemelas se le acercaron con unas motosierras y la del bastón al lado de ellas -Hora de la venganza, esto va por lo que le hizo a Raiser -sama y a mi en la reunión- dijo con rencor hacia el castaño que solo suspiro, al final solo era visto como el malo para esas mujeres ya sea pervertido o no

Koneko y la Torre comenzaron su lucha, cada golpe era poderoso por el poder de su pieza, Koneko tenía más movilidad pero la Torre era muy hábil, ambas estaban tan concentradas que nada podía pararlas.

PAAAM!

PAAAM!

PAAAM!

(Tres peones de Raiser Phenex-sama han sido eliminados)

-¿He?/¿Qué?- las dos pararon, no se lo podían creer lo que escucharon, no tenían ni 3 minutos de haber comenzado a pelear y ya habían anunciado las primeras derrotas, miraron donde estaba el castaño y las peones, solo vieron como él tenía el puño levantado hacia arriba entonces cayeron trozos de maderas y metales desde el techo levantaron la mirada solo para ver tres cráteres de buen tamaño, las dos tenían cara de incredibilidad, Koneko sabía que él se contenía en el entrenamiento, pero no espero que tanto.

-Haaa que aburrido- se quejó para ver como ellas pararon y la Torre se ponía nerviosa, ella no espero luchar contra los dos así de rápido y sin ayuda, pero rápidamente Issei tomo a Koneko y salieron por la puerta principal dejándola en shock.

-¿Están huyendo? pregunto molesta la torre pero para su respuesta, justo en ese momento un gran rayo cayó en el gimnasio con un gran ruido. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido.

-Fu fu en el blanco- se oyó la voz de Akeno arriba en donde estaba el techo con una sonrisa y sus manos echando chispas

(Una Torre de Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido eliminada)

-Issei- sempai, ¿cómo pudiste hacer todo eso?- pregunto la peli blanca a Issei a si lado a buena distancia del edificio destruido

-Bueno, cuando acabe con las peones le di la señal a Akeno-san para atacar, solo tenía que sacarte de ahí conmigo- dijo para ver a la peli negra en el cielo con un rostro de diversión

-La" Sacerdotisa del rayo". Ese es el apodo de Akeno-san. Al igual que Buchou no está en una edad en la que pueden jugar en los partidos oficiales, por eso mucha gente no sabe acerca de ella. Pero ella es famosa en un grupo determinado de demonios- informo Koneko también observándola.

"Todo el mundo, ¿me oyen? Akeno hizo un ataque perfecto. Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado" era la voz de Rias desde el transmisor, y parecía muy feliz dando la noticia

El plan era destruir la ubicación que se cree que es un punto importante. También junto con la destrucción de los peones de Raiser, Issei sabia del plan por lo que no se sorprendió y estaba preparado para lo que sucedería

"Ese rayo toma tiempo para cargar después de que lo utiliza. Así que el uso repetido es imposible. El enemigo tiene todavía un número mayor que nosotros. También vamos a salir tan pronto como el poder mágico Akeno se recupere. ¡Así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pase a la siguiente fase!" exclamo enérgicamente animando a sus siervos

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos al unísono

Todos debían de reagruparse con Kiba para acabar con las demás siervas de Raiser, pero antes Issei agarro del brazo a Koneko y la abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola y que Akeno lo viera de una manera curiosa que prometía mucho dolor, pero antes que cualquiera dijera algo

BOOOOM!

El lugar en donde estaban exploto.

-¡Ise-kun! ¡Koneko-chan!- grito Akeno preocupada por ellos pero cuando el humo se despejo vio como Koneko estaba con Issei envueltos con sus alas y dentro de una barrera de energía roja llameante intactos, se alivió que no les pasara nada.

-Fiu por poco, ¿estás bien Koneko?- pregunto el castaño a la aun impactada chica que tardó en reaccionar afirmándole que sí, entonces deshizo la barrera soltándola viendo a la responsable -No es de buena educación saludar de esa manera, y menos de una Reina- le respondió con cierta burla

En el cielo estaba una mujer con un traje de hechicera color blanco y lila y un escote muy pronunciado, su cuerpo era más voluptuoso que el de Akeno, cabello largo ondulado y ojos violeta oscuro y un cetro que termina en una curva, la "Reina" de Raiser, Yubelluna estaba viéndolo con una cara de molestia por haberle arruinado su ataque sorpresa… eh?

-(Espera, ¡¿recuerdo su nombre?! Vaya no me lo esperaba y no solo el de ella sino también el de la otra Torre, Isabela no?, que alivio pensé que tendría que referirme a todas menos a Ravel como "personajes de relleno")- pensó feliz de ello pero era algo lógico que las recordara

Ravel al obtener su título nobiliario en su tiempo, sus hermanos les ofrecieron una de sus piezas como regalos, Raiser por su parte le entrego su Torre además que ellas eran amigas así que la veía constantemente en su hogar, y con la reina pues al ser marido de Ravel tenía que ir al territorio Phenex de vez en cuando y al verla con su "Rey" se presentaba y se le grabo el nombre.

-Es suficiente para nosotros "sacrificar" a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de las suyas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, para empezar. Si hubiera acertado sería suficiente para poner a su grupo en una situación difícil. Pero... Incluso si nos derrotan, no pueden derrotar a Raiser -sama. Es inútil resistir se- explico y advirtió viéndolos seria.

-Veo que le encanta hablar igual que a su Rey- murmuro bajo a Koneko que afirmo eso -En todo caso, Koneko será mejor que regreses con Buchou- eso consterno a la albina mirándolo feo

-No, aun puedo continuar- dijo molesta por la idea del castaño pero le toco el hombro y sintió un horrible dolor, al revisarse vio que tenía una quemadura grave, era obvio que no podría pelear en esa condición.

-Sé que puedes pero te dije, que de nada sirve si al final te hieres más- ella bajo la cabeza con frustración, quiera ser mas de ayuda para su ama y sus compañeros, sintió como Issei le acariciaba la cabeza -Ahora no podrás continuar pero no quiere decir que no puedas recuperarte para lo que sigue, y mejor que te des prisa sino arrasaremos con todos y no te dejaremos diversión- le sonrió para animarla y vio que funciono.

Pero entonces la tomo y comenzó a esquivar las explosiones que ocasionaba la reina, que parece se ofendió al ser ignorada por ellos, pero le impresiona que el castaño supiera como esquivar sus ataques, en eso Issei deja a Koneko en el suelo para concentra su Ki y lanzarlo a la reina - **Cañón meteoro!** \- la reina al ver el ataque solo puso una barrera para defenderse creyendo que sería suficiente.

SCRASH!

Pero quedo atónita como la rompió con facilidad si bien detuvo el ataque pero no espero que derribara su defensa, si hubiera lanzado más de esos ataques ya hubiera sido herida de gravedad, ahora sabía que no debía tomarse a la ligera a uno de los dragones celestiales.

-Veo que te subestime Peón, eres digno de que use todo mi poder contra ti- ella elevo su poder demoniaco a todo lo que daba y Issei se rodeó de su manto de Ki preparándose para pelear, pero la reina tuvo que esquivar un relámpago haciéndola retroceder mientras una figura se ponía en medio.

-Ara ara veo que me están dejando fuera, yo seré tu oponente. "Reina" de Raiser Phenex, Yubelluna-san. ¿O debo llamarte "Reina Explosiva"?- era Akeno interponiéndose entre ellos expulsando sus rayos

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, "Sacerdotisa del rayo". La verdad yo quería pelear contra ti- dijo con molestia la diablesa hacia la pelinegra

-Ise-kun, llévate a Koneko-chan al club y reúnete con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargaré de esto- dijo mirándolo serio, él sabía que estaba enojada por lo que le quiso hacer a Koneko, además que tenía que adherirse al plan.

-Bien pero antes que me vaya quiero date algo- el tomo de nuevo a Koneko extendió sus alas y llego con Akeno en el aire que lo miro curiosa, activo su sacred gear y tomo la mano de ella.

[Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]

Ella sintió como una gran energía recorría su cuerpo y su poder demoniaco crecía cubriéndola con un aura amarilla de electricidad sorprendiendo a la reina por el incremento de la pelinegra.

-Ahora no tienes pretextos si pierdes- dijo para voltearse e irse pero -Ah por cierto, ella tiene unas lágrimas de fénix, así que ten cuidado- advirtió y se fue al bosque hacia el club dejando a las dos reinas impresionadas, pero más a la Phenex por saber su plan de emergencia secreto.

-Ara ara ocultando una cosa así "Reina Explosiva"- dijo con su singular forma de hablar además de expulsar su energía mas el bono que le dieron poniendo nerviosa a la peli violeta, ya no estaba tan segura de ganar.

* * *

Rápidamente Issei llego al club y Asia comenzó a curarla, tardaría un poco por la gravedad de la herida por lo que se quedaría a ayudar a Rias si el enemigo iba por ellas, o si hacia la misma locura de la otra vez al menos no iría tan desprotegida, el salió rumbo a por Kiba a acabar con las demás piezas quedaban.

(Tres peones de Raiser Phenex-sama han sido eliminados)

Y por lo que oyó no hacía falta esforzarse mucho, cuando llego vio que lo esperaba en el almacén entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque sabía que eso no es verdad.

-Veo que lo estás haciendo bien sin ayuda- dijo Issei al verlo sin una gota de sudor

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió con una sonrisa para pasar a serio -Gracias por lo que hiciste por Koneko-chan. Nunca supe lo que ella siempre estaba pensando, para este partido mostró mucha preocupación, trabajo duro cuando estábamos preparando una trampa en el bosque, y se esforzó en el entrenamiento - le conto con una sonrisa agria mirando al suelo

-Oye no te preocupes está bien, no necesitas agradecerme era lo que cualquiera haría, aunque… si estaba triste al tenerse que retirar- hablo serio al recordar lo frustrada que estaba en su tiempo -Cambiando de tema acabaste con esos tres peones no?- pregunto

-Sí. La habitación del club situado en el club deportivo es un lugar importante. Así que es natural que haya un montón de enemigos. De alguna manera logré atraer a los "peones" por aquí y los vencí. Pero la lider es muy tranquila y no ha tomado mi provocación. Bueno, parece que ella utilizó a los "peones" para ver mis ataques Parece que a Raiser Phenex le gusta batallar a costa de sacrificar sus siervos. Debe ser por su inmortalidad y numero de siervas- explico el rubio mientras Issei solo hacia una mueca de molestia, él no le gustaba batallar arriesgando a su equipo o sacrificándolo, por eso le molestaba esa manera de pensar de los demonios como Raiser.

-(De verdad es alguien que me hace enojar, lo voy a bajar de esa nube a golpes)- pensó con fastidio mientras el rubio continuaba

-Los enemigos que están a cargo de aquí son un "Caballo", 1 "Torre" y 1 "Alfil". En total 3 piezas

-Eso es una defensa fuerte- observo el castaño, pero él sabe cómo se lio la ultima vez

-¿No estás nervioso? - Preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa mirando al peón

-Claro que sí, pero yo he pasado por cosas similares así que tengo algo de experiencia, además sé que esto es importante así que eso me motiva a dejar el miedo para no defraudar a mis compañeros- dijo calmadamente sorprendiendo al caballero.

-Qué bueno porque yo también lo estoy. Mira - le dijo y entonces se lo mostró, su mano temblaba - Ise-kun, al igual que tú, yo también tengo experiencia en las peleas. Pero es nuestra primera participación en el Rating game. Un duro enfrentamiento entre los demonios, incluso si este partido es un caso especial, eso no cambia el hecho de que es una pelea seria. Nos involucramos en peleas de demonios, nos guste o no, y este es nuestro primer juego- dijo mostrando algo de inseguridad -Este es un partido en el que tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos como demonios sirvientes de Buchou. Es algo que va a ser importante para su futuro. Me siento feliz y asustado también. No quiero olvidar la sensación de temblor de mis manos. Esta sensación de estar nervioso. La atmósfera intensa-.

-(Es una gran explicación)- lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada, él pensó que quizás no hablaría tanto como la otra vez pero se equivocó -Eso es una buena forma de verlo, pero no olvides que tienes compañeros que te apoyan- y afilo la mirada para ver hacia la puerta extrañando al rubio para sentirlo también imitarlo -Además ahora sería mejor preocuparnos por nosotros- y ambos se dirigieron a la salida

Al salir vieron en el centro de la cancha de béisbol, había una mujer de pie usando una armadura. El caballo de Raiser

-Yo soy el "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex sama, ¡Carlamaine! ¡Me he aburrido de tratar de olfatear a través de cada estrategia! "Caballo" de Rias Gremory ¡Te reto a un duelo!- exclamo voz brava y activa sacando una gota a Issei.

-(Vaya, que directa. Además que trata de provocarnos sabiendo que tenemos ventaja, jamás nadie…)- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Kiba dando un paso adelante

-Desde que se presentó, no puedo ocultarme, tanto como un "caballero" y espadachín - después de decir eso, Kiba se fue y se dirigió directamente al diamante de beisbol

Mientras Issei se daba una fuerte palmada antes de seguirlo -(Se me olvido que este tipo además de cortes es un fanático de las espadas y duelos)-

-Yo soy el "Caballo" de Rías Gremory,- Kiba Yuuto se presentó el bishonen al llegar con la mujer.

-Yo soy Hyoudou Issei "Peón" de Rias Gremory- también se presentó pero con menos ánimos

-Estoy feliz de que hay guerreros como ustedes dos en el grupo de Rias Gremory. Viniendo directamente de frente. Eso es algo que las personas normales con suficiente cordura no harían- dijo con una cara de felicidad que le saco una vena al castaño -Pero yo amo a idiotas como ustedes dos. Entonces, vamos a empezar- saco su espada de la vaina apuntando a Kiba-.

-Un duelo entre "Caballos". He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gustaría pelear en ese tipo de batallas"- palabras agresivas de Kiba haciendo una sonrisa de emoción acercándose velozmente.

-¡Bien dicho! "Caballo" de Rias Gremory- y el caballero comenzó a atacar disfrutándolo.

KATCHIN

Comenzaron un intercambio de ataques rápidos y precisos sacando chispas una espada contra la otra, llegando a pelear a alta velocidad apareciendo y desapareciendo, e Issei solo podía pensar una cosa.

-(Idiotas)- para él esta parecía una pelea infantil entre dos fanáticos

-Pareces aburrido- dijo una voz, que resultó ser una mujer que lleva un atuendo de pandillera motociclista y una máscara que sólo cubría parte de la cara. Era la "torre" Isabela.

Issei estaba feliz de recordar al fin los nombres de las personas, se le hacía tedioso. Entonces oyó una voz muy familiar quejándose.

-Caray. Ella sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Tampoco le agrado la idea de sacrificar varias piezas, que chica sin clase. Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él era también un fanático de las espadas. Caray, qué mala suerte- y era Ravel Phenex con su vestido de princesa occidental mientras era rodeado por las demás piezas faltantes, las 2 Peones, la otra Caballo y la otra Alfil.

-(Tal parece que no me están tomando muy a la ligera como la última vez)- el castaño ve como está siendo rodeado, como pensó el derrotar rápido a las peones y decir el secreto de la reina lo hiso ver como una gran amenaza -(Seguramente este usando un hechizo de visión de otra forma no se tomaría las molestias. Maldito, ni siquiera te dignas a venir personalmente)- pensó mirando seriamente a sus oponentes

-Ummm... Así que este chico es el "peón" de Rías Gremory, he?, pues no esta tan mal como creí- murmuro bajo y algo sonrojada.

-Eso extraño a Issei, la última vez solo lo insulto, bueno no es que hubiera dejado una buena primera impresión la primera vez.

-Bueno parece ser que estoy en problemas, ahora mi pregunta es ¿será de uno a uno, o contra todas a la vez?- les pregunto con una mirada desafiante elevando su Ki haciendo que todas retrocedieran.

-Tal como dijo Raiser-sama no es un peón cualquiera- dijo la "Caballo" tomando distancia.

-La presión que ejerce es increíble, ¿seguras que solo es un peón?- dijo la Alfil con traje ceremonial japonés.

-La verdad no las odio, sé que ustedes están respondiendo los deseos de su Rey, pero eso solo significa que debo hacer lo mismo con el mío- dijo mientras un gran círculo mágico aparecía debajo de las siervas alertándolas mientras Issei golpeaba el suelo con las palmas -Aquiva **Dangai no tsurugi!/** **Espada del acantilado!** \- y cientos de estacas de piedras afiladas emergieron del suelo empalando a las peones y la alfil haciéndolas desaparecer, la caballo, la torre y Ravel fueron más rápidas al reaccionar por lo que pudieron esquivarlas

(Los dos peones restantes y un alfil de Raiser Phenex-sama han sido eliminados)

Ellas estaban impresionadas por aquel ataque mágico de gran nivel aunque parece que lo canso un poco, si hubieran sido más lentas ya estarían fuera del juego

-¡Maldito!- entonces la torre se adelantó velozmente y comenzó a lanzar diferentes golpes pero Issei o los esquivaba o bloqueaba en eso para uno y le encesta un gancho en el estómago que la hiso retroceder por el dolor, Issei retrocedió un paso atrás esquivando apenas el tajo de la espada del caballo.

Activo su Boosted gear para bloquear los siguientes cortes, concentrando Ki en su otro puño golpeo la hoja de la espada destrozándola, la caballo sorprendida deja una abertura que Issei iba a golpearla con el guantelete, pero en su lugar se defendió de la patada de la torre que lo hiso arrastrar unos metros en el suelo, cuando fijo su mirada en ellas vio como esta se cubría de una aura rojiza y la caballo aparecía otra espada que parecía más ligera y afilada.

-Tal parece que se cansaron de juegos- les dijo viéndolas ponerse en posición como respuesta y el imitándolas.

BUZZ

Se oyó el sonido del viento cortado, eso los distrajo. Algo que en verdad agradecían las siervas ya que necesitaban recuperar el aliento de eso, pero ninguna se dio cuenta que Issei incluso viendo la pelea de Caballos el no dejaba de prestarles atención en todo momento, vieron como la espada de oscuridad de Kiba se rompía a pedazos.

Holy Eraser. Una espada que devora con las tinieblas la luz. No parecía útil contra Carlamaine.

-Desafortunadamente, tu Sacred Gear no funciona en mí - Dijo Carlamaine con la espada cubierta de llamas

-Desafortunadamente para ti, esto no es todo de mi Sacred Gear - anuncio Yuuto con una sonrisa diminuta

-¿Qué?...tonterías - aseguro sin tomarlo en cuenta realmente la knight de Phenex

-Congelar - Cuando Kiba lo dijo con un hilo de voz, había algo reuniéndose en el vacío de la hoja. El hielo empezó a acumularse y tomó la forma de una espada. Al mismo tiempo, con el sonido de la rotura de hielo, la espada de Kiba se formó en una lámina de hielo -Frente a esta espada, "Flame Delete", todo tipo de fuego desaparecerá-

-¡A...absurdo! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears?- Preguntó ansiosa Carlamaine blandiendo su espada, impactando varias veces contra la de Kiba

La espada de fuego de Carlamaine, en el instante que tocó la espada de Kiba, comenzó a congelarse y hacerse sólida. Luego se rompió. Luego desapareció. Pero no dejó de atacar, y tan pronto como ella tiró su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera.

-Somos los miembros de la casa toda poderosa de Phenex, ¡que gobiernan sobre el fuego y el viento! ¡Pruébalo! ¡El torbellino de fuego!-

Esto provocó vientos de fuegos muy fuertes en toda la cancha todos se tuvieron que cubrir del ataque dejando a Carlamaine y Kiba en el centro de ese caos.

-¡Carlamaine! ¿Ha olvidado tus aliados están aquí también?- Comentó Isabela protegiéndose la cara. La espada de hielo comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego. Aun así Kiba todavía no parecía ser molesto

Luego Kiba puso su espada frente a él y dijo con una voz fuerte

-…Para-

El viento ardiente estaba siendo arrastrada hacia espada de Kiba mientras que hacia un ruido grande. El viento se detuvo, y el campo de béisbol se convirtió en silencio.

-"Frezze Calm" Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas para una batalla- dijo con calma

-Múltiples Sacred Gears ¿Eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear que toma las armas de otros usuarios las hace suyas?- pregunto atemorizada la sirviente de Raizer sin comprender el poder de su oponente

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Carlamaine.

-Yo no tengo múltiples Sacred Gears y tampoco tomo los de los demás. Yo los creo- contesto con calma mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de batalla

-Entonces... - empezó asombrada la caballera

-Sí "Sword Reborn" Puedo hacer cualquier espada demoníaca. Ese es el nombre y poder de mi Sacred Gear - entonces varias espadas apareció desde el suelo cuando puso su mano hacia abajo. Todas eran de diferentes formas. Incluso las hojas eran diferentes.

-(No era necesaria esa demostración) Bueno tengo que decir que lo están haciendo muy bien, pero terminemos con esto, Ddraig- dijo Issei llamando la atención de la siervas que ya estaban algo recuperadas en eso él les apunta con su guantelete –Ha pasado mucho desde que hice esto- murmuro con felicidad

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Entonces una pequeña esfera de energía roja se formó en el guantelete del tamaño de su mano, ellas miraban curiosas eso pero se dieron cuenta por la sonrisa del castaño que tenían que esquivarlo

[Explosion] [Dragon Shoot]

Un rayo enorme de energía sale disparado de su mano asía ellas a gran velocidad, no tuvieron tiempo de evadirlo y fueron arrastradas con él y una porción del bosque detrás de ellas solo dejando un boquete del camino que tomo.

(La torre restante y un caballo de Raiser Phenex-sama han sido eliminados)

Los caballeros y Ravel vieron el enorme poder de Issei con asombro y miedo, pensar que hasta ahora solo estaba jugando con ellas.

-Veo que subestimamos tu poder y el de tu Sacred Gear. Tal como lo pensé, no eres un simple "peón"- le dijo a Issei para seguir con Kiba -Sin embargo, eres un maestro de las espadas demoníacas... que afortunada. Puede que tengas un destino similar a los que manejan las espadas especiales- le comunico con una sonrisa

-Mmmm, ¿así que hay alguien aparte de mí que usa espadas demoníacas?- parecía muy interesado después de oír eso.

-No, no usa espadas demoníacas. Usa una espada sagrada

-¡...!- la expresión de Kiba cambio después de oír eso mientras emanaba intención de matar -Háblame de aquel portador de la espada sagrada- ordeno fríamente, haciendo suspirar al castaño

-Mmmm, parece que estás relacionado con la espada sagrada. Pero como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. ¡Yo te responderé con mi espada!- declaro aun emocionada solo haciendo que el rubio frunciera el seño

-Es así?... Si tu boca se puede mover, y luego dejándote al borde de la muerte vas a estar bien- dijo mientras apuntaba al cuello de la chica

-(Ya está con su modo emo vengador, lo que faltaba)- a Issei no le hacía gracia esa faceta lo bueno que solo duraría unas semanas, si no cambia de nuevo la historia.

-Sin duba eres fuerte sola no te detendría pero aquí acaba todo- dijo Ravel confundiéndolo por esa manera de hablar, será que ella pelearía o tenía un plan encontrar suya -Quizás en una pelea normal perderíamos pero esto es un Rating game y acaba si un Rey es derrotado. Mira allí- le señalo muy alto en el cielo.

Entonces lo entendió y quería que fuera mentira, en la azotea de la escuela vio una sombra con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras. No importaba cómo lo mirara, la persona con alas negras tenía el pelo carmesí.

-"¡Issei-san! ¿Puedes oírme, Issei-san?"- era la voz de Asia desde el comunicador

-Asia…dime que la que estoy viendo en el cielo con Raiser no es Buchou- le pidió con esperanza que no había hecho lo mismo que la última vez.

-"Sí. Ahora mismo estoy con Buchou-san y Koneko-chan en la azotea de la escuela. Su oponente, Raiser-san, desafió a un duelo a Buchou y Buchou-san lo aceptó. Gracias a ustedes, hemos sido capaces de entrar en el edificio de la escuela sin ningún problema... ¿Issei-san"?- informo que se preocupó al solo oír interferencia además de oír algo parecido a un gruñido antes de cortarse

Al lado de Issei los caballeros estaban luchando, Kiba había esquivado un tajo de la chica haciendo que los dos retrocedieran pero antes de que ella diera un paso

PAAAM!

Sintió como se quedaba sin aire seguido de un agudo dolor en su abdomen solo para ver unos orbes ámbares brillantes antes de desmayarse.

(El caballo restante de Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido eliminado)

El rubio veía como Issei se había metido en medio de la pelea para de un solo golpe acabar con el caballo, estaba llegando con él y le iba a reclamar pero quedo callado al verlo con sus ojos brillantes y con una vena en la frente, claramente enojado por lo que solo lo siguió.

Por otra parte Ravel no pensó que lo tomaría de esa manera, vio como estaba viniendo hacia ella pensó que la atacaría pero solo pasó al lado de ella desconcertándola, aunque no se enojaría ella no estaba lista aun para luchar con ninguno de los dos, pero…

BOOOOOOM!

Oyeron una gran explosión que venia del lugar donde estaba el gimnasio además que el anuncio les sorprendió de sobremanera.

(La reina Raiser Phenex-sama y la reina de Rias Gremory-sama han sido eliminadas)

No lo podían creer que ambas reinas se retiraron, pero Issei sabía que algo así podía pasar, la reina tenia lágrimas de fénix que la recuperaban y ella solo tenía unos aumentos de poder por lo que un empate era algo lógico, por lo que siguieron su camino.

-¿Van a seguir luchando?-

Oyeron la voz de la Phenex que estaba en el cielo con sus alas de fuego extendidas

-Kiba ve tu primero, no tardare- dijo Issei con una voz grave que no dejaba lugar a discutirlo por lo que los dejo solo.

-Yo no lo haría, no importa cómo uno lo piense, es la pérdida de tu grupo le informo con calma, como señalando algo obvio

-Si es tu manera pensar lo acepto, pero veo inútil que me lo digas a mi siendo un peón, además mi ama aún sigue peleando, por lo que es mi deber ayudarla- dijo sin voltearse a verla

-Ese poder del dragón de antes. Sin duda, fue algo aterrador. Aumentar el poder de una persona, ese poder sería una amenaza para los demonios de primera clase en los "Rating Game" que tengas en el futuro. Pero usarlo en esta batalla no sirve de nada-

-¿Lo estás diciendo porque Phenex es inmortal?- quiso saber viéndola por el hombre, ella se sintió incomoda por sus ojos brillantes

-Eso es parte de ello, pero también porque tanto tú como Rias- sama apenas tienen resistencia restante. ¿No es así? Incluso si puedes sanar cualquier herida, no se puede curar la resistencia. En esta situación perderán, ya que se desgastan más. Además, mira- dijo sacando un frasco Lágrimas de un fénix. -¿Has oído hablar de él? Esto es todo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar todo tipo de lesiones.

-Pero aún siguen siendo demonios ¿no es así?- eso no se lo esperó la rubia por lo él siguió –Con ese simple hecho ya tengo una oportunidad y por lo que se refiere a resistencia tengo un plan en caso de necesitar más- y con eso comenzó a ir al edificio

-He?...¡Espera! Vas a perder de todos modos, así que es más seguro permanecer aquí conmigo, ¿no?- aseguro la chica logrando que se detuviera.

-Nada me alegraría más que pasar el tiempo con tan bella dama- dijo sonrojando a la rubia por el alago y luego se volteo para dar una pequeña reverencia -Pero como vera mi deber se sobrepone por el momento- con eso comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el edificio, dejándola algo molesta.

* * *

Mientras en la lucha de Rias y Raiser, ella pensó que podría al menos cansarlo pero fue lo contrario, ella ya estaba en su límite respiraba con dificultad despeinada y con el uniforme todo rasgado, Asia estaba atrás de ella atendiéndola y a Koneko de los ataques de Raiser, pero como se dijo eso no cura el cansancio.

Cada ataque que hacia la pelirroja no surtía efecto, aunque daban en el blanco y destruía el cuerpo de Raiser ni se inmuta, además que Koneko al principio le ayudaba pero al acercarse él se cubrió de fuego y tuvo que retroceder con quemaduras graves las cuales Asia estaba haciéndose cargo.

-Rias ya ríndete, ves que no tienes oportunidad de vencerme-

-¡Jamás!, mis siervos están esforzándose para que yo gane, Akeno ya se sacrificó y los demás están heridos y cansados, ¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder contra ti!- declaró con firmeza y determinación, frunció el ceño de cólera al oírlo reírse de sus palabras.

-Jajaja veo que sigues diciendo esas cosas bueno creo que es tiempo de terminar esto- él le disparo una ráfaga de fuego de gran tamaño.

Ella estaba cansada y lejos de Asia para que la curase no se quería rendir pero poco podía hacer, pero antes de perder la esperanza un muro de espadas que expulsaban hielo que detuvieron el ataque, además un pedazo de edificio que golpeo al Phenex haciendo que pusiera de rodillas a una buena distancia.

Rias vio como Kiba que había aparecido con una espada y Koneko ya recuperada se ponían a los lados de ella además que Asia ya comenzaba a curarla.

-Buchou ¿está bien?-

-Yuuto, Koneko gracias- ella estaba aliviada de que él estuvieran bien y les agradecía por llegar a salvarla -Por cierto y Ise- pregunto ya que recordaba que estaba con el rubio.

-Ise-kun está bien solo que me pidió que me adelantara, el vendrá pronto- eso la tranquilizo y Kiba veía a Raiser serio.

-Veo que pudieron derrotar a todas mis siervas antes de llegar, pero en comparación hubiera sido mejor que la reina hubiera aparecido- le dijo Raiser con burla haciéndolo enojar por subestimarlo.

-Se bien que Akeno-san sería mejor oponente que yo, también que no puedo vencerte, pero te demostrare lo que puedo hacer!- con eso se adelantó para cortarlo varias veces con su espada de hielo, pero él lo recibía sin importarle, tuvo que esquivar múltiples ataques de fuego que si bien con su arma los neutralizaba algunos pero lo hacían retroceder con cada impacto.

Koneko lanzaba muchos pedazos de la estructura para que perdiera equilibrio además que Rias con lo que le quedaba de poder de la destrucción atacaba pero incluso con eso después de dejarse atacar Raiser se regeneraba, pero él ya se hartó de los molestos ataques acumulo una gran cantidad de lamas se podía sentir el enorme poder y lo lanzo contra ellos a gran velocidad creando una explosión.

Cuando el humo que se levantó se despejo se vieron a Koneko y Kiba lastimados de gravedad enfrente de Rias y Asia que las veían en shock, ellos las defendieron con su cuerpo del ataque.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Koneko-chan!- grito la pelirroja con gran preocupación al ver como se desplomaron en el suelo, las dos demonios fueron a auxiliarlo -¡Asia comienza a curarlos!- le ordeno apresurada

Ella rápidamente comenzó a tratarlos pero al mismo tiempo desaparecían en luz y no pudo evitar llorar de frustración por no poder ayudarles igual Rias que trataba de no hacerlo, sentía que había fallado como su rey por no hacer más y dejar que ellos se lastimaran enfrente de ella para protegerla.

(El caballo y la torre de Rias Gremory-sama han sido eliminadas)

-Jajaja- se oyó su maldita risa mientras la veía con su sonrisa arrogante te lo dije Rias solo estas retrasando lo inevitable, si me hubieras hecho caso podrías ahorrarles este sufrimiento a tus sier…- ella que estaba furiosa quedo estupefacta al ver como la cara de Raiser era deformada por un puño.

PAAAM!

El salió volando hasta estrellarse con el suelo creando un cráter, Rias vio al responsable del golpe y ella junto con Asia comenzaron a llorar de alegría.

-Ise/Issei-san si el Sekiryuutei había llegado al encuentro y estaba matando a Raiser con la mirada en el suelo, para luego voltearse con su ama, ella pensando que le preguntaría su bienestar o algo pero

BAM

Él le dio un golpe en la cabeza no tan fuerte como los que daba a los enemigos pero lo suficiente para que ella quedara consternada mirándolo confundida el como la veía con reproche.

-No pudiste quedarte donde estabas, tenías que hacerte la heroína aunque cayeras verdad, de que sirvió el entrenamiento que pasamos si al final ibas hacer lo te viniera en gana y actuar de manera altanera- el comenzó a regañarla con seriedad lo cual sorprendió a las chicas pero haciendo enojar a Rias por arrebato

-¡Pero qué dices!, ¡esta también es mi batalla no iba a dejarles lucharan solos mientras yo me quedaba sentada sin hacer nada!- le grito furiosa ya desde antes que llegara asustando a Asia pero aun así ni se inmuta el castaño

-Y por ello no hiciste mas que demostrarles a los espectadores que no eres más delo que piensan, una niña que se altera fácilmente a las provocaciones que necesitan tenerla cuidando a todo rato si no se lastimara- dijo solo haciéndola enojar más, iba a replicar pero la interrumpió -No ves que ellos solo te ven como una incubadora para la nueva generación de demonios, no permitirían que te pasara algo para seguir repoblándose, y ahora con esto aunque ganaras vendrían más compromisos porque si esto fuera un lucha de verdad ya hubieras muerto y eso es solo lo que les preocupa a ellos- el solo le dio la espalda viendo al rubio pararse

Y con eso la callo a regañadientes, el tenia razón, este era un partido donde no solo iba a acabar con este compromiso si no para demostrarles que no necesita estar atada a nadie para poder llevar en alto el nombre de su familia, pero se precipito y acabo perdiendo a casi todos sus siervos, incluso si hubiera perdido sin pelear, podría pedir más tiempo si demostraba que era capaz, pero no logro algo así en todo el juego.

-Ahora vez en el lio que te metiste- se volteo para verla apretando las manos de frustración -Ahhh… pero ya nada se puede hacer, por lómenos este tipo es el más peligroso de todos los prometidos que te hubieran tocado- dijo al ver a Raiser llegando por el aire con sus alas de fuego -Lo único que queda es ganar, luego te puedes lamentar, no olvides que estas aun aquí porque tus siervos te siguen fielmente y creen en ti, …al igual que yo- ella levanto la cabeza sorprendida que le diera una sonrisa y esa mirada que la volvía loca -confía en mí, te prometo que voy a desplumar a esta ave- él se volteo para ver que ya estaba en el techo nuevamente esperándolo.

-El mocoso dragón, eh? Ravel, ¿Ella lo dejó pasar? susurro para si Raiser antes de hacer un ruido con la lengua. Parecía que su hermana estaba pasando por una edad rebelde - Eso fue impresionante chico Dragón. Pero aún es imposible vencer. Toda esa fuerza no es inagotable. Yo solo me regeneraré una y otra vez y ustedes solo se harán más débiles. Han perdido-.

-Mira que subestimarme de esa manera después de que mande al suelo de un golpe- dijo divertido enojándolo -Pero en eso no te lo puedo negar, no tengo energía ilimitada pero tengo algo mejor que eso, Rias! no interfieras yo puedo encargarme solo- dijo mientras se quitaba la campera y se la daba

-Pero Ise…- la miro seriamente no dejando lugar a discusiones -Está bien...confió en ti- dijo mientras retrocedía con Asia.

El solo se acercó viéndolo serio mientras el rubio lo miraba sonriendo confiado de que lo vencería fácil -(De verdad como odio esa maldita sonrisa)- se detuvo para cerrando los ojos respirando profundamente, entonces todos sintieron como el aire se hacía tenso mientras era envuelto de su manto de Ki pero fluía y crecía conforme a su respiración, pero todo se detuvo para abrir los ojos que brillaban intensamente que lo pusieron nervioso a su oponente

-¿Que pasa? es tod…- el Phenex iba a burlarse pero fue interrumpido para tener una expresión de miedo

-¡AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...! El castaño soltó un poderoso y abrumador grito, este estremeció por completo todos los presentes incluyendo a Ravel que estaba lejos, además que su Ki rojo brillante se desbordaba por todo el edificio que sentía la increíble presión, el techo comenzó a destruirse poco a poco, algunos vidrios del edificio se rompieron, escombros comenzaban a levitar, el poder del castaño era sorprendente.

Parando el grito con todo su poder expulsado el arremetió con el rubio dándole un gancho al estómago que por extraño que parezca, sintió el horrible dolor del golpe arrojando al cielo a una velocidad increíble, con sus alas voló a la misma velocidad alcanzándolo y golpeando varias veces en la cara y abdomen, y de nuevo otro devastados que lo envió al suelo creando un enorme cráter además de un sismo cuando impacto.

El castaño aterrizo y como espero Raiser salió de ahí pero su cara de confianza fue remplazada por una de miedo y cólera, no espero que fuera tan fuerte además que tenía resentido los golpes que le dio, él era indiferente al dolor cuando acabo su adiestramiento en magia, por ello le asustaba los ataque que le daba y el daño que daría si fuera alguien normal.

-¡Bastardo como te atreves!- Raiser comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego que el esquivaba pero noto la diferencia entre un demonio clase alta entrenado y experto en las peleas que unos caídos de clase baja tanto en poder como en precisión, le costaba esquivarlos además que al tratar de acercarse poco a poco se le dificultaba más, entonces el rubio le dio una patada en el estómago cuando estaba cerca mandándolo unos metros él se recuperó y comenzó a acumular Ki.

-Maldito! **Cola de cometa!** \- apareció una columna de Ki que iba recto hacia el Phenex y esto solo la esquivo - **Cañón meteoro!** \- pero eso era una distracción para encestarle su ráfaga en la cara mandándolo más lejos. Ellos se miraron con furia y comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, uno con sus puños en llamas y el otro con su Ki concentrado al impactar los dos golpes crearon una onda de choque muy grande y comenzaron a golpearse entre sí, creando vientos muy calientes que nadie podía acercarse

* * *

En una sala, enorme por cierto, donde los nobles afiliados y las dos familias estaban viendo el encuentro. También era donde las piezas derrotadas iban tras salir de la enfermería y ser tratadas con lágrimas de Fénix, por lo que los vencidos de ambos grupos estaban ahí.

Así como el Maou Lucifer y el resto de la familia de Rias.

Habían visto todo el encuentro, los nobles muy impresionados por la habilidad y potencial mostrado por cada uno.

Pero todos estaban impresionados por la pelea entre el hijo de la casa Phenex y el Peón de la heredera Gremory y Sekiryuutei, la fuerza entre ellos dos era abrumadora además de estar igualados.

Los que fueron derrotados de la casa Phenex vieron con miedo el poder que tenía el castaño, ahora estaba más que claro que él se contuvo en todo el momento.

Y los de su grupo estaban muy impresionados, ellos nunca lo vieron luchar así ni con los caídos, como dijo su ama él estaba más allá la clase media, además que todos los espectadores sabían que él no estaba usando su Sacred Gears.

Pero obvio todos tenían la misma idea en cualquier momento ese poder se le agotaría dejando al Phenex como vencedor, comentarios que ninguno de su equipo toleraba, ya que el castaño era la única esperanza de que su ama se liberara de ese indeseable.

Por otra parte la familia de Rias estaba igual de sorprendidos que los otros espectadores, pero estaba entre felices y enojados de cómo se comporta el siervo de su hija con ella, aun así le agradecían que ella viera uno de sus errores, aunque sea por las malas.

Por otra parte el Maou estaba sorprendido, según su esposa/Reina el peón de su hermana era alguien de temer y el mismo está comprobando ello, la primera vez que le hablo de él le confesó que había sentido ligeramente miedo del joven y por lo que veía no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

Aparte la familia Phenex estaban igual que todos además de preocupados, desde el comienzo de la pelea veían que Raiser aunque estaba curándose resentía el dolor por lo que se dieron cuenta que el castaño atacaba a los puntos vitales sin dañarlos demasiados para que fuera difícil detectar el daño y curarse. Sabían que si el no terminaba pronto el combate terminaría en problemas.

* * *

Volviendo al combate como se dijo el castaño estaba cansándose rápidamente además que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, cada ataque le era difícil de bloquear no solo por el calor de sus llamas si no por la fuerza que ejercía Raiser en cada golpe además que era muy preciso a golpearlo, Issei estaba con su camiseta toda rasgada y con leves quemaduras y Raiser como si nada solo con su ropa algo dañada (recuerden que está en su forma base), él tuvo que retroceder cuando el rubio se envolvió en llamas, por lo que estaba preparándose para su ataque lo que estaba esperando.

El comenzó a concentrarse y levantando sus manos que acumulaban una gran cantidad de llamas con un poder increíble, entonces una esfera de llamas apareció de color anaranjadas del tamaño de su cabeza para acabar siendo 3 veces del tamaño de su usuario y con rastros de llamas azules.

-Te doy crédito al llegar hasta aquí chico Dragón, nadie me ha hecho luchar como tú, ¡pero aquí acaba todo!- dijo mientras la llamarada se volvía más ardiente -Esta es mi mejor llama la "llama del renacimiento", muy pocos que han tenido la fortuna de haberme hecho usarla han sobrevivido, supongo que tú lo harás, pero con esto te acabare!- dijo mientras el aun con la llama en sus manos esperando que él se rindiera.

Tanto las chicas que lo veían estaban impresionadas por como luchaba con Raiser en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando activo su ataque, ellas se estremecieron por el poder que llevaba y se preocuparon por el castaño.

-Esa la mejor llama de mi hermano- dijo una voz atrás de ellas y era Ravel, Rias y Asia se preparaba para pelear pero ella solo se puso a su lado -No vengo a pelear, ya que una vez que acabe mi hermano con tu peón él te vencerá.

-¡No es verdad Issei-san lo vencerá estoy segura!- le dijo firme Asia teniendo confianza en el castaño solo haciéndole bufar a la Phenex

-Ise- Rias estaba muy preocupada por su siervo, ella sabía lo peligrosa que era esa técnica por los videos de los partidos en que la uso, no quería que el resultara herido por ella. Era lo que menos quería que le pasara a la primera persona en no tratarla como un pedazo de carne o un escalón para su gloria, sino como una chica normal.

Pero se impresiono y confundió al igual Riaser y que todos los presentes y espectadores, al ver que él estaba sonriendo salvajemente.

-Bien, es lo que estaba esperando- dijo con emoción y sus caninos crecieron, llevo su mano a si boca y mordió con fuerza la parte de la muñeca donde tenía la vena principal dejando que escurrir mucha sangre asustando a todo su grupos, además de dejar un mal sabor de boca a todos ya que lo hacía aun con una sonrisa de diversion.

-Qué te pasa, te estas rindiendo… ¡!- Raiser trato de saber que planeaba con un acto suicida, pero sintió un horrible escalofrió proveniente del castaño.

-En algo te has estado equivocando Raiser, tú me has estado llamando dragón todo este tiempo, pero no lo soy. No aun- dijo activando su Boosted gear -¡Ddraig Goch, el Welsh Dragón! ¡Yo, tu actual portador Hyoudou Issei! ¡He de aceptar el sacrificio que me impones!- grito alto para que en su garra apareciera una esfera de poder concentrado muy poderosa con aura tenebroso.

[¡SACRIFICIO ACEPTADO!]- se oyó grito poderoso proveniente del guantelete, para seguido Issei golpeo la esfera en la herida ocasionando que el poder se disperse en todo el brazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...! el grito de dolor de Issei estremeció a todo mundo además una fuerte oleada de poder se desato, el suelo comenzó a temblar, fuertes vientos comenzaron a azotar. Pero lo que estaba siendo peor era la presencia poderosa e inmensa y el instinto asesino que inundaba todo el lugar, todo eso para que el grito.

¡GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pasará a ser un poderoso rugido que ensordecía a todos, entonces el poder comenzó a disminuir para todos ver la figura de Issei y les impacto lo que vieron, en el brazo derecho ya no era un brazo normal, ahora tenía en lugar de piel escamas rojas cubriéndolo todo el ante brazo y tenía garras muy filosas y sus nudillos parecían como una capa de es camas más gruesas negras y un cuerno pequeño en el codo. Si el brazo derecho de Hyoudou Issei… paso a ser completamente el de un dragón.

[Veo que acerté]- le dijo el dragón en la mente del joven, cierto era la misma estrategia que uso en la segunda batalla contra Raiser pero con la diferencia de que él ahora tenía control total de ese poder y no lo dañaría como antes, por eso la expansión de energía, ese era el verdadero poder de su brazo al cambiarse solo que ahora liberado.

-Q-Que diablos… ¡N-No importa con esto te venceré y hare mía a Rias!- asustado y temeroso de la nueva forma del miembro del chico ataco desesperado con su técnica, en eso todos regresa de su estupefacción y las chicas del lugar gritaron aterradas por el castaño al igual que el resto del equipo en la sala, pero él no se mostraba preocupado-

-Te lo dije, que estaba esperando ese ataque- dijo mientras en su nueva garra juntaba los dedos índice y medio para cubrirlos con una luz y estaba dibujando un círculo en el aire desde cero lo que impresiono a todos era la velocidad que solo un experto lo podría igualar, cuando acabo dijo fuerte el conjuro.

 **-Arte escondido de los dragones!: Circulo llave, almacenamiento elemental!-** y con ello el circulo blanco se expandió para cubrir el mismo diámetro que el ataque de Raiser, al impactar estos chocaron unos segundos para después que el ataque comenzara a ser succionado por el circulo pero obvio estaba costándole trabajo a Issei el hacerlo, al cabo de unos segundos lo termino de absorber para que fuera de un color naranja brillante con destellos azules.

Ahora todos estaban con la boca abierta mientras veían al castaño exhausto por la gran hazaña que hiso, tanto los dos Reyes y las Alfiles no podían creerse y menos todos en la sala no solo transformo su brazo en dragón sino que absorbió una de las mejores técnicas de un Phenex, en eso el castaño cae de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

-Bien… con esto… ya está… todo listo…- dijo el castaño difícilmente por la falta de aire, los demonios longevos se sentían aliviados, alguien que hiciera todo eso y estuviera como si nada sería de temer.

-¿C-Como? ¿p-pero que fue lo que hiciste?- le pregunto Raiser ya algo más calmado al ver como su oponente estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperarse del cansancio.

-Lo que te dije… aun no era un dragón, hasta hace un momento- dijo el castaño algo más calmado parándose con dificultad -Creo que sabrás sobre la maldición de la Boosted gear… es que entre más la utilices te convertirás en dragón, pero en teoría es como una infección- eso sorprendió a todos ya que oían perfectamente la conversación -Cuando llegas al nivel final de este, tu código genético se altera y te trasforma en un 30% dragón, en mi caso fue diferente ya que cuando la active ya estaba reencarnado, 50% demonio, 30% dragón y 20% humano, los dragones son poder puro por lo que corrompen a seres inferiores como los humanos y con el paso del tiempo llegaría a ser un hibrido demonio/dragón en unos meses como máximo-.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que hiciste…-

-Bueno… contigo no pude esperar ese tiempo. Soy débil y eso lo sé, nací sin ningún talento especial… por lo que obtener poder sería muy difícil. Así que me adelante- dijo viéndolo con determinación y todos ya se daban una idea de lo que hiso, Rias lo veía con los ojos abiertos atónita y se tapaba la boca derramando lágrimas al darse cuenta -Sacrificando mi brazo derecho pude hacer que mi hibridación se acelere y tener el poder suficiente para derrotarte y que pueda liberar a Rias-sama de ti- declaro con una sonrisa cálida.

Rias estaba llorando amargamente, tanto había tenido que sacrificar para que pidiera romper su compromiso, él había renunciado a dejar de ser humano y perder un miembro para obtener el poder necesario. En eso se puso furiosa al oír una risa enfermiza para ella.

-Jajaja! sin duda eres alguien admirable, pero dime después de esa demostración como podrás derrotarme si apenas te queda poder para levantarte- en eso tenía razón, con lo que expulso y uso en el círculo el apenas tenía poder para pararse de hecho veían como lo que hiso no le valió de nada, pero el comenzó a reír enojando al rubio -Pero que te ríes, no ves que ahora no tienes oportunidad de ganar-

-Creo que se te olvido algo, crees que me tomaría la molestia de desperdiciar magia si no la necesitara- con eso todos lo vieron confundidos pero para Rias y Akeno no, él era pésimo en la magia, pero había hecho ese círculo perfectamente -Use todo mi poder mágico en ese círculo pero no significa que me sea inútil, y lo del poder que expulse no era mío, sino de Ddraig- eso hiso que Raiser lo viera con miedo al comprender lo que quería decir y entonces su manto de Ki volvió a envolverlo siendo igual de denso que al inicio de la pelea.

-T-Tu eso qui-quiere decir!- si Raiser al igual que todos se dieron cuenta.

-¡Ahora te demostrare para que quería tu poder, Phenex!- y con eso su Ki rojo fuego comenzó a envolverlo y no solo eso sino un poder rojo carmesí con una increíble presión se hacía presente además que el circulo con el poder del fénix apareció debajo del castaño haciendo que el fuego lo envuelva, su pelo comenzó a erizarse y levantarse además que sus caninos crecieron de nuevo y sus ojos brillaban además de que las pupilas estaban rasgadas como un dragón.

Cuando acabo el castaño estaba rodeado de un aura roja anaranjada ardiente y poderosa además de amenazadora y despedía una sed de sangre horrible con sus rasgos cambiados - **Flame drive!** \- dijo el castaño ahora con su nuevo poder dejando en shock nuevamente a todos

-¡Tu maldito me quitaste mi poder apropósito!- dijo colérico el rubio envolviéndose en llamas pero aun aterrado

-Si, esta es la fusión entre mi Ki, mi aura dragón y el poder de tus llamas- dijo el castaño muy calmado y con sus fuerzas totalmente recuperadas –De hecho, pude entrar en este modo desde el principio del juego- dijo inquietando a todos pero a la vez preguntándose por qué no lo hiso.

-¡Solo fanfarroneas! ¡Tú y tus malditos juego ya…- pero antes de acabar sintió una textura entre escamosa y rocosa en su cara que lo mando con gran fuerza a estrellarse contra el edificio de la escuela destrozándolo, cuando se levantó con dificultad, pero se dio cuenta que sentía mucho dolor y supo algo importe, el ya no se podía regenerar aterrándolo -¡P-Porque no me estoy regenerando!-

-Esa es la razón por la que robe tus llamas- se dio vuelta para ver al castaño a unos metros de el –La primera forma de derrotar a un Phenex es con un poder igualitario a un dios, la segunda esperar a que se le termine su poder y la tercera es romper su voluntad, creo que ya saben eso todos, pero existen otras maneras de hacerlo- dijo impresionando y más a los de la misma casa por la información que tenían de ellos.

-La cuarta es muy simple, siguen siendo demonios por lo que el poder sagrado y cosas sacras son totalmente efectivas y la ultima es derrotarlo con sus mismas llamas, por eso robe tus las tuyas, para que junto a mi poder ya no te puedas regenerar de mis ataques!- dijo para comenzar a golpearlo en varios lugares y este apenas se podía defender.

* * *

Todos estaban atentos a los giros que dio el encuentro de que el Sekiryuutei estuviera a punto de calcinarse a que estuviera apaleando al Phenex con su propio poder.

Los siervos que los herederos estaban anonadados por lo que estaba pasando, y las dos familias estaban en shock al ver el despliegue de poder mientras el Maou estaba comprendiendo el alcance del poder del Sekiryuutei.

-Ya veo así que es por eso logro poner a la defensiva a Grayfia, pero está en su límite no aguantara mucho tiempo, pero ya está decidido- murmuro bajo sonriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, viendo como Raiser comenzaba a responderle los golpes.

* * *

-¡No importa que tan poderoso sea el fénix sigue siendo inmortal, no hay forma de que me venzas!- dijo mientras se elevaba al cielo siendo perseguido por Issei

Rias y las rubias veían impresionadas como dos meteoros uno rojo y el naranja se golpeaban una y otra vez, en eso Raiser se paraba y comenzaba a dispárale bolas de fuego además que usaba por primera vez su segundo elemento, el viento para incrementar el poder de estas.

El castaño podía repelas fácilmente pero algunas se veían que se le dificultaba tenía que acabar rápidamente, si continuaba con la lucha acabaría sin poder, ve como Raise juntaba todo el poder que tenía y lo tenía listo para lanzar su mejor técnica.

-¡Te venceré! ¡Yo soy un Phenex y no dejare que me venzas y me quites el lugar que corresponde!- grito acumulando más poder lanzándolo, enfureciendo a Issei con su comentario

-¡Ella no un rango o un título que la puedas usar a tu conveniencia! ¡Raiser, **esto acaba aquí!** \- rugió con furia con centrando todo lo que tenía en su puño dragón y con sus alas impulsándose a todo lo que daba mientras se acercaba al ataque de Raiser - **Explosión meteoro!** \- su puño el cual brillaba intensamente atravesó las llamas y yendo directamente hacia el impactando con un poder demencial el cual provoco una enorme explosión.

Todos estaban expectantes de la nube de humo quien había vencido aunque la mayoría ya tenía una idea de quien, vieron como un objeto salía hacia el suelo para estrellarse en el suelo, cuando se aclaro era Raiser todo lastimado de gravedad he inconsciente.

(Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido eliminado. La ganadora del Rating game es Rias Gremory-sama)

Entonces de la nube se despejo con fuerte aleteo de las alas de Issei mostrándose como ganador exhausto y sin su modo de combate, lentamente fue aterrizando pero al tocar tierra se desplomo enseguida había utilizado todo apenas podía estar consciente y solo espero el impacto, pero en vez de caer al duro suelo estaba sobre algo blando, cálido y agradable.

-Ise/Issei-san- sonrió, no necesitaba mirar, ya sabía que era y por ahora no quería despegarse de ellas, claro que no podía incluso si quisiera. Las dos chicas vieron que el rápidamente se quedó dormido en sus brazos, pero no le podían replicar, se lo había ganado y con creces.

 **Bueno aquí acaba el otro capítulo antes que nada tengo que decir que me tardare en hacer los capítulos puesto que regrese a la escuela, no significa que voy a dejar de subirlo pero si tardara.**

 **Otro punto es Issei, como vieron el ahora ya está al nivel de Raiser, o por lo que se muestra, además que he puesto diversas técnicas mágicas.**

 **-El escudo es el Escudo de Daruk de TLO Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 **-El Dangai no tsurugi es el movimiento característico de Groudon en Pokemon.**

 **Lo demás creo que me lo invente (es que no se si alguien hiso lo de los círculos)**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si los maestros y sus tareas me lo permiten repondere.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	7. Chapter 7 Tiempo fuera

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, antes de comenzar.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, además despejare algunas dudas**

 **- alexzero: Gracias la verdad no quería que estuviera muy unida a la original.**

 **-** **iridiel** **: Gracias por comprender como estoy y también por el comentario**

 **-** **FateBurn** **: Gracias por leerlo y que te haya gustado.**

 **-** **Gideon Exposito** **: Gracias por todo y ya está, sobre Rias no me parecía el momento**

 **-** **Zafir09** **: gracia la verdad este poner no será eterno ya que solo era para con raiser ya que quiero poner otra cosa**

 **-** **Zasetsu04** **: la verdad me falto algo pero lo bueno que le pareció chido el capítulo gracias.**

 **- touya9999: Gracias por esperar.**

 **-** **daizuke** **: yo también me lo imagine pero como dije además de ser mi mejor personaje de One piece, se merece hacer un propio fic (quizás me lo piense XD)**

 **- TRUCKER-sama: gracias y si se lo merecía pero como todos saben el no es malo solo muy muy egocéntrico. Sobre el Balance Breacker, si bien es una posibilidad pero quería dejar claro el nivel de Issei, te imaginas como seria con él, creo que tomaría el rumbo OP si lo hiciera.**

 **-** **Silromeo** **: Gracias por leerlo y que te haya gustado igual que este capítulo XD**

 **-** **incursio123** **: gracias y bueno que te pareció chida la pelea, sobre Kuroka y Le Fay, según están en el canon pero veré si las meto, lo de vali… no lo sé. Pero parecería algo épico como Issei esperara a valí y aparece esta chica peli plata en la puerta para su discurso de poder XD**

 **- carlos Trujillo: lo de kokabiel lo tendrá seguro y la verdad creo que rompí esa ilusión, yo también esperaba un juego con emoción. No Issei usa fuego rojo, es una regla para mí. Hahaha claro que les hará la vida imposibles, estamos hablando de un chico que conoce los oscuros secretos de ellos XD**

 **-** **antifanboy** **: primero y recalco no fue dragón forcé, quería hacer algo parecido al ki divido de goku en sj god, el de rojo.**

 **Creo que si bien no me quedo esa parte la verdad pensé que la había puesto bien pero fue lo contrario gracias por eso.**

 **Ho en eso tienes razón Issei no será un héroe y las cosas no le saldrán bien como le espera.**

 **Gracias por eso, la verdad vi como otros fics metían personajes más que nada protagónicos, y yo quiero lo mismo que tú ya sean inútiles o que tuvieron potencial y casi no salieron (Relleno).**

 **Eso ultimo ya lo discutí, no lo sé… pero dime que no sería chido, pero también, decir que fue por la alteración a la continuidad espacio-tiempo lo de femvali no parece muy creíble. Lo dejare como hombre y ya.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

{[Hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

-"hola"- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 7: Tiempo fuera sucesos inesperados

En un espacio negro estaba Issei flotando, el solo podía ver oscuridad, no podía oír o sentir nada, se sentía vacío, no recordaba como llego ahí en primer lugar, ni siquiera pensar podía, el poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas y su mente estaba poniéndose en blanco, el estaba perdiéndose en ese vacío oscuro sin saber a dónde lo lleva.

THUMP THUMP

-(Que es esto)- es lo primero que ha pensado desde que llego ahí

THUMP THUMP

Su corazón

THUMP THUMP

Puede sentir su corazón latiendo, pero no solo eso también el causante de eso, una sensación de presión en ese preciso lugar además de una radiante energía que le devuelve de apoco sus fuerzas.

-Ise… despierta-

Oyó una voz que le hablaba con cariño, no podía reconocerla bien, al tratar de divisar donde venía una luz comenzó a volverse más intensa a punto que los que no podía ver nada que una silueta la cual fue perdiéndose también.

Issei comenzaba a abrir los ojos, estaba un poco desorientado.

-(¿Fue un sueño?)- se pregunto ya que era la primera vez que tenía sueños como ese.

Miro que estaba en una habitación algo lujosa y estaba acostado en una cama matrimonial, se sentó con cuidado ya que sentía el cuerpo muy entumido además que estaba desnudo y vendado de la cabeza para la cintura.

SCRATCH

Oyó algo rasgarse bajo su mirada a su brazo derecho y vio como este había hecho girones parte de los cobertores con las garras y el cuerno de su codo.

Entonces recordó todo, había quedado inconsciente después de derrotar a Raiser Phenex en el Rating game, lo último que recuerda es caer en los brazos de Rias y Asia, después de eso nada.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama ya que aún le dolía del exceso de presión que exigió la Flame Drive en su cuerpo, además de acelerar su hibridación fue muy riesgoso. Antes no pudo alterar su cuerpo ya que no libero por completo la Boosted gear y su brazo solo era un estorbo ya que no controlo el flujo de poder, pero al menos logro rectificar eso y conseguir una gran arma.

Reviso la habitación sin importarle su desnudez, era muy espaciosa y de algún modo le resultaba familiar, vio una ventana cerrada y fue a abrirla. Cuando lo hiso vio un cielo verdoso oscuro y también como estaba en una edificación muy grande, al ver abajo vio unos jardines muy bien cuidados. Si, ya tenía una idea en donde estaba y solo podía pensar una cosa.

-No, no, no, no, ni loco me quedo aquí- dijo para revisar si había algo que pudiera usar para vestirse.

[No sé porque la prisa socio]- hablo el dragón desde su brazo izquierdo [Yo que tú me quedaba un rato más dormido, tu cuerpo apenas se está recuperando del daño y poder gastado contra el Phenex]

-Eso es porque nunca viviste lo que yo pase, si no me equivoco este es o el castillo Gremory o el Castillo de Sirzechs y no estoy de humor para ver a esta familia- le dijo con molestia mientras se dirigía con lentitud a un closet cercano.

[Pero bueno, que te paso para que no quieras ver a "tus suegros" y "cuñado" ni en pintura]- dujo curioso ya que desde que apareció Grayfia no aguanta que se diga el nombre del Maou, al terminar vio que Issei se tensó extrañándolo.

-B-Bueno, f-fue más lo que yo hice- dijo nervioso y algo depresivo.

En su tiempo como se sabe el deserto de la alianza para ser el líder de la facción de los Dragones, pero con su ida les rompió el corazón a las chicas y aunque se supo la verdad les enojo mas a las familias de las chicas que él les hiciera pasar por un matrimonio falso, a pesar que solo se casó con una.

Pero los peores fueron los Gremorys. Que si, estaban enojados con Rias y las demás con el engaño, pero no quiere decir que Issei no pudo negarse al casamiento en cualquier momento, y también al igual que él, ellos estuvieron en contra de que vivieran juntos de nuevo. Pero Sirzechs y Azazel los convencieron, aunque aún estaba la tensión en el ambiente.

Cuando quiso rehacer su vida con ellas las familias no se lo dejaron fácil, para ser más resumida la historia, después de muchas pruebas y otras cosas llegaron un acuerdo y con el paso del tiempo pues el conflicto se olvidó. Pero el aun recordaba lo retorcido de los primeros días que paso.

[Y-Ya veo]- dijo el algo perturbado con los recuerdo de su portador.

-¡En resumen! no me voy a quedar aquí, los veré después de todos modos, además si Rias quiere castigarme pues que lo haga- dijo con total seguridad ya vestido con unos pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa de magas largas blanca. Cuando había llegado a la puerta para abrirla esta lo hiso sola y con una sirvienta peli plata muy conocida

-Veo que está despierto Issei-sama, entonces si gusta…- pero fue interrumpida ya que le cerraron la puerta que abrió y oyó que le pusieron seguro.

Mientras adentro de la habitación Issei se había dado cuenta de lo que hiso inconscientemente poniéndose nervioso, y como no, le cerró la puerta en la cara a la Reina más fuerte de inframundo.

-(Ddraig, dame opciones!)- más que una petición parecía como una súplica por el tono de uso.

[Bueno a primeras te diría que huyeras volando, pero apenas puedes moverte por lo que caerías enseguida, así que la ventana no es una opción. Lo de usar magia, olvídalo, apenas tienes para hacer una pequeña ascuas, así que no podrás tele trasportarte. Y por último tu única salida viable está bloqueada por la segunda mujer más fuerte del inframundo]- le informo dándole una idea de la mejor opción -[Te diré esto fácil, abre la puerta, discúlpate y has lo que te diga, entiendes]

Antes de que Issei objetara tocaron la puerta, se había quedado sin salida por lo que resignado le quito el seguro y la abrió viendo a la peli plata.

-Issei-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento del castaño.

-He… si, lo siento por eso, solo que me puse un poco nervioso, ya sabe no me espere encontrarla aquí, ahora…tan rápido- dijo lo último bajo sin tanto ánimo.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que debe estar confundido por saber dónde se encuentra, por favor sígame- dijo volteando se y andar y el solo la siguió.

Mientras él era guiado podía ver más del castillo, siendo que tanto padre como hijo pelirrojos tienen el mismo gusto decorativo aún se le hacía difícil distinguir donde estaba, pero lo más lógico es que estuviera en el castillo de los padres de Rias, por lo que solo suspiro bajo.

Luego de unos minutos ellos llegaron a un gran comedor estilo victoriano, una gran mesa, cubiertos de plata y un candelabro enorme de araña en el techo de 4 metros. Si… no aguantaba tanta ostentosidad de parte de los demonios.

En la mesa estaban todos sus compañeros del club junto con Rias, además de un par de pelirrojos conocidos para él, uno que estaba en sus treinta y el otro de cabello largo y barba y una castaña que a primeras se le confundiría con la hermana de Rias pero con el cabello corto. Eran el Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory y sus padres como los de Rias, Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory. El castaño de verdad no quería relacionarse con esta familia pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Ise!- cuando se da cuenta ve a Rias lanzarse hacia él a abrazarlo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y atraparla, pero le paso factura

-Grrr- gruño bajo de dolor al recibir a la pelirroja y ella se asustó al oírlo separándose.

-Lo siento ¿estás bien?- ella se preocupó ya que él estaba muy herido cuando lo trajeron.

-Sí, estoy bien tranquila- dijo calmándola mientras la veía vestida formal al igual que todos -¿Estamos celebrando algo o por qué tan formal?- le pregunto curioso de los atuendos de los demás.

-Esto es una cena formal, de hecho nos sorprende que te despertaras hoy precisamente- dijo Akeno alegre con el resto del grupo acercándose pero dejándolo en duda

-¿He? Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- pregunto algo extrañado por lo que dijo.

-Ise-kun, has estado durmiendo tres días enteros- contesto mirándolo.

-¡…!- eso dejo muy impresionado a Issei, tanto había sido el daño y el gasto de poder, pero si lo piensa bien a comparación de la otra vez no fue tan grave como para despertar una semana después de la paliza a muerte de parte de Raiser.

Noto como los demonios supremos y el Maou se acercaban, al final se resigno al destino como últimamente estaba haciendo, los primeros fueron los padres de Rias.

-Veo que estas mejor joven, me presento yo soy el padre de Rias Lord Gremory, un gusto- dijo estrechando la mano del castaño que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-Igualmente me presento, yo soy Venelana Gremory la madre de Rias- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa -Apropósito, podemos llamarte Ise-kun?- pregunto algo emocionada junto a su marido he hijo.

-E-Eh? C-Como guste Venelana-sama- le contesto algo nervioso por la manera informal a la cual se dirigía a él, además de sacarles una sonrisa.

-Entonces ise-kun, ya conoceras a Grayfia no es así, solo faltaría yo. Yo soy uno de los Dai-Maou Sirzechs lucifer el hijo mayor de la casa Gremory y el hermano mayor de Rias- dijo el pelirrojo con esa sonrisa que sin saber hacia irritar al castaño.

El ambiente de comodidad y convivencia comenzó hacerse pesado al ver como se miraban el Maou y el Sekiryuutei, eso extraño a todos, el pelirrojo al fin notaba lo que se referían su esposa y Rias. La mirada del joven no solo irradiaba total madures que solo se consigue de años de experiencia, si no la presión y un pequeño escalofríos que le dio en la espalda al verlo a los ojos.

Mientras el castaño tenía enfrente al tipo que prácticamente le jodio por mucho tiempo, no solo por tener el poder tanto como gobernante, sino como el demonios más fuerte de todo el inframundo. Quería quitarle esa sonrisa de pendejo que tiene a golpes, que estuviera pidiendo clemencia a sus pies como la última vez que lucho contra él. Pero no podía, al menos no aun.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema como se encuentra tu brazo- hablo Sirzechs aligerando el ambiente.

-Ah… ah sí está bien, gracias por preguntar- le contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que se lo tomo en serio.

-Entonces si no es mucha molestia pasemos a comer por favor- pidió la peli plata y todos estaban yendo al comedor hasta que…

-Ah Ise espera- dijo Rias haciendo que el volteara para tomarlo de las mejillas acercándosele a sus labios. Lo estaba besando provocando que él estuviera en shock con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado, que las chicas de su sequito la miran con envidia y sacándoles unas risas a su familia, cuando acabo el castaño la miraba con una cara de idiota -Gracias por lo que hiciste, este es mi primer beso- dijo sonrojándolo mas

Después de eso pasaron la velada relativamente normal, sumando unas miradas de enojo sobre Rias pero ella pasaba de ello, los de su grupo vieron algo sorprendidos como Issei actuaba con clase y modales en toda la cena, bueno no iba a llegar a ningún lado como líder si no tenía la educación adecuada en etiqueta. Al acabar fueron al salón a charlar un poco, llegando la noche todo el sequito regreso al mundo humano.

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente, con ayuda de Rias pudo justificar los días en que estuvo en "coma", y sus padres creyeron la excusa que inventaron, hoy no había clases y los padres de Issei habían salido así que solo estaban Asia y el, ella estaba en la cocina mientras que el castaño estaba en el sofá descansando viendo la tele, ya podía caminar normal pero no podía realizar ningún tipo de actividad física por un tiempo.

En eso Asia llega de terminar de lavar los platos que usaron en la mañana, y se sentó al lado de Issei recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, y este paso su brazo por su espalda abrazándola, era una de las maneras en que ellos interactuaban las cuales más de uno los había etiquetado como pareja. Es uno de los momentos en que ellos se sentían bien junto al otro y ahora nada podía interrumpirlos.

DING DONG

Excepto eso, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y para la molestia de ambos Issei tuvo que parar se para ver de quien se trataba, cuando el abrió la puerta vio a la pelirroja de su ama sonriéndole con ropa informal y con un gran equipaje atrás de ella.

-Hola Ise, veo que estas mejor, estaba…- pero no alcanzo a terminar por que el castaño le cerró la puerta y oyó que le pusieron el seguro.

Él estaba regresando a la sala cuando la rubia lo miro curioso -Issei-san quién era?- le pregunto mientras él se sentaba con ella en la misma posición.

-Nadie importante, solo una vendedora de seguros los cuales causan muchos problemas- dijo con sencillez. Si, esta vez cerró la puerta apropósito, pero poco le duro el momento.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Oyeron como estaban tocando muy fuerte, la rubia se preocupó un poco y Issei le decía que no lo hiciera pero…

-¡Issei! ¡Abre la puerta ahora!- la pelirroja grito con enojo, Asia reconoció la voz y miro a Issei que apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, y este miraba nervioso como ella se paraba y se dirigía a la entrada.

-¡Espera! ¡Asia!- este le pidió tratando de detenerla pero ella no le hiso caso y cuando abrió la puerta vio lo mismo que el castaño pero esta vez tenía una mueca de enojo, sin esperar nada la pelirroja entro y fue directo a la sala donde estaba el castaño.

-Ho, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted Rias-sempai?- pregunto aparentando inocencia y algo de diversión como si nada hubiera pasado haciéndola enojar más.

-¿Porque me cerraste la puerta en la cara?- pregunto calmada pero con una vena en la frente y su ceja izquierda teniendo un tic nervioso.

-Perdón, creí que era una vendedora de seguros causa problemas- respondió con sinceridad inclinándose un poco en su asiento

-¡¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?!- grito indignada por la comparación.

-Rias-Buchou, no es que sea inoportuna, pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto Asia interviniendo antes que la discusión pasara a mayores

Rias estaba calmándose un poco ante su arrebato y miro a los dos con una sonrisa –Bueno, para serlo más fácil de explicar he decidido mudarme aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos, ella por la impresión y el por olvidarse

-Sí, eso mismo quiero fortalecer la relación que tengo con mis siervos- término mientras Issei solo la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Entonces dígame Sempai, ¿qué clase de relación planea fortalecer estando en mi casa?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida la reacción de su ama.

-B-Bueno… y-ya sabes…- estaba balbuceando sonrojada encontrando las palabras indicadas.

Después de calmarse tomaron unos minutos de ayudarla a subir todas sus maletas he instalarla en el cuarto de al lado, obvio llamo a sus padres para pedir permiso y como siempre ellos encantados de recibirla. Pero aún se preguntaba que si era necesario, si al final ella iba a estar más tiempo en su habitación que en la suya.

En el resto del día Rias no dejaba mucho tiempo a "la pareja" de estar juntos poniéndose en medio de ellos lo cual enojaba a Asia, aunque eso la parecía ver más linda a los ojos de Issei, y en la noche obvio la que se armó cuando Rias quiso bañarse con él y haciendo casi llorar a Asia.

* * *

Comenzaba un nuevo día y el castaño comenzaba a despertar por los molestos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana

-Umm- oye una voz seductora muy cerca de él, cuándo se giró a su lado vio a Rias durmiendo, entró en su cama sin que se diera cuenta… y estaba desnuda…

-(Porque todo lo que hacemos juntos llega a tener que desnudarse en frente de mi)- se preguntaba con cansancio y eso que apenas despertaba. Trato de zafar el brazo con cuidado sin despertarla, cosa que funcionaria con toda su experiencia, pero su cuerpo no estaba en condición.

-Vaya. ¿Estás despierto?- menciono viéndolo divertida

-Sí, recuerda que ya es costumbre el levantarme temprano y porque está usted en mi cama- pregunto evitando apartar la mirada de sus ojos hacia su pecho, algo nunca cambio en el.

-Lo siento. Me gusta dormir abrazando la almohada. Llegué después de que te fuiste a dormir y no resistí la tentación se "excuso" la chica sin mostrarse para nada arrepentida

-(Qué novedad)- pensó al verla decir eso sin pena alguna

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Puede que sea tan maravilloso el permanecer así hasta que sea la hora de despertar, Tal vez hacer algo un poco travieso sería una buena manera de comunicarme con mi adorable sirviente- dijo abrazando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo aún más fuerte

-No deberías decir eso a un chico, sabes- le menciono algo nervioso tratando de zafarse de ella lo cual no lograba

-¿Tienes ganas de atacarme?- La pelirroja le susurra con una voz sensual y traviesa al oído -Está bien, haré cualquier cosa que te plazca- eso termino por sonrojarlo, pero antes de decir o hacer algo…

KNOCK KNOCK

-Ise-san, ya casi es la hora para el entrenamiento matutino- se oyó la voz de Asia al otro lado de la puerta

-(¡¿Puede ser más inoportuno esto?!)- de verdad pensó que el destino lo odia

-¿Ise-san? ¿Todavía estas durmiendo?-

-No, estoy despierto. ¡E-Espera un poco! Quiero decir, ¿Podrías espera abajo?- ahora si estaba nervioso, no es que le molestara que lo viera con Rias si no aguantar la pelea infantil que pasaría, si podría evitarlas mejor. Entonces vio en Rias una sonrisa traviesa y malévola que le dio una idea de lo que haría -Si te atreves hacerlo yo…- le susurro amenazante pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Asia, espera un poco… Tanto Ise como yo tenemos que estar listos- termino de decir con esa, a su parecer, cínica sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡SI SERAS…!-

GACHÁN!

La puerta de la habitación se abre violentamente y Asia los vio con los ojos llorosos, viéndose muy, muy disgustada.

-Buenos días Asia- saludo Rias sonriendo, apretando más su cuerpo al de él.

Asia, que estaba muy enojada, sacudió su cuerpo y luego se puso la mano en la ropa.

-Espera…- de nuevo su intento de detenerla volvió a fallar

-¡También voy a desnudarme! ¡Yo no quiero quedarme fuera! ¡No me quedaré atrás!- exclamo la chica mientras hacia lo que decía.

-¡¿Qué clase de lógica te lleva a esto?!- pregunto sin comprender como llegaron a esto, ya zafado del agarre de la pelirroja y al llegar con Asia la mete a la habitación y cierra la puerta -Será mejor no tentar a la suerte- después miro a Rias -Ahora vístase por favor- le pidió para ir al escritorio para cambiarse sus vendas.

Amabas chicas veían esto con un poco de remordimiento de no haberlo evitado, durante su estancia en el castillo Gremory el Maou le pregunto al castaño que si podía ocultar su brazo con magia, pero la energía era algo errática para que pudiera alterarlo con magia o algún hechizo especial.

En eso le mostraron unas vendas que podían ocultar la forma dragónica de su brazo sin afectar la energía, pero era algo experimental y le pidieron que la probase en su hogar. Al llegar a su casa después de explicar llegaron a lo de su brazo y les dijo que quedo herido y debería llevarlo vendado por un tiempo, le creyeron cuando Asia colaboro su cuartada, y por suerte le funciono tomando apariencia humana, pero solo le duraba algunas horas y al decirle al pelirrojo sobre esto le enviaron las nuevas las cuales durarían unos días continuos, lo bueno que el día que las pidió fue cuando Rias se mudó.

Al terminar de ponerse las vendas noto como las chicas tenían la mirada tristes -No estén así, no es su culpa, además era algo que no podía evitarse- les llamo la atención y siendo sinceros no tuvo muchas opciones.

-Aun así, tu brazo- dijo Rias sintiéndose culpable de que su peón tuviera que llegar a esos extremos para salvarla

-No se preocupen…además si sacrificar una parte mi cuerpo sería suficiente para proteger lo que es importante para mí, lo haría tantas veces hiciera falta- comento lo último con una sonrisa melancólica tocándose su brazo mientras salía de la habitación a asearse, cosa que les extraño a las chicas además de preocuparse por la últimas palabras del castaño.

* * *

En el desayuno todos estaban disfrutando la comida de Rias mientras el castaño pensaba lo que dijo esta mañana, ¿de verdad había lógica para lo que hacían las chicas incluso si era muy extraño?, tomando ejemplo a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado.

Con Rias, una belleza en todo sentido, siempre llamaba la atención de los hombres, quizás sus clientes no eran la excepción. Pero ellos la veían de con deseo y lujuria por ello no sabía cómo tratarlos de manera normal y la eso dejaba con su única arma para ellos era la seducción. Es por eso que se acercaba al castaño con esas intenciones, no tenía otra manera de hacerlo, para su desgracia.

Y con Asia es muy sencillo, ella al ser criada en la iglesia y más para ejercer como monja, no podía interactuar con los hombres de una manera íntima. Por ello que comenzó a imitar las acciones de Rias, ya que era la que (en su mente) tenía más experiencia al tratar con los hombres, incluso si tenía que desnudarse, el no hacerlo pensaba que el castaño la podría dejar de lado.

Claro que ahora no era tanta la presión ya que Issei lo estaba solucionando, con Asia estaba juntos de una manera más íntima de lo normal pero sin ponerla incomoda y con Rias la trataba más como una chica normal que como la Idol que era vista en la escuela, no era mucho pero algo era algo.

-Ise… Ise!- le hablo fuerte la pelirroja desviándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, perdón es que estaba pensando en algo, ¿que estaba diciendo?

-Que los miembros del club vendrán hoy a esta casa-le recordó la pelirroja a su siervo en cuando terminaron la comida

-¿Eh? ¿Koneko-chan y los demás? ¿Haremos algo en mi casa?-inquirió un poco confundido el chico

-Sí. Estoy pensando en realizar las actividades del club aquí- le contesto la Rey del grupo -¿Recuerdas? Lo dije antes, es hora de limpiar el edificio antiguo de la escuela. Así que llamaron a los del aseo -Eso era en parte mentira. La verdad es que ella usaría a su familiar para limpiar el edificio, Le pido disculpas, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama

-Está bien Rias-san, he oído que ha estado cuidando a Ise, también estoy muy feliz de que Ise tenga más amigos- dijo la madre y el padre asentía

-Ella tiene razón, me agradan Matsuda-kun y Motohama-kun, pero también es bueno tener un amigo que sea de buena influencia. Pero ahorra que lo pienso ya no hemos sabido de ellos- pensó su padre

Cierto, ¿que habrá pasado con ellos?, una vez los vi solos y heridos cuando regresaba de la compra- inquirió su madre ante eso

-(De seguro por espiar las del club de nuevo)- supuso el castaño ya que quiera o no admitirlo, él era la mente maestra detrás de los atentados contra las chicas en la escuela, sin el obvio los encontraban más rápido de lo normal.

-Entonces está bien Buchou… igual, ya está solucionado eso- dijo Issei con una sonrisa triunfante algo que ninguno en la mesa comprendió

* * *

En la tarde todos estaban en la habitación Issei dando un informe de sus contratos, esta no había cambiado mucho excepto por unos poster y una nueva alarma, las revistas pervertidas las había tirado, así que ya no había nada pervertido en ella

-Disculpen mi interrupción- llego la madre con una bandeja de bocadillos

-No tenía que molestarse Okaa-sama- dijo Asia levantándose a ayudarla

-Está bien, esta reunidos para su club de matemáticas-

-Me alegra que piense eso- murmuro Issei pero sin preocupaciones.

El porqué?, porque esto era lo que muchos deseaban alguna vez, volver al pasado a borrar sus momentos vergonzosos y ahora había impedido uno provocado por su propia madre madre, los álbumes de fotos.

Quizás fuera demasiado fuerte para todo y no temiera a los dioses, pero contra la vergüenza era algo que no podía vivir, así cuando sus padres se fueron sin que las chicas lo notaran tomo los álbumes y los escondió en donde solo él sabría por un tiempo, claro sin que se dañaran ya que era algo que valoraran mucho sus padres.

-Además les vine a traer algo que les va a interesar- dijo con una sonrisa sacando unos libros de su espalda.

-¡Queeee!- grito Issei en shock ¡Cómo pudo su madre encontrarlos, había sido totalmente cuidadoso!

-Ara, veo que te sorprende de verlos, Ise- dijo su madre con una sonrisa pero viéndolo de manera acusadora

 ** _Flashback:_**

Habían pasado unas horas después de que se fueran los chicos a la escuela, la señora Hyoudou había ido por unas cosas a la tienda cuando unos vecinos estaban reunidos viendo el patio de su casa.

-Oigan ¿se puede saber que pasas aquí?- pegunto algo nerviosa ya que solo se reunían con ellos para quejarse de las acciones su hijo, cosa que ya no sucedía, para su alivio

-Oh, señora Hyoudou… bueno, queríamos saber algo- pregunto inseguro una mujer del grupo

-¿Y eso que era?- le cuestiono ya que le daba mal espina

-Sabe que escondió su hijo en su pateo?- dijo curiosa mirándola

Se impresiono de ello la Sra. Hyoudou, era algo muy raro en su hijo, era muy honesto incluso cuando era pervertido

-Si vera, cuando usted y su esposo se fueron y llego una chica pelirroja su hijo escondió algo en su pateo, no hubiera sido nada si no fuera porque yo le vi hacer una sonrisa algo siniestra que nos preocupó- dijo otra que había sido testigo que eso

Ahora si era oficial estaba consternada, será verdad que su hijo estuviera metido en algo más peligroso, algo que no quería que las chicas supieran o vieran, ya sabían ambas que había hecho cosas pervertidas, pero llegar a ocultarles cosas.

Rápidamente fue al pateo trasero con los vecinos siguiéndolos por chismosos, cuando esa misma mujer le dijo donde fue reviso esa parte encontrando una pequeño cofre en los matorrales sin seguro, estaba algo asustada, que podría ver, drogas, armas, quizás algo que explicara el por qué su hijo cambio de la noche a la mañana. Tomando valor suficiente lo abrió con los vecinos viendo su contenido.

…

Había unos libros con las pastas algo desgastadas, los vecinos no sabían que eran, la madre quedo callada mientras los revisaba, eran fotos de su hijo desde que nació hasta la más actual, ahora todos estaban desconcertados, por que tomarse tanta molestias de ocultar unos álbumes.

-Fufufu- oyeron una risita algo terrorífica que les helo los huesos y vieron a la Sra. Hyoudou con una sonrisa siniestra como la de su hijo haciéndolos retroceder de miedo –Así que lo habías solucionado ¿no? Fufufu-.

Era oficial esa sonrisa la había heredado.

 ** _Fin del Flashback:_**

-…Y esta es una foto de cuando Issei estaba en primaria- comentaba una feliz la Sra. Hyoudou ,pasándole un álbum de fotos a la vicepresidenta del club

-Ara ara. Así que fue a la playa desnudo-dijo una feliz Akeno mirando las fotos

-¡Hey, Akeno-san! ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Qué le estás mostrando?!- se quejaba amargamente el joven, su madre conto todo lo que paso y juro vengarse de los vecinos después.

-…El pasado de Issei-sempai al desnudo- dijo secamente la loli albina sonriendo diminutamente

-(¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Que mi vergonzoso pasado me ataque no una, sino dos veces! ¡Uwaaa, me quiero morir!)- pensaba desesperado el castaño, su integridad moral ser desbaratada por su madre.

-Pequeño Ise- murmuro la Buchou mirando la foto del joven de niño mientras se sonrojaba -…Ise cuando era niño…Ise cuando era niño…Ise cuando era niño…Ise cuando era niño…- repetía para sí misma bastante contenta

-¡No conocía esos gustos de Buchou!- exclamo la rubia con los ojos brillando mientras tomaba las manos de su ama -Ahora sabe cómo me siento yo. Estoy tan feliz- le aseguro mientras ambas se perdían en su propio mundo

Todos miraban las fotos del pequeño Issei, pese a la vergüenza de este incluso Kiba miraba sonriente un álbum

-¡Hey Kiba! ¡No mires!- intento quitárselo pero este lo esquivó.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes por eso, déjame disfrutar de tu álbum un poco más- pidió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida pero entonces comenzó a mirar una página en particular y en lugar de disfrutar viéndola, parecía sorprendido -Ise-kun… ¿qué me puedes decir de esta foto?- le pregunto mostrándosela

Al ver la foto se dio cuenta de cual era donde estaba junto a un "chico" de cabello castaño claro y ojos violetas jugando videojuego, pero sabía que no era lo que le interesaba al caballero sino el objeto de atrás de él.

-Era una amigo de la infancia solíamos jugar mucho pero de un momento al otro tuvo que mudarse a otro país por el trabajo de su padre- aunque le dijo eso sabía que era inútil ya detecto su aura creciendo mientras señalo la espada europea que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Recuerdas esto?-cuestiono muy serio el rubio, incluso su tono cambio totalmente.

-Umm no. Era muy joven en ese entonces...-se disculpó sin perderse el rostro de su compañero el cual contenía una gran furia

-Es extraño cómo suceden estas coincidencias. Encontrarla en un lugar como este...-murmuro el chico antes de comenzar a reír Sin embargo, sus ojos estaba llenos de furia, cosa que hiso suspirar al castaño y más con la siguiente declaración.

-Esta es una espada sagrada-sentencio fríamente-Una Excaliburn-

Y ante eso el castaño no pudo pensar en nada más que -(carajo)-

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando las clases habían terminado entraron en la habitación, los demás miembros ya estaban allí, así como otros que no pertenecían al club.

Y en el sofá allí estaba una mujer que el Sekiryuutei no espero ver de nuevo, una joven aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro corto, y de ojos Violetas que lleva un par de gafas de color rojo, teniendo una mirada seria y una atmosfera algo fría.

Sona Sitri ahora la heredera del clan Sitri uno de los pilares demoniacos y para variar la hermana pequeña de la Maou Leviatan Serafall Sitri.

Sona era una mujer la cual era muy rígida y seria, aunque al igual que Rias era opacada por la sombra de su hermana poniéndole mucha presión, además de ser la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, obvio que tuvo que ser mas profesional que Rias.

Pero sabía que quitando eso era una persona amable y de quien confiarle tu vida, a veces solían beber y contar sus penas, en esos momentos era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que era en realidad, quizás una copia de su hermana, divertida y risueña, aunque el mencionarlo se llevara unos golpes de por medio.

Al lado de ella estaba su "Reina" Shinra Tsubaki, más alta que Sona de pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo abierto con una heterocromia el ojo izquierdo violeta y el derecho marón y con un cuerpo más proporcionado que el de su "Rey". Tiene una personalidad seria y rara vez se la ve sonriendo, aunque se preocupa profundamente por sus compañeros de equipo.

Y por último su nuevo "peón" Genshirou Saji, un chico de su misma edad con el pelo rubio y ojos grises. Tenía una pinta de delincuente pero quitando eso era casi la misma personalidad que del Issei antiguo, aunque muy leal con sus compañeros y más con su Rey y ademas el actual o proximo poseedor de un Rey dragón, Vitra.

Cuando hiso acto de presencia ellos se voltearon a verlos causando que Asia se pusiera algo nervioso, Issei noto algo de sorpresa en las dos chicas y como le miraban el brazo vendado.

-Issei, Asia, le quiero presentar a Souna Shitori, la presidenta del -Concejo Estudiantil- le dijo Rias y ellos solo saludaron

-Oh, ¿Así que no le ha mencionado nada a Hyoudou, Rias-sempai? También es extraño que no le haya dicho nada de nosotros, cuando nosotros somos demonios también- dijo con tono prepotente

-(¿En serio? No dijimos nada y ya está así)- esto ya estaba cansando al castaño y sabía que iría para mas

-Saji, no pude saber nada por qué se supone que no pueden ponerse en contacto en tiempos normales. Además no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hyoudou-kun se convirtió en demonio, sólo responde a como se supone- le hablo calmada aun analizando al castaño que ya se ponía algo nervioso con esa mirada penetrante

-El nombre real de la Kaichou no es Shitori Souna, sino Sona Sitri-sama. Que es un demonio de clase alta y próxima heredera de la casa Sitri- le comunico Akeno llegando a su lado - Esta escuela está efectivamente controlada por la casa Gremory, pero durante el día, es del Consejo Estudiantil. Es decir, la casa Sitri es quién la controla. El horario de estar a cargo se divide entre el día y la noche

-Ustedes están recibiendo una vida escolar pacifica porque Kaichou y nosotros, los demonios sirvientes de Sitri, trabajamos de día. No sería malo para ti recordar eso ¿Sabes? Por cierto, mi nombre es Genshirou Saji, estoy en segundo año y soy el peón de Kaichou

-(Sé que me arrepentiré por esto pero…) Entonces eres un Peón como yo ¿no? Genial- fingió felicidad para recibir un suspiro de este

-En verdad que se ha dañado mucho mi orgullo. Qué tú, que es uno de los tres pervertidos de la escuela, digiera que es un peón igual que yo- se quejó con reproche haciendo que los ojos de Issei se afilaran brillaran por un instante

-¿Qué has dicho?- le gruño en voz baja preocupando un poco a su ama.

-Me llamo Asia argento, llevémonos bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

Cosa que hiso que se lanzara a sus manos algo eufórico.

-Si se trata de Asia-san, ¡Entonces estoy muy fe…- pero no pudo terminar ya que agarraron sus manos con fuerza causándole dolor, vio que era Issei y forzó a que lo saludara.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Hyoudou Issei, espero que no llevemos bien- sonrió forzadamente mostrando los colmillos apretando más la mano

-I-Igual…mente- le contesto con dificultada por el dolor y lo soltaron aliviándolo -Pero si incluso si me veo así, yo soy un peón que consumió 4 piezas de peones. Incluso si sólo me convertí en demonio hace poco, no voy a perder contra alguien como Hyoudou- Saji hizo un comentario provocador para él, pero Sona lo miró fijamente.

-Saji, ya basta.

-¡P-Pero Kaichou!

-La razón por la que vine aquí fue para presentar nuestros nuevos siervos, siendo demonios de clase alta que tienen esta escuela como base. En otras palabras, es una reunión para presentarte a ti a los siervos de Rias, Hyoudou-kun y Asia-san. Si eres mi siervo, no me hagas pasar una vergüenza. Además…-

-Además que esta presentación es para algo mas- cuestiono Issei deteniéndola quería guardar el secreto un poco más, cosa que Sona noto y solo le siguió la corriente.

-Así es, de hecho eso es lo que tratábamos, queremos conseguir un familiar para Saji, pero en vista de que tú y Asia-san tampoco tienen y que solo una vez al mes podemos conseguirlos. Queremos saber una manera de decidir quién ira primero.

-Ya lo tengo- hablo Rias llamando la atención de todos -Juguemos algún deporte como los estudiantes que somos- termino con una sonrisa retadora

 **Al día siguiente**

-De ningún modo esto será como los estudiantes que son- murmuro con molestia viendo como su ama y Akeno se ponían en posición en el campo de tenis y al otro lado estaba Sona y Tsubaki, las cuatro estaban con vestimenta de tenis que, en su opinión, estaban muy cortas las faldas. Si, la solución era tenis.

No se quejaría si esto fuera privado pero el problema es que al parecer fue anunciado a todos los estudiantes, y todos los hombres estaban babeando por ellas por sus Idol's, murmurando cosas pervertidas o un par de tontos viéndolas con binoculares, cosa que lo estaba molestando mucho.

-Ok, ya estuvo- dijo mientras se agachaba en la multitud y ponía su mano en el suelo, lo bueno de ser hibrido dragón es que tenía muchísimo mejor su control elemental, así que estaba poniendo el suelo a hervir y ya se imaginaran como seria la reacción. Todos los hombres chillaban y saltaban como las nenas que son intentando inútilmente quedarse en su lugar huyendo del dolor y este los imito con una sonrisa de satisfacción

El juego comenzó normalmente y como se esperaba cada saque o remate que hacían levantaba las faldas mostrando su ropa interior emocionando a los hombres, y las mujeres también por la forma tan refinada en que se movían.

Pero la intensidad subió tanto que llego a lo que el castaño pensó, la hora de la magia.

Recibe esto. **Estilo Sitri: Spin ball** \- con ese saque la pelota fue envuelta con energía mágica dirigida hacia Rias cuando ella iba a recibirla al chocar con el suelo la pelota fue recto a lado.

-Ha ha ha! esa es mi Kaichou!- estaba Saji con un banderín seguramente de la escuela animando a su Ama. Además que los fanáticos de la frialdad de la presidenta decían que fue una bola con efecto provocando una mayor ovación.

-Por supuesto que es buena, sino no sería mi rival, pero aun así no me dejare ganar. ¡Te demostrare que mis poderes demoniacos superan a los tuyos!- la señalo con la raqueta retadoramente provocándola, lo cual funciono.

-Acepto el reto, Rias. ¡Esto es lo que siempre he querido!- y refuto con la raqueta y decidida a ganar

Y así siguieron usando sus poderes por un rato, pero el resto de los integrantes de cada grupo se preguntaba (¿y la regla de no usar magia?)-

* * *

-Aaaauuuuu Loooo siiiiieeeeeentoooooo!- esa era Rias siendo regañada por el castaño serio jalándole la mejilla sacando algo de aura mientras ella estaba en posición seiza junto con Sona, el partido acabo siendo un empate y cuando llegaron al club para discutir un desempate Issei no aguanto y las comenzó a recriminar. Claro que convenció a ambos grupos de hacerlo.

-En que estaban pensando- soltó a su Ama para ponerse en posición junto con Tsubaki -Qué tal si esto hubiera resultado en una catástrofe, además de usar sus poderes ¡Lo peor es que fue en medio de todos los estudiantes!- dijo mientras estas se agachaban la cabeza -¡No vean el suelo, levanten la cabeza!- y respondieron ante esa orden inmediato algo asustadas por ser un recordatorio de su pasado -No son unas niñas incluso siendo estudiantes hay un límite para las libertades que tomen y que consecuencias pueden contraer esas decisiones- y con eso estas desvivan la mirada avergonzadas

Los demás de ambos grupos veían sorprendidos esto, muy familiar, como cuando un padre regañaba a sus hijas por ser malcriadas, además que en la opinión de todos lo hacía muy bien, como si ya tuviera experiencia. No querían intervenir ya que no querían pasar por eso también.

-Tsubaki-san- le llamo fuerte dándole un respingón por la impresión -También debería de decir algo, después de todo usted es la reina de Sona-Kaichou-

-Ci-Cierto- con nerviosismo fue con las reyes que estaban sentadas, ambas con las mejillas rojas y con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca espero ver a su Rey así, ¡De verdad las estaba regañando como si fueran niñas de primaria! -Bu-Bueno lo que hicieron estuvo mal y esto…- si digieran que esto estaría en un examen ya estaría reprobada -Issei-kun no crees que fue suficiente con lo que dijiste- menciono ya que no se le daban ben estas cosas.

-Haaa está bien, siempre y cuando sepan cuál fue su error- y con eso ellas se pararon viendo mal al castaño que solo se sentó en el sofá a tomar su te, si bien se lo merecían pero porque de todas tuvo que ser esa manera, muy malos recuerdos pasaron por sus cabezas por ello.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco decidieron hacer un encuentro grupal, en la noche con una barrera para no llamaran la atención ya que se permitía usar magia, además que no querían tener que oír de nuevo al castaño, lo que jugarían no sería otra cosa que quemados.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que jugué a los quemados- dijo el castaño haciendo estiramientos con ayuda de Koneko, todo el grupo estaba con ropa de gimnasia.

-Solo queremos elegir a un ganador con reglas simples, es muy ideal- menciono Rias, ella practicaba pases con Kiba

-Incluso Asia aprendió las reglas rápidamente- dijo el rubio atrapando la pelota. En eso miran como le dificultaba hacer los estiramientos la cual era ayudada por Akeno.

-Disculpen la espera- Habiendo acabado aparecieron un grupo conformado por siete mujeres y un hombre. Obvio estaban Sona, Tsubaki y Saji, pero además las otra cinco las conocía bien o al menos sus nombres y piezas.

Torres, Tsubasa Yura

Primer Obispo, Hanakai Momo

Segundo Obispo, Kusaka Reya

Caballo, Meguri Tomoe

Y su otro peon, Nimura Ruruko

Y todas tienen o quizás para la suerte del castaño tenían en común, es que estaban en contra de él hasta casi darles asco en este punto de la historia y más la Torre peliazul que es la líder del comité disciplinario, pero ya casi no se habían visto en la escuela.

Ahora notaba todas las nuevas miradas hacia él lo cual lo ponían nervioso y no era para menos, el había cambiado tanto que podría ser otra persona, y su pervertidez su esfumo así que era normal que el C.E. lo mirara, ya sea para confirmarlo o sospechosamente.

El juego comenzó y Yura al saque fue directo a por Koneko con mucha fuerza, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo pero fue tocada su ropa siendo rasgada en el pecho sacándola del juego.

Lo siguiente vino de Tsubaki concentrando poder demoniaco fue directo contra Rias que logro pararla rasgando un poco su ropa

-No esperaba menos de ti, atrapaste el servicio de Tsubaki de frente- la alabo la Sitri con superioridad.

-¡¿Quién crees que soy?!- Y Rias la lanzo hacia el caballo de Sona pero en medio camino le añadió un hechizo de fuego el cual no pudo esquivar y termino saliendo con la ropa quemada.

De un momento a otro todas comenzaron a usar magia de una manera desmedida, esto estaba asustando a Asia y para terminar el castaño no podía decirles nada esta vez.

-Kaichou acábenos con Hyoudou de una vez- anuncio saji mientras Sona tenía la pelota.

-Toma esto, **¡Estilo Sitri: bola demoniaca de la muerte!** \- lanzando la pelota con una gran concentración de energía demoniaca hacia Issei.

Este no se movía, todos los Sitri (a excepción de la Rey y la Reina) creían que era por miedo, se sorprendieron que Issei fuera envuelto por una energía roja y antes que el balón impactara lo detuvo con su mano izquierda desgarrando toda la manga de ese brazo pero no se logró que se moviera ni un centímetro.

-Veo que se lo está tomando muy enserio ¿no? Sona-Kaichou- menciono Issei viéndola con sus ojos brillando intensamente, sintiéndose nerviosa por como la miraba, como una presa. Mientras el veía como su manos estaba sangrando levemente por la fuerza del tiro.

-Debería ser así Hyoudou-kun, ya que no esperaba menos de alguien quien consumió 8 piezas de peón y pudo derrotar a Phenex a puño limpio- acabo de informar sorprendiendo mucho a su sequito.

-¿8 piezas? Espera, este es el tipo que derrotó a los Phenex? A Raiser? Pensé que era Kiba o Himejima-sempai quien rescató a Rias-sempai...- cuestiono sorprendido el rubio.

-No Saji fue el, es por eso que no deberían de tomarlo a la ligera- les pidio pero los vio inseguros

-¿Que pasa Saji? ya se acobardaron- dijo con burla haciéndolos enojar a todos los sirvientes.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito pervertido?! ¡Te puedo derrotar cuando quiera!- bramo con furia mientras le lanzaba el balón con fuerza en la cara, la cual atrapo enojado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste maldito punk lame suela?!- grito para regresárselo envuelta de fuego el cual aunque esquivo le lanzo otra.

Así se enfrascaron en una discusión mientras se lanzaban balones, a sus compañeros se les hacía raro ver a Issei actuando infantilmente pero también les alegraba que no estuviera siempre tan maduro.

* * *

Al final acabo el partido con el grupo de Rias como ganador solo quedando ella y Akeno, al final sacaron a Issei por un descuido en su discusión. Al día siguiente se fueron al Bosque de los familiares, ahí se encontraron con ese sujeto Zatouji maestro de los familiares, experto de todos ellos, el cual los ayudaba a encontrar al familiar que querían. Por desgracia para Issei, Asia pidió uno lindo y de nuevo tuvo que ver aquellos espíritus del lago fisiculturistas que le dio un giro de tuerca a la definición de lindo de forma desagradable.

Después de irse vieron a un pequeño Dragón hada, Issei ya sabía de cual se trataba y no le gustaba tanto el verlo, Akeno le sugirió que lo tuviera ya que se complementaba con su poder de Dragón con todos de acuerdo pero…

-No gracias- dijo secamente para voltearse he irse.

-Espera Ise ¿porque no?- le pregunto la pelirroja deteniéndolo ya que sería un gran familiar, pero el solo suspiro.

-Es simple, por lo que veo es macho- dijo sencillamente pero todos lo vieron sin entender -Normalmente los machos no nos llevamos bien entre sí, y más si hay hembras o mujeres de por medio y dudo que quiera venirse conmigo- termino de informarles de su negativa -Mejor dejémoselo a Asia- sugirió para ver como ella se ponía feliz pero antes de ir por el.

-¡KYA!- una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa verde salió de los arboles cayendo sobre las chicas.

-¡Un Slime!- dijo Kiba estos empezaban a deshacer la ropa de las chicas, rápidamente Issei comenzó a quemarlos cuidando de no dañar a las chicas, cuando acabo de hacerlo para su mala suerte le dieron una descarga y este ya sabía que no fue Akeno.

-Issei-san está bien- llego Asia con él y el bebe dragón cayó en sus brazos para el disgusto de Issei.

-Si estoy bien, pero gracias a el- dijo para mirar al pequeño que solo le rugió, parece ser que eligió a Asia pero miraba mal a Issei.

Entonces el solo se levantó y fue a tocarlo, el pequeño al principio se enojó pero entonces se detuvo y se dejó acariciar para asombro de todos y más para Zatouji que normalmente no es así con los que escoge como enemigo. Pero Issei sabía como tratar con las crías y más para dar a saber que él era el jefe.

* * *

Era de noche y todo el sequito Gremory estaba enfrente de una fábrica, pero sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados.

-Hay un demonio renegado nos dieron la orden de exterminarlo- anuncio Rias -Nos costara ganarle hay adentro, Asia quédate aquí- le ordeno recibiendo un si -Akeno y yo nos estaremos esperando aquí, Ise Koneko y Yuuto tendrán la labor de sacarlo de la fábrica- y todos entendieron sus papeles se dispusieron a entrar pero a Kiba se le notaba distraído.

Koneko sin nada de delicadeza tumbo la puerta de un golpe -(por que no entiende que sería más fácil sin que nos detectaran a la primera)- se quejaba Issei mientras buscaban la presencia del dominio, entonces vieron a una chica escondida detrás de unos tubos la cual al salir rápidamente se trasformó en el demonio con forma de araña y parte superior de mujer -Sera una coincidencia que la mayoría de demonios renegados sean mujeres y a primeras vista bellas, ¿cuál será la causa de haber matado a su amo? No lo entiendo- dijo sarcásticamente mientras esquivaba a la demonio que se les abalanzo enzima.

Ella se elevó al techo rápidamente para caminar en la pared -Yuuto-sampai por favor- le pidió Koneko pero este no le hacía caso -¡Yuuto-sempai!- le levantó la voz haciendo que la captara pero muy tarde ya que el demonio le lanzo acido hiriéndola en el hombro.

-¡Koneko!- grito Issei para ponerse enfrente de ella para protegerla ya que el demonio se fue directo hacia ella - **¡Cañón meteoro!** \- lanzando una ráfaga de Ki la mando lejos -¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kiba!- le grito y este se lanzó para cortarla pero al caer se tropezó y esta se abalanzo sobre el tratando de morderlo **-¡Cola de cometa!** \- Issei había llegado por atrás y la elevo con su Ki hacia el cielo sacándola de la fábrica.

-Akeno- le pidió Rias a su reina que dejo caer un gran rayo que la quemo dejándola medio muerta cayendo en el suelo -Una criatura desobediente que mata a su amo para cumplir sus propios deseos, tales pecados serán castigados adecuadamente. En el nombre de Gremory ¡Voy a acabar contigo! Y lanzando su poder de la destrucción acabo con su vida.

-Koneko-chan, tu herida- fue Asia que al ver salir a los demás fue directo a la peliblanca para curarla.

SLAP!

Se hizo eco el sonido fuerte en todo el lugar, Rias había abofeteado a Kiba

-¿Ya despertaste?- exclamo fríamente ella vio toda la pelea en la cual el no participo y por ello Koneko salió herida -Un paso en falso y alguien pudo morir, que te pasa no te había visto así- pidió queriendo saber cómo ayudar a su siervo

-Perdón solo no me siento tengo que retirarme por hoy, lo siento por mi comportamiento- dijo para luego irse pero antes de pasar por la entrada es detenido por Issei-

-Kiba, que pasa estas actuando muy extraño-

-Esto no te concierne- le contesto fríamente

-Si tienes razón no me concierne, pero por tu actitud estas preocupando a todos los demás- se estaba poniendo serio

-¿Preocupado? ¿Quién se preocupa por quién? Creo que es normal para los demonios vivir de la forma en que ellos quieren. Bueno, creo que soy culpable por no escuchar a mi ama en esta ocasión- y comenzó a irse de nuevo

-Esto no es solo por escuchar las órdenes de nuestra ama, esto es un grupo por lo que necesitamos entendernos para poder superar todo, somos compañeros- esa palabra ocasiono que se detuviera

-Compañeros…- repitió Kiba con una mueca triste-Últimamente me puse a recordar las cosas básicas.

-¿Básicas?

-Sí, eso es correcto. La razón por la que estoy luchando.

-¿Y esa cual sería?- y con eso logro que volteara

-No. Estoy viviendo para buscar mi venganza contra la espada sagrada Excaliburn. La destrucción de esa cosa es la razón por la que estoy viviendo- reanuda su ida pero antes de eso.

 **Grrrrrr**

El ambiente se puso tenso y sonó un gruñido entonces Issei con su Ki sintió una nueva presencia -Esto es…-

CRASH!

Del suelo enfrente de la puerta salió un demonio renegado con forma de gorila sorprendiendo a todos y más a Issei.

-(¡Eso no debería estar aquí, solo tenía que ser uno!)- y como el primer demonio los acontecimientos de las cosas que pasaron se alteraron de nuevo-

Tomo por sorpresa a todos además de ir contra Asia y Koneko, la rubia cubría a la albina usándose de escudo, todos trataban de llagar antes por cualquier medio pero vieron que no lo lograrían, Issei usando sus alas fue directo a toda lo que podía pero antes de que algo malo pasara…

- **¡Regurusu Rei!** -

Un rayo de luz dorada impacto de lado mandándolo directo al demonio contra la pared de al lado de la fábrica, todos estaban impactados por eso Issei que había llegado poniéndose enfrente de las chicas estaba desconcertado por lo que oyó -R-Regulus- se volteo a ver al dueño del ataque.

Todos miraban a un tipo que apenas podían decir que era un hombre con una camisa naranja pantalones negros con un par de bolsas a cada lado, zapatos cafés y lo más distintivo de este una chaqueta verde oscuro con el gorro puesto el cual tenía un pelaje blanco y de su cara solo se veía la boca y nariz ya que tenía unas gafas de color celeste.

-Qué clase de forma es esa de actuar hacia una dama, ya sabía que los demonios renegados no tenían clase pero no esperaba esto- dijo para caminar tranquilo y ponerse enfrente del demonio

- **Maldito pagaras por esto!** \- rugió el demonio corriendo hacia el sujeto, pero cayó al darse cuenta que su pie estaba quemado y el grupo se fijó que no era una quemadura cualquiera sino una hecha por elemento luz la cual le provoca un gran dolor - **AAARGH!** -

-Una voz tan asquerosa como la tuya hace que la armonía de la noche sea perturbada, por ello tendrás que desaparecer- dijo para doblar el brazo derecho con el puño en alto apuntando hacia el cielo, y el acaparamiento de su bíceps con la mano izquierda - _O Regulus... Dame tu fuerza!-_ entonces una luz intensa dorada lo envolvió además de que todos sentían una gran presión mágica - **¡Regurusu Bāsuto!** \- mientras mueve sus brazos en un movimiento circular, creando un sello mágico desde donde se dispara una gran ráfaga mágica de luz hacia el demonio el cual al impactar lo vuelve cenizas.

Todos estaban absortos por tal poder de ese hombre pero de todos, el castaño estaba más impactado no podía creer lo que veía, rápidamente volvió en si para ver al hombre voltearse y verlos, el grupo tomaba sus posiciones ya que pensaban que venía por ello.

-Oh no se preocupen, solo estaba pasando por aquí hasta que vi cómo se metían en la guarida de ese renegado y espere ver si tenían problemas para ayudarles, no les are nada- dijo algo jovial y casi alegre aliviándolos un poco

-Entonces dime quien eres- hablo Rias con voz de mando ya que con ese poder puede ser parte del cielo o de Grigori.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, no por ahora- dijo con sencillez molestándola pero Issei se pone a su lado

-Y si te hago hablar a la fuerza- llego Issei soltando parte de su presión, pero todos le preocupo por la forma en que lo veía, además que parecía confundido.

-Por las alas deduzco que eres un dragón, enfrentarme a ti sería un problema además que podría morir, pero si quieres hablar hay formas más civilizadas para hacerlo ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en otra parte?- ofreció con clase sorprendiéndolo, estaba citándolos a una reunión solo así.

-¿Y dónde sería eso?- pregunto sospechosamente Rias ya que podría ser una trampa

-Ah, hay será cosa suya encontrarme- eso confundió a todos y el continuo –Vera señorita, apenas me he instalado en la ciudad y sentí que había demonios con grandes poderes ¿quizás a los jefes de territorio? por eso no quería llamar la atención de forma tosca, pero viendo la situación no tenía opción. Por eso solo les diré como encontrarme, el que lo hagan es cosa suya- al decir eso entonces un circulo de luz apareció debajo de el iluminando todo el lugar y segándolos unos momentos pero oyeron su voz clara -donde las constelaciones se encuentran el primer y quinto signo, los estaré esperando- entonces la luz desapareció junto con el sujeto.

Al tiempo de calmarse, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, en la casa de Issei le pregunto a Rias sobre Kiba, pero para para él era para que Asia estuviera al corriente con la situación de él.

Le contaron sobre Excaliburn, el proyecto de la espada sagrada, el cómo usaban niños como conejillos de indias, que Kiba logro salir de ahí estando medio muerto cuando Rias lo hayo y su juramento a destruirlas todas.

-Vamos a dormir, incluso si pensamos sobre eso. No hará que el comportamiento de Yuuto vuelva a la normalidad- dijo ya sin más

-Si yo también lo creo- pero al verla vio cómo comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas

-B-Buchou ¿Por qué te estás quitando la ropa aquí?- le cuestiono con un tic

-¿Por qué? Tú sabes que no puedo dormir sin estar desnuda, Ise- ella no entendía lo que pasaba

-¡No es eso! Quiero decir, ¿por qué te desnudas en mi cuarto?- se levantó algo enojado por su densidad fingida

-Eso es porque me voy a dormir contigo- término con sencillez, para rematar poniendo de mal humor a la rubia

-¡Entonces me voy a dormir aquí también! ¡También voy a dormir con Issei-san!- declaro con decisión pero el castaño la interrumpió

-Asia espera, ella no va a dormir aquí de verdad solo lo dice por decir- trato de razonar con ella pero Rias no lo permitió

-¡Que quieres decir! de verdad voy a dormir aquí- ahora ella se molestó por el comentario de Issei.

Después de una discusión de 15 minutos se decidió que dormirían las dos con él y para reducir la resistencia de Issei, ambas desnudas

-(Como los viejos tiempos)- pensó mientras veía a su ama del lado izquierdo y las rubia del lado derecho de su cuerpo y desnudas y este solo con unos pantalones cortos.

Aun así él estaba pensando en lo que paso hace unos horas -(Sera verdad, quizás mi intervención hizo que su antecesor apareciera o será el, incluso si fuera no creo que me reconozca. Donde las constelaciones se unen ¿he? Veré que encuentro)- y con eso termino durmiendo

Al poco tiempo este se encontraba en un gran mar de llamas y enfrente apareció Ddraig viéndolo

[Hola socio, veo que va llegando el momento]- le hablo solemnemente sabiendo que una lucha más difícil le aguarda a su poseedor

-Sí, pero aun con esto ¿crees que tenga una posibilidad contra ese cuervo?- le pregunto algo inseguro sobre el porvenir, Kokabiel

[La verdad no sé qué decir, si bien su poder es grande, pero ya estas más allá del nivel con el que fuiste a entrenar con Tanin, además que tú ya sabes que él no espera nada de ti]- le comparo con el estado más cercano que hayo de su poder actual

-Siendo sinceros es verdad, además que según Azazel solo tiene poder, no ha entrenado nada, en eso tengo ventaja. Ahora la otra cuestión es el Blanco- dijo serio al acordarse de su rival destinado

[Cierto, pronto te encontraras con él, pero si tu entrenamiento surte efecto podrás derrotarlo]- dijo con seguridad hacia su poseedor

-Eso espero, por cierto ¿no tendrás una técnica secreta o algo de los Sekiryuutei anteriores que a mí que me podría servir?- pregunto algo ansioso, si bien él tenía muchas técnicas aun sin usar pero hasta que tenga magia y poder suficiente le costara mucho ejecutarlas, y que nunca tuvo tiempo de saber sobre sus Sempai. Eso ocasiono que se le cayera una gota al dragón, pero lo entendía.

[En tu estado actual puedo tener lo que necesitas, pero no será fácil, además que necesitaras usar "eso" para ejecutarla]- le informo haciendo que se sorprendiera, enserio necesitaba usarla para poder hacer esa técnica, quizás valía mucho la pena en que la aprendiera.

-¡Entonces comencemos!, según este espacio también sirve para entrenarme ¿no?-dijo emocionado, el dragón le parecía cómico, a pesar de tener casi 60 años el parecía una cría de unos años de nacido.

[¡Bien ya que no te lo dejare tan fácil!]- y comenzó a rugir para que ese espacio avivara aún más las llamas

* * *

Ya terminando la escuela, el Sekiryuutei y la ex monja se preparaban para irse, pero notaron que alguien faltaba y era su ama que aún seguía con su taza de té en su escritorio.

-Buchou no ira a casa- le pregunto algo extrañado, no tuvo su encuentro con Akeno así que no tendría que estar enojada, en teoría.

-Lo siento, pero hoy me quedare un poco más, Sona tiene algo importante que decirme y dice que es importante- le informo con una sonrisa lo cual acepto, pero entonces noto como Asia estaba afuera del club esperándolo y no dejaría pasar esta ocasión.

-Entonces la espero en casa, pero antes…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja que lo veía confundida para entonces ponerse al lado de ella con una sonrisa traviesa -Rias-sempai- le susurró al oído tensándola y sonrojándola.

-Q-Que pasa-le contesto algo nerviosa sin verlo pero entonces el gira la silla hacia el dejándolos uno frente al otro.

-Vengo a reclamarle algo que me hizo-

-Y eso sería- le pregunto insegura de haberle hecho algo malo.

-Fácil- y la tomo de la mano para jalarla y levantarla hacia el pegándola a su cuerpo, sonrojándola despegándose un poco para verle la cara -Le vengo el descaro de robarme mi primer beso- le comento con una sonrisa divertida.

-P-Pero t-t-también fue mi primer beso- le dijo al chico balbuceando por tal descaro

-Lo sé, pero para mí esa es una excusa- dijo para una de sus mano en la cintura de ella -No creo que sapa que para los chicos esperamos que el primer beso sea también con una persona especial, pero no solo eso, sino que es una forma de mostrar nuestra valía como hombres, la cual esperamos que sea correspondida con amor y fidelidad- termino de decirle para verla a los ojos con todos esos sentimientos que decía.

-Ise- ella le miraba de la misma manera para rodear el cuello de el con sus brazos para acercarse.

-Además que no me diste tiempo de corresponderte como dicta, Rias- dijo antes de besarse con cariño, después de unos segundos se separaron para después ella le diera otro, pero este fue más profundo del cual se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire mirándose a los ojos, se hubieran dejado llevar de no ser por...

-Ejem…- el sonido le llamo la atención para voltearse a ver al trio de pelinegras viendo las Sitri con un ligero sonrojo e incomodas por tal situación y Akeno teniendo su singular sonrisa solo que algo oscura -Perdón por interrumpir, solo que pensé que esto estaba llegando muy lejos- le informo Sona provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara al mismo tono que su cabello alejándose de Issei, para disgusto de ambos.

-Entonces viendo que Sona-Kaichou está aquí, me retiro- dijo para tomar sus cosas y llegar a la puerta -La estaremos esperando Buchou- y salió pero se vio el evidente sonrojo que tenía.

Tomando unos momentos para que la pelirroja y las Sitris estuviera más calmada y que la reina menos malhumorada procedieron a hablar siendo la pelirroja la que comenzó.

-Sona aun no me has dicho para que es esta reunión- le inquirió a su amiga puesto que solo le dijo que era importante.

-Viendo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer- se detuvo viendo cómo se sonrojaba de su acto de hace unos momento, siguió con un rostro serio -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Hyoudou-Kun?- le dijo directa sin desviaciones

Esa pregunta sorprendió a las tres y más a Rias, que quiso decir, que ella había hecho algo a Issei.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto viéndola seria

-Rias, sé que estar al tanto de la antigua…reputación de Hyoudou-kun-

-Si lo sé, es algo que él no quiere oír de nuevo- ella sabía que él se enojaba por recordarle eso

-Sabrás que he, hemos tratado de hacerlo cambiar hasta amenazándolo con expulsarlo de la escuela si no cambiaba, pero nada, hiso caso omiso de ellas y creíamos que tendríamos que cumplirlas- informo sorprendiendo a las Gremorys, no sabían que la situación del castaño era grave por su actitud -Hasta que tú lo uniste a tu sequito lo cual Yura tuvo que aceptarlo a regañadientes, y no vi tanta mejora sabes, solo la típica confusión inicial.

-Sí, yo también vi como estaba reaccionando y era lo usual ya que lo reviví estando medio muerto y lo deje en su casa esa vez así que no sabía si era un sueño o no- le dijo el cómo fueron las cosas aun confundida de que quería su amiga.

-Creí que tendría más problemas, que incluso tendría que borrarle la memoria a los maestro de ese acuerdo- luego hiso una pausa sepulcral viéndola fríamente -Hasta que lo trajiste esa mañana

-Kaichou- murmuro Tsubaki sorprendida del cambio de actitud de su Rey

-Sabes que no estoy en contra de que convenzan a los nuevos siervos con deseos que quizás nunca se les cumplirán o con premios que solo los mantendrán contentos por un tiempo- estaba diciéndole secamente provocándole preocupación a su reina -Pero eso a alterarle la memoria para que sea otra persona!- comenzó a levantarle la voz con molestia sorprendiendo al trio de chicas y más a Rias por tal ocurrencia

-¡Yo no le he hecho ese tipo de cosas a Ise!Tu sabes que sería incapaz de eso!- le refuto esa acusación enojada

-¡Quieres que me trague la idea de que no le hiciste nada a Hyoudou-kun!- le recrimino de nuevo levantada viéndola con enojo -¡Te diré esto Rias, Hyoudou-Kun era un caso perdido! ¡Era uno de eso estudiantes que ni siquiera me molestaría en brindarle ayuda si me lo pidieran de rodillas! ¡Pero me quieres decir que de la noche a la mañana, no solo dejo de ser el pervertido más peligroso de la escuela sino en todo este tiempo se convirtió en uno de los mejores estudiantes de su grado, sin haberle hecho nada!- le vocifero en alto y las reinas solo podían apartarse de la discusión -¡Y no solo eso!, ¡¿qué pasa con Phenex?!Vi la pelea Rias, eso no lo pudo hacer un peón cualquiera!

-¡Tú crees que eres la única que esta así de confundida! ¡Como tú dices si le iba a decirle que si trabajaba muy duro para mí, iba a cumplirle ese deseo que más anhelaba, y sabiendo como era de premio le iba a dejarle tocar parte de mi cuerpo... Lo tenía todo ya planeado incluso tú me diste ese portafolio que decía su información personal… pero no fue así- dijo Rias ya algo calmada sentándose en su silla viendo al infinito

-Rias…- hablo Sona ya calmada de su arrebato

-Cómo crees que estuve cuando me levante desnuda enfrente de él y este me vio como si fuera la mujer más importante para el en el mundo- dijo algo melancólica ya para verla seriamente -No creas que no he tratado de investigarlo, en otro caso no sería así, pero parecía que no iba a seguir mis órdenes y de seguir así a ser un renegado- le dijo algo asustada de esa posibilidad y no siendo la única ya que todas no les parecería bonito que el Sekiryuutei sea un renegado.

-¿Y qué encontraste?- pregunto viendo como las dos Gremorys se ponían serias

-Nada- eso sorprendió a las Sitris puesto que alguien con tal talento no debería de descender de unos simples humano -No solo eso, sino su pasado y su árbol genealógico, todo normal, nada lo había involucrado al mundo sobrenatural hasta ahora-

Un silencio se hizo presente, prácticamente no sabían nada de Issei, pero lo más impactante es que llegara hasta aquí sin verse inmiscuido en este mundo aunque sea una vez. En eso Akeno se acordó de algo

-Ise-kun, una vez dijo que un tipo le intento enseñar a usar el Ki pero a él no le intereso pero le dijo como obtenerlo si se involucraba con lo sobrenatural- informo la sacerdotisa viendo que las sitris veían interesadas y su Rey recordaba esa platica.

-Pero de ahí en más él dijo que no lo conocía- le continuo con ese recuerdo quitándoles la esperanza de más información.

-Viendo que esto será un callejón sin salida te parece ir al siguiente punto de esto- hablo Sona sorprendiendo a las demás, había más cosas de que hablar -Rias, ¿te topaste con alguien con gran poder en estos días?- le pregunto impactando a las Gremorys.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- ella le iba a contar sobre eso pero no tuvo oportunidad

-Me lo imagine, veras en estos meses ha habido una gran elevación de poder en diferentes partes del mundo- le informo -Muchos tomaron en cuenta eso y como se temían la mayoría eran objetivos, Rias- termino haciendo comprender a la pelirroja

-¿Quieres decir que las personas que habían fichado las demás facciones?- le pregunto seriamente, como Issei en su tiempo muchas demás personas eran vigiladas ya sea para reclutarlas o por ser una amenaza y destruirlas antes de eso.

-Sí, pero la mayoría de esas personas han tenido un incremento de poder, no, mejor dicho, de la nada han hecho un entrenamiento inhumano para poseer un poder exorbitante. Además de conocimientos sobre lo sobrenatural- entonces las Gremorys lo entendieron esas personas son como Issei -Gracias a ello prácticamente se han esfumado de los radares de las demás facciones.

-Así que el chico que vimos era uno de ellos- dijo Rias pensativa entonces vio como la cara de sorpresa que tenían las pelinegras -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo que un chico? Era una mujer– le dijo casi asegurando Sona sorprendiéndolas y más al darse cuenta de lo que significa.

Había más de uno aquí

Rias le contó a Sona lo que paso lo cual se quitó las gafas y se sobo el puente de la nariz, la verdad no se le hacía gracioso que uno de esos tipos estuviera en su ciudad para que ahora fueran dos. Ya terminando la plática con banalidades se dispuso a irse no sin antes ver a la pelirroja

-Rias… lamento lo que dije de ti, quería asegurarme que lo de Hyoudou-kun fuera esto y no algo mas- se disculpó algo apenada por cómo comenzó todo

-No te preocupes… la verdad pensé que era muy extraño que nadie, sobretodo tú me digiera nada de el- dijo con la verdad ya que parecía mentira que alguien, como lo describió Sona no pasara desapercibido por tal cambio.

Y con eso las Sitris regresaron a su casa y Akeno se quedó un rato para ver a su ama de pensativa sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y las dos tenían solo algo en mente

-(Ise)-

 **Bueno aquí acaba el otro capítulo, creo que debo de decir que esto me supero en un momento y más ya que tenía un bloqueo del fuerte, pensaba dejarlo por otra semana pero mi inspiración llego, más un apagón de luz me la frustro.**

 **Le quiero agradecer a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia y por esperar a la actualización.**

 **Mas ahora quiero poner algo de trama diferente ya que como lo han dicho Issei volvió al pasado y las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora he puesto un personaje y claro que vendrán más pero todo a su tiempo, que si bien es conocido pero es unos de los que me gustan.**

 **Me pregunto si adivinaran de quien se trata.**

 **Lo del juego de quemados creo que me dejo mucho que desear, como dije apenas me llego la inspiración de terminarlo.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si las lluvias y los apagones me lo permiten responderé.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	8. Chapter 8 Confesión y relación Excalibur

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, antes que nada pido una disculpa por el retraso, he pensado en hacer otras historio tareas, exámenes, etc. Cosas que tenido que hacer primero pera ya lo solucione, espero.**

 **Ah y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, los cuales contestare ahora**

 **-iridiel** **: Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia y como dijiste ya esto está tomando más drama y sobre las habilidades de Issei, solo diré que fueron las bases para las mejores.**

 **- ****FateBurn** **: Créeme no los esperas**

 **- ****alexzero** **: Gracias, es que a veces Rias y Sona se toman muchas libertades y nadie les dice nada, y como él ya ha tenido sus hijos pues..**

 **- ****Zasetsu04** **: también me gusta que Rias sea más sumisa en su actitud y gracias por eso**

 **- ****touya9999** **:** **Thank you / Gracias también**

 **- ****daizuke** **: yo también lo pienso amigo**

 **- ****godz 1987** **: gracias por eso, en sí sé que está perdiendo su juventud, pero hay que recordar que en si ya es alguien de 57 años que eso es muy joven comparando a Sirzechs de 400 años. Y como tenía que ser se dieron cuenta de su cambio.**

 **Si se vio otro cambio pero, no lo siento no es el portador de la longinus Regulus Nemea, espero que me perdonen con la explicación de di para ello. Y Saji si va a crecer como persona, no me gusta mucho que este excluido ya que tiene mucho potencial y lo demuestra en el canon.**

 **Y no te preocupes, la verdad me pareció también a Regulus de Saint Seiya. Pero no.**

 **Lo de Vali te lo dejo a tu imaginación pero no puedo negar que me encante esa idea solo déjame ver cómo puedo moldearla.**

 **- ****KancerberuS** **: gracias y ya lo veras**

 **- ****antifanboy** **: gracia por ello, la verdad no supe cómo me saldría su personalidad siendo ahora "el mayor" hay, y muy pocas historias pueden darme ideas de como seria ese enfoque.**

 **Es un futuro muy brillante que quiero hacer en mi otra historia aunque si lo hago bien no sé cómo hacer mejores peleas después de eso**

 **Y sigo recio en que Vali será hombre, nada ha cambiado ni las distorsiones temporales me detendrán, además no hay lógica para ello.**

 **- ****Claudio** **: no, si lo tendrás ya me he solucionado de eso.**

 **- ****Guest** **\- Pues si es raro pero si lo piensas no tanto, sobre Rias, si le gusta y te lo demostrare**

 **- ****Monochrom dexter** **: Es Ophis mí amigo es solo que como tardara en salir.**

 **- ****Silromeo** **: no te preocupes, planeo seguirla hasta el final**

 **- ****Darsilk** **: gracias y si esperas eso ojala te guste lo de este capitulo**

 **- ****jawad fan** **: Me gusta la idea déjame ver que hago**

 **- ****incursio123** **: Gracia y si se lo merece pero en fin la historia esta así, y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **- ****carlos Trujillo** **: primero lo de rayos verdes me encanta, y si me demore incluso hoy más. No lo lamento yamato quiero utilizarla en otro fanfic lo del brazo ya está controlado por eso no regresa a su forma humana y que bueno que lo adivinaste pero deja el suspenso para lo siguiente y lo de los ataques, lo sé son aburridos, pero y si te digo que son solo las bases para los más fuertes.**

 **- ****Hidrak** **: como tu dios que te observa e de decirte que solo espera, aun no es tiempo.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

{[Hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

-"hola"- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 8: Confesión y relación. Las Excaliburs aparecen.

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Kouh, era tranquila sin tanto revuelo, calles despejadas, poca gente en ella, prácticamente era silenciosa y apacible que nada podía arruinarla.

Bueno…solo por una cosa, y era que en una de las calles estaba nuestro castaño favorito intentando que le hable su rubia amiga que lo ignoraba. Esto paso después que Issei saliera del cuarto del club y viera a Asia irse sin él, cuando la alcanzo ella solo paso de él, y no se tenía que ser un genio para saber el porqué.

Al ser el castaño el último en salir y tardarse ella se preocupó y quiso ver qué pasaba, y como era de esperarse por la obra del destino, presencio el momento del beso en él y Rias, se sorprendió mucho por ello pero a la vez una gran tristeza la invadió y ella decidió irse cuando vio que Sona y las demás llegaron.

Ahora regresando a la actualidad el castaño llevaba un buen tiempo tratando que ella le hiciera caso pero nada, desesperado de la situación en un impulso el agarro su brazo.

-Asia, por favor espera- casi le suplico logrando detenerla, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio para que ella tomara la palabra

-Yo…- hablo al fin Asia llamándole la atención -Yo sabía… que esto podría pasar-

-¿Asia?...-

-Rias-Buchou me conto sobre las relaciones que tienen los demonios… y que les es permitido la poligamia… y sabía que tu podrías tener más mujeres-

Eso lo sorprendió pero no tanto como debería, ya que por algo las chicas en su tiempo no lo intentaban monopolizarlo solo para una, además que prácticamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos ese odioso y vergonzoso sueño que tenía, por lo que seguro no lo veían innecesario.

-Cuando me dijo eso… y ver como ella se estaba acercando hacia Issei-san… una parte de mi había aceptado ese hecho- dijo con la voz quebradiza -Pero… pero… otra parte… cuando los vi a ustedes besarse… está en contra- y comenzó a sollozar tristemente

Mientras eso Issei la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, ella se recarga en su pecho mientras se desahoga, en ello muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en él, tristeza, comprensión, decepción de sí mismo; eran las que predominaban sobre él.

-(Ahora veo con más razón el por qué me dejaron… claramente no es fácil el ver a la persona que amas mostrando su amor a otra, además que tienes que compartirlo con otras más… debieron sentirse estresadas de que no tratara nada con ellas y que estaban estancándose conmigo a su lado)- pensó melancólico su pasado además que el dolía ver a Asia así. Estando unos minutos hasta que Asia se calmó le comenzó a hablar.

-Asia, te voy a ser sincero. Si, si he tenido ese ridículo deseo de tener un montón de mujeres solo para mí- dijo calmado pero avergonzado de decirlo y más cuando ella se despegó de él para mirarlo fijamente con sorpresa -Pero eso era con otras intenciones… ya sabes… indecentes- dijo con más vergüenza sonrojando a la rubia al entender a lo que se refería.

-¡Issei-san!...- le iba a recriminar pero no la dejo

-Pero ahora eso ha cambiado, desde que estoy compartiendo con ustedes dos, no pude evitar pensar sobre ello- dijo sonriéndole mirándola con cariño y amor -Asia, a mi… me gustas- le dijo con una sonrisa -Me gustas, desde que comenzamos a hablar, desde que tú me dijiste que querías estar a mi lado, desde que llegaste a mi vida- declaro poniendo sus sentimientos en esa palabras

Ante esa declaración, Asia quedo estática las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Tapo con sus manos su boca para evitar su llanto, después ella se abalanza a el abrazándolo y solo corresponde se quedaron ahí unos minutos ella se separó un poco y lo miro con cariño y una gran felicidad

-A mi… a mí también me gusta, Issei-san- le contesto con una radiante sonrisa alegrándolo.

Él le comienza acariciar la mejilla cosa que no le molesta, pero de a poco va acercando sus dedos a sus labios sorprendiéndola por la acción

-Asia…si te lo pidiera… me dejarías besarte- le pidió algo apenado y rojo de la cara provocando un mayor sonrojo en ella. Aunque eso no le permitió que ella asintiera tímidamente tratando inútilmente de desviar su mirada de la de él.

Poco a poco ambos se iban acercando hasta juntar sus labios y compartiendo un tierno beso, al ser el primero entre ellos era inexperto y tímido pero firme pero sobre todo calido.

Mismo que los hizo olvidarse de su entorno, al separarse se miraron con un leve rubor acto seguido ella se alteró un poco tratando de ocultar su rostro, cosa que le provocó una ligera risa al castaño aprovechando la cercanía la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos tranquilizándola mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho

-Bueno, no es solo lo único que quiero decir, pero tendremos que esperar- dijo en voz baja -Quiero decirles algo a ti y a Rias en privado ¿bien? (además que quiero evitar más malentendidos)- pensando lo último.

-Hai- respondió feliz pero un poco de duba sobre eso mientras se iban a su casa

Se fueron del lugar sin notar como fueron observados por una persona con lentes que adquirieron un brillo sobrenatural mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

* * *

Después de unos minutos estaban llegando a la casa cuando Issei sintió un escalofrió que provenía de ella, Asia lo miraba extrañaba ya que él se tensó en segundos y no era raro ya que en su casa había.

Poder sacro.

-(¡AH!... ¡Me olvide de ellas!)- pensó apresurado sabiendo que era golpeando en la cara

[¡Jajajaja! ¡Si supieran que te olvidaste de ellas, incluso mientras entrenabas no las mencionabas, yo pensaba que te querías concentrar y mira con lo que sales! ¡Jajajaja!]- dijo el dragón burlándose de cómo pudo olvidarse su poseedor de dos de sus futuras esposa haciéndolo enojar.

-(¡Te puedes callar!)- le grito exaltado pero en eso nota algo raro y eran las presencias que habían en su hogar

[Socio, no dijiste venían solas]- dijo serio igual de intrigado

Con ese comentario de Ddraig solo hiso que sus temores crecieran, alguien venia acompañándolas, no sentía poder sacro sobre ella pero se notaba la diferencia de poder.

-(Maldición)- se acercaron a la casa hasta la puerta -Asia quiero que estés atrás de mí en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo?- le se lo pidió serio pareciendo más a una orden la cual ella acato sin decir nada.

El no esperaba que esto pudiera pasar, seres que no deberían aparecer, sucesos extraños, ¿Issei ha cambiado tanto la historia solo por hacerse más fuerte y querer solucionar errores menores? , Para el no, claro está. -(No, eso no podría causar estos grandes cambios, debe ser otra cosa, pero… el que)- pensó intranquilo mientras abría la puerta.

Sea lo que sea, su prioridad ahora es la seguridad de Asia y su madre que está sola con ellas, sabía que no corría peligro con esas dos pero no estaba seguro de la otra presencia que la ubicaba en el segundo piso, quizás fue al baño.

Cuando entraron Asia al fin sintió la energía y se aferró temblorosa a él y no era menos, él la calmo un poco pero en eso oye unas risas provenir de la sala.

En eso le viene a la memoria como las encontró a las mujeres la última vez y rápidamente se quita los zapatos y va hacia la sala y ve con horror como su madre… les enseña a dos chicas los álbumes riendo.

-Y esta es una foto de Issei cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Mira, esta es la foto cuando estaban con sus bañadores en la piscina, era muy molesto, fue a los vestidores de la piscina con su bañador roto-

-¡Mama!- grito haciendo que las mujeres lo notaran

-Oh Ise, bienvenido ¿Por qué tan exaltado?- pregunto algo extrañada

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo esté si le estas enseñando a todo el mundo los álbumes?! Además… ¡¿cómo los encontraste de nuevo?!- y le cuestiono alterado, aunque no se acordara, algo dentro de él y no Ddraig le decía que los ocultara de nuevo y esta vez se aseguró de que nadie lo observara

-Ho Ise, no deberías subestimar a tu madre- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfante a su hijo

-Huuuuua que alivio- dijo contenta Asia de que la Sra. Hyoudou se encontrara bien, también Issei claro.

En eso ve a las dos chicas que tenían rosarios y túnicas blancas que les llegaban hasta los tobillos, se alegró mucho de verlas aunque siguen igual como la última vez que las vio solo con algunas diferencias menores, aun así se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarlas, más porque una lo podría intentar matar si lo hacía.

Una tenía el cabello largo castaño claro peinado en 2 a los lados coletas con unos ojos color violeta, mirándolo con una sonrisa que en su opinión era angelical. Era Irina Shidou su amiga de la infancia y otra de sus novias, pero también una de las que lo juzgo más fuerte por su perversión debido a su infancia en la iglesia, también, por ahora exorcista y una de las portadoras de uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur.

La otra chica lo veía de manera seria e intimidadora con el cabello corto hasta la nuca azul con un mechón verde y ojos cafés. Y esta era Xenovia Quarta otra exorcista que no solo portadora de otro fragmento, si no que una de las 4 Seiken (espadas sacras) forjadas por el mismo dios bíblico, Durandal. Es un prodigio en este tiempo y logro demostrarlo, es fuerte, determinada, lista… lista…

-(Creo que me deje llevar en la explicación)- pensó Issei con una cara plana ¿porque? Fácil, Xenovia no era exactamente inteligente, si bien algo astuta, pero para no ser cruel, actuaba 2 pasos antes de pensar. Además de que el fanatismo y felicidad excesiva de Irina solo lo empeoraba.

[¿Eso es no ser cruel?]- pregunto el dragón, pero tenía que darle algo de razón al castaño, sus recuerdo con ellas o mejor dicho sus ideas solo lo llevaba a golpizas o bien a desastres.

-Hola, Hyoudou Issei-kun- pregunto alegre la castaña y a la vez con un brillo en sus ojos, lo cual él noto

-Encantado de conocerte.- el saludo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos cambiaron y ella se quedó perpleja

-¿He? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo- le dijo señalándose a sí misma y con algo de tristeza, él sabía por qué pero quería jugar un poco.

-Lo siento pero no, aunque me recuerdas a una niña con la que solía jugar hace años- esas palabras hicieron que ella abriera los ojos de sorpresa para encontrarlo con una sonrisa mirándola con cariño -Cuanto tiempo, Irina-

Ella se alegró mucho por ello, el si se acordaba de ella, aunque estuviera algo triste ya que parecía ser que se convirtió en demonio eso no quitaba esa felicidad.

Estuvieron platicando entre todos un buen rato, recordando cosas y momentos del pasado, el motivo porque ella se tuvo que mudar hace años entre otras cosas. En todo el rato Issei noto como la peli azul los miraba seriamente a los demonios, Issei hubiera pedido a Asia que lo esperara en su habitación pero no podía.

Y era debido que aún había algo que inquietaba a Issei, la persona que estaba arriba. Habían pasado 40 minutos desde que llego pero no mostraba la cara ¿estaría haciendo algo? ¿Pondría una trampa para ellos? No es que no confiera en Irina y Xenovia, pero no general no confiaba en la iglesia en lo más mínimo.

Al rato se oyeron pasos que bajaban en eso la madre de Issei le llama -Ah, es cierto se me olvido, hay otra invitada Ise, el problema es que parece que llego toda sucia y le deje usara el baño- ahora sabía por qué se tardaba, al menos eso lo aliviaba

Las dos chicas se pararon con sus cosas listas, tal parece que solo esperaban que terminara de asearse para retirarse. En eso aparece la chica que venía con ellas y para sorpresa de Issei y Asia, no se lo creían, ya sea por razones diferentes no esperaban que estuviera ahí.

Es una mujer con una mirada tranquila con ojos verdes con el cabello corto rubio opaco que tenía unos mechones en cada lado arriba de la cabeza como orejas de un animal, consiste en llevar un vestido de color negro con un cuello que resalta de color blanco bordeado que se pegaba a su buen proporcionado cuerpo, en los lados del vestido se ven cierres quizás para quitárselo más fácilmente y llevando una cruz de oro en el cuello.

-Lo siento por tardarme- se disculpó y se quedó viendo a los dos chicos que la miraban impresionados.

-No te preocupes- le hablo la madre del castaño -Cierto, mira este es mi hijo Issei y nuestra residente Asia, Issei Asia, esta es otra amiga de Irina-chan su nombre es…- comenzó la presentación sin notar la cara de su hijo y siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

-Teresa, Teresa Beria, es un placer conocerlos- se presentó con una sonrisa calmada

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, en vez de eso ellos se levantaron aun estupefactos, estuvieron unos segundos así y la primera en reaccionar y hablar fue Asia.

-T-Teresa-san ¿en verdad eres tú?- pregunto algo tímida acercándose un poco, sorprendiendo a las 3 mujeres por que parecían conocerse

-Sí, soy yo, me alegro de volverte a ver, Asia- dijo con una sonrisa de alegría y acariciando su cabeza, lo cual extraño a Asia ya que no recordaba que actuara con tanta soltura, si no tímida como ella, pero aun así le alegro de ver a una conocida y percibía que de verdad le alegraba estar con ella.

-Asia- chan, ¿conoces a Teresa-chan?- pregunto la madre intrigada

-H-Hai estuvimos en el mismo convento antes que saliera- le contesto pero con algo de tristeza ya que fue en ese momento que la convirtieron en doncella santa.

-Bueno no quisiéramos molestarlos, pero nos tenemos que retirar, mañana tendremos una reunión muy importante, gracias de nuevo por su amabilidad- dijo ya estando en la entrada haciendo una pequeña reverencia que las otras dos imitaron, la madre de Issei fue por algo para ellas junto con Asia e Irina aprovecho para acercarse a Issei.

-Ise-kun eres una demonio… ¿verdad?- le pregunto con una cara seria pero se veía la tristeza en sus ojos, sus 2 compañeras estaba prestando atención a la plática, pero en eso oyen como el castaño hace una pequeña risa con el pelo tapándole los ojos.

-Je je je, de hecho Irina, soy algo mucho mejor que un demonio- dijo viéndola con sus ojos brillando y con la pupila rasgada sorprendiendo a las de las túnica -El que sea un demonio solo es porque me equivoque, pero incluso que ellos piensan que tienen una cadena para controlarme, desde que tengo mis alas soy libre. No estoy atado a ellos y a nadie, además que no les temo a sus "supuestos" reyes- término con una expresión seria viendo que las chicas que estaban impresionadas y sin que lo notara la rubia estaba con una diminuta sonrisa.

En eso llega la madre con unas cosas calmando el ambiente de nuevo les agradecieron por su amabilidad, las rubias se despedían una última vez sonriendo. Ya le ultima en salir fue Teresa solo volteándose viendo al castaño que se regresaba a la sala y…

- _Veo que nunca va a cambiar, King_ \- dijo en voz baja pero audible para los demonios pero Asia extrañada no entendió lo que dijo aun pudiendo entender cualquier idioma.

Por otra parte el castaño quedo como piedra al oír esas palabras, rápidamente se volteó para ver la puerta cerrarse y quedándose con una cara de incredulidad -(¿Sera… posible?)- se preguntó solo viendo confundido la entrada.

* * *

Como era de esperarse de Rias que supiera esta intromisión de las enviadas de la iglesia, uno rato después ella llego preocupada a la casa siendo lo primero abrazarlos de alivio al verlos a salvo.

-Me alegro que estén bien, Ise Asia, ¿Estás herido?- lo dijo mientras los seguía conteniéndolos en sus brazos.

-Tanto Issei-san como yo estamos seguros, Buchou-san- dijo Asia tratando de calmarla pero solo consiguió que pusiera más fuerza a su abrazo.

-(En serio como puede tener tanta fuerza solo en estos casos)- se preguntaba el castaño con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno, de acuerdo a Sona, ellas quieren que nos reunamos después de clases con los jefes del territorio ósea Sona Sitri y yo Rias Gremory- le anuncio con un rostro serio, y para menos eran exorcistas estando en su territorio y sin mencionar lo que paso con los ángeles caídos, sabía que no eran de fiar –En todo caso es mejor esperar a mañana para ver que quieren- en eso se comienza a desabrochar la camisa para dormir cuando Issei detiene su mano

-Espera Rias, la verdad quiero hablar te de algo, a ambas por favor- le pidió con una gran seriedad extrañándola.

-¿Pasa algo Ise? ¿Es grave?- pregunto con duda ante eso

-No sé si lo es, creo que depende de ti- le respondió algo nervioso sentándose en la cama por cómo podría ir esta situación. Pero no podía retractarse, menos ahora -Pues tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy en el club

Y con solo eso bastó para que Rias se sonrojara al recordar el momento íntimo con el castaño, ya habían tenían algunos antes pero nada comparado a eso. Ella solo asintió para el continuara.

-La verdad, no me extrañaría si piensas que si lo hago solo por pura diversión- soltó sorprendiendo a las chicas pero aun no terminaba -Es comprensible ya que no he actuado serio con respecto a eso.

-Ise- ahora estaba con más dudas pero al ver lo serio que estaba no quiso interrumpir y Asia se mantenía al margen.

-Pero la verdad… es que desde el principio he sido serio contigo Rias- dijo con toda seguridad mientras sostenía sus manos y ella abría los ojos de sorpresa -Tú has sido la que me ha dado una segunda oportunidad lo cual agradezco de todo corazón, una mujer que cada día me ha hecho sentir orgulloso de ser su siervo, alguien que de poco a poco… me ha enamorado más, me gustas.

Al terminar Rias sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sonrojada y sin saber unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. El castaño la limpiaba con delicadeza y dulzura, pero este no espero lo siguiente.

Y es que la pelirroja lo tomo por la cara y le planto un beso suave y tierno, este acto lo dejo estático un momento y ella se separó de él sonriendo mirándolo fijamente a sus orbes ambarinos.

-Ise, yo también estoy enamorada de ti- Le dijo feliz con un lindo sonrojo, él se alegró de por esa palabras de ella que le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa

Esperando unos minutos el castaño vuelve a tomar la palabra -Bueno, creo que ya aclarado es asunto quisiera pasar… al verdadero problema- dijo con un tono de voz nerviosa, lo cual ambas chicas pestañaron ante lo que dijo.

-Espera Ise, ¿cuál era el problema de verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja un tanto dudosa si querer oírlo

-Pues para ponerlo fácil, has sido tú la que lo planteo a Asia antes- dijo y Rias miraba de reojo a la rubia y ella estaba confusa, ¿cuándo fue eso y de que se trataba? -Se trata de los tipos de relaciones de los demonios, más concreto… la poligamia- termino con un poco de temor mientras se removía un poco hacia atrás a la pared.

A eso las chicas estuvieran un poco idas y entonces recuperándose se pusieron de pie y lo miraron con dureza, bueno la rubia hacia el esfuerzo, pidiendo una explicación.

Suspiro pesado ante esa mirada -La verdad Rias, a mí se me paso algunas veces esa ida, pero después de Reencarnar y que lo mencionaras, ya no tuve interés. Bueno, hasta hace unas semanas y más ahora… Lo sé, es sínoco decirles eso después de confesarles, pero no encuentro otra manera de decirlo…- dijo bajando la mirada -Ustedes ahora ocupan un lugar en mi corazón, y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlas… lo que les estoy pidiendo es algo egoísta y sé que no las merezco- y ante la mirada de ellas se levantó de la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de ellas mirándolas con decisión y seguridad -Pero me gustan, y quiero estar con ambas, protegerlas y hacerlas felices… si me lo permiten.

Cuando acabo las ambas lo miraron sorprendidas y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras e Issei no estaba mejor. Aunque no lo reflejara estaba muy nervioso, si, antes pudo estar con todas, pero que tal si él no les dejo opción, ¿que el querer tanto un maldito harem hiso que ellas se decidieran en aceptarlo? ¿Hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco más? Pero antes de seguir con sus dudas.

-Ise- Rias comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba enfrente de el -Yo ya sabía que pronto ibas a tener interés en otras chicas sin que te dieras cuanta- le dijo seria y este solo pestaño con cara plana

-¿He?- dijo confundido pues no sabía a lo que se refería

-Veras tu ahora eres un hibrido mitad dragón, y eso te llevara a sentir atracción hacia muchas mujeres y estas también se sentirán atraídas- dijo y solo observo con asombro como pocas veces el castaño que siempre miraba seguro y calmado todo lo que le rodeaba, ponía una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-(¡Espera! ¡¿Eso es verdad!?)- se preguntó sorprendido, todos sus años como líder no sabía tal cosa, pensó que era porque aún tenía la mentalidad de un humano.

[Si socio, tanto tu como yo sabemos que los dragones son también polígamos y que entre nosotros no hay harem que todos los miembros sean dragones, ya que nuestro poder atraer a seres inferiores, ósea otras especies. Por lo tanto al encontrar a nuestras parejas, no es raro que nos enamoremos de ellas también como cualquiera]- le respondió el dragón pues en su memoria no es que tuviera conocimiento de eso, si no que no lo necesitaba. Además como tenía a una diosa como pareja y sus problemas con las chicas, no podía pensar en tener otras parejas.

Pero entonces se estremeció al sentir una sed de sangre y vio por la joya como su poseedor lo miraba con ganas de descuartizarlo -[S-Socio…]- dijo con miedo ante esa fría mirada.

-(Así que, ¿Qué explicación tienes para no decirme este detalle, Welsh Dragón?)- más que petición le ordeno con un tono de mando sombrío y esa presencia que lo marcaba como su líder.

[¡Espera! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa en esto! ¡Recuerda que siendo demonio, tu sueño del rey del harem y más estando con las gremorys no tenía sentido que te lo digiera! ¡Ademes que aun siendo tú, pensaba que morirías en más de una ocasión y no necesitarías esa información, recuerda que anteriores poseedores murieron siendo solo unos niños!]- trato de salvarse Ddraig ante la furia impoluta del castaño. Sí, no le podía hacer nada, por ahora. Y eso es lo que quería evitar en el futuro.

Antes de las palabras del dragón, Issei solo se sentía más avergonzado de ese tonto sueño. Y además el cómo líder tenía que saber esas cosas básicas, y Ddraig tenía razón, no tenía motivos muy fuertes para decirle ese detalle -(Bien, perdón por dejarme llevar)- acepto eso y oyó un "lo logre" de él.

-¿I-Issei-san?- oyó la voz de la rubia y levanto la mirada viéndola junto con Rias, preocupadas -¿Estas bien?, parecías ido y comenzaste a expulsar tu aura-

-Ah, s-si es solo, que la verdad es que no sabía ese dato aun siendo dragón, se nota que me falta mucho por aprender- le comento algo avergonzado tratando de disimular

-…Mientras estabas dormido después del Rating game, mis padres me dijeron algunos cambios que tendrías de ahora en adelante por tu mitad dragón- dijo Rias con calma mirándolo fijamente Cuando me contaron lo de tener múltiples parejas primero pensé que sería igual a lo de Raiser- paro un momento al ver como Issei hiso un gesto de molestia por lo que dijo pero continuo -Pero deseche ese pensamiento al ver cómo nos tratabas con respeto y la manera amable y leal que te comportabas- decía mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él -Aunque fueras algo rebelde e irrespetuoso y un poco coqueto.

Ante eso el soltó un gruñido de molestia a lo cual acompañaba las risillas de ambas chicas, entonces la rubia imito la acción de su ama.

-Cuando se nos dijo eso Kiba-san no se lo tomo mal, pero todas nosotras nos dejó muy pensativas. De una manera llegamos a aceptarlo, como le dije en el camino fue lo que sentí - y lo miro fijamente al castaño con dulzura -Eres amable, cariñoso y sabemos que tienes mucho espacio en tu gran corazón para amarnos a las dos y a mas sin dejar a ninguna de lado.

-Además Ise, siempre has dado todo para protegernos- hablo Rias mientras tocaba su brazo vendado con tristeza -Incluso mucho más, no creo que seas egoísta al pedirnos eso, más bien nosotras pensamos que lo somos por quererte para una sola, no podríamos odiarte por eso.

Entonces las dos se miraron y con un asentir miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Por eso Ise/Issei-san, nosotras también te queremos y queremos estar contigo- dijeron con una voz segura e firme decisión además de una sonrisa llena de amor.

Mientras el castaño se les quedo mirando sin saber que decir, pero con tantos sentimientos y recuerdos arremolinándose sobre él era lógico, además que ver aquellas bellas sonrisas no podía apartarlas de su vista. El solo sonrió cálidamente pero sin darse cuenta derramo unas lágrimas.

Las chicas al ver se preocuparon, pero ante de hacer o decir algo él las abrazo gentilmente con firmeza pero sin fuera para lastimarlas.

-Gracias- oyeron de él en susurro y solo correspondieron el abrazo con alegría y alivio ya sabiendo que estaba bien

Se quedaron así un rato y después se separaron sonriendo, sabían que no lo tendrían fácil este tipo de relación, pero en si ya eran una familia así que podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa juntos.

-Bueno ya va siendo tarde así que, que les parece si no dormimos ya- dijo Rias mientras los dos les daban la razón, pero el castaño se queda un poco ido al ver como las dos se comienzan a quitarse la ropa.

-Esperen- apresurado las detuvo -No digo que me moleste, más bien me gusta, pero ¿porque duermen aquí desnudas?- les pregunto aun con la duda a lo que ellas solo se le quedaron mirando.

-Cómo te dije no puedo dormir con ropa, además que quiero estar con mi novio en las noches, no creo que te moleste ¿verdad?- le inquirió Rias con una sonrisa algo seductora mientras el solo forzaba una sonrisa.

-Y-Yo, sin que me dé cuenta ya me he acostumbrado a dormirme de este modo con Issei-san, y como dice Rias-Buchou quiero estar contigo- dijo con timidez Asia con un pequeño sonrojo.

A lo que solo suspiro derrotado y sin saber ya estaba con ambas chicas a sus lado dormidas -(La pregunta que tengo es, ¿porque entonces acomodamos la habitación de Rias si esto iba acabar así?)

 **Ala mañana siguiente.**

Ahora los chicos hablaban de la situación con los padres, tenían que admitir que ellos estaban sorprendidos por ello, además por la madurez que su hijo estaba poniendo a la situación que cualquier hombre moriría por tener. Vieron lo serios que estaban sobre esto además de lo decididos sobre esto, de verdad les importaba.

Siendo sinceros los padres no les importaban mucho si ellos lo querían así y después de pensarlo aceptaron gustosamente además que les apoyarían con eso alegrándolos. Más no les advirtieron que ninguna tontería con esto, si bien ellos y la familia de Rias aceptaron, este tipo de relación no era bien visto en la sociedad, así que andarían con cuidado.

Ya saliendo de la casa camino a la escuela la madre rápidamente les pidió que esperaran por lo menos un par de años para hacerlos abuelos y se metió a la casa, dejando avergonzados a los jóvenes.

-¿Estás seguro de decirles esto a tus padres Ise?- pegunto Rias mientras iban a la escuela, por la decisión que tomo

-Si Rias, sé que no les puedo decir que soy demonio, pero no quiero dejar malentendidos con esto en mi familia- dijo calmadamente ya que quería dejar las cosas claras

-Si tienes razón- dijo Rias, incluso la situación les beneficiaba

-Aunque ellos están felices por nosotros ¿no?- pregunto Asia

-Ellos son felices mientras no esté de pervertido- menciono con pesadez -Ahora que lo pienso será mejor no actuar así en la escuela- dijo mientras levantaba sus manos las cuales estaban entrelazadas cada una con las de ellas.

-Cierto, no queremos que se arme un gran alboroto- le dio la razón pues ya por cualquier cosa relacionada con ella ya era un tema candente entre los estudiantes

-Sobre todo porque el ex paria de la escuela se robó a su Idol y a su ángel- menciono el castaño divertido mientras las abrazaba de la cintura sonrojándolas y haciéndoles cosquillas.

* * *

Después de un rato ellos estaban llegando a la escuela ya sin sostenerse de las manos, vieron como los estudiantes estaban murmurando a sus espaldas y odio de la población masculina hacia el castaño lo cual era raro ya que no habían hecho nada para ello.

-No creen que los estudiantes están más inquietos que de costumbres, y normalmente te están alabando apenas tocas la entrada Rias- menciono el castaño a la pelirroja pues eso era lo casual en la hora de entrada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es muy sospechoso ya que no ha pasado nada, aunque no me molesta un poco de tranquilidad- le dijo algo aliviada, si bien aceptaba los halagos a veces se ponían muy pesados.

Separándose a sus respectivos salones, Issei y Asia notaron como en los murmullos los mencionaban solo a ellos dos lo cual comenzaban a incomodarles. Llegando a su salón entraron normalmente pero Issei sujeto a Asia que iba adelante y se metió en medio de dos personas muy conocidas que se lanzaron a golpearlo esquivándolos y que impactaran en la pared.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!- les exigió molesto ya que pudieron lastimar a Asia.

-¡Tu, maldito traidor!- gritaron Motohana y Matsuda aparentemente molestos

-Ahora que les pasa, no habíamos solucionado eso- pregunto con pesadez, en verdad no quería lidiar con ellos.

-Veo que defiendes bien a Asia como se esperaba de ti, además no se trata de eso Issei- hablo por detrás de él Kiryuu con una sonrisa burlona dándole un mal presentimiento, además que todos en el salón los miraba.

-Entonces ¿de qué?- pregunto pero con un pequeño temor en la voz que supo disfrazar

En eso la castaña con un brillo singular en sus anteojos saca su teléfono y les muestra un video, más concreto en donde ellos se están besando.

Tanto la rubia como el castaño sorprendidos se sonrojaron, más Asia que intentaba tapar y quitarle el aparato a su amiga que lo levantaba para que no lo alcanzara.

-¡Aika-san, no lo muestre!- le exigió tratando de quitarle el dichoso aparato

Quitando eso Issei ya suponía que la escuela sabría de esto, por eso los murmullos y los celos hacia su persona. No pensó que alguien estuviera espiándolo para sacarles una foto -(De verdad hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas de ahora en adelante)- pensó fastidiado de cómo no le duro ni un día el secreto

-Hyoudou- le llamo Murayama con una cara curiosa he intensa mirada

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto inquieto por esa mirada de ansiedad

-¿Asia y tu están saliendo?- pregunto yendo al grano sin ningún tipo de delicadeza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Además que la pregunta llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a la rubia que estaba roja. Issei mirando de reojo vio a todos esperando con interés su respuesta.

Ahora el problema no era decirlo, sino que pasara después, el fácil se lo puede decir a todos que estaba saliendo con Asia, pero ¿y qué pasaba con Rias? Eso lo vería más tarde, ya que si lo negaba podrían pensar que se está aprovechando de ella, además que si decía que si supuestamente no estaría mintiendo.

Lo pensó un momento pero entonces sintió que lo tomaban del brazo, era Asia algo nerviosa que con solo verla a los ojos le dio a entender que no se podía hacer otra cosa.

-Sí, ella y yo estamos saliendo- confirmo sonriendo devolviendo el agarre y como supuso todos reaccionaron de forma exagerada.

Las chicas chillaban emocionadas, algunos de los chicos lo maldecían de envidia y celos por tener a la hermosa rubia y mientras otros lloraban por perder la oportunidad de estar con ella

Pero faltaban los pervertidos de la clase, que rápidamente lo comenzaron a zarandear.

-¡Maldito!... ¡de seguro haces cosas pervertidas con ella todos los días! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Desgraciado!- grito con celos el de los lente mientras el rapado solo asentía con enojo

Las chicas solo ponían cara de asco ante eso, además de ver al castaño con los mismos ojos de antes y los chicos solo se ponían más celosos. Todos pensaron que iba a presumirles que si lo hacia pero…

-Jejeje- oyeron una risita divertida del castaño mientras se acercaba a sus amigos con los ojos sombreados por su pelo y sin que se dieran cuenta fueron agarrados de la cabeza por sus manos. Pero pusieron una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza que ejercía -Yo no tengo que decir que hago con mi novia ni tampoco presumirles, además que no puedo permitir que vayan diciendo eso sin recibir un castigo, pero por ser mis amigo será solo una advertencia jejeje- dijo calmado pero con el mensaje tan claro como el agua mientras seguía riéndose

Entonces la risa se oía mas tenebrosa cosa que empezaron a poner nerviosos a todos entonces paro de un momento en un silencio sepulcral

 **-Hissatsu/movimiento asesino** \- dijo con voz calmada y sombría todos incluso los agarrados vieron el rostro del castaño asustándolos, pues tenía una de sus sonrisas de diversión pero sus ojos eran tan fríos que de ámbar pasaron a ser amarillo opaco, antes de decir algo dio sus sentencia - **¡Yoru no tsume!/ ¡Garra de la noche!-**

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Minutos después**

La puerta del aula se deslizo entrando el Sensei con cansancio -Lo siento chicos, pero tenía un compromiso que demore en solucionar, pero bueno demos inicio con… ¡¿Pero qué?!- mientras justifico su tardía, vio con temor como el dúo pervertido estaban con bolsas negras en la cabeza además de estar amarados en sus sillas -Pero… ¡¿qué fue lo que paso?!- exigió con molestia a lo que nadie contesto.

-Bueno Sensei- se levantó Kiryuu que es la delegada de la clase -Lo que paso fue que, ni nosotros sabemos cómo acabaron así- pregunto con toda sinceridad.

Extraño, pues si, ya que después de que Issei estuviera aplicándoles una llave comenzó una discusión en el aula que desemboco en una extraña pelea y sin saber nadie, incluso el castaño terminaron así. Solo saben que las cuerdas eran de Murayama y las bolsas de Katase pero de ahí nada más, la solidaridad de la clase es muy impresionante. Tanto que el maestro no indago más.

* * *

En el receso ya después de soltar al dúo, la nueva pareja estaba siendo interrogada pero entonces el castaño es tomado del hombro con fuerza levantándolo, sintiendo la presencia ya sabía quién fue.

-H-Hola Koneko…- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, pero se puso nervioso al ver como ella estaba muy seria más de lo normal incluso se diría enojada

-Sempai, Buchou exige tu presencia- le dijo en seco sin corresponder el saludos, preocupándolo.

-Ara ara, también Asia-chan debe ir, no lo crees Ise-kun- para terminar apareció Akeno con si singular sonrisa pero oscura además con usando un tono frio en su nombre

-C-Chicas, esperen podemos hablarlo un poco y-ya saben por… ¡!- intento salvarse sabiendo que la noticia les llego a todos, pero antes Koneko lo toma del cuello y lo empieza a jalar, sin saber por qué termito amarrado impidiéndole moverse mientras los cuatro jóvenes se iban ante la mirada de asombro de todos en el aula y pasillos -¡Noooo! ¡Por favor ayúdenmeeeee!- suplico ante todo el que viera pero nadie tuvo la valentía de salvarlo y solo se perdió en el pasillo.

 **Club de ocultismo**

Se puede ver a un Issei muy nervioso sentado en seiza enfrente del escritorio con una Rias parada que muy sonriente pero destilando Poder de la destrucción de ella, mientras los demás miembros solo se mantenían al margen de la furia contenida de su ama.

-Entonces Ise, que tienes que decirme que pretendías o es que no me lo puedes decir a mí, a tu novia- dijo alegre mientras se acercaba concentrando una bola de energía asustándolo mucho.

-¡Espera Rias!, ¡antes de nada, déjame explicarme!- le sugirió rápidamente salvando su vida ante el inminente ataque pero sin desvanecer la bola. Después de explicarle el cómo pasaron las cosas y por qué llego a decirles a todos -Y eso es todo, no pretendía nada, pero veras que no podía negarlo-

Los chicos sabían que tenía razón, sobre todo Rias, pero no le hacia gracia que ella también siendo su pareja tenga que ponerla en segundo plano dentro de la escuela, sabía que él las trata por igual pero aun así no le gustaba.

-Pero yo creo que sería lo mejor no Buchou- hablo Akeno llamándoles la atención a todos

-¿Qué quieres decir? Akeno- pregunto aun molesta

-Piénselo, siendo usted una de las Grandes One-san, saliendo con la reivindicada Bestia pervertida de Kouh, le causaría muchos problemas a Ise-kun ¿no?- le sugirió que no eran bien vistos juntos.

-Además a Ise-kun y Asia-san ya todos en la escuela los catalogaban como pareja según los rumores, solo esperaban que lo hicieran público, ya era algo esperado podría decirse- les aclaro Kiba por lo que había oído.

-Saliendo con usted podría ponerlo en problemas con todos en la escuela, poniéndolo como infiel y aprovechado- termino diciendo Koneko, pocas palabras pero precisas.

Todo eso puso pensativa la pelirroja, si bien sabía que tener su noviazgo no iba a ser fácil, pero no pensó que incluso pudiera afectar al castaño. Además, ella dio la idea de que Asia fuera la esposa de Issei sin importarle, ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión.

-Oye, Rias- le llamo Issei ya parado a su lado -De verdad lo siento por como termino esto- le explico acariciando suavemente su mejilla -Pero sabes bien que yo no te dejaría de lado, a ninguna de las dos- sentencio mirándola con cariño y amor cosa que la sonrojo

-Bueno, no creo que se pueda hacer nada mas- dijo algo resignada ante como acabaron las cosas alegrando a los demás que no termino en matanza más Issei, hasta que ella lo toma de la solapa de la camisa -Pero déjame advertirte que si no cumples, te hare que te arrepientas, me oíste Ise- advirtió con una sonrisa seductora y peligrosa a lo cual el solo asintió apresuradamente logrando que lo soltara.

* * *

Ya terminadas las clases se ven a Issei que va acompañado de Kiba hacia el club, claro que para el castaño no era sorpresa para qué. Iban a tener la reunión con las enviadas de la iglesia, además de poseedoras de un fragmento de Excaliburn sobre todo como estaba su acompañante.

Kiba aunque iba calmado se notaba más serio de lo normal, incluso con ira en su mirada, las armas que les arruino su vida y la de sus amigos estaban a su alcance para destruirlas, era entendible, ahora Issei estaba dudoso en que si lo dejaba inconsciente aquí mismo en el pasillo o no, ya que los cambios en su historia estaban de mal en peor y más confusos.

-Ñe, lo dejare por ahora- se respondió con mucha simpleza en voz alta

-Disculpa Ise-kun- le pregunto sin saber a lo que se refería y este solo negó, ya que lo que tenga que pasar que pase como debe.

Llegando al salón vieron cómo, el castaño temía, los cambio que desato y es que no solo su grupo estaba ahí, sino el sequito entero de Sona, al menos tendría otra cabeza fría para la situación.

Llegado el momento Irina con las otras dos llegaron y comenzaron a hablar, era la misma historia que recordaba, mientras él se sentaba sin prestarles tanto interés relatándola a su estilo.

-(El maldito Arzobispo con ayuda del loco de Freed robaron las los demás fragmentos de Excalibur para dárselos a Kokabiel y que este pudiera hacerle con una nueva Excalibur, aun sabiendo que podrían desatar la guerra entre las tres Facciones religiosas) explico ya adelantando hechos por que estaba fastidiado de la misma historia

 **NTA/: Rompiendo la cuarta pared pues ya la historia está muy repetida.**

-(Y como el cielo entero, todas las palomas y el nena de Michael tienen tanto miedo mandan a dos novatas en batallas, no, más concretamente a dos creídas por tener una parte de una de las armas más poderosas del mundo, pueden derrotar a un Cadre con miles de años de experiencia además de superior a cualquiera de ellas y sin olvidar que estaban dispuestas a morir. Apenas yo pude golpearlo en mi tiempo y ninguna les hiso un rasguño hasta que vino Vali a derrotarlo, según, ya si hubiera combatido enserio y no nos hubiera subestimado ya estaríamos muertos)- pensó con un pequeño temblor al imaginarse esa escena

-(Y para rematar la situación el maldito Sis-con nos hizo esperar una hora para retener a ese maldito cuervo megalómano y oír sus estupideces para nada, viniendo con un gran ejercito pero cuando ya se había acabado)- acabo ya estando enojado por el pelirrojo

[No estuviste tan enojado cuando el cuervo te trato de reclutar ¿verdad?]- Le menciono divertido el dragón avergonzándolo pues le prometió tener un harem si lo hacía y solo se negó por su obsesión a su ama.

-¡No es una obsesión!- grito enojado leyendo los pensamientos del dragón interrumpiendo la plática de los demás.

-Issei ¿qué pasa, que no es una obsesión?- inquirió la pelirroja algo molesta que no prestara atención a al reunión.

-Nada sin importancia, perdón por distraerme- se disculpó avergonzado por su reacción a lo cual volvieron al asunto -(Todo esto es tu culpa)- le dijo a Ddraig aun molesto por lo que dijo.

[Bueno ya perdón, pero antes no me puedes negar que tenías un problema con ella]- y con eso le callo y solo se rio de él, ya calmado continuo [¿Y bien? De que se tarta esta reunión]- le pregunto ya que lo interrumpió

-(Fácil, ellas se creen tan poderosas que pueden derrotar a Kokabiel solas y no quieren que interfiramos ya que creen que podríamos hacernos con las espadas) termino de contar además que a tiempo ya que vio como ellas se paraban a irse, hasta que ambas miraron a Asia.

-Cuando entramos pensé que tal vez eras tú. ¿Eres la "Bruja" Asia Argento? No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este- Dijo Xenovia

El cuerpo de Asia se sacudió después ser llamada "bruja". Esa palabra le dolía.

-Xenovia déjala- hablo Teresa algo molesta por lo que dijo y tratando de evitar un pleito además que Irina no ayudaba

-¿Es usted la rumoreada "bruja"? ¿La primera santa doncella?-comentó por su parte Irina -Se dice que tiene el poder que también puede curar a los demonios y los ángeles caídos ¿verdad? He oído que fue exiliada, pero nunca pensé que se convertiría en un demonio- comento con muy poco tacto

-Maaa... yo... yo...- Asia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el par de la iglesia

-Está bien. No voy a decir a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí, así que estate tranquila. Las personas que estaban cerca de la "Doncella Santa Asia" también se sorprenderían.

Asia hizo una expresión de perplejidad ante las palabras de Irina.

-Pero convertirse en un demonio- murmuró Xenovia -Quien se llamaba una "Doncella Santa", caíste de la forma más baja ¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?- pregunto con frialdad

-Xenovia, no hay manera de que ella, que se convirtió en un demonio, aún crea en Dios- dijo Irina con una cara de asombro.

-Irina tú también, ya dejen eso- trato de que dejaran de decir eso con dureza, pero parecían ignorarla, además que estaba preocupada por un instinto asesino a su espalda

-No, puedo sentir la" creencia "en ella- contesto la chica sin dejar de mirar a la rubia -Puede ser que sea una forma abstracta de decirlo- continuó la católica ignorándoles -Pero yo soy sensible a estas cosas. Hay personas que traicionan las enseñanzas y todavía tienen la culpa en su interior, ya que no podían olvidar las enseñanzas. Puedo sentir algo similar procedente de ella- explico Irina miró a Asia con los ojos aún más interesados

-¿Es eso cierto? Asia-san, ¿usted todavía cree en Dios aunque se haya convertido en un demonio?-cuestiono sorprendida

-Enserio ustedes dos ¡ya basta!- le exigió con más fuerza a lo cual solo Irina si hiso caso solo para ver con temor lo que estaba detrás de su compañera

\- No puedo echarlo a un lado.- Respondió Asia con una expresión triste-He creído en El durante toda mi vida...

Al escuchar eso, Xenovia tomó su espada de la tela y la apuntó hacia Asia

-¿Es así? Entonces debes ser cortada por nosotros en este mismo instante- replicó Xenovia -Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecado, nuestro Dios te perdonará.

-Se los advertí- suspiro con pesadez por lo que venía y solo dio una leve mirada hacia atrás.

Mientras ambos sequitos incluyendo a Kiba estaban nerviosos y solo Rias estaba preocupada de que el castaño no destruyera nada.

¿Porque?, pues el calmado Issei se fue y ahora estaba una bestia furiosa en su lugar. Él estaba mirando con frialdad a la peli azul, no porque la odiaba en sí, sino por lo que dijo, mientras un manto grueso de Ki lo rodeaba, sin esperar un segundo más de un borrón apareció en medio de Asia y Xenovia sorprendiendo a todos

-Aléjate de ella- dijo fríamente expulsando un poco de su ki hacia adelante haciéndola retroceder unos pasos

-P-Pero quien te crees que eres para detenerme- le exigió con un poco de temor pues esa mirada le estaba haciendo mella además de su poder que la hacía estremecer.

-Nadie en especial, además le has llamado bruja a ella por ello ya es suficiente motivo para interponerme- le dijo serio sin apartar su mirada

-En este momento ella es un ser, al menos, digno de ser llamado "Bruja"

-¿Porque?, ¿porque hiso caso a las enseñanzas de su dios?, ¿porque no le importó vivir todas esas cosas con tal de ser útil?, la utilizaron de la peor forma negándole todo, familia, amigos…- iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por ella

-¿Crees que la Doncella Sagrada necesitaba amigos? Lo importante es la caridad a los otros. Las Doncellas Sagradas llegan a su fin cuando buscan amistad y amor en los otros. Ella pudo seguir viviendo bajo el amor de Dios. Asia Argento no tenía el derecho de ser una Doncella Santa desde un inicio- respondió de inmediato apretando su espada al sentirse amenazada

-Entonces la abandonaron por que no fue lo que esperaban ¿no es así?- Inquirió con enojo ante lo que dijo -Ustedes son solo basuras hipócritas… ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe por lo que ella tuvo que pasar! ¡¿Dios?! ¡¿Amor?! ¡Ese Dios del que hablan no hizo una mierda cuando Asia estaba en peligro!- siseo peligrosamente, alarmando a sus compañeros, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado

-Dios la amaba. Si no hizo nada eso quiere decir que ella no creía lo suficiente, o simplemente sus creencias eran falsas- respondió de forma calmada la mujer

-¿De verdad?- le dijo al oído dejándola en shock al igual que todos ya que sus manos estaba siendo sostenidas por una de él junto con su espada y la otra en su cuello además que sentía que sus manos ardían -Me gustaría ver que tu dios te salve de esta- le dijo con una voz burlona

-¡Xenovia!- Irina quiso auxiliarla pero una mirada de Issei la hiso pararse por como envolvía sus brazos en fuego cerca de su amiga

-Eres tan necia en no ver la verdad, tú no tienes ni una posibilidad de vencer solo eres ganado para sacrificio- le dijo mientras ejercía más fuerza causándole dolor sintiendo cada segundo el calor abrazador de las llamas aproximarse -No me importa lo que pueda pasar, además si hubiera querido, tú y tus compañeras estarían muertas y yo me quedaría las espadas. Aun sigues esperando que tu dios venga a salvarte, solo con esa fe tan frágil que tienes no conseguirás nada- finalizo para apagar el fuego y lanzarla hacia Irina que fue a ayudarla y este solo regreso a ponerse delante de Asia.

Después de calmarse y que ella recuperarse se levantó de nuevo con su misma actitud

-¿Qué es Asia para ti?- pregunto seriamente mientras volvía a tomar su espada sin quitarle la vista

-Familia, amiga, mi pareja- eso ultimo las sorprendió y a los Sitris- Es por eso que voy a ayudar a Asia en todo lo que pueda y protegerla, si tratan de ponerle una mano sobre ella, se convertirán en mis enemigos- les contesto con decisión a lo que Xenovia afiló sus ojos por su provocación.

-¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros... a todos en la Iglesia? Algo grande que sale de un solo demonio. Gremory, creo que no lo educó lo suficiente- se burló un poco

-Issei, detente…- ella trató de calmarlo

-Hyoudou-kun, basta- le hablo Sona con voz de mando solo para ser ignorada

-Este es un buen momento. Yo seré tu oponente- dijo Kiba llevando su espada con una enorme intención de matar que salía de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- el sonrió ante la pregunta de Xenovia.

-Yo soy tu senpai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso- dijo mientras un sin número de espadas aparecían alrededor de el

-¡Ustedes dos ya deténganse!- les exigió la morena Sitri sabiendo los problemas que podrían ocacionar

-Lo siento Kaichou pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando amenazan a los míos- respondió dando a entender que ninguno les haría caso.

 **Detrás del edificio viejo**

Los 5 se encontraban en el terreno detrás del viejo edificio, Issei y Kiba estaban listos para pelear envueltos por una barrera para evitar problemas, los miembros del club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil estaban de espectadores.

Irina y Xenovia tomaron su manto blanco apagado fuera y quedaron con ropa de batalla de cuero negro. Cosa que nunca termino de convencer al castaño, y era el por qué usaban ese tipo de ropa habiendo mucha más, según la sacaron por gracia del cielo, a saber si Michael tenía que ver en eso.

Xenovia tomó el paño de su arma y reveló su espasa y la de Irina también siendo un lazo se había convertido en una katana -Podría ser interesante probar la fuerza de los siervos de Rias Gremory. Además, estoy interesado en la fuerza de mi llamado sempai- les sugirió con una cara de superioridad, a lo cual el castaño ya estaba cansado de verla.

-Incluso si es sólo un partido, tened cuidado con las espadas sagradas!- Les advirtió Rias y solo Issei asintió.

-Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí. Estoy feliz. Fufufu, había oído hablar de que por estar cerca de un dragón, los "poderes" se reúnen. Pero encontrarlo tan temprano- se reía el rubio con emoción ante la espada

-"Sword Reborn" eh? El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoníaca que se imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre los Sacred Gear relacionado con espadas demoníacas...- Señaló la peliazul.- Me enteré de que había un "sujeto" que evitó ser eliminados por el "Proyecto Espada Sagrada Excalibur". ¿Eso es verdad?

Kiba no respondió a la pregunta de Xenovia. Él sólo dirigió su instinto asesino hacia ella.

-Issei-kun- llamó Irina la atención del joven - Cuando encontré al chico que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y vi que se convirtió en un demonio... me sorprendió- dijo deprimida por la situación pero entonces pareciera que una luz de un reflector apareció sobre ella - Es lamentable Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho. ¡Qué truco tiene el destino que jugar con nosotros! ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar una espada sagrada, y pensé que podría ser una representante de Dios! Aaah, ¡Esto también debe ser una prueba que Dios me ha dado! ¡La tierra a la que no había vuelto por tanto tiempo! ¡Un destino cruel dónde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un demonio! ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel! Pero para seguir adelante, ¡Me convertiré en una persona con verdadera fe hacia Dios! ¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Voy a juzgarte con esta Excalibur! ¡Amén!

Mientras ella decía todo eso el castaño terminaba de estirarse para estar más preparado sin prestarle mucha atención, pero si calculo el tiempo de todo lo que dijo y solo suspiro con pesadez.

-(Sé que no me debo de quejar ya que la quiero, pero a Xenovia puedo aguantarla ya que solo tiene el ego inflado, pero ella ya es una fanática preocupante)- solo se preocupó por vivir lo mismo otra vez, en eso ve como Teresa se pone cerca de la barrera pero estando adentro -Irina, Teresa-san no va a luchar- pregunto con interés

-¿He? Ah no ella no es buena luchando, solo está de apoyo con los hechizos- le respondio como si nada sin sutileza dejando sorprendido al chico.

-(Ella solo como… ¿apoyo?)- se preguntó incrédulo pues entonces ella ¿porque se metió? además sabía que no solo era un soporte

-Aunque no pueda luchar es de mucha ayuda, además no tendrás que preocuparte pues acabaremos con ustedes antes- le informo mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡Saldrás mal parada si sólo prestas atención a Issei-kun!

¡KLANCK!

La Espada Sagrada y la espada demoniaca sacaron chispas debido a que Kiba se lanzó contra Xenovia con toda su furia. Esta sonrió después de bloquear el golpe de Kiba.

-Los Sacred Gear "Espada naciente" y el "Twilight Healing". Todos ellos son Sacred Gear son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en un demonio.

-Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis camaradas, ¡quienes fueron asesinados con arrepentimiento! ¡Venceré a aquellos que tienen la Excalibur en su poder, y destruiré las Excaliburs!- hablo furioso Kiba mientras creaba una espada demoniaca en donde estaba parado -¡Ahora de vuelta a donde estábamos! ¡Fuego! ¡Y hielo! "Flare Bland" y "Freeze Mist!

Una de las espadas demoníacas de Kiba creó un torbellino de fuego, mientras que la otra creó una ventisca helada. Atacó con una gran velocidad pero Xenovia evadió todos los ataques de Kiba con movimientos simples.

-El movimiento rápido de un caballo. Una espada de fuego y una de hielo. ¡Pero tú eres muy ingenuo!

KACHING!

Un simple golpe de Xenovia convirtió las dos espadas demoniacas de Kiba en polvo. Este se quedó sin palabras a causa de que sus espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

-Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apunto hacia arriba y entonces la incrusto en el suelo. De repente el lugar en el que estaba empezó a temblar y el suelo estaba moviéndose. Se creó una cortina de polvo. Al dispersarse había un gran agujero

-Esta es mi Excalibur. Puede destruir cualquier cosa en su camino. No es llamada "Excalibur" por nada.

-Tanto poder destructivo incluso no siendo la verdadera Excalibur. Así que destruir las siete espadas será un trabajo difícil- hablo Kiba sin mitigar su emoción.

 **Afuera de la barrera**

Los demás están viendo cómo se desarrolla la pelea entre Kiba y Xenovia, además de con miedo y preocupación de que alguno sean cortado con esas espadas sobre todo las Gremorys.

-Te qué crees Sona- le dijo Rias nerviosa sobre la pelea

-Por su nivel y sus habilidades con la espada, diría que es muy buena- le respondió observando como el caballero estaba tratando de destruir la espada sin tanto éxito -Pero si sigue así perderá, no está pensando racionalmente, eso solo lo autodestruirá.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco le puedo negar esto, es por lo que vive ahora, por lo que pude revivirlo- le menciono recordando el pasado el cómo lo unió al rubio a su sequito -No quiero que piense que no me importa, pero esto ya es demasiado

-Rias…- trato de decirle algo pero entonces vieron que la segunda pelea iba a dar inicio al fin.

-Ise- susurro con un pequeño temor por la seguridad del castaño.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

-¡Aquí voy, Ise-kun!- dijo Irina apresurándose contra da el, el cual esquivaba los cortes y estocadas con fluidez pero era impresionante la velocidad como se movían los dos.

-¡Vaya eres muy bueno esquivando! ¡Pero eso no es todo!- exclamo mientras su arma se transformaba en una lanza y se lanzaba de nuevo contra él.

Pero antes de llegar Issei, se apresura y llega poniéndose unos centímetros de ella, a lo cual sorprendida comienza a lanzar un golpe con el bastón del arma pero él lo agarra atrayéndola y este solo la empuja con fuerza con el hombro soltando el arma en el momento justo para irse con su dueña.

Ella se levanta rápido y comienza a atacarlo con un látigo, lo cual le cuesta esquivarlo más que con las otras, pero aun así no le hace ni un rasguño.

-(Si, como supuse ella tiene una mejor técnica en diferentes armas y más manejo en su Fragmento, a comparación de Xenovia que parece que es fuerza pura)- pensó mientras trataba de acercarse con algo de calma pero lo veía inútil.

-No pensabas que iba a ser fácil verdad Ise-kun- le sonrió llena de confianza por su no anunciada victoria

-Si tienes razón- le correspondió con la suya mientras retrocedía y golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con las yemas de los dedos y movía bruscamente su muñeca - **¡Fisura!** \- y creando una grieta que se movía rápidamente hacia la castaña que tuvo que esquivarlo para evitar que la engulla pero vio como era una distracción para que el castaño se acercara tanto que no podría usar su látigo -Ves que no es tan fácil- le dijo con una sonrisa inocente sacándole un puchero.

En eso la castaña cambia de arma por su espada no desperdició la oportunidad de estar cerca de él y tratar de cortarlo, y como dijo trata pues no se lo dejaba fácil y sin saberlo de un momento el desapareció.

Estaba asombrada no sabía que paso con él, lo busco a todos lados por detrás incluso arriba, y solo por intentar convirtió en martillo su espada y golpeo el suelo pero nada, ahora no sabía que pensar.

Mientras ella estaba en eso los espectadores veían una gota el comportamiento de la castaña, pues, Issei estaba detrás de ella siguiendo a la perfección sus movimiento como una sombre que no se notaba la presencia del castaño mientras este solo sonreía divertido.

Ya acabando con los juegos el solo le dio un leve golpe en las pantorrillas a lo cual ella le dolió y se tuvo que arrodillar y mirando a su espalda lo vio sonriente.

-¡¿P-Pero cómo?!- pregunto desconcertada por como el llego ahí.

-Fácil, no te fijas en la presencia de tu oponente- le respondió con sencillez mientras esperaba a que se levantara -Lo lamento Irina pero esto acaba aquí, te doy un concejo transfórmalo en un escudo

Ya parada no supo a que se refería pero al verlo moverse muy rápido le hiso caso y su puño concentrado de energía impacto en él y la mando velozmente a un árbol, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que la noqueo, acabando la pelea del castaño.

Todos estaban impresionados, alegres y aliviados que Issei haya acabado su pelea sin un rasguño, tanto Rias como Asia no podían estar más agradecidas con el Maou que él estuviera a salvo.

Más sin embargo no todo era felicidad, ya que aún había alguien que trataba desesperadamente de saciar sus deseos de venganza.

Issei fijo su mirada en Xenovia y Kiba. Este último estaba jadeando arrodillado en el suelo. Con un grito levanto su espíritu e intento hacer algo con su mano. Tomo la forma de una espada.

-¡El poder destructivo de tu Espada Sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte!

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigantesca, la cual agarro con ambas manos mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. Su ataque alcanzo a Xenovia, pero esta hizo un suspiro como si estuviera decepcionada.

-Es una pena. Tomaste la decisión incorrecta.

KACHING!

Esta hizo un movimiento de choque con la espada de Kiba destruyéndola fácilmente.

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Necesitas un montón de fuerza para mover una espada como esa, y perderías la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando un poder destructivo? Por tu estilo de pelea, es algo innecesario. ¿No lo sabes?- le dijo duramente solo viéndolo más cansado de lo que estaba

Después de esas palabras la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada golpeo el estómago de Kiba dejándolo sin aire en el suelo.

-Incluso no habiendo sido golpeado con la hoja, ese golpe sería suficiente para detenerlo de levantarse por un rato.

Xenovia miro a Kiba una vez, y luego se dio la vuelta mirando a Issei mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-¡Espera!- fue el grito de Kiba.

-Sempai, te sugiero que pelees con más calma la próxima vez que luchemos. Rias Gremory, confió en la plática que tuvimos antes. También, deberías entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir sus estilos de lucha- diciéndole a la pelirroja esta siguió su camino hacia el castaño -Irina estoy decepcionada que perdieras ante este demonio- murmuro con pesadez

-Lo dices como si fueras superior cuando no eres más que ella, ya quiero ver que lo puedas repetir después- le dijo serio mirándola sin importancia.

Entonces ella tomo su arma y la levanto concentrando una gran cantidad de aura sagrada, preocupando a todos pues eso podría matarlo con solo rozarlo.

-Este al verlo concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho y ella dio el golpe el cual impacto con su mano provocando una explosión, y despejando el humo solo se vio a Xenovia con su espada en medio de la cortina de humo sonriendo victoriosa.

Todos temieron lo peor y las chicas Gremorys no pudieron reaccionar ante eso. La peli azul trato de guardar su arma para ver cómo estaba Irina pero no podía, le aplico mucha fuerza pero no la podía mover un centímetro.

De la nada la nube se dispersó y vieron asombrados y ella en shock como el castaño estaba intacto mirándola serio, solo con tierra y algunos rasguños de la explosión

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ni una herida?! ¡¿Cómo has destruido el ataque de mi Excalibur?!- no supo cómo pudo sobrevivir si ningún demonio lo había conseguido hasta ahora.

Entonces vio como este sostenía aun su arma y sin el humo pudo ver impresionada como el la agarraba con su brazo derecho el cual estaba sin vendas lleno de escamas rojas, unas garras negras y un cuerno saliendo por el codo.

 **Afuera de la barrera**

Los Sitris que no habían visto su brazo estaban realmente impresionados y algo asustados por la forma de su brazo

-Ya veo- hablo Sona llamándoles la atención -Ya sé por qué no le ha afectado el ataque

-Kaichou lo sabe- le pregunto Saji con interés

-Es muy sencillo de hecho, siendo su brazo ya no de demonio sino de dragón no le hace daño las armas sacras, si lo ven lo está sosteniendo como si nada pues ya no se trata de ventajas de tipos, sino de fuerza, lo cual se especializa Hyoudou-kun- explico con admiración sorprendiéndolos y aliviando a las Gremorys.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

La peli azul estaba tratando con todas las fuerzas de quitarle su espada, pero en un momento a otro está arriba sobre el castaño que levanto el arma por el filo y ella agarrando del mango para no caerse

-Dependes mucho de tu espada, eso es malo sabes, con eso no podrá recuperar las Excalibur- le dijo mirándola aburrido y demostrando una gran fuerza la aventó contra un árbol, que solo porque era más resistente que Irina no se desmayó pero la dejo fuera de combate.

Ahora si estaban totalmente aliviados, y Rias estaba feliz que en los combates no los hirieran de gravedad, Sona ya estaba por quitar la barrera cuando…

-Espere Kaichou!- Issei la detuvo estando cerca de ellos -Aun queda alguien con quien combatir- dijo mientras miraba a esa persona.

Muchos la vieron y era Teresa que ayudaba a Irina para ir a ver a Xenovia, pero no parecía el tipo de persona que pudiera pelear.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ise?, ella no podría pelear del mismo modo de sus compañeras, además que no puede utilizar una Excalibur- le dijo ya que no parecía correcto pero él no apartaba su mirada desafiante de ella, además de preocupar a Asia.

-Lo sé, pero quiero confirmar algo, por favor- le dijo suavemente mientras les daba una mirada de añoranza y melancólica la cual les asombro.

-Bueno está bien, pero al menos trae a Yuuto para curarlo- accedió a su petición aunque le preocupara que planeaba.

-Estas bien Xenovia- le pregunto la rubia mientras dejaba a Irina junto a ella para darles una pócima de recuperación, aunque tardaría en hacerle efecto.

-Sí, gracias, tal parece que lo subestime- dijo algo adolorida pero mejor con la pócima

-No pensé que fuera así de fuerte ni siquiera puede hacer que usara el brazo derecho, aunque me alegro de eso- le dijo en el mismo estado pero sin remordimiento, además de ser lanzarla con una fuerza que resistió el ataque de su amiga no le agradaba.

-Bien me alegro, entonces quédense aquí sin moverse mocho mientras termino- les pidió mientras se alejaba de ellas

-¿Terminar que?- le pregunto Irina curiosa

-¿Mmmm? el combate, ahora es mi turno- le respondió con sencillez dejando en shock a las dos

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- les gritaron las dos sin creer lo que les dijo

-¡Espera! ¡Pero es muy peligroso!- le exclamo Irina a su acto suicida

-¡Sí, es cierto! Es mejor esperar a que nos curemos e irnos- le sugirió Xenovia apresuradamente ante esa mala idea.

-No se preocupen se me cuidar sola, además quiero hablar un poco con el- dijo para irse ignorando las demás advertencias notando como el dejo al caballero con su ama y le comenzaron a curar.

Ya llegando los dos en el centro solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, los demás viendo expectantes este suceso, básicamente ponen a una refinada mujer a luchar contra una bestia, esto no encontraban correcto en ningún sentido, pero antes de nada…

 _-Es bueno verte de nuevo King-_ le oyeron decir a la rubia que le sonreía divertida, pero no lograron entender lo que decía, sorprendiendo a los demonios que no le pudieran entender aun pudiendo comunicarse en todos los idiomas

 _-Sí, ahora te puedo saludar como se debe-_ dijo Issei sonriéndole en el mismo idioma lo cual dejaba en duda de que hablaban _-Aunque es raro que me sigas diciendo ese sobrenombre ahora-_ le dijo avergonzado por ello.

 _-Quizás para ti es extraño, pero para mí siempre serás King, y creo que más de una persona estaría de acuerdo-_ dijo divertida por cómo se comportaba.

 _-Así… que en verdad eres tu-_ le dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad

 _-Sí, he vuelto King-_ le correspondió igual de feliz, pero siendo observados por los demonios jóvenes sin entenderles pero a las chicas Gremorys no les gustaba como actuaban.

Entonces se callaron y se mantuvieron en silencio solo observándose, los dos con sentimientos encontrados, muchas cosas que se podían decirse pero no sabían que, entonces el castaño le hablo.

- _Teresa… yo… yo-_ ellas podía ver lo difícil que le resulta decirle algo, se veía que tenía mucha tristeza además que parecía contenerse de llorar lo cual les preocupaba, sobre todo a Teresa que sabía muy bien a que se debe.

 _-King-_ le interrumpió viéndolo decidida _-Sé que tiene mucho que decirme, …pero ahora soy Teresa Beria, una exorcista y mi tarea ahora es demostrar que podemos hacernos cargo de la misión que nos encomendaron, por ello le pido que luche conmigo._

Guardaron un momento de silencio, hasta que el castaño lo rompió comenzando a soltar pequeñas risas de diversión que les extraño a todos en general

 _-Ja ja ja no sé quién es el más maduro de los dos ahora-_ respiro hondo calmándose mientras la veía desafiante _–Bien, ahora voy a ir en serio, teresa_

 _-Yo también voy a ir en serio_ \- dijo con la misma mirada mientras el dedo índice derecho brillaba y lo dirigía a su otra muñeca, hay se vio un pequeño círculo que Sona reconoció sorprendida como supresores mágicos cuando lo toco este se quebró también fue las dos piernas y la otra mano con la viceversa _-No me contendré King_

Él no le respondió solo le sonrió emocionado mientras él es envuelto por su manto rojo de ki lo cual les preocupo a los chicos parecía que iba a ir con todo, claro que sería un problema si Teresa no estuviera siendo envuelta en un mismo manto denso de color verde blanquecino.

Todos quedaron impresionados por como ella también sabia controlar el ki, pero se notaba la diferencia, aunque fuera igual de denso y poderoso el de Issei era más salvaje y algo errático mientras ella lo tenía más fluido y controlado, quizás porque él era más dragón y demonio era así de violento.

De un momento a otro ella se lanzó a gran velocidad, lo cual provocó que su vestido fuera separado en cuatro pliegues hasta la cintura mostrando sus piernas blancas y torneadas junto con unas medias negras con liguero y su ropa interior blanca.

Eso sorprendió a todos por tal atuendo mientras Saji por la impresión casi se desmaya conteniendo un sangrado nasal y las demás chicas de su sequito lo veían con una gota en la nuca.

A Issei por supuesto no le hiso efecto eso, pero abrió los ojos y rápidamente estaba esquivando esos pliegues de tela que ella sujetaba para golpearlo moviéndose en giros como un tipo de danza.

No sabían que estaba pasando para que el castaño huyera de eso, hasta que uno le alcanzo su brazo izquierdo generando un corte del cual comenzó a brotar sangre.

-¡Ise/Issei-san!- exclamaron con preocupación sus novias hacia el castaño junto con todos, mientras el solo tomo distancia.

-Ya veo- dijo en castaño observando a la rubia sosteniendo su vestido y hablando en idioma normal para alivio de todos -Has imbuido magia de viento concentrando en los bordes de tu vestido para hacerlos muy filosos y usarlos como arma, de verdad es muy interesante.

-Así es, yo quizás no fuera escogida como una portadora de Excalibur, pero no me escogieron solo como apoyo para esta misión por eso no pienses que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Con eso se lanzó de nuevo pero en eso hiso movimientos engañosos para darle una padata en el estómago a Issei concentrando el ki mandándolo a unos metros.

El castaño se recuperó y se levantó rápido pero ese golpe le había hecho daño, claramente le dolió, sus instintos le gritaron que se quitara de ahí y al hacerlo pudo evitar otra patada que iba a su cabeza la cual se incrusto en el suelo provocando un cráter.

En eso Teresa salta unos metros y genera unas corrientes de aire muy afilados que fueron rodeando a Issei y yendo directo a él, asustando a todos sus compañeros pues estaban dejando una marca de corte en la tierra y roca muy profundos.

 **-¡Igneous crow!-** y como la vez con la Reina Phenex cursando los brazos llenos de fuego el cual lo rodeo activando su barrera llameante, el choque genero una explosión, la cual Issei aprovecho el humo para acercarse pero vio que ella tuvo la misma idea.

La hermana comenzó a entablar un duelo de golpes con él, ellos bloqueaban y devolvían el golpe pero el castaño se le dificultaba por el hacho que cuando se movía también sus pliegues por lo cual tenía que evitarlos y eso lo dejaba muy vulnerable.

Retrocediendo el comenzó a concentrar poder en su brazo izquierdo y este comenzaba a adquirir unas marcas tribales de un color negruzco envolviéndolo **-¡Imperial scales!-** y cuando de nuevo ella iba a atacarlo con sus "navajas" estas fueron repelidas por su brazo con un sonido a metal golpeado, lo cual ellos retrocedieron para tomar aire.

Más de uno de los demonios pudo volver a respirar y frotarse los ojos ya que se les dificultaba seguir sus movimientos.

 **Afuera de la barrera**

-Maldición, estoy cansado y eso que solo estoy viendo- se quejó Saji con pesadez y nerviosismo.

-Parece que la anterior plática era mentira, ahora parecen que intentaran matarse- le dijo asustada Roruko junto las demás de su grupo en el mismo estado.

-¿Por qué Ise-kun solo se ha defendido?- pregunto Akeno sin quitar su vista de él ya que no creía capaz de encontrarlo si se pierde un solo segundo

-Quizás está estudiando sus movimientos- le respondió Rias en el igual sin apartar la vista -Si lo piensas, él tenía mucha información sobre Raiser cuando lucho contra él, pero ahora es un enemigo que no conoce, es normal estar a la defensiva.

-En eso tienes razón Rias, pero para bien o para mal no se gana solo defendiéndose- le aclaro Sona.

-Issei-san- susurro Asia preocupada por los dos ya que no quería que salieran heridos ninguno.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Ya recuperada la rubia comienza de nuevo a generar sus corriente afiladas más grandes directo hacia el castaño que solo sonreía.

-¡Eso ya no funcionara conmigo!- dijo sacando sus alas dragonicas llenas de fuego dando un giro brusco soltando sus llamas que dispersaron el aire y este se abalanzo sobre ella.

Viéndolo venir también la rubia se lanzó a otro intercambio de golpes pero vio una considerable diferencia, ahora él se defendía con su bazo derecho de los pliegues mientras que con el izquierdo de sus patadas, le era difícil conectar un golpe ahora y en un descuido ella fue mandada hacia atrás, y sin desaprovechar el comenzó a inhalar mucho aire y lanzo 3 proyectiles de fuego.

-¡Teresa!- le gritaron las exorcistas preocupadas por su compañera que estaba desprotegida ante ese ataque.

Pero logra recuperarse en medio vuelo y comenzó a girar sobre si misma cada vez más rápido hasta crear un tornado el cual impactaron los proyectiles, pero en vez de explotar estos estaban giran junto con el tornado hasta que fueron directo al castaño de nuevo.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo sorprendido viendo como sus ataques iban con el doble de tamaño, concentrando su ki en los brazos comenzó a destruirlos pero ocupo más energía de la necesaria.

Pero al acabar vio como Teresa ya estaba enfrente de él y dando un giro hacia atrás lo golpeo con pie en la mandíbula con fuerza aumentada con ki lo mando hacia arriba.

Él se recuperó en medio del aire pero vio unas ráfagas que no pudo evitar regresándolo al suelo impactando con fuerza creando un gran cráter, preocupándolos a todos.

La rubia estaba exhausta de haber utilizado casi toda su magia y mucho poder, en eso el cráter explota y se llena de fuego mostrando al castaño, lastimado y con la ropa rota, estaba jadeando, pero bien en sí.

Ya estaban cansados y con pocas fuerzas, esos eran los pensamientos de los espectadores, pero la verdad es que apenas estaban usando la mitad de su fuerza, ninguno iba enserio. Ellos sabían que la lucha comenzó como un malentendido y no tenían que llevar la lucha a tanto, así que terminarían con esto.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente sin perder ni un movimiento, todos los demás creían que iban a lanzarse ataques a diestra y siniestra, pero….

-Mi rindo- dijeron en unísono con sencillez mientras Issei apagaba las llamas y ella se acomodaba el vestido, los dos se retiraban a sus respectivos lados.

-¿He?... ¡EEEEEEHHHHHH!- los demás estaban en shock ante tal desenlace, simplemente se rindieron y ya.

-¡Espera, Teresa!- le hablo Xenovia ya más recuperada junto con Irina

-Ah Xenovia Irina veo que están mejor- dijo alegre de verlas en buen estado

-No es eso! Porque te rendiste pudiste ganar si seguías!- le replico Irina molesta con la decisión y la peli azul solo asentía

-Pero entonces los dos quedaríamos heridos y nuestra misión quedaría inconclusa si una de nosotras queda incapacitada para luchar- le dijo duramente viéndolas con una mirada seria la cual les incomodaba callándolas -Esto fue una sparing amigable, además no queremos problemas, mas siendo que nosotras lo iniciamos, y con ello pudimos iniciar una pleito entre el cielo y el inframundo por sus acciones Xenovia Irina, así que no quiero oír por hoy otra sugerencia suyas, me doy a entender- dijo mientras les imponía su presión las cuales les intimido y la pelea les sirvió para dar a entender que es superior a ellas. En todo caso solo asintieron y ella volvió a su rostro sereno para dirigirse con los jóvenes demonios.

Issei llego al bode donde estaban todos y cuando quitaron la barrea la pelirroja y la rubia le saltaron encima para abrazarlo, las había dejado muy preocupadas. En eso le preguntaron el porqué de su rendición diciéndoles que ya estaba cansado y prácticamente lo mismo que dijo Teresa, así que nadie le podía poner queja alguna.

Vieron como las enviadas venían hacia ellos –Bueno, creo que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero pido perdón por los problemas ocasionados- dijo con sinceridad inclinándose

-A-Ah no, no se preocupes por eso, creo que algo normal con los roces que hay en el pasado- dijo Rias algo extrañada aun por esa muestra de respeto que hacia la rubia

-Gracias, Asia- le llamo mientras se ponía delante de ella que estaba algo nerviosa Quisiera pedirte una disculpa por lo que dijeron mis compañeras, pero creo que te diste cuenta que una es una necia y la otra es especial- dijo mientras se inclinaban hacia la rubia y las otras dos se sentían ofendidas por lo que dijo

-N-No, no… yo sé que todos tienen su propia opinión de las personas por eso no hay problemas- dijo más tranquila por lo amable que la trataba la rubia a lo cual sonrió.

Entonces, si no queda nada más con su permiso- dijo ya para irse pero fue detenida.

-Espera, hay algo más- le hablo la Rey Sitri viéndola seria Es sobre antes de iniciar tu combate, tú y Hyoudou-kun comenzaron hablar en un idioma que no entendimos, me gustaría saber sobre eso y la relación que tienes con el- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y tensando un poco a los dos

Todos fijaron su mirada en esos dos, Issei quiso decir algo pero la mirada de la hermana lo detuvo, ella quería hacerse cargo así que solo estaría al margen.

-Sobre el idioma es una lengua antigua que ya nadie conoce salvo algunos, eso es todo lo que se. Y sobre nuestra relación…- se quedó un memento en silencio mientras veía que la primera respuesta no les satisfacía y quedaron con una gran curiosidad al ver que respondería a lo segundo, más las Gremorys -Mmmm no podría explicarlo, pero en si somos amigo de hace años, nada más- dijo ya sin más sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Y pudieron ver que lo decía con toda la verdad y no quisieron indagar más, ya de nuevo se despidieron y marchando hacia afuera de las instalaciones educativas, y otra persona hacía lo mismo,

-¡Espera! ¡Yuuto!- se oyó la voz de Rias. Cuando miraron, Kiba parecía como si estuviera tratando de salir y Rias estaba enojada -¡No voy a perdonarte si me dejas! Eres el "Caballo" del grupo Gremory. También voy a preocuparme si te conviertes en un exiliado. ¡Detente en este instante!

-Tuve la oportunidad de huir de allí, gracias a mis compañeros- refuto Kiba sin mirar a su ama -Es por eso que tengo que poner su pesar en mis espadas demoníacas...- después de decir eso, Kiba desapareció.

-Yuuto... ¿Por qué?...- se preguntó la pelirroja con tristeza

E Issei solo miro la cara triste de su ama, tal parece que no le quedaba otra opción y no solo eso. Viendo de reojo puedo notar la mirada fría y calculadora de Sona hacia su persona, solo esto lo dejaba con una solo palabra, la cual pensó con una gran pesadez -(Genial)-

 **Al día siguiente**

Vemos como el castaño estaba viendo las puertas de un establecimiento, más concretamente un restaurante estilo bar que estaba un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad y de la zona de viviendas, por lo que oyó era poco conocido ya que abrió hace unas semanas.

¿Por qué esta hay sin compañía?, fácil, él quería dos cosas. Una es encontrar a las exorcistas para ayudarlas en su misión, así permitiéndoles que puedan destruir las espadas ya que les beneficiaria de todos modos para que los sucesos pasen como deben y aunque no quiera involucrar a nadie lo tendrá que hacer, además que siente una mirada dorada de una albina escondida, así que dudaba mucho escapar esta vez.

Tuvo que ser muy ingeniosos de salvarse del interrogatorio exhaustivo de Sona y de las demás ante un pasado que no tiene existencia alguna, lo cual le estarían vigilando desde ahora.

Lo segundo es lo más lógico de todo para él, respuestas. Quiere saber cómo dos personajes que él no conocerá hasta años después aparecen de la nada en su vida actual y exactamente como de todos los lugares tuvo que ser este para reunirse. Si no era una coincidencia descomunal, o el destino era una grandísima perra o que en si estaba volviéndose loco.

También no era un lugar del otro mundo pero lo que desencajaba era el cartel de entrada al lado de la puerta, ya que este tenía dibujos por decir bonitos para un local como este. El cual consistía en un reloj con los signos zodiacales y las manecillas estaban diciendo las 5:05 apuntando a los signos de Aries y Leo, suspirando ante eso entro al lugar de una vez.

Ya dentro vio como era el típico bar con una barra y atrás estantes llenos con bebidas alcohólicas además de una puerta que quizás llegue a la cocina. En el otro extremo del lugar unas cuantas mesas con manteles y sillas a los lados, las paredes pintadas de blancas y con algunos cuadros que parecían hechos a mano. Todo bien ordenado y limpio para recibir a cualquier cliente.

Poro Issei miro que en una de las mesas estaba alguien sentado, tenía el cabello anaranjado con unos anteojos azules y un traje de barman tomando una copa de vino junto con otra vacía en la mesa, pareciera que estuviera esperando a alguien, más concretamente el.

-Hasta que apareciste, me estaba preguntando hasta cuando me ibas hacer esperar- dijo con un tono divertido mientras meneaba su copa.

-Sabes, lo hubiera hecho antes, pero "alguien" se le ocurrió darme un acertijo que me lo complico- le refuto con molestia -Y dicta así "Donde las constelaciones se encuentran el primer y quinto signo, los estaré esperando". Tendría sentido… ¡Si no fuera que es el maldito letrero lo que me mandaste a buscar!- le dijo con venas en la cara conteniéndose de golpearlo

La cosa es que desde entonces estuvo buscando incesantemente todo lo que se refería a las constelaciones, bibliotecas el museo, miradores, yendo a la sección del anime donde estaba la serie de Saint Seiya, pero nada. De hecho hoy mismo iba a dejar un encargo de un contrato que pidió que lo hiciera en el día y cuando regresaba para buscar a las exorcistas, se encuentra con el dichoso lugar con el cartel, el cual estuvo a punto de incinerar.

-Ja ja ja ja, lo siento, lo siento, es solo que pensé que ya teniendo una idea… creí que conocerías mi manera de pensar King- le dijo serio mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa sínica y divertida.

-Créeme que te conozco, solo pensé que madurarías mas, Loki… no, guardián portador del poder sagrado recibido de los mismísimos dioses del Parlamento griego representado de la constelación del leo a un pueblo escondido adoradores de ellos como regalo por sus ofrendas- dijo mientras tomaba la misma seriedad a sus palabras.

-E hijo del líder actual que bautizaron con el mismo nombre que la constelación por ser un prodigio en controlarlo- le informo viendo como este se tensaba en esa parte poniéndose más serio.

-Leo, el guardián del gran sol que lo ilumina todo-

Termino de decir viendo como de él estaba desbordando un aura dorada con destello mientras que una proyección astral de un león estaba tomando forma atrás de él rugiendo con ferocidad, mientras una presión intimidadora se hacía presente.

-Veo que aun te acuerdas de mí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo el peli naranjado con una mirada penetrante invitándolo a sentarse

Va ser una larga charla

 **Bueno aquí acaba otro capítulo de esta emocionante historia, ahora si me pase un poco con tardarme ya que paso todo lo que dije al inicio y más porque no pude hallar la manera en que Issei pudiera ser el que de iniciativa a tener una relación con más de una, además lo hice ahora porque creo que es lo correcto, los sentimientos ya están demostrados solo faltaba decirlo**

 **Lo de la nueva personaje tengo que decir que hice una lista antes de empezar sobre que personajes quería meter de otros anime a mi fanfic y recordé que fue ella una de las que me gustaron en su momento cuando me vi la serie Seikon no qwaser, así que como una de las compañeras de Asia antes de que la exiliaran y como una de las exorcistas enviadas de la iglesia, no me resistí en ponerla.**

 **Y de Loki de Fairy tail tengo que decir que en un segundo no lo iba a meter, pero después de discutirlo en un foro me convencieron y la verdad no sé qué les pareció la explicación ya que todos pensaran en** **el portador de la longinus Regulus Nemea**

 **Spoiler Alert: para el siguiente ya todo sobre el porqué los nuevos personajes conocen a Issei, su sobrenombre que historian tienen y un posible respuesta a estos cambios temporales, será revelado.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si las lluvias y los apagones me lo permiten responderé.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelaciones y alianza

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, sé que no me recordaran ahora pero para los que no perdieron la esperanza en mi he ascendido en un nuevo nivel de poder, pero bueno.**

 **Ah y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, los cuales los leo y eso me da ánimos de seguir a todos, de hecho espere que esto tuviera como mínimo la mitad de los reviews que tengo a este punto, he superado mis propios límites.**

 **Pero comencemos ahora.**

 **-Zasetsu04: gracias y si lo sé, nadie se esperó esa introducción de personajes.**

 **-incursio123: Gracias y a decir verdad me gusto, y sigo esperando que termine la pausa y el reescrito de las demás.**

 **-Bluzangetsu: Ya está tío.**

 **-Jeffersongongora: Jajaja yo también lo dudo pero almenos sabe manejar mejor la situación.**

 **-touya9999: Gracias por esperar.**

 **-antifanboy: de hecho me costó hacerlo de ese modo lo de una relación múltiple, además el anime no ayuda con tanto princeso.**

 **Obvio todo cambiara, solo quiero llevar el canon original un poco as mejor para comenzar lo nuevo y no todo será color de rosa para este dragón.**

 **Lo de Matsuda y Motohama si lo sé que solo fue el chiste del día pero de ahí ya no habrá tanta violencia ni maltrato hacia ellos.**

 **Y creo que te quise reservar hasta el final por esto, Issei acepta que es un pervertido y lo valora ya que con eso pudo llegar hasta donde todos vimos, solo que también hay cosas que no le gusta de eso o cómo sucedieron, como todas las personas con nuestras personalidades.**

 **Y no me saque por favor los tremendos over power que tuvo gracias a ello, me lo sé de memoria, también las veces que de ellos logro atraer a la gente y vieran como aun con ella él puede ser de fiar.**

 **"Su base es una mierda y su límite es ilógico" lo se créeme, pero dime que tanta veces se pudo salvar si fuera más centrado, este Issei tiene lo que muchos en los fic les falta, experiencia. Y sé que sin eso sería mucho peor para él, pero saber qué es lo que necesita como conseguirlo y de qué modo no se diferencia tanto del Issei del canon original.**

 **-FateBurn: Gracias.**

 **-Zafir09: Gracias antes de todo, y lo se nadie se lo espero, sobre las 3 mujeres más poderosas tengo que decir que me lo pensare.**

 **-godz 1987: Lo sé, perdón por eso, sé que él no fue como todos pensaron pero eso tiene una razón del por qué actúa así y no por Xenovia si no con lo relacionado a la iglesia.**

 **Sobre las clases de los nobles y etiqueta y la manera de actuar de ella si bien las tiene latentes en su personalidad pero no las mostrara seguido.**

 **Además el no dejara las cosas así, habrá una disculpa, solo que no será después de que se una Xenovia al sequito.**

 **Sobre la relación del cielo algo de eso lo escribí es una parte y además que veras que este Issei no se llevara bien con la mayoría como el canon.**

 **-FlashHero: gracias y tengo que decir que quizás no estén todas. Perdóname pero Teresa no va a estar en el harem, y sobre las ángeles tampoco, con Kuroka veré como.**

 **-Giuseppe: lo siento si te hice experimentar la misma situación**

 **-Guest: una de mis series favoritas de la infancia.**

 **-carlos Trujillo: estamos hablando de chicas que lo ven como mas una amenaza que como un interés romántico, espera solo un poco.**

 **Sobre la ova, resordaras que tengo una segunda historia, solo espero un poco para subir el siguiente y de hecho contiene eso.**

 **-Destroyer: gracias por eso y perdón la espera.**

 **-Silromeo: Primero gracias, y si la valquiria estará solo que esta vez Issei sabrá como interactuar con ella, y lo otro la verdad es que si les atrajo más los ideales que él tiene y sigue siendo lo mismo, de hecho no tengo repuesta para eso ahora.**

 **-Iseekservillegas: gracias y veras que te sorprenderá.**

 **-sil-celestion-boos imperial: dios mío, me gusta la idea y todo, no la puedo descartar solo déjame ver como la meto ya que tenía algo hecho.**

 **-darsil: gracias por todo y lo seguiré solo que ha habido problemas.**

 **-Nox: qué bueno que te guste, en primera no quería meter a nadie pero que Issei viajara en el pasado y sucediera la historia como la conocemos tampoco me agrado, y lamento pero rompí tu teoría. Por ultimo yo también quiero ver una pelea convertidos en dragones, sobre la pelea de Vali tengo que decir que va tomando forma.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

{[Hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

-"hola"- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 9: Revelaciones y alianza temporal.

Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, muy tranquilo a comparación de lo que paso ayer, eso era lo que pensaba una albina escondida en un árbol. Koneko estaba relajándose un poco en una rama de lo ajetreado de los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando llego a su casa al terminar de destruir al demonio renegado, unas horas después recibió un mensaje de su ama de unas enviadas de la iglesia portadoras de Excalibur tendrían una reunión con ellos. Se preocupó mucho por su Yuuto-sempai, ella sabía el profundo odio que tiene hacia esas espadas, además que la actitud distraída en los últimos días y en la misión, por suerte estaba Issei para ayudarlos.

Ya a la mañana siguiente estaba de camino a la escuela, ahora que está pensando bien en su sempai castaño, él ha sido todo lo contrario a lo que espero.

Ella no solo sabía su antigua actitud y reputación por voces de otros sino que fue testigo de sus acciones, ella a odiado desde siempre a los pervertidos por eso no quería tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él nunca, pero cuando su ama lo quería unir al sequito por respeto a ella tendría que aguantarlo... pero no supo cómo termino de esta manera.

Cuando llego supo de inmediato que no era la misma persona, además de a demostrado ser más maduro, serio y seguro de sí mismo de lo que había imaginado, pero sin quitarse esa faceta divertida, traviesa e infantil que una vez observo en él. Sobre todo la gran fuerza e inteligencia que mostro en el Rating game y en la lucha contra Raiser

Además que muchas veces entrenaban juntos y con ello se conocían más a fondo, la ayudaba y le aconsejaba incluso interrumpiendo su propia rutina para ello, lo cual le agradaba de él, dejaba todo de lado para ayudarlos. Pero no solo eso, sino que la miraba cariñosa y cálida que le daba la hacía sonrojarse sintiendo el corazón latir a cien y de cierta forma, atraída a él.

Pero sabía que tanto su ama como Asia estaban igual o más interesadas en él, sobre Akeno no sabía si estaba jugando o no, y aunque sabía que Issei podía tener más de una pareja, no lo consideraba bueno. No es que le disguste la idea pero no creía que una relación múltiple fuera para bien.

Llegando a la escuela vio como los alumnos que estaban murmuraban cosas, ella no lo tomo en cuenta y se fue a su aula. Al llegar seguía el mismo bullicio, como tenía el oído más desarrollado le estaba fastidiando y con algo de molestia se dignó a ver de qué se trataba, tal vez era algo importante.

Pero no fue buena idea, lo que oyó la petrifico por la impresión, como no podría, si el tema de conversación que iba en aumento es sobre la nueva pareja de la escuela por fin proclamada, de sus sempais Issei y Asia.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de ella estaba feliz por ellos ya que, desde que la ex monja llego ellos ya tenían una fuerte relación incluso llego a querer apoyarlos si podía, pero la otra parte contraria sentía tristeza, había aceptado no tener nada con el pero aun así le dolía saber que estaba feliz con otra persona

Cuando comenzó el receso fue rápidamente directo al club del ocultismo ya que su "Rey" les envió un mensaje urgente, cuando llego junto con Kiba al entrar vieron como las dos grandes One-san estaban muy serias, más la pelirroja que estaba enojada poniéndolos nerviosos por su mirada, en eso les da la orden de traer a Asia y a Issei amarrado de inmediato, sin contradecirla por miedo fueron directo al aula del "Peón" y sin darle oportunidad se lo llevaron arrastras.

Entonces la peliblanca se quedó muy sorprendida al saber porque estaba tan enojada su ama, y era que tanto ella como la "Alfil" rubia tenían una relación compartida con él, y por eso se enojó que tuviera más preferencia con la ex monja que con ella en la escuela.

Para salir vivo del castigo el castaño le hablo sobre las razones por lo que hiso anuncio de su noviazgo con Asia además pidiendo disculpas, y en su opinión vio que enserio les importaba las dos, compartiendo la misma opinión con el resto del sequito ayudaron al pobre a salir impune solo con una advertencia.

Pero los problemas no acabaron ahí, ya que faltaba la reunión con las exorcistas, si bien al inicio no fue tan mal, pero Kiba no dejaba de ver con ira a las espadas, y para empeorar quisieron herir a Asia cosa que el castaño no se lo tomo bien y junto al rubio las retaron a una pelea.

Para ella y los demás les pareció inusual que al hibrido que normalmente esta siempre calmado y serio se hubiera puesto furioso por las palabras de las exorcistas.

Pero en fin, fueron atrás de la escuela vieja y pusieron una barrera para que comenzaran, como era de esperarse para preocupación de ella Kiba comenzó precipitadamente atacando, pero cada una de sus espadas eran fácilmente destruidas.

Por otro lado, el castaño estaba de lo más tranquilo luchando con su "amiga de la infancia" a pesar de que ella está confiada, pero de un solo golpe acabo con ella dejándola inconsciente. Volviendo con el "Caballo" al final utilizo una gran espada con todo su poder pero fue destrozada y de un golpe fuera de combate, la peli azul confiada fue contra Issei pero acabo igual que su compañera.

Ya pensando de que había terminado, llega la tercera exorcista que solo era soporte de las portadoras a pelear con el castaño, al principio se preocupó más por la chica que su sempai pensando que saldría lastimada, y no solo eso sino que grande fue su sorpresa al igual que la de todos que se conocían y se hablaban en un idioma inentendible hasta para los demonios además de por el tono amable con el que se hablaban lo cual la molesto.

Pero todo paso a miedo por Issei cuando ella fue capaz de herirlo y no solo eso sino que también de seguirle el ritmo en plena pelea, a comparación de con Raiser no estaba usando toda su fuerza, pero aun así era increíble en todo sentido, pero al final todo a cabo en empate de una manera muy despreocupada de los participantes.

Al final todo salió bien, excepto para el Sekiryuutei, ya que después de que se fueron las enviadas, lo interrogaron hasta el cansancio sobre su pasado con la hermana y sobre todo lo sobrenatural a lo cual de una manera pudo evadir, pero al final iba a estar bajo vigilancia por orden de las dos "Reyes", a lo que nos lleva a lo de hoy, estaba la albina vigilándolo junto con el "Peón" Sitri que se fue por algo.

¿Y por qué se le anuncio al castaño de esto? exigió la Kaichou, pues se les dijo que Issei al sentir el Ki puede detectar a cualquiera y así como muchas veces a Koneko cuando apenas comenzaba su trabajo como demonio, a lo cual la sonrojo al recordarlo.

 **Flashback**

Estaba la albina vigilando desde un árbol al castaño que iba en bicicleta a su siguiente posible contrato, ya que él ha mejorado notablemente tanto como demonio como humano, y más después de salvar a Asia de los caídos, eso encendió alarmas en su ama pidiéndole que lo vigilara mientras hacia su trabajo.

A ella no le molestaba, es mas eso le quitaba lo monótono de sus actividades diarias. Aun así era mejor centrarse en él, ya que desde que volvió de ese primer entrenamiento puede sentir un poderoso Ki emanando de él incrementando de poco cada día y podría ser un peligro para todo el sequito, pero cuando mira el camino solo estaba la bici reposando en el muro, sin darse cuenta lo había perdido.

-¿Dónde está…?- se preguntó sorprendida mientras lo buscaba

Al sentir su energía para encontrarlo y cuando lo hayo se quedó pasmada, sintiendo unos brazos que la envolvían con firmeza pero sin lastimarla de manera que no pudiera golpear al responsable que pudo ver al voltear sobre su hombro, que no era otro que Issei.

-¿Y bien? ¿Porque estoy siendo vigilado?- pregunto con una sonrisa de diversión ante la cara de estupefacción de Koneko.

-Buchou me lo pidió- le contesto de forma sencilla tratando de liberarse de su agarre pero era inútil -¿Cómo me encontró?- le pregunto dejando de forcejear al ver que no podría liberarse.

-Bueno, estoy entrenando mis sentidos de dragón y desde hace tiempo trato de distinguir las esencias de las persona a mi alrededor para ubicarlas más rápido- le dijo tranquilo estrechando más el abrazo sonrojándola

-Me puede soltar Sempai- le pidió amablemente comenzando a incomodarla.

-Mmmm pues no sé, es que muy pocas veces puedo tener a mi querida Kohai de esta manera- le contesto divertido de su reacción molestándola

-Pervertido- le dijo duramente

-No he hecho nada para que se me considere pervertido, solo quiero estar así un rato, además es tu castigo por ser una acosadora y cómplice de una gran acosadora- le refuto con gracia pero ella se enojó por como la llamo

-Yo no soy una acosadora- le refuto molesta por tal osadía.

-Je je je No me estas mostrando lo contrario, en fin por lo que veo vas a seguirme incluso si te encuentro ¿no es así?- le pregunto y ella aun molesta asintió -Entonces qué tal si hacemos de esto un juego

Eso le dio mucha curiosidad de saber de qué se trata -¿Un juego?-

-Sí, seria aburrido si voy con Buchou y al decirle que te encontré y te deja de mandar, mejor hacer esto una competencia- le dice soltándola y mirándola -Será lo mismo que estás haciendo, tú te escondes y yo te encuentro, cada vez que tu ganes al no encontrarte en todo mi turno me pides lo que quieras

Eso le intereso, solo pensar en los dulces y golosinas que puede tener por esto se le hacía agua a la boca, pero entonces pensó en lo contrario.

-¿Y si tu ganas?- dudosa le pregunto ya que si bien no mostraba esa faceta pervertida de antes pero que se ofreciera cualquier cosa no era de gratis

-Mmmm, pues cada vez que te halle te mimare como quiera ¿bien?- y con una sonrisa le contesto provocando en ella un fuerte sonrojo comparado con el color del pelo de su ama.

-¡Ves que eres un pervertido!- le algo más fuerte de lo usual

Este solo la mira algo indiferente -Mira que yo no he dicho nada de eso, tu eres la que imagina cosas- le refuto algo molesto viendo cómo se avergonzaba, pero suavizo su expresión para no incomodarla -Pero para que no te preocupes te juro que no me aprovechare de ti en ningún momento, claro que solo tienes que ganar. Y bien ¿qué dices?- acabo ofreciéndole la mano para sellar el trato.

Ella lo pensó detenidamente y la verdad es que no veía que mentía sobre su promesa además que era lo que buscaba, algo para matar el rato y si ganaba saldría ganando. Ya terminado solo apretó la mano para dejarlo claro.

-Acepto-

 **Fin del Flashback**

No le salió muy bien que digamos, cada vez que pasaba la descubría sin darse cuenta y solo recibió abrazos y carisias en la cabeza como castigo, pero al menos compraba dulces para pasar el rato después del trabajo pero se avergonzaba de ello. Y más con las recientes acciones que perecían más atrevidas, como acurrucarse en su cabeza o su cuello y estrecharla aún más en sus brazos además de respirar su aroma algunas veces, algo raro, pero si contamos que es mitad dragón no se podía hacer casi nada más que detenerle si se sobrepasaba.

Pero esas acciones terminaron hace un par de días algo que le dejo un vacío, era obvio que con sus dos relaciones no podría hacer algo que fuera considerado como infidelidad, eso era de admirar contando que ningún hombre dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Aun así no quería dejar de hacer cosas con su sempai.

En fin, aquí estaba ella y el "peón" Sitri siguiéndolo para ver que hacía y no hiciera una locura, ahora él llegaba después de comprar una bebida y este mira como la albina mira la entrada del bar.

-¿Hyoudou esta hay?- le pregunto sin saber que paso al irse

Ella solo asintió ocasionándole una gota en la nuca. Ahora se sentía incómodo, no es que le disgustara estar con la "Torre" gremori solo que a diferencia de los demás podía entablar una conversación normal sin ir al silencio incómodo.

Quiso seguir intentando que le dirigiera la palabra pero entonces los dos sintieron una gran energía que los intimido además de un escalofrío en ambos. Saji solo sentía la misma sensación cuando estaban con las exorcistas, pero para Koneko ya la había sentido antes, miraron de dónde provenía y para su sorpresa vieron que era el lugar donde estaba el Sekiryuutei.

De un momento a otro la energía desapareció y fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba pensando lo peor sobretodo Koneko que estaba preocupada por el castaño. Sin importarle nada la albina rompió la puerta de una patada, y al entrar su estado de ánimo cambio radicalmente a una frialdad que estaba muy por encima del enojo del rubio.

¿Por qué? Pues el castaño estaba tomando una copa de vino muy feliz de la vida junto con una peli anaranjado de ojos castaños de su misma edad con un atuendo de camarero o barman mientras comían unos aperitivos para acompañar la bebida alcohólica y estos miraron sorprendidos al par vigilantes.

Vinieron preocupados que por nada, claro hasta que la sorpresa se le paso al barman que los miro enojado.

-¡Pero quien se creen que son para romper mi puerta de entrada!- les grito colérico por los daños a su establecimiento levantándose y expulsando su aura poniéndolos en guardia

-Calma, sabes que no lo hicieron por que quisieran. Fue tu culpa por expulsar tu poder- trato de calmarlo Issei al ver que más fue su culpa por presumir.

-Tú no entiendes, apenas hace una semana abrí y no he ganado casi nada. Ahora tengo que pagar los daños y todo por unos…- no termino su queja al verlos detenidamente quedando impresionado, miro al castaño esto solo asintió volviendo la mirada a los dos que lo veían confundidos hasta que hablo -No sé si sorprenderme o reírme de la ironía- y le comento al Sekiryuutei con ese idioma que inentendible.

-Te dije que no los reconocería de jóvenes- le respondió igual con una sonrisa divertida, dejando a los vigilantes intrigados… y sin saber molestos

Después de arreglar la puerta y quitarles un ojo de la cara a los demonios, monetariamente hablando, se sentaron en mesas separadas, a ellos les sirvieron un jugo y unos bocadillos, mientras Issei y Loke continuaban su interrumpida conversación.

-Y entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?- le pregunto el peli naranjado un poco serio.

-Por el principio, claro está- Issei le contesto mientras veía la copa y se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Sabemos cómo inicio toda su historia y como fue ese cruel desenlace… pero y la parte del medio. La parte en donde el comenzó a ver un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, de uno de los portadores de los 2 dragones celestiales, el Sekiryuutei… a el líder de todos los dragones y que los superaba a ambos celestiales con facilidad. Aunque esto podría decirse que es su más grande hazaña, el no hiso este recorrido solo, y no hablamos solo de las chicas, sus amigos y/o de Ophis.

Durante esos 40 años, Issei conoció a un buen número de personas tanto con habilidades especiales como normales, ya sean humanos o de otras razas. Con el tiempo ellos lo vieron como alguien leal y en que se pudieran confiar, un líder justo y honorable, alguien que podría guiarlos y seguirlo sin dudarlo… y dar su vida si era necesario.

Si el Sekiryuutei atraía el poder, ahorra él atraía la tristeza, el odio y dolor, ya que, la mayoría había pasado por una vida de mierda y vacía por así decirlo.

Personas que fueron traicionadas, que no tenían un lugar a donde pertenecer, que perdieron toda voluntad de vivir, él les brindo una oportunidad… de ejemplo de lo que paso con Teresa.

 _Ella después de años de estar al servicio de la iglesia, a pesar de no tener ningún talento mágico, usarla tanto como quisieron, humillarla e incluso intentar abusar de ella, fue salvada por la misma arcángel Gabriel y ascendida al cielo como ángel, pero no fue tan bueno como espero._

 _Todos los ángeles, a pesar de no decirlo o dejarse ver, creían que no era digna de estar bajo el seno protector del ángel más bella de todo el cielo, y algunos del concejo de serafines. Además de que la misma Gabriel no le prestaba la debida atención al problema, no lo hacía de mala intención es que ella aún era muy inocente de las consecuencias de sus acciones, tanto que sin percatarse la envió a una misión suicida sola en un estado de estrés mental y emocional inestable._

 _Como era de esperarse ella cayo en combate, no tuvo oportunidad, mas no la mataron pues querían divertirse con ella, ya habiendo perdido las esperanzas ella solo cerro los ojos y esperar que todo su sufrimiento acabara… mas no fue así ya que lo último que oyó fue un gran rugido y un calor abrasador antes de caer inconsciente._

 _Issei unos días después de irse de la alianza había estado recorriendo toda Europa en busca de células terroristas, información que obtuvo antes de desertar. Cuando en uno de los bosques sintió distintas energías y fue a investigar encontrándose con una ángel muy lastimada con solo un ala mientras la otra la veía solo por un rastro de plumas, siendo rodeada por un gran número de hombres con unas intenciones que solo le daba asco._

 _Sin pensarlo tanto fue a rescatarla calcinando a todos de una llamarada, cuando acabo revisa a la chica tratando de curarla pero esta tan lastimada que tendría que tratarla hay mismo y sin pócimas o lágrimas de fénix se tardaría un tiempo, al menos cerraría las heridas más graves._

 _Al tiempo ella despierta y observando confundida el área donde según vendada a su lado el castaño que al verlo se asusta y era obvio el por qué, después de explicarle se calmó pero al preguntar que hacia ahí ella se deprimió aun así le conto. No era de sorprender que la cólera de Issei, él no le sorprendiera si fueran demonios, pero ángeles y más concreto la misma Gabriel, no sabía que otra reacción tener a esto._

 _Pero en fin al saber cómo era su trato y sus heridas sobretodo su ala faltante le invito a quedarse en su hogar por un tiempo para que se recuperase, tuviera un poco de paz y reflexionara de lo que haría desde ahora._

 _Ella sabía quién era y lo que era capaz de hacer, como no si estaba enfrente del hombre que humillo en fuerza al Maou Lucifer en fuerza y a los demás líderes, aun así le estaba ofreciendo alojamiento sin pedir nada a cambio y sin pensarlo tanto acepto._

 _A medida de que pasaba el tiempo ella se dio cuenta que él era diferente a como le describieron, sobre todo en lo pervertido, y en lo confiable y leal que era, además de lo divertido que se comportaba, con Ophis y los reyes dragones y los demás convivía muchísimo mejor que con los ángeles y de una forma la manera tan hospitalaria con la que la trataban… la hacían sentirse en familia._

 _Tanto fue el cambio en ella que aun sabiendo que podrían tacharla de traidora le pidió a Issei que quería unirse a su facción, cosa que lo sorprendió pero el acepto, y aún más le ofreció algo más, dejar ser solo medio ángel, sino quizás el primer ángel-dragón._

 _No sabía cómo reaccionar sobre eso, pero no le quedaba nada en su vida humana ni como ángel, así que con la ayuda de la diosa dragón ella dejo su lado humano por el de dragón y con ello remplazar su ala faltante por una dragonica blanca con plumas algo que le alegro, además de darle la bienvenida como una más en su familia cosa que provoco que ella lo abrazara con fuerza mientras rompía en llanto, algo que se le negó por mucho tiempo y ahora tenía._

-Eso de verdad no me lo hubiera esperado en el cielo- decía el león sirviendo más de la bebida para seguir contando.

-Dímelo a mí que si no fuera por ella los hubiera atacado sin importarme nada- dijo Issei algo molesto mientras comía una uva.

-Pero mira que extremista y eso que lo dices sin ninguna pena- menciono divertido al ver hasta dónde llega para ayudar a alguien molestándolo

-No eres el indicado para decirme eso Loke- le refuto sin ninguna intención de molestarlo pero aun así él puso serio con eso.

Pero con eso no evito encontrarse con enemigos que aún no aprobaban la alianza entre razas, y como no, uno de ellos era sino el mismo Loke o en ese tiempo, Leo.

 _Entre las aldeas que había que se les confió por los dioses un poder, se le consideraba la suya como la más fuerte y a los descendientes del poder sagrado como los líderes de los demás guardianes. Si, había más guardianes de ese poder además de él, como no, eran representados por los 12 signos zodiacales, con sus respectivas habilidades de cada uno._

 **NTA/: creatividad al poder, supongo**

 _Sin importarles la paz que esa alianza había traído, ellos estaban reacios en demostrarles que no se necesitaba para llegar a la paz verdadera, aun si por ello tuvieran que eliminarlos. Quizás suene algo suicida, pero ellos eran los mejores guerreros que podía haber en la facción del olimpo siendo que su líder, el mismo Leo tenía un poder capaz de rivalizar con un dios menor._

 _Entonces eso y que tenían un ejército de creyentes leales a su causa era claro lo que iba a pasar. Atacar sedes de la alianza solo era cosa de hacerse notar y dar a entender hasta donde podían llegar, pero no se detuvieron ahí, sino que atacaron las capitales destruyendo hogares y lastimando o matando a gente inocente._

 _Ellos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y fueron a la inminente guerra que se desato, no hay que decir que fue una cruel batalla que consumo muchas vidas, incluso la amada de Loke se vio en peligro de muerte por un ataque a traición de los líderes de las aldeas, lo cuales querían todo el poder para sí mismos una vez acabado todo, pero como siempre sus planes fueron frustrados con la llegada de los dioses griegos junto a Odín el cual fue a tratar de detener esto, lo cual se vio que funciono._

 _Después de que se supo que todo era un complot para quitarles dominios a la alianza utilizando a los guardianes, castigándolos severamente. Aun así se decidió un castigo para los guerreros, ya que sea o no por voluntad propia se podría decir que tenían parte de la culpa. El cual fue privarles de sus dones y que fueran de ayuda a todos los lugares y personas afectadas por los incidentes, lo cual no objetaron en pos de expiar sus crímenes._

 _Al acabar con eso vieron que ya no tenían ningún hogar además que perdieron a 4 de ellos lo cual les afecto ya que en teoría eran una familia, Issei que fue llamado a ayudarles a combatir contra ellos, más concretamente con Leo que igualo su poder al máximo en su forma humanoide lo cual ni Sirzechs pudo lograr, en vista como acabo las cosas y de una forma sintiendo simpatía con ellos, le dio asilo mientras hacían su "expiación"._

 _El tiempo pasó y mientras vivían con el dragón lo veían más como un amigo leal y confiable que como el monstruo invocado por los líderes para destruirlos, se ganó la amistad de todos incluyendo de leo que se convirtió en una rara amistad, haciendo tontería y metiéndose en algunos problemas, a diferencia de Teresa, ellos no quisieron unirse a su facción ya por orgullo y que aún tenían trabajo que hacer lo cual él lo comprendió pero aun así él les daría su ayuda en caso de necesitarla, así hicieron una alianza la cual estaría ayudándose en cualquier peligro incluso de muerte… aunque no pensaron que eso sucedería._

-Hay veces que aun teniendo más edad que cualquier adolecente me cuesta creer que hiciéramos algunas estupideces\- dijo el castaño recordando los buenos tiempos

-Aún recuerdo como nos castigaban por ello, incluso Taimat-san casi te mata por ello ja ja ja- 

-Ja ja ja cierto pero lo peor fue el sermón de… Tannin-osan- menciono lo último con un deje de tristeza el cual fue compartido por el león.

Con ello se sumergieron una vez más en sus recuerdos… los últimos que tuvieron juntos con sus amigos.

Durante ese tiempo todas las personas que conoció lo llamaban King a modo de juego por ser literalmente el rey de los dragones, además de actuar a veces como uno, solo en las situaciones de emergencia. Aunque a Issei al principio le molesto le fue agarrando el gusto y le dejo de importar después, ya que a todo esto tenía todo lo que pudiera deseas al fin, aunque le costó ganárselo pensó que ahorra podría vivir en paz su eternidad con sus seres queridos.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

En ese entonces, 40 años después de la derrota de Trihexa emergieron células terroristas con los mismos ideales que la Brigada del caos y Qlippoth, atacando a todas las capitales y sedes de la alianza con el objetivo de distraerlos para apoderarse del poder de los dioses Dragones y contaminarlos con parte de la energía esparcida de la bestia de la apocalipsis para que destruyan todo a su paso. Lo bueno que no pudieron apoderarse de Ophis, lo malo es que Great red cayo en sus manos, sin importarles que fuera el verdadero fin del mundo e incluso sacrificar sus vidas en crearlo, murieron sin ningún remordimiento.

Viendo el abominable poder que tenía el dios, que incluso Ophis admitió que estaba por encima de ella, decidieron que para pararlo tendrían que atacar con todo lo que tenían, los dioses tanto del parlamento Griego, los japoneses, los hindúes y asgardianos, todas las facciones, los reyes dragones, los dragones celestiales y el nuevo Sekiryuutei y sin olvidar al tan singular equipo DxD dispuestos a atacarlo, pensando que aun con todo eso podrían herirlo y así poder hallar una solución para ayudarlo, o en peor de los casos destruirlo.

Por desgracia, fue todo lo contrario.

Si bien al inicio del ataque campal hacia el gran reptil no les prestó atención, además de ver que casi no le hacían daño, fue cuando lo dioses se unieron para acabar con el ya quedándose sin opciones, provocándole no solo una herida más o menos decente… sino la ira de la bestia.

Con horror todos vieron como cada uno de sus compañeros de batalla caían heridos de gravedad por esquivar los devastadores ataques que lanzaba o verlos desintegrándose por estos, incluso los dioses fueron heridos y casi llevándose la vida de Odín al protegerlos.

Incluso Issei con todo su poder en su transformación más poderosa y Ascalon en su forma liberada no pudieron dejarle más que heridas pero ninguna grave, el cansado de usar todo su poder y herido de gravedad por recibir un rayo de energía se vio indefenso contra el inminente ataque de Red, con miedo vio como Ophis trato de defenderlo pero fue arrojada a él por otra persona, Tannin, que recibió el ataque cubriéndolos con su cuerpo.

El castaño miro sin creérselo, lo único que quedaba de su maestro, su amigo, era la garra con la que los cubrió. No solo eso, ya sin fuerzas vio impotente como sus amigos y conocidos morían ya sea por sus ataques, aplastados o devorados cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Trataba de todas las formas de pararse y salvarlos, pero sus piernas no le hacían caso .

Gritaba llorando frenéticamente que se detuviera.

Exigiéndole…

Pidiéndole…

Implorando…

Pero fue inútil, sin darse cuenta ya no estaba la gran bestia.

Las personas que conoció, ayudo, con trabajo y esfuerzo se ganó su confianza, su lealtad y amistad, las cuales les prometió proteger pasaran lo que pasara, aun acosta de su vida… estaban…

Llorando…

Heridas…

Muertas…

El… les había fallado.

* * *

Koneko y Saji que miraban curiosos al par conversando amenamente después de mandarlos a una mesa separada, las expresiones que ponían, desde una molesta y fastidiosa o seria a una alegre, picara y divertida.

Pero entonces vieron como el ambiente se ponía triste y deprimente, los dos terminaron de hablar y ambos vieron conmocionados, y más Koneko que sentía un nudo en la garganta y como le dolía el corazón al castaño alegre, lleno de confianza, que podría vencer cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en su camino.

Estaba llorando.

Tal vez no podían ver su rostro ya que su flequillo lo tapaba hasta su nariz, pero veían lagrimas surcar por sus mejillas, como apretaba los dientes de la impotencia y sus puños de frustración enterando sus uñas en la carne sacándose la sangre. No sabían cómo la conversación llego a este punto, pero para ellos era escena que no querían ver en sus vidas.

-Sabes, no fue tu culpa- comenzó el peli anaranjado viendo cómo se tornaron las cosas tratando de tranquilizarlo -Sé que no fue fácil pero…

-Loke…- le interrumpió abruptamente el hibrido sorprendiendolo por el tono triste y quebradizo de su voz además de hablar normal -Sé lo que vas a decir, pero créeme… lo he oído cientos de veces- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba las manos y evaporizaba las lágrimas con su calor -Solo dame un minuto ¿sí? sabes que tenemos poco tiempo.

Por su parte Loke veía impactado el estado de su amigo, nunca lo había visto así, en la batalla todos miraron como el ataque se llevaba a Issei, Ophis y Tannin dejando solo su garra, pensando lo peor sin importarles nada cargaron contra la bestia con ira y cólera a vengar a sus amigos, al final el cayo con su amada siendo comidos por el dios dragón.

Aunque era comprensible, el ver a tus seres queridos, a los que considerabas una familia morir ante tus ojos, cuanto dolor tuvo que aguantar este tiempo, haciéndole caso dejaría esto para otra ocasión ya que el tiempo apremia ahora.

 **Unos minutos después**

-Issei… sé que lo que dije fue un momento duro no solo para ti si no para mí, también se cómo debes sentirte… pero- el peli naranja hacia todo intento de calmarse junto a los dos demonios que veían la curiosa escena en frente de ellos -¡No por eso tienes que acabarte la botella entera!- le exclamo con enojo.

Ya que cuando él fue a la cocina por agua, vio a Issei tomando una botella de su mejor whisky ya a medio terminar y eso que había durado solo unos minutos, mientras el castaño estima semi-acostado en la mesa con una sonrisa boba.

-No te preocupes, te pagare después- dijo despreocupado solo asiendo un movimiento de su mano para no darle importancia.

-No es lo que me preocupa- le dijo aun molesto, era su mejor botella y la estaba guardando para un momento especial, se arrepentía de dejarla con sus demás productos de venta.

-Aaaaahhh, hacia tanto desde que tome algo más fuerte que la cerveza, y eso que no me gusta mucho beber.

-Estas aprovechando que tú ama no está para hacer lo que quieras ¿no?- le pregunto algo curioso.

-No es eso, solo que no quiero causarles ningún problema- le respondió con pesadez al saber cómo estaba la situación -Además con la llegada de Teresa se han complicado las cosas para mí

-Teresa… espera… ¡hablas de la misma Teresa! ¡¿Ella está aquí?!- se levantó muy sorprendido.

-Sí, ella vino con unas exorcistas hacer una misión- dijo sin darle mucha información para que sus acompañantes no sospecharan más de la cuenta.

Además que Loke ya sabía los sucesos que estaban por venir así que fue fácil interpretar con quienes y en qué consistía la susodicha misión.

-Aaaaahhh, así que ella también ¿he?.

-Por cierto como esta Ari-san?- quiso indagar un poco ya que normalmente están siempre juntos. Pero noto como la mirada del león reflejaba algo de tristeza.

 **NTA/: desde aquí van a seguir hablando con el idioma, para ahorrarme la línea.**

-…Bueno, como sabrás ahora soy quizás un desertor por abandonar el pueblo, cuando hable con Ari supe que esto no es un sueño, ella también tiene sus recuerdos- dijo con calma para después suspirar con pesadez llamando la atención del castaño.

-Paso algo ¿no?- supuso que no era nada bueno ese estado de ánimo.

-Lo que paso fue que ella quería quedarse un tiempo más hay para que no levantaran sospechas, ya que tenía una misión antes que partiera- termino de explicar cosa que llego a comprender Issei.

Sin saber dónde estaba su próximo líder, todos entrarían en un caos y ella seria sospechosa de su paradero por su relación, cosa que le preocupaba. Sobre todo no podía arriesgarse a venir con el temor que le siguieran, eso podría perjudicarles y más si saben que están en una ciudad dirigida por los demonios.

-Loke, lamento eso, pero sé que hallara una manera de que vuelvan a estar juntos, cree en ella- dijo dándole apoyo sabiendo que ella era lista y fuerte.

-Hmp siempre tan optimista ¿verdad?... gracias- le agradeció a su manera ya que no era de los que se habrían.

Pero aun así con lo que dijo Loke, ahora el castaño tenía más razones para formular una respuesta más o menos plausible de sus condiciones aquí.

-Ahora contigo, Ari-san y Teresa junto con lo que me contaste, puedo tener ya una posible teoría de lo que nos pasó- sorprendiendo al león pero ya se hiso a la idea que no era ningún milagro acabar aquí.

-¿y esa seria?

-Ninguno de nosotros murió- dijo sin vacilación sorprendiendo al guardián pero aún no había acabado -Bueno… no enteramente- eso solo lo hiso confundir más.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No habíamos muerto siendo comidos?- inquirió confundido por lo último.

-Sí y no… por lo que tú me dijiste, nadie se dio cuenta que yo aún estaba vivo hasta que ya era muy tarde, pero debido a eso yo vi todo ese suceso…- se detuvo un poco para calmarse ya que a medida que lo decía los recuerdos volvían muy detallados para su des fortuna -Y con ello pude notar un detalle que une a ustedes tres y que está relacionada conmigo… sin duda ustedes murieron, pero sus mentes y almas aún estaban encerrados en el interior de Great red.

Termino su explicación sorprendiendo a Loke, nunca se lo pensó pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Qué clase de ideología era esta? Así era tanta la fuerza de un dios supremo para retener las almas de los muertos en su cuerpo… no sabía cómo reaccionar pero al menos necesitaba saber.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esta teoría? que, más que descabellada yo diría imposible en todo los sentidos, además como está relacionado contigo- le pregunto aun sin creer en tal cosa.

-No esta imposible si lo piensa, el tenía el poder de 2 dioses de nivel supremos, podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener las almas en su interior, recuerda que paso conmigo lo mismo solo que fueron mis sempais de otra generación y Ddraig quienes me ayudaron.

-Cierto- le dio la razón habiendo escuchado esa anécdota de Azazel.

-Ahora a tu segunda duda, yo estaba sobre el cuerpo de Red cuando una explosión que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despedazarlo y a mi destruirme por completo, en el último momento yo… pensé en volver atrás cuando todo comenzó, funcionando como coordenadas a este tiempo.

PAW

CRASH

Los estudiantes miraron como el peli naranjado golpeo la mesa sin importarle que eso rompiera la botella, mientras se revolvía el pelo con algo de frustración. El rubio y la albina solo miraron con confusión por que no entendían que pasaba aunque pensaron era algo serio y Issei ya se había dado una idea de la reacción y claro no se explicó bien.

-Ya veo… tan mal estaban las cosas que tuvieron que recurrir a eso… maldita sea… por como lo dices debió de afectar buena parte de los mundos si pudo despedazar a Great red- expuso molesto al pensar en el daño causado solo por destruirlo y eso que no quiere imaginar quien o quienes más terminaron muertos.

-Te equivocas- eso le llamo la atención y vio como el castaño tenía una expresión complicada -La explosión se llevó a cabo en la Brecha dimensional y por como vi no pudo tener oportunidad de alterar los demás mundos- termino sacándole alivio a Loke, aunque algo tonto viendo que están viviendo en el pasado para preocuparse.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo en su explicación que le preocupo.

-Espera, dices que tú estabas sobre el cuándo ocurrió la explosión, pero eso fue en la Brecha dimensional ¿no es así?- recibió una cabezada confirmándole pero de manera lenta sin decirle nada -Sé que podría ser una pregunta tonta pero ¿Estabas tú solo?- con eso le lanzo una mirada seria y a la vez enojada.

Issei sabía a qué se refería, siendo el junto con una lista muy limitada de personas que soportaron los ataques del dios, era probable que lo usaran como distracción para accionar la bomba.

-Si estaba solo, pero sabes que no me usaría como carne de cañón para ellos aun en esa situación, mi orgullo no lo permitiría- con eso le ablando la mirada y siguió explicando –Además, para nuestra mala suerte después de ese ataque fallido hiso que estuviera más alerta con cualquiera que se le acercara lo desintegrara.

-Pero entonces ¿como te acercaste tanto sin matarte antes?- le pregunto ahora más confundido ya que, si no lo usaron de sebo y era peligroso acercarse, ¿Qué paso?.

Pero ni en sus más retorcidas ideas pudo pensar en lo que dijo a continuación.

-Porque estaba muerto… yo mate a Great red, el dios dragón emperador rojo.

Por primera vez el quedo sin palabras, estaba incrédulo, Issei mato a esa bestia con la cual ni los grandes dioses que se suponía que estaban de su calibre le hicieron solo un daño neutral. Si no hubiera visto como el uso todo su poder y solo le hiso el mismo daño junto con Ascalon, le creería.

Pero entonces que paso en realidad, además ¿una explosión que lo hiso pedazos? Si apenas pudieron hacerle daño ¿cómo podrían hacer algo de esa magnitud?

Issei solo lo vio y supo que al fin se dio cuenta de eso.

-La explosión no fue producto por nadie más que Red y yo- le saco de sus pensamientos viéndolo más sorprendido -Nuestros poderes hicieron inestable la dimensión y antes de morir ya te darás una idea de lo que peso.

Eso ya le quitaba una pregunta pero eso le sacaba más ¿cómo lo venció? o mejor dicho ¿cómo pudo tener el poder suficiente para hacerlo? además la mirada demacrada que tenía no le daba buena espina.

Pero de pronto una imagen le vino a la cabeza, más bien un rostro conocido, la contraparte que siempre deseo deshacerse de la gran bestia roja, en todo el momento no ha hablado de ella, ni la ha mencionado, además nada le impediría que ella abandonara al castaño en ese preciso momento.

-Issei… ¿qué le paso a Ophis?- se dio cuenta que dio en el clavo al ver lo tensarse, entonces noto con el aura de él comenzaba a crecer de manera preocupante.

-Que importa…- le contesto seco y con voz baja y grave.

Ahora si quería saber, ¿que no importaba? Estaban hablando de su mujer, la que lo hiso cambiar, la que le dio la oportunidad de ser quien es ahora.

-Eso no fue lo que…

-¡TE DIJE QUE IMPORTA, LO MATE Y ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE!-

Le grito con furia levantándose liberando su aura de manera violenta y agresiva, asustando a los demonios pero el guardián ni se inmuto ante eso, pero si le sorprendió la reacción de su amigo, tal vez era algo tan serio y difícil para él para ni siquiera hablar de ello.

Después de unos segundos el castaño comenzó a calmarse y sentarse de nuevo pero con la cabeza baja dando un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento… perdí el control- se disculpó lo cual el león entendió.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo que pedirlo ya que me pico la curiosidad.

-… Así se pierden más rápido tus vidas gato estúpido- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y algo burlesco quitando el ambiente incomodo que se produjo.

Pero de pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, o al menos lo intentaron, no necesito saber quién era y solo se dejó llevar ante la muestra de cariño

 **NTA/: ya de aquí se acabó la charla en el idioma**

-¿Si esta es tu venganza por todas las veces perdidas? está funcionando muy bien- le hablo algo divertido poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-Tonto- aunque a Koneko le pareció una mala broma no deshizo el abrazo, verlo mostrar esas facetas que nunca deja ver de verdad le dolía, no lo quería ver así, hubieran seguido así por más tiempo pero…

-¡EJEM!- les llamo la atención 2 carraspeos y vieron como el rubio Sitri y el barman les miraban con clara incomodidad haciendo que la albina se sonrojara y se separara e Issei los maldijera en sus pensamientos.

Con un poco de enojo miro hacia un reloj en la pared que marcaba las 3 de la tarde, había pasado unas horas con esto y como no lo esperaban mejor decidió acabar ya con eso y seguir con su siguiente objetivo.

-Ya que, bueno como te dije solo es una hipótesis hasta comprobarla con los otros.

-Así que no solo fuimos nosotros 4 ¿he?- le inquirió muy curioso pensando que solo ellos habían sido comidos.

-Algo así- le respondió con un poco de duda ya que aunque lo sabía por alguna razón no recuerda exactamente quienes o cuantos fueron comidos -Pero quisiera confirmarlo con ellas después y bueno llegando al final de esto, quisiera pedirte un favor- le dijo a Loke.

-¿Hmm?, eso es nuevo viniendo de ti ¿de qué se trata?- dijo curioso ya que pensó que era todo.

Ante esa respuesta Issei solo dio una sonrisa divertida y algo oscura y comenzaba a hablar en ese lenguaje raro mientras eran mirados por los demonios, pero a Saji se le puso la carne de gallina al ver cómo los 2 tenían la misma sonrisa y lo miraban de reojo. Con temor decidió retroceder a la salida sintiendo que si se quedaba le iría muy mal, por desgracia cuando volteo a la puerta ya estaba Issei interponiéndose.

-Ho Saji ¿ya te vas?- le pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo, cosa que del ya era fingida.

-S-sí, creo que m-me necesitan en o-otro la-lado- dijo algo temeroso por el hibrido y fue más cuando oyó la silla arrastrarse.

-Pero si estamos llegando a la mejor parte mi buen amigo, a un clímax de la historia que de seguro podríamos necesitar de tus habilidades- hablo cortésmente el peli anaranjado acercándose lentamente a Saji asustando con esa mirada oscura y sonrisa de miedo.

Era oficial, algo quería hacer el castaño y sabía que si se iba le iría con el chisme a su ama y de ahí se lo pasaría a Rias. El rubio al verse acorralado dirigió su mirada a la "Torre" para ayudarlo pero vio cómo se quedaba mirando para desviarla a otra cosa ¡pero es que acoso no lo ayudaba! Y sintiendo como ponían unas manos en sus hombros vio por este al castaño viéndolo directamente con sus ojos brillando y la pupila rasgada a lo que hiso lo único que le quedaba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOooooo!-

Un grito de auxilio se oyó por esa calle a lo cual nadie le hiso caso.

* * *

Después de unos minutos para convencer a Saji de acompañarlos a ayudar en su misión a las exorcistas y así dejar que destruyan una de las Excaliburs para clamar a Kiba, lo cual acepto al final salieron en su búsqueda.

Al principio Issei quería ir a esa calle donde las encontró la última vez, pero la descarto enseguida pensando que ahora que Teresa había mostrado su poder y un buen juicio en las decisiones ella manejaría el dinero por ellas, por lo cual decidieron buscar en los hoteles.

Aunque por alguna razón a cabo en esa calle de pasada, iba a pasar de esta cuando sintió un jalón de su camisa para voltear a la albina.

-¿Pasa algo Koneko?- sin responderle ella solo le indico con el dedo y no hay que decir que vio lo que nunca se esperó ver de nuevo.

-Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos.

-Por favor ayudad a estas almas necesitadas.

-¡Por favor, caridad a nosotros en nombre del padre en el cielo!

Las encontró las tres sentadas con las túnicas pidiendo limosna preocupadas. La gente que camina junto a ellos les daba miradas extrañas.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados como Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no tienen el olor de nuestras creencias- exclamo con frustración la peli azul ante tal miseria de dinero que tenía en una lata

-No digas eso, Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podremos conseguir comida, ¿sabes? ¡Aaah, ni siquiera podemos comprar un solo pedazo de pan!- le refuto la castaña sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Todo fue porque tú compraste esa pintura falsa- Xenovia señaló una pintura de un santo muy mal pintado, obvio falsa

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece a un santo! ¡Eso es lo que dijo la persona en la exposición!- le refuto aunque algo insegura

-Entonces, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona del dibujo? Desde luego, no lo sabes- le pregunto con enojo lo cual ella no supo que responder

La persona en la foto sin duda parecía un extranjero y llevaba ropa de pobre y tenía algo en la cabeza. También había un ángel bebé en el fondo flotando en el aire con una trompeta.

-...Creo que es... ¿San Pedro...?- respondió ahora muy insegura

-No pierdas el tiempo. ¡San Pedro no se vería así!- dijo con furia ante tal ofensa al santo

-¡No, él debe ser parecido a este! ¡Estoy segura de ello!- seguía defendiendo al cuadro aun si era una lucha perdida.

-Aaah, ¿Por qué mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tú? Dios, ¿Es esto también una prueba?- pidió una señal ante tal calvario

-Hey, no inclines la cabeza. ¿De verdad te deprimes cuando estás muy debajo, verdad?- comenzó a reclamarle solo haciéndola enojar más.

-¡Cállate! ¡Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos! ¡Muestra más respeto a los santos!

-¡Cómo! ¡¿Qué pasa, no son los católicos los que aún se rigen por la antigua ley?!

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

-¡Ustedes dos ya deténganse de una vez!-

Las dos comenzaron a discutir golpeando sus cabezas la una contra la otra mientras la rubia trataba de pararlas, pero...

¡GROOOO!

Entonces se oyo el ruido de sus estómagos rugiendo, las tres cayeron al suelo con el estómago rugiendo sin fuerzas.

-… En primer lugar, vamos a hacer algo para llenar el estómago- sugirió Xenovia

-... Tienes razón. ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los herejes, amenazándolos? Creo que Dios nos perdonará si amenazamos a los herejes- una sugerencia tonta que solo recibió una respuesta posible.

PAM!

-¡Quieres que te arresten por esa tontería!- le dijo Teresa golpeándole la frente con tal fuerza que se tuvo que retorcer en el suelo para calmar el dolor

-Mejor usemos nuestras espadas para hacer una actuación- dijo la peliazul viendo con pena a su compañera ya recuperada

-¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¡Si podemos cortar frutas con nuestras Excaliburs, entonces podremos recoger dinero en efectivo!- dio ya una buena al fin la castaña, pero no se dio cuenta de su error

-Bueno, no hay frutas. No hay otra. Vamos a cortar esa imagen- dijo mientras sacaba su espada acercándose al cuadro

-¡No, no se puede cortar a San Pedro!- se interpuso a la inminente solución cosa que saco de quicio al par en contra.

-¡Que no es San Pedro!- exclamaron con total desacuerdo tratando de quitar a Irina de su posesión comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

Ellas en ningún momento notaron al cuarteto de jóvenes viéndolas con una gota en la nuca, no hay que decir la pena ajena que sentían, para los demonios le era difícil de creer que fueran las mismas que llegaron ver hace días.

Por otra parte estaban el otro dúo que presenciaron esto con más pena al conocerlas, para Loke le era difícil de creer que fueran las mismas guerreras con las que combatió una vez, si verlas mayores ya era algo inusual ahora más se daba cuenta que ni creciendo se les quitaría ese fanatismo por la religión.

Volteo con el castaño y vio como estaba rojo de vergüenza cubriéndose la cara y pareciendo llorar, era normal, 2 de sus futuras esposas se estaban peleando como niñas por una falsificación para obtener dinero de la gente que pasaba de la calle. Y tenía que decir que no era una cosa tan rara para ellos, y como se ve pasaría más seguido para mala suerte de Issei.

Ambos se acercaron al grupo para acabar con eso -Hey- les llamo y las dos portadoras se pusieron en posición de batalla las cuales se desplomaron en rodillas por el hambre, pero la monja se puso feliz de ver a su salvador.

-¡Issei-san!- ella rápidamente le abrazo con alivio llorando cómicamente ocasionando lastima en los demás pero a la vez entiendan que no era fácil.

-Ya ya, todo está bien- le dio palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla con una gota en la sien por tal reacción, pero sabía y por mucho que era estar sin comer por días.

-¡Oye Teresa, no deberías mostrarte débil ante los demonios!- Irina le reprocho sobre su actitud a su compañera, además de sentirse algo enojada por como trataba al castaño.

Pero todos ellos y la gente alrededor sintieron un escalofrió y Irina aterrada ante la mirada amenazadora que le lanzaba la rubia.

-Tú eres la que menos tiene derecho en reprocharme, Irina- dijo con un tono frio ya separada de Issei que estaba un poco asustado por la reacción de la monja.

-(Es oficial, todas las mujeres que conozco son aterradoras)- pensó con pesadez viendo ahora a la castaña que se ocultaba atrás de la peli azul la cual también estaba asustada por que la mirada iba hacia ella.

-Teresa- una voz le hiso apartar su atención de las chicas para para ver un rostro que nunca pensó en ver de nuevo.

-Leo-san- susurro incrédula, no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar ante su amigo frente a ella.

Si apenas con esforzarse pudo volver a conocer a Issei para darse cuenta de que él era el mismo que conoció, nunca espero reencontrarse con los demás tan temprano y que ellos la reconocieran.

-Sorpresa je je je- dijo algo incómodo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero no recibió una respuesta agradable.

BAM!

-¡ITE!- recibió una envestida por parte de ella que mando a ambos al suelo -Maldición ¿por qué tanta violencia?- dijo mientras se levantaba con dolor para verla.

Pero se quedó sorprendido cuando vio como ella atrajo al castaño consigo jalándolo de la camisa hacia el para abrasarlos muy fuerte a ambos, ellos no sabían que estaba pasando pero sintieron como Teresa comenzaba a temblar y comenzaron a oír sollozos de parte de ella.

-¡P-Porque son u-unos idiotas!- les grito llorando afianzando el abrazo aún más, tenia tantos sentimientos revueltos pero más que nada la felicidad, el volver a hablarles y el abrazarlos como estaba haciendo ya en si era un regalo que siempre atesoraría -¡Pensé¡… p-pensé q-q-que ustedes... t-todos…- no pudo decir mas al sentir como le acariciaban la cabeza solo para llorar más fuerte.

Ellos ya sabían cómo era sentirse que todo pasara tan rápido que no tuvieras tiempo de procesarlo y sentirse impotente ante esa situación. Con Loke fue mutuo con su novia la cual también regreso con el así que los dos se consolaban mutuamente, mientras Issei en su tiempo tenia aun a su familia para superar la pena. Pero ella no tenía a nadie, estaba sola y no la podían culpar que se desahogara en plena calle sin importar como la miraran, al menos la ayudarían dándole el consuelo necesario para calmarla.

Claro que sería menos incomodo sin todas las personas viéndolos enternecidos junto con sus respectivos grupos.

* * *

-¡Delicioso! ¡La cocina japonesa es deliciosa!-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el sabor de la comida de mi país!-

Esas eran las palabras de Xenovia y Irina respectivamente mientras que junto a Teresa empezaban a llenar sus estómagos con alimentos, se preguntaran que paso.

Después de un rato para que ella se tranquilizara y volviera a su actitud tranquila y serena para llevarlas a las 3 a un restaurante familiar aunque no fue muy buena idea ya que comenzaron a devorar los platillos que llegaban y vieron como traían más, mientras vociferaban cosas como "hemos vendido nuestras almas a demonios" "es por nuestra misión", no es necesario decir de quienes se trataban.

Para la suerte del león los otros dos hombres del grupo iban a pagar todo porque "convenientemente" se le olvido la cartera y no sería justo que Koneko pagara por algo que ellos mismos ocasionaron, además de ser falta de caballerosidad. Y los dos solo lo maldecían por ser más listo.

-Uf. Ahora estoy tranquila. Es el fin del mundo si estoy siendo ayudada por un demonio- comento Xenovia algo hipócritamente

-Hey. ¿Las estamos alimentando y eso es lo que dices?- le reprocho Issei tranquilo.

-¡Uf! Gracias por la comida. Aaaah Dios, por favor, bendice a los demonios- oro Irina usando su cruz por desgracia para los demonios

¡Auu!

En ese momento les dolió la cabeza ante las plegarias de la castaña, mientras Issei experimentaba de nuevo el dolor de ser bendecido siendo demonio.

-Ah, lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar- se disculpó avergonzada

-Y bien ¿para qué nos buscaban?- pregunto la peli azul por el elefante en la habitación.

-Bien…

Después de unos minutos de explicarles y viendo como siendo una alianza ambas partes saldrían ganado, aceptaron el trato, saliendo del lugar llamaron a Kiba para venir al parque de siempre para hablar sin tanta gente y no hay que decir que al minuto de terminar él ya estaba aquí, al parecer también se le pego el hacer abuso de su poder como Rias.

Explicándole las cosas él no lo tomo muy bien al inicio pero con un poco de persuasión el cedió, además de contar que se enfrentó a Freed sacando su historial de genio a loco por parte de las exorcistas para luego pasarle su número a Issei para marcharse, y de nuevo pensaba que su madre se estaba entrometiendo mucho al pasarles su número de celular a Irina aunque sean amigos de la infancia.

-Entonces eso es todo entonces. Te pagaré por la comida la próxima vez, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei- Xenovia se despidió de ellos

-¡Gracias por la comida, Ise-kun! ¡Hablemos de nuevo la próxima vez, sí! ¡Incluso si eres un demonio, Dios lo permitirá, si se trata de Ise-kun que nos dio un poco de comida! ¡Está bien si se trata de comida!- le dio las gracias Irina guiñándole el ojo para irse con su compañera que estaba adelantada y este solo suspiro con pereza, esperaba ya acabar con esto para poder al menos hablarles normalmente.

-Bueno Issei-san, leo-san, Koneko-chan, Saji-san, Yuuto-san, gracias por la comida estaremos en contacto, si me disculpa- se inclinó Teresa para alcanzar a las chicas.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que fue más fácil de lo que me espere- comento Loke ante los acontecimientos que presencio, nunca espero que solo se necesitara comida y una que otra palabra para trabajar con la iglesia, enserio ellas dos eran todo un caso.

-Issei-kun. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- preguntó Kiba en voz baja, el por qué Issei le estaba ayudando con su venganza.

-Bueno, somos compañeros, estamos en el mismo grupo- Comenzó Issei -Y tú me ayudaste antes también. No es como que estuviera tratando de pagártelo, pero pensaba que iba a darte una mano esta vez. Para eso estamos, ¿no?

-Y "Si actúo por mi cuenta, entonces le causaré problemas a Buchou.", esa es también la razón, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Rias se pondría triste si acabaras mal. Bueno, el hecho de que he hecho este plan por mí mismo le causará problemas también, pero es mejor eso a que te conviertas en un renegado ¿verdad? Bueno, resultó ser un éxito, ya que hicimos un acuerdo con las de la Iglesia.

Kiba todavía no parecía satisfecho, pero entonces Koneko dijo:

-Yuuto-sempai, me sentiría sola... si sempai desapareciera- Koneko puso una cara triste. Solía ser carente de emociones, por lo que el cambio repentino tenía un gran impacto en todos los chicos ahí- Yo te ayudaré... por eso por favor no te vayas.

No hay que decir como todos los 4 se conmovieron ante esa declaración, no se podía evitar cuando una Kohai te pedía algo de esa manera lo harías sin pensar y Kiba al ser más blando parece que le llego en lo profundo.

-Ja ja ja, me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo dice así, entonces no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes- sonrió el rubio, aparentemente al fin relajado – Bien, voy a trabajar con ustedes, gracias a Issei-kun, yo sé de mi verdadero enemigo ahora. Pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, estamos decididos a derrotar a Excalibur.

Koneko sonrió porque se sentía aliviado.

-Que bien, pero antes tengo algo para ti Kiba- dijo Issei con una sonrisa de felicidad acercándose al rubio

-Si? De que…

PAAM!

-Uggh!- no acabo la pregunta ya que termino siendo golpeado por el castaño en el estomago, y Koneko y Saji vieron con impactados el suceso además de que el golpe no fue uno suave sino con tal fuerza que genero una pequeña corriente de aire saliendo por la espalda de Kiba, Loke solo se quedó viendo ya dándose una idea.

-I-Issei-k-kun… por q-q-que…?- decía con algo de dificultad doblado por el dolor y al sentir el aire volver a sus pulmones lentamente mientras el castaño solo estaba con una sonrisa aun con su puño en su abdomen.

-Creo que pensaste que todo estaba saliéndote a pedir de boca no?- comenzó confundiendo más al rubio -Si bien te voy a ayudar pero no olvides los problemas que causaste, la preocupación de Rias en la batalla, que también fue mi culpa, y que como por ti Koneko se hirió antes, sabias que no saldrías impune y si no era Rias iba a ser yo el que te lo recordara, creo que con esto estamos a mano ¿no crees?- dijo aun con su sonrisa poniendo su otra mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo moral, cosa inservible para esto.

-C-Creo que tienes razón je je je- murmuro aun con dificultad, sabía muy bien que iba a ser castigado tarde o temprano, pero no pensó que Issei tendría rencores contra él, o solo lo dejo de lado como todo lo demás estos días.

-Ummm... ¿tengo que hacerlo también?- preguntó Saji levantando la mano llamándoles la atención -Quiero decir, estoy totalmente no involucrado en esto... Después de todo, ¿cómo están Kiba y Excalibur relacionados?

POV Issei:

Minutos pasaron para que Kiba contara su historia, no importaba cuantas veces la oyera, me llegaba en el alma.

De hecho ahora creo que puedo entenderlo mejor, el saber cómo todos tus amigos y compañeros murieron enfrente de uno, el miedo, la impotencia, el enojo y cólera que produce el responsable enfrente de ti y siempre el recuerdo que fuiste débil para evitarlo.

[Creo que es normal ese pensamiento, viniendo de ti socio]

(Ddraig, hasta que despertaste, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca lo harías, estaba muy silencioso esto)- le dije con algo de sarcasmo ya que hoy no hablo para nada

[Oye, sabes que en teoría se lo que va a pasar al igual que tu así que no me meteré mucho en esto, además lo estás manejando bien]- Gracias por el voto de confianza

(Bueno y que pasa para hacer acto de presencia)

[Nada solo que estaba por despertar para no aburrirme y te oí pensar]- es que no puede ser más activo -[hablando de eso también escuche tu platica con el guardián]- no sé porque me sorprendo, además que puede ver mis recuerdos creo que es conveniente eso en algunos casos

(Bueno ahora que estamos con eso que crees de mi teoría es válida y coherente)- le pregunte ya que por ahora es el único que tiene más experiencia que yo.

[Por ahora estoy en las mismas que tú, pienso que tiene más sentido, pero aun ahí que asegurarse, por cierto ¿cuantos eran los que fueron comidos?] Lo dice como si nada el cabron este.

(Bueno no creas que todos murieron con dificultad como mínimo 6 los que alcance a ver)- dije con voz seria los recuerdo se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

Pero algo no estaba bien siento como si algo se me nublara la mente, puedo ver a los 6, pero no sus rostros ni sus figuras, que pasaría, sería algo relacionado con la explosión, no lo sé mejor dejare de pensar.

Entonces mire al frente del grupo viendo como Saji estaba conmovido por la historia de Kiba. ¡Ja ja ja!, ¡ahí viene lo que he estado esperando, espero por todo que en verdad no cambie!

-Mi sueño es... ¡Embarazar a Kaichou y casarme con ella! Pero, ya saben... Embarazar una chica y casarse con ella es difícil para un chico poco popular como yo. No hay ninguna chica que me atraiga más que ella, quiero, deseo embarazarla para empezar... Pero algún día voy a dejarla embarazada y me casaré con ella...

¡PFFFF! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Oh maldición!... cálmate, cálmate… no dejes que tu cuerpo demuestre tus emociones. Reírte de los sueños de las personas está mal, pero, ¡oh dios! ¡Ouch! Ok me lo gane, pero si supiera lo que en verdad le espera no se estaría jactando de eso.

Volteo a ver a Loke y… ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Oh maldición! ¡Su cara no tiene precio!, tiene su cara plana de la impresión con una vena, después saca discretamente su cartera de una dimensión del bolsillo… el cabron solo fingió que la olvido… en fin y me da unos cuantos billetes ya que le aposte que Saji se atrevería a decir eso enfrente de todos y como vieron el me subestimo a apostar en contra.

-Hey Saji no te pongas tan emotivo, pero no te puedo juzgar, cada quien tiene sus sueño y si ese es el tuyo no puedo criticarte después de todo- dije ya pasada la risa para verlo como comienza a llorar como hombre por tales palabras.

-Hyoudouuuu!, Eres un buen tipo... Olvida lo que te dije la primera vez, sniff...- me dijo aun con lágrimas, bueno es que tampoco puede decir eso delante de las chicas del concejo estudiantil sin recibir una paliza al menos se está abriendo con nosotros -Entonces ¿cuál es tu sueño Hyoudou?

-…-

Mi sueño… valla… ahora que lo pienso nunca tuve un sueño propio de verdad.

El anterior era tocarle los senos a Rias y luego acostarme con ella, para acabar quererme casar con ella y con las demás, pero eso se perdió hace mucho, sé que no era tan importante, pero algo era algo.

Después vino lo de Ophis, y en un estado lamentable acepte y lo convertí en mi nuevo sueño el ser Rey de todos los Dragones, un gran sueño y con una meta clara, no sé.

Pero ahora que lo pienso siempre he sido influenciado por los demás, recuerdo que no era pervertido, pero una vez fui con mis abuelos y… algo paso, no sé como pero al volver con unos 8 años ya era pervertido, extraño.

Y luego está Ophis, una diosa dragón, mi diosa, mi mujer, como no iba a decir que si a ella de todas las maneras en que lo pide, además no tenía muchas opciones en ese entonces.

Ahora, que es lo que deseo con más ganas, que es lo que demanda mi corazón… son a ellas.

Obvio que después, la última parte del primer sueño apareció y ardía con fervor, las conozco mejor que nadie, se lo que les gusta y lo que no, hasta qué punto están dispuesta el llevar a cabo sus metas, ambiciones, deseos y sueños… ellas se convirtieron en mi nuevo sueño, el verlas felices, protegerlas, amarlas, el convivir con ellas cada día y juntos sigamos descubriendo muchas cosas… el tener y ser…

-… Una familia…la cual proteger y amar- entonces me di cuenta que esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar con felicidad y determinación, no me puedo mentir, quiero tener una familia con ellas de nuevo y vivir como lo hacer los demás seres longevos, por experiencia sé que será muy difícil al inicio, pero… aun así, lo deseo.

Entonces veo como todos me miran de diferentes maneras, Saji parece que le afectaron mis palabras porque está soltando más lágrimas, mientras Kiba me mira como que no se esperaba eso, en cuanto a Koneko, se sonrojo y me mira con un brillo que me parece tierno, espero que no se lo diga a Rias ya sea como se pone con estas cosas, y por ultimo veo a Loke y me ve con una sonrisa pícara y con sarna, maldición, que estará pensando y entonces veo que me quiere decir algo

-¡Creo que será una graaaaaaaaan familia!- El maldito se está divirtiendo con esto ¿verdad? y lo dice mientras cuenta con sus dedos los segundos donde dejo de alargar la A para acabar en nueve y enseñármelos con diversión.

Como dije en el pasado, sino fuera paciente le rompería la cara

 **Bueno aquí este otro capítulo de esta emocionante historia. Si lo sé, esta vez no tengo perdón, pero tengo grandes escusas:**

 **La primera es que me llevaron a un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios, en lo que se refiere a la tecnología, ósea no pude ni usar el internet.**

 **Segundo, al volver tuve que preparar mis útiles para el regreso a clases, ya que me fue fatal, quiero esmerarme en mis calificaciones.**

 **Tercera, Akira Toriyama oyó mis plegarias y Gohan en modo místico ha vuelto (mi personaje favorito), el torneo de poder va mejor de lo que espere… me estoy leyendo todos los fic que deje a media y por ultimo estoy completando todos los juegos que no he acabado.**

 **Y la ultima es que la más importante y me afecto de sobremanera, me puse en un coma auto inducido que duro día y medio, y como sabrán que de eso no había cura.**

 **Pero basta de eso, ahora es que me he esforzado en hacer esto de la historia de Issei y tengo que decir que estuve muy bloqueado para que todo quedara coherente junto con las historias de los nuevos personajes y los nuevos que vienen, tanto del tiempo de Issei como de los que voy a introducir en la historia.**

 **Además de arreglar al fin las notables faltas de ortografía.**

 **Se que ustedes se darán cuenta pero igual lo diré, este capítulo es solo de exposición y explicaciones así que lo siento si esperaban sangre, muerte y destrucción.**

 **Y si se preguntan, no me tardare tanto con el siguiente capítulo ya que… lo he comenzado. Así que sabrán de mi más temprano.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si mi vida personal, social y estudiantil me lo permite responderé.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	10. Chapter 10 Vs Kokabiel

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

{[Hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

-"hola"- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 10: Contra Kokabiel. Poder al límite ¡Over Boost!

-Tal vez esperaba más de mí esta vez.

Suspiro sin ánimos Issei recostado sobre su pupitre en el receso, ya que habían estado unos días buscando por toda la ciudad a loco de Freed y a Kokabiel. ¿Que a qué se diferencia de su última vez? En nada…, Y ESO ES LO QUE MAS LE FRUSTABA!

El punto es que con todo el entrenamiento que había hecho hasta ahora, su olfato mejorado al igual que sus instintos, con su Boosted Gear podía incrementar la capacidad de su vista para diferentes funciones como el infrarrojo, entre otras y su capacidad de sentir el ki de las personas, o mejor dicho, de los seres vivos a su alrededor, ¡No había encontrado a ese sacerdote de Mierda!

En fin, según lo que dijeron las exorcistas podían usar unas ropas especiales que ocultaba su magia así que mientras los buscaban no los detectarían tan fácil, aunque sabía que el posiblemente los iba seguir hoy.

Pero de ahí tiene la duda, puede terminar de una vez con el e ir por Kokabiel en ese mismo instante o esperar a que todo valla como debería de ser.

Issei sabe que la razón de no morir no fue que Vali los haya salvado, sino que el cadre se contuvo y los subestimo, los pudo matar en cualquier momento de la batalla pero decidió ser un observador hasta un punto. El castaño sabe que en su nivel actual al máximo poder podía igualar a un demonio de clase alta-baja, sin usar la Boosted Gear, pero no sabía si sería rival contra el caído.

Lo lógico es seguir igual que antes, y eso haría.

-Tienes una cara seria últimamente, Issei- dijo Motohama al fijar la posición de sus gafas.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí un poco. Incluso yo tengo que pensar en ciertas cosas a veces- le contesto sin importancia

-¿Y eso? ¿Estabas pensando en los pechos de Gremory-senpai o los de Himejima-senpai?- le pregunto con una de sus expresiones pervertidas.

-(Ahí vamos de nuevo)- suspiro con pesadez ahora por eso.

Si bien la mayoría de las personas de la escuela ya habían aceptado el cambio de Issei, el dúo pervertido seguía hablándole de la misma manera. No piensen mal, a él no le molestaba, eran los únicos amigos que lo aceptaron en su momento, y si bien a veces eran un poquito desleales en lo que se refería a cuando se escondían, eran unos buenos chicos.

Pero es que la mayoría de las charlas se referían con las chicas del club, lo cual a él le molestaba un poco la manera lasciva como las ven, y no solo estos dos.

-Bueno, con cosas me refiero a un trabajo que estoy haciendo y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo paso con Asia o con las sempais- menciono sin ninguna vergüenza para acurrucarse en su lugar mientras el de gafas tenia venas de envidia saliendo

-Maldito, aunque aún tengo la esperanza que los fans de Asia y las One-sama te den caza y te maten- le dijo poniendo una sonrisa de diversión por como acabaría su amigo contra ellos.

-ja ja- se rio ante lo que dijo confundiéndolo, enderezándose para verlo asustándolo un poco por la fiera mirada que tenía -Que lo intenten, verán que en poco tiempo quien es la verdadera presa- y mostro una sonrisa colmilluda de superioridad

Motohama sabía que de alguna manera su amigo cambio radicalmente, ya no le temía a nada, pero le llego a su mente una idea -¿Y si son mujeres las que van por ti con armas?- y volvió a su expresión divertida al ver como comenzó a tensarse y sudar un poco.

-Huiría- eso lo dijo con su orgullo caído sacándole unas molestas risas, es fuerte contra cualquier cosa pero sabía lo ferviente que eran las fans femeninas de las chicas, pero saco una sonrisa de diversión -Aunque no me molestaría si vinieran a por mí, si estuviera soltero claro.

-Sí, yo también- compartió su declaración ya que eran unas bellezas en toda la extensión de la palabra, para empezar a reírse levemente con el castaño.

Pero poco le duro a Issei ya que sintió como le tiraban de la mejilla y voltio a ver que era Asia junto con Kiryuu, que estaba de mal humor por lo que dijo.

-¡Ahí!, ¡lo shieento Ashia, ferdooon¡- le dijo arrepentido para que lo soltara pero no le respondió y le siguió con su correctivo.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Issei! ¡Has violado todo el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que también recibes ese tipo de trato de Asia-chan! ¡Noooooooo!- Matsuda estaba escupiendo su ira hacia el mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-... Lo sabemos, Issei. Al parecer te quedas entre los brazos Rias-senpai y Asia-chan después de las actividades del club, ¿no? ¿Estás tratando de volver a casa, mientras que tienes dos flores en los brazos? Deberías perder la cabeza en una dimensión diferente derretida por monstruos viscosos- le dijo con los celos fluyendo de nuevo haciendo suspirar al castaño de nuevo.

-Vamos, ustedes saben que negarle algo a Buchou es difícil, y que toda la escuela me perseguiría por eso- eso era verdad, la escuela la amaba lo suficiente para destruir moralmente a la persona que se atreviera a entristecerla -Y sobre Asia, es mi novia- todo eso lo decía mientras estaba abrazando por detrás a la rubia para calmarla y de paso sonrojarla, enojando más al dúo.

Aunque ya era publica su relación, aun había unos tontos que le pedían salir con ella diciendo que dejara al castaño, lo cual sin saber recibían una extraña descarga que los noqueaba (cortesía de Raisei con magia de camuflaje) o peor, Issei los encontraba enojado.

-Por cierto, Issei. ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto al karaoke y los bolos?- Motohama le preguntó después de volver a su estado habitual.

Ahora que lo piensa, esta será la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sale a divertirse. Sería mejor descansar un poco.

-Pues si voy, Asia y Kiryuu van, así que también Koneko-chan…

-¡Uooooooooo! ¡Asia-chan y Toujou Koneko-chan! ¡Puedo ponerme tenso con esto!- grito emocionado el rapado junto con el de gafas pero eso genero un gruñido de molestia por el castaño.

SMASH!

Aunque se alegró al ver como la castaña le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Lo siento por ir también- dijo con una cara terrorífica hacia ellos.

-Fu. Eres sólo un extra de Asia-chan, ya tenemos una persona que lleva gafas, y esa es Motohama- le reclamo el rasurado enojado.

-¿Qué pasa con esa actitud, Matsuda? No me pongas en el mismo grupo que las gafas pervertidas. Él sólo mancha nuestro grupo- decía con desprecio ante la comparación.

-¡Esta mujer! ¡Las gafas de Motohama son especiales, ya que puede calcular el BCC de las chicas! ¡Él es diferente a ti!

Pero Kiryuu sólo sonrió después de escucharlo -¿Realmente crees que él es el único que tiene esa capacidad?

-¡!-

No hay que decir que cuando lo dijo muchos chicos ya habían regresado y todos se tensaron ante eso, mientras ella miraba hacia la entrepierna de los 3 chicos

-Hmm Ya veo, ya veo- murmuro de manera analítica haciendo que el dúo cubrieran esa parte con sus manos y Issei se movió un poco para no dejar expuesta esa parte -Fufufu. Mis gafas pueden calcular el tamaño de la "cosita" de los chicos, también la longitud y la circunferencia.

Ahora si muchos se apartaron de ella asustados por ello, pero ella había ido con el hibrido para poner una mano en su hombro y sonreírle.

-Valla tu tamaño si es grande, un poco más y les dolería a las mujeres, de seguro Asia estaría satisfecha- asintió poniéndolo nervioso por la sonrisa que tenía.

-(¡Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas!)- estaba incomodo por cómo se tornó las cosas y las miradas de algunos hacia él.

-Bien por ti, Asia- le felicito alzando su pulgar

-¿…?- aunque se veía confundida por sus palabras.

-Caray, no tienes remedio, estoy diciendo que esa cosa de Hyoudou...- pero antes de acercarse a ella, Issei la aleja de ella

-¡Hey! ¡No le digas cosas raras a Asia!- le dijo con molestia, si bien la rubia ya lo había visto desnudo pero no necesitaba ese tipo de información…aun.

-De todos modos, entonces todo el mundo, excepto Kiba-kun va, ¿no?- cambio de tema al verse interrumpida.

-Quizás- le contesto inseguro, primero tenía que terminar con esto.

* * *

-O quizás no-

Venos ahora al castaño de nuevo en posición seiza con Koneko a su lado enfrente de su ama la cual los miraba duramente y Saji enfrente de Sona. Todo esto ante la mirada de Loke que se estaba divirtiendo.

Ya en la noche terminando las actividades del club todos ellos se reunieron poniéndose ropas de sacerdotes y monjas para ser blanco de los ataques Freed, lo cual al llegar a una bodega abandonada paso.

Y tal cual como dijo dejo que todo siguiera su curso, Kiba fue directo hacia el siendo ayudado en menor medida por Issei y Saji y después de un momento se les unió Xenovia y Irina cuando llego el anciano arzobispo y se marcharon siendo seguidos por los 3 espadachines, Issei se hubiera ido pero en ese momento aparecieron Rias y Sona las cuales estaban muy serias.

-Aaaah... Realmente...- suspiró Rias con un dedo en la frente, para nada contenta- Vosotros dos... Destruir Excalibur...

-Saji ¿Estabas haciendo algo como esto a mis espaldas? Realmente eres un chico problemático- pregunto con una expresión fría en su rostro.

-Eeeh...y-yo...lo siento K-Kaichou...- contesto Saji realmente asustado, ya que estaba totalmente azul.

-Aaah... Seguramente esos tres habrán ido a buscar igualmente a Balba por si está cerca- menciono Rias luego de suspirar para intentar calmarse.

-Si… pero en cualquier caso están en peligro- susurro tan bajo que no lo oyeron. El quería ir con ellas ya que sabía cómo estaría Irina por encontrarse con el caído y por ello le preocupaba mucho.

-Koneko- continuó la pelirroja mirando a su "Torre"

-¿Sí?- contesto la oji dorada sería como ella.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?- pregunto algo intrigada, ya que no era usual que su torre se metiera en esa clase de problemas.

-No quiero Yuuto-sempai se vaya...- dijo ella con sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso pareció calmar un poco a Rias.

-Decir esto cuando ya ha ocurrido no va a cambiar nada, supongo-comentó intentando relajarse- Pero lo que intentaban hacer podría haber afectado al mundo de los demonios. Lo entienden ¿verdad?

-Sí…Lo sentimos, Buchou- dijeron los 2 a la vez inclinando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

SLAP! SLAP!

Ese sonido les llamó la atención por el miedo. Era Saji que estaba siendo azotado en el trasero como un niño.

-Parece que necesitas reflexionar sobre tu comportamiento- murmuraba fría Sona, dándole duro a su siervo.

-Uwaaaaaaan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, perdóname Kaichouuu!- le pedía desesperado el pobre chico.

-No. 1000 azotes- fue la dura respuesta que recibió.

SLAP! SLAP!

Era especialmente doloroso porque Sona cubría su mano en poder demoniaco. Por otro lado el león se contenía de reír ya que no quería arruinar el momento amo-sirvientes.

-Ise no mires a otro lado-le pidió la pelirroja tomando la cabeza de su siervo con sus manos mientras tenía un tic en el ojo…

-Lo siento, me distraje- dijo con un poco de sudor frio por su fututo, pero… -(Aunque ahora que lo pienso podría tener suerte)- pensó esperanzado que al ser su novia quizás no sea tan estricta, ¿aprovechado? Sí, pero seguro.

-Envié a mi familiar a vigilar a Yuuto. Vamos a ir a él con el resto de los miembros del club si se pone feo y decidiremos qué hacer a partir de ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- contestaron Koneko e Issei.

Rias entonces les atrajo hacia ella y les abrazó con cariño.

-Realmente... Haciendo que me preocupe tanto...-Dijo con una voz suave mientras acariciaba sus cabezas y estos lo recibían con gusto.

-Uwaaaaaaan! ¡Kaichouuu! ¡Terminaron con un buen ambiente!- se quejó el pobre Saji, que seguía recibiendo duro en el trasero.

-Así son ellos. Así somos nosotros- contesto la de lentes, siguiendo sin piedad.

SLAP! SLAP!

Parecía que no iba a terminar pronto y que el sueño de Saji estaba realmente muy lejos, realmente le daba pena Saji.

-Ahora Ise- dijo Rias cubriendo su mano en poder demoniaco tras soltarles asustando al chico -Muéstrame tu trasero.

-Eh…, n-no… no lo podríamos hablar- trataba de convencerla para que el…

-No- contesto sin contemplaciones -Es el deber del amo disciplinar a sus sirvientes. También recibirás 1000 azotes

Su voz era muy fría para el gusto del hibrido, y también que el poder que estaba empleando para él era más grande de lo que recordaba, ya estaba por dar a su trasero por muerto cuando…

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- una sonora risa les llamo la atención, todos se dirigieron su mirada para ver al peli naranjo doblado descojonándose por, en su opinión, cómica escena -Ja ja… ja- se detuvo al ver como las "Reyes" estaban a 2 metros delante de él irradiando poder demoniaco poniéndolo nervioso -Se-Señoritas-

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto duramente la pelirroja reconociéndolo ya que este estaba usando las mismas ropas con las que fue a salvarlos.

-He venido a ayudarlos en esta tarea, y realmente me ha decepcionado señorita Gremory- comento fingiendo estar dolido mientras veía que los siervos de ambas se acercaban.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió comenzando a molestarse.

-Pues que solo uno de sus siervos fue el que me encontró, de hecho estaba esperando a una dama tan educada fuera la primera en hablar conmigo, pero al final he tenido suerte que su dragón no quemara mi establecimiento- menciono con algo de molestia por los desastres que tenía que arreglar gracias al castaño (su preciada botella).

Aunque eso le enojo pensando que estaba insultando a su novio y le iba a reclamar, una mano poso en su hombro deteniéndola.

-A ver, si se te mete esto en la cabeza, tu puto cartel no era más que dibujos mal hecho de niño de preescolar- dijo con molestia poniéndose enfrente de él, molesto por el comentario.

-Perdón creo que no te entendí, me quieres hacer el favor de repetirlo para cerrarte esa sucia boca- refuto molesto por el cometario, ya que aunque no le salieran bien a su novia le parecía tierno.

Ambos se acercaron y chocaron sus cabezas expulsando algo de energía, puede que sean amigos pero los roses siempre estarán ahí. Ya parecía que iban a iniciar una pelea pero…

-Muy bien, deténganse ahora- ordeno Sona poniéndose en medio de ellos dos separándolos y estos solo bufaron con fastidio -Entonces dime ¿en qué te beneficiaba en ayudarnos en esto?

-En mucho, como te dijeron el jefe es uno de los líderes de los caídos, no es de extrañar que esto pueda afectar no solo a ustedes, sino a todos los humanos que viven aquí- le contesto seriamente recordándoles el delicado tema -Y como usted sabe, yo estoy residencio en la ciudad.

-¿Y cómo fue que supiste de este problema?- pregunto la pelirroja junto la morena lo cual para sorpresa de ella les dio una cara plana.

-Es fácil darse cuenta que pasa algo cuando hay energía sacra en una ciudad dominada por demonios- respondió con un tic en el ojo por la tonta pregunta avergonzando a las "Reyes" por olvidarse de algo tan obvio -Todo lo demás fue buscar a demonios que pudieran estar implicados, de ahí supe el plan de ellos y me quise meter.

-Ya veo…- murmuro aun con desconfianza hacia el joven.

-Pero bueno, como les decía yo… ¡…!- sin esperar ni un segundo Loke tomo a los Sitri y Issei a Rias y Koneko saltando del lugar dejándolos sorprendidos, cuando les iban a replicar el por qué vieron unas lanzas de luz clavadas en el lugar donde estaban.

-Parece que nos hemos encontrado con unos pequeños demonios- hablo una voz grave que les llamo la atención a todos

Vieron que eran 3 ángeles caídos sobre el agujero por donde se habían ido Kiba y los demás, eran dos hombres y una mujer.

La mujer era rubia con un cuerpo voluptuoso con un vestido negro que le llegaba a los muslos, uno de los hombres tenía el pelo negro y usaba un traje, y el otro era un hombre fornido pelón que solo usaba unos pantalones y botas.

Todos se sorprendieron por ver a mas caídos, sobretodo Issei lo cual fue captado por Loke y lo interpreto como uno de los cambios en el tiempo.

-Valla que buenos chicos hemos encontrado, seria interesante tenerlos para mí un rato- hablo la rubia lamiéndose los labios viendo a Issei y Loke con lujuria.

Estos solo le regresaban la mirada serios, mientras Rias quería destruir a la mujer que se atrevió a decir eso.

-¿Que hacen unos caídos en mi territorio?- pregunto con voz de mando pero se enoja más al ver que estos solo se ríen.

-¡No tenemos por qué contestarle a una perra como tú!- hablo con una voz fuerte el grandote que hiso enojar a Issei

-¿Están aquí por Kokabiel?- le pregunto serio el castaño controlándose de ir a partirles la cara.

-Así es pequeño pero no tienes que preocuparte, porque te llevare a ti y tu amigo de verde a un lugar especial- dijo sin vergüenza alguna

-Entonces nosotros nos divertiremos con las mujeres- continuo viendo a las chicas con intenciones indecentes enojando más al castaño

-Yo quiero a la pelirroja, me gustaría quebrarla- ok, con eso el castaño comenzaba a destilar algo de poder por la furia.

Y estos seguían hablando como si tuvieran la mínima oportunidad de hacer lo que querían mientras los jóvenes los miraban. Pero antes que algo pasara tanto Issei como Loke desaparecieron a la vista de todos, y en segundos aparecieron enfrente de los caídos que estaban en shock para después…

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Estos cayeran como moscas al suelo, lastimados llenos de moretones y magullones sorprendiendo a los demonios ya que les dificulto seguirle el paso, y lo único que pudieron hacer los heridos fue levantar la cabeza para ver cómo se acercaban a ellos y el peli naranjado se agacho para estar a su altura con una expresión despreocupada.

-¿Y bien, nos dirán ahora todo lo que saben?- les pregunto tranquilo sorprendiéndolos

-Hai- murmuraron aun impactados

Después de unos minutos de interrogatorio de los ángeles amarrados con cuerdas que les suprimía su magia, supieron que ellos les habían prometido muchas cosas por ayudar a Kokabiel junto con un grupo de exorcistas renegados y el plan de Balba Galilei era reunir las partes de Excalibur para re forjarla y con ello desatar una nueva guerra entre las tres facciones religiosas para hacerse con el triunfo, pero no sabían cuándo.

No hay que decir lo serio que todos estaban ante eso, ese lunático quería utilizar su ciudad como epicentro para un retorcido deseo que solo provocara muchas muertes y ni hablar de la destrucción que llevaría a los tres bandos y a los humanos. Rias y Sona estaban muy preocupadas sabiendo que serían incapaces de solucionarlo solas y que había mucho en juego.

-Tal parece que ahora no los está subestimando\- le hablo Loke a Issei sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Y no solo eso, sino que tiene a los cerberos y quien sabe qué otra cosa preparada\- agrego pesadamente pensando que ahora si el cadre se tomó la molestia de ser más táctico.

-Bien y que hacemos con ellos- llamo la atención de todos Loke, haciendo temblar a los caídos que estaban a la merced de los demonios.

-Viendo que tenemos a un lunático súper poderoso amenazando a la ciudad, por ahora los dejaremos en un lugar donde no causen problemas- opino Issei haciendo que suspiren de alivio por no morir, pero este los ve con una sonrisa oscura -Después los podemos entregar a los caídos, y ellos aplicaran un mejor castigo que la muerte- la frialdad de sus palabras les provocaron terror.

Las reyes dieron una afirmación y estos solo dejaron caer la cabeza sabiendo como era su líder, será el infierno en vida para ellos. Los Sitri ya despidiéndose se tele trasportaron junto con ellos a otra parte y Loke se retiró diciendo que si pasaba algo le llamaran.

-Bien viendo que ya todo paso, Ise- Rias llamo a su siervo que le vio con duda.

-¿Si?-

-Muéstrame tu trasero- dijo con su sonrisa habitual con su mano envuelta con poder demoniaco, tembló sabiendo que ahora no tenía salvación.

* * *

Ya acabado su castigo y con nueva información inquietante regresaron a su casa, Koneko paso a retirarse a medio camino. Ya llegando Issei estaba muy pensativo.

-(Mmmm)-

[Pasa algo socio]- le pregunto viéndolo tan metido en sus pensamientos.

-(No sé, siento que algo grande y peligroso va a pasar y no es lo de Kokabiel, solo que no sé qué es)- dejándolo a un lado abrió la puerta.

-Ya llegamos- anunciaron ambos siendo Issei que se quitaba los zapatos viendo al suelo.

-Bienvenidos Issei-san, Buchou- el castaño oyó la voz de la rubia, se alegró por el recibimiento de su novia.

-Hemos vuelto, A…sia- cuando levanto la vista quedo absorto ante la indumentaria de su pareja, o más bien la escases de ella, ya que tenía un delantal blando que le llegaba a medio muslo…

Solo tenía el delantal…

Sin ninguna otra prenda…

No fue el único Rias estaba muy sorprendida por ello.

Pero Issei no le quitaba los ojos de encima sonrojado, la prenda no dejaba nada a la imaginación, apenas le cubría lo suficiente de su piel blanca, y forma en que enmarcaba su modesto busto y caderas dejando ver esas piernas torneadas, todo eso junto con su cara angelical y sus ojos color esmeralda que mostraban inocencia y pureza… la hacía ver muy apetecible a sus ojos.

…

Apetecible…

Se tensó en ese momento, no porque olvido esta parte, sino las consecuencias que le llevara en su estado actual. Él era mitad dragón, no solo eso, sino uno adolecente.

Las hormonas que él había mantenido a raya todo este tiempo comenzaban a sobresaltarse ahora, era normal que antes no las había notado ya que no tenía los instintos para dejarse influenciar por ellas, además que su perversión también contribuían a satisfacerlas lo suficiente, pero ahora era una cosa completamente diferente.

El ver a Asia vestida así no solo le hacían querer besarla fervientemente… sino poseerla ahí mismo en ese mismo instante.

-(¡No!, cálmate que no eres un maldito animal)- se recrimino por los pensamientos e ideas que aparecían en su cabeza.

[No deberías de pensar así socio, es solo una reacción normal]- le hablo Ddraig sabiendo que en un momento tenía que pasar esto.

-(Tener esa clase de pensamientos con solo con verla no es normal)- le refuto sus palabras de ánimo con molestia

-[Para un joven como tu si, además no puedes hacer nada ya que son tus parejas las que te incitan]- el castaño quedo callado y avergonzado por que tenía razón, pero sabía quiénes eran las responsables de esto.

-Una amiga mía en nuestra clase me dijo... "No tienes que llevar nada debajo del delantal cuando cocinas en Japón"- dijo con la cara roja muy avergonzada -Es...vergonzoso…pero tengo que acostumbrarme a la cultura japonesa...

-Asia... ¿Qué amiga te dijo esto?- pregunto Issei aun con la cara roja.

-Mi amiga Kiryu-san. Por supuesto, no estoy usando mi ropa interior... se siente frío... AAUU...- respondió algo contrariada la rubia, mostrando que de verdad tenia frio.

-(¿Esa maldita no sabe cuándo parar?)- le blasfemo una que otra cosa mala, pero también de cierta forma le agradeció por verla así a la rubia.

[…Socio]

-(¿Qué? No me puedes culpar que no me ponga así por esto ¿cierto?)- le comento ya un poco calmado de enloquecer de lujuria sacándole un suspiro de pesadez a Ddraig, algunas cosas seguían siendo igual.

-Ya entiendo… esa es una excelente idea- hablo Rias pensativa pero sonriéndole a la rubia -Asia puede convertirse en un verdadero demonio. Realmente eres una chica pervertida.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no quiero ser un demonio pervertido!- y Asia respondió con una cara de preocupación y con los ojos llorosos.

-Ufufufu. ¿Ella se ve linda en sí no es así? Definitivamente apoyo estas cosas. Aaah, me recuerda cuando yo era joven...- salió su madre al recibidor con alarde y nostalgia.

De nuevo esto demuestra que los padres de Issei no ayudaron mucho en su personalidad.

Entonces Issei vio de reojo a Rias lo cual le alarmo la mirada que tenía -Espera Rias esto no…- trato de hacerla razonar pero fue inútil.

¡Madre yo también quiero usar una delantal para vestir por favor!- le pidió determinada ignorando a su pobre "Peón".

-Por supuesto, será un placer. Por aquí- le alegro la respuesta de su nuera invitándola a la sala.

Y esta paso al lado de Asia no sin antes decirle algo -Asia, lo has hecho bien al hacer el primer movimiento- y sin más se fue avergonzando a la ex monja por su alago.

-Aaah- suspiro derrotado y preocupado por lo que estaría por venir. Si con Asia ya estaba excitado, junto con Rias estaría seguro que derrumbarían el poco autocontrol que tiene y terminaría poseyéndolas a ambas.

-Issei-san- levanto la cabeza ante el llamado de la rubia -Uhm ¿Esto te molesta?- le pregunto un poco triste.

-¿He? No, se ve muy bien en ti, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- le dijo alegre y un poco avergonzado -Asia-

-¿S-Si?- pregunto algo dudoso de que se trataba.

-Incluso si los chicos de la Iglesia vienen, yo te protegeré. Echaré a todos los que te amenacen- le aseguro mirándola a los ojos trasmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Sabía que ella está muy asustada por lo que paso, además muy dentro de nada le darían la noticia que le afectaría en gran medida junto con la peli azul. Por eso quiso repetir esas palabras de ánimo.

Estas ocasionaron que sus ojos se mostraban lágrimas de felicidad y le abrazara en silencio correspondiéndole.

-…Issei-san, no me arrepiento de convertirme en un demonio. Tampoco he olvidado mi fe en Dios, pero he ganado algo más importante que mis sentimientos hacia Dios.

-¿Algo importante?.

-Issei-san, Buchou-san, todo el mundo en el club, amigos de la escuela, Otou-sama y Oka-sama. Todo el mundo es importante para mí. No quiero perderlos- confesó la rubia con una voz pequeña y temblorosa- Quiero estar con ellos para siempre. No quiero estar sola nunca más.

Asia, tú no estás solas. Nunca te dejaré estar sola, siempre estaré contigo- le afirmo estrechándola más a el -Es por eso que no puedes llorar. Así que sonríe, ¡una sonrisa es lo que mejor te queda, Asia!-

-...Me alegro de haber venido a este país. Me reuní con Issei-san. Issei-san... Issei-san...- Asia puso su cara en su pecho con una voz dulce. Así que también la abraso y...

-¡…!-

En ese momento Issei respiro la dulce fragancia de Asia además de sentir la suavidad y calidez de su piel, junto con que él no estaba clamado del todo… sus instintos volvieron a flote -(¡khu!... M-Maldición… baje la guardia)-

Asia estaba disfrutando del momento con su novio cuando se tensó al sentir la mano de Issei bajar de su cintura hacia sus caderas acariciándolas provocando que se sonrojara -Kya- y soltara un leve gemido de sorpresa.

-…A-Asia- la voz entrecortada del castaño le llamo la atención separándose un poco para recibir un beso de parte de él. Al principio fue tierno y dulce que comenzó a corresponderle la rubia pero no fue suficiente para ambos, a medida cada beso fue tomando más apasionado mientras Issei seguía acariciando levemente la parte trasera de su pareja sacándole suaves gemidos a Asia que los silenciaba a besos.

Ambos se separan para verse a los ojos viéndose los sentimientos que se profesaban a diario se desbordaban a cada momento, querían seguir mostrándose afecto entre ellos aun sabiendo que no solo se conformarían con simples besos, acercándose… cada vez más cerca… para…

-Ha vaya, Rias-san está muy avergonzada como para...- comento alegre la Sra. Hyoudou saliendo de imprevisto topándose con la emocional escena -Ah... Ara ara- y solo les sonrió.

-¡M-Mamá!- grito sorprendido haciendo que se los dos se separaran avergonzados.

-Oh vaya, parece que estoy de camino a ser abuela. Está bien ¿sabes? no es un problema hacerlo aquí o en la cocina, siempre y cuando limpien el desorden, Aaaah, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis nietos pronto- la madre puso una mirada soñadora mientras los jóvenes se avergonzaban más, y Issei se aleja a la cocina pero fue mala opción…

-¡Issei! ¡También llevo uno puesto!-

Apareció Rias feliz con un delantal aún más erótico que Asia, color de rosa y gracias a los pechos de ella le quedaba un poco más corto.

Issei se le quedo mirando todo rojo de la cara y echando humo mientras su madre y la rubia que entraban estaban viéndolo sin hacer nada extrañándolas y sin reacción alguna. Rias pensó que a él no le atraía por cómo se veía entristeciéndola, pero de un momento le tomo de la mano y se la llevo afuera de la cocina y de la sala cerrando la puerta, lo siguiente que oyeron fueron sonidos de besos y que chocaban con la puerta.

Minutos después esta se abrió dejando paso a los jóvenes ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, Issei todo rojo fue directo al sofá de la sala sin decir nada y Rias estaba igual o más roja que su cabello.

-…A-Asia… vamos a e-empezar a cocinar- le dijo apenas articulando las palabras.

-S-Sí- no quiso decir nada ya dándose una idea de lo que paso.

La madre estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que su hijo fuera a tomar así la iniciativa, aun así le alegraba que se llevara tan bien con las chicas y fue a ayudarles a las chicas con la mesa, en verdad le alegraba lo que tenía el futuro para su familia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad en un bosque cercano, se desataba una batalla de espadas entre dos personas mientras una figura alada veía todo con sin interés. Pero ya estaba cansándose de la insignificante interferencia.

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

-¡Kyaaa!- ese grito era de Irina que fue alcanzada por la explosión por suerte no fue grave.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso no lo viste venir!- oyó una voz burlona parándose enseguida encarando al responsable, de un momento a otro apareció Freed empuñando sus espadas -¡Perdiste a tus amiguitos! ¿he? ¡Linda muñeca!- decía con una sonrisa deformada.

Molestándole Irina decide atacar con su Excalibur en forma de látigo pero el peli plateado a una gran velocidad lo esquiva y le hace un corte en su traje de batalla.

Pero no acabo ahí y apareció enfrente de ella -¡Dueña de la Excalibur Mimic! Me quedare con tu espada!- y de nuevo desaparece.

ZAZ

ZAZ

ZAZ

Cada vez que aparecía y desaparecía iba cortando el traje de Irina y causándole fatiga de evitar los cortes, ella solo se podía proteger inútilmente ante esa velocidad para al final terminar estampada en un árbol siendo sujetada del cuello por el sacerdote.

-S-Suéltame, maldito hereje- le exigió forzadamente pero estaba a su merced.

-Y ahora ¿Qué are contigo?- le decía acercándose al rostro de ella que mostraba miedo ante las barbaridades que pensaba hacerle

-Detente- más una voz grave intervino y Freed se voltea a ver al sujeto alado -Esa chica nos podrá servir después jajaja- se reía maniáticamente viéndola con fascinación retorcida y ella se resigna impotente ante el cruel destino que le aguarda…

Más sin embargo este aun no muestra sus cartas.

-¡…¡- rápidamente el sacerdote esquiva un rayo dorado mientras alguien toma a la castaña en sus brazos sorprendiéndolos que no hubiesen detectado.

-Lo lamento- Irina reconoció esa voz y cansada abrió los ojos para encontrarse alguien con unos lentes azules -Pero no puedo permitir que esta infamia hacia una mujer sea permitida, además que un amigo de la infancia de esta chica me pidió que la cuidara- mientras decía eso, ella estaba feliz sabiendo a lo que se refería en lo último y decidió descansar sabiendo que estaba segura.

-¡¿Maldito quien rayos eres?!- Freed grito ya harto de este tipo.

-Una patética excusa de hombre no tiene derecho a saber de mí- le dijo fríamente enojado por lastimar a una amiga -Pero solo vine por ella así que me voy-

-Vaya te crees que te dejaremos ir con nuestro premio- volteo hacia el ángel viendo seriamente y con frustración, como se lo temía no tenía el nivel de encargarse de él y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-No me creo…- y con eso encendió su poder y acumulando más y más cada vez más incandescente -Lo voy hacer… **Shishikōyō/Brillo de León** \- y una explosión brillante que se expandía segó momentáneamente a los dos causándoles dolor en los ojos al no cerrarlos a tiempo, cuando acabo el joven desapareció junto con la exorcista molestándolos y más al sacerdote que quería divertirse con ella.

* * *

Ya más tarde Issei Rias y Asia dormían plácidamente como siempre desnudas, cosa curiosa es que Issei actuó normal viéndolas así, cosa que a ellas les pareció extraño por lo que paso hace rato. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que para el verlas desnudas ya era algo normal, pero como cualquiera y más por ser adolecente, el verlas con ropa erótica y provocativa ya era otra historia

Pero tanto Rias como Issei despertaron debido a una enorme presión ella nunca había sentido tal cosa pero Issei la reconoció con molestia. Rias saltó de la cama y se puso delante de la ventana, Asia también se levantó después de sentir algo, mientras Issei con pereza por el maldito que interrumpió su sueño.

-...Sacerdote de mierda-

-Un ángel caído...- murmuró Rias con la voz llena de odio y chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer en su cuerpo su uniforme y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Yahoo! Issei-kun, Asia-tan. Parece que estáis de mal humor- habló burlándose el sacerdote con su voz extraña cuando salieron, ignorando a Rias -Ara ara, ¿Estaban teniendo sexo? Entonces lo siento. Leer el ambiente no es mi punto encantador.

Pero fue ignorado por Issei que miraba al responsable de la presión con seriedad, Rias levantando su mirada también, hay estaba con cinco pares de alas negras, el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares que sonrió al ver a la pelirroja.

-Esta es nuestra primera reunión, hija de la casa de Gremory. Tu pelo carmesí es precioso, me recuerda a tu hermano... Me recuerda un odio lo suficiente grande para que me dan ganas de vomitar- fueron las palabras llenas de odio del hombre.

-Mucho gusto, uno de los líderes de los Caídos, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. También voy a añadir una cosa más. Nosotros y la casa de Gremory somos quienes están cerca del Maou, y también los más alejados de él. Si usted está aquí para discutir de política conmigo, entonces no sirve de nada.

Issei observo a la pelirroja y vio que detrás de esa actitud prepotente tenía miedo. Era normal, estaba con alguien que fue registrado en la biblia y que es uno de los caídos más fuertes, y más fuerte que todos aquí por desgracia.

Algo que le llamo la atención y le alegro fue que él no tenía a Irina, eso solo significa que su plan salió como esperaba.

-Por favor, yo no haría algo estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violara y matara a su hermana menor, para que Sirzechs enfoque su ira hacia mí- dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Pero todos sienten un instinto asesino que se cierne en el lugar dirigido hacia el ángel, que veía curioso pero no interesado al responsable.

Era el castaño que miraba con frialdad al caído, Rias le lanza una mirada lo cual recio se calma -…Así que ¿cuál es tu motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo?.

-Voy a destruir esta ciudad con su base, la Academia Kuoh, como punto de partida. Entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs, ¿verdad?- respondió con alegría

-Si haces algo así, la guerra entre Dios, los ángeles caídos y demonios comenzará de nuevo ¿lo sabes?- cuestiono seria.

-Eso es lo que estoy deseando. Yo pensaba que Michael comenzaría una guerra si robaba las Excalibur... Pero lo que él mandó fueron sólo exorcistas y dos portadoras de espadas sagradas. Es aburrido. ¡De verdad estoy aburrido! Es por eso que voy a hacer una masacrar en la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. ¿Ven? Parece divertido, ¿verdad?- seguía escupiendo sus quejas.

-Monstruo ¿empezarás una guerra solo por eso?- demando con odio e incrédula por tal locura y este solo se reía.

-Sí. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Estaba aburrido, aburrido después de la guerra entre las tres grandes fracciones! Azazel y Shemhazai no estaban interesados en una nueva guerra. Luego comenzaron a recoger cosas aburridas como las Sacred Gear y comenzaron a hacer una investigación rara. ¡Algo inútil como eso no será de ninguna utilidad para nosotros!

Cada palabra, cada queja que decía solo hacían enfurecer al castaño más de la cuenta –Tu… ¿solo quieres desatar una guerra solo por aburrimiento sin importarte las vidas que tome?- Issei pregunto con su voz parecía más grave de lo normal, llamando la atención de kokabiel.

-Vaya si es Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuutei. He oído historias interesantes de ti, créeme que por ti he tenido algunos problemas en encontrar aliados que me ayudasen- lo miro con enojo aumentando la presión, sacándole unas sonrisa divertida al castaño por ser el que le causara problemas –Bueno en todo caso, es una historia diferente si se trata del Boosted Gear que tienes... No es algo que se pueda encontrar tan fácilmente.

-¿Tanto te interesa esta cosa?- le pregunto con burla enseñando la garra -(Es solo una baratija inútil que auto destruye al portador si no se controlaba bien)- pensó con desestimo.

[¡Oye!]- se quejó Ddraig por insultarlo.

-Por lo menos no estoy interesado en él, pero Azazel podría estarlo. Su pasatiempo de coleccionarlas, es una locura- se quejó dirigiendo su atención a Rias.

-(Mejor decir que es una obsesión de ese cleptómano)- pensó con pesadez por como quería agrandar esa colección.

-De cualquier manera, voy a comenzar una batalla que implica a las espadas sagradas, Rias Gremory. ¡Para empezar una guerra! Una escuela a la que asisten las hermanitas de Sirzechs y Leviatán. ¡Debe estar llena de poderes demoniacos para así poder disfrutar del caos! ¡Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs! Es un buen lugar para el campo de batalla.

-¡Hyajajaja! ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es la mejor. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso si me trata así- el loco sacerdote solo se reía mientras enseña las espadas sacras y se decía lo fuerte e invencible que es.

Todo esto solo era ignorado por Issei que no le perdía la vista al caído

-La investigación de las espadas sagradas de Balba. El verdadero propósito se muestra en este gran resultado. A decir verdad, parecía sospechoso cuando se unió a mi plan- comento revelando que estaban juntos en esto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs?- Rias le preguntó y Kokabiel se movió en dirección a la academia.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos a tener una guerra! ¡Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!- se rio desquiciadamente y Freed sacó algo que los cegó, y cuando pudieron ver los dos se habían ido.

-¡Issei, vamos a la academia!- ordeno Rias obteniendo una afirmación de él.

Esta vez, el Sekiryuutei mostrara todo su poder sin restricciones.

* * *

-Rias-senpai, hemos cubierto la escuela con una gran barrera. Con esto, a menos que ocurra algo desastroso, no habrá ningún daño en el exterior- explico Saji la situación.

El club de la investigación oculta y el consejo estudiantil, se habían reunido en el parque situado justo en frente de la academia. Sólo Kiba no estaba allí, tampoco Xenovia y Teresa, y de Irina solo sabía que estaba con Loke.

Según, Sona había reunido a todos del consejo estudiantil y puso una gran barrera en la escuela después de escuchar la situación de Rias, de forma que nada se escaparía fuera.

-Esto es para minimizar los daños y riesgos. Si te digo la verdad, si Kokabiel fuese a luchar en serio, no sólo la academia, sino a toda la región sería aniquilada- confesó Sona de manera seria

-(No es el único)- pensó Issei serio pero algo emocionado.

-Mis siervos y yo vamos a seguir colocando la barrera para reducir los daños. Quiero minimizar los daños todo lo que podamos... Es difícil evitar tener que dañar nuestra academia, pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo, ya que es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos del que estamos hablando- le informo Sona mirando hacia la academia con odio, seguramente hacia Kokabiel.

-Gracias, Sona. Haremos el resto de aquí en adelante- le agradeció la pelirroja.

-Rías. Nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con una fuerza superior a la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos llamar a tu Onii-sama- trato de persuadirla sabiendo la situación y como era su amiga

-Tampoco llamaste a tu Onee-sama- agrego con calma

-Mi Onee-sama es... Tu Onii-sama te adora. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente se moverá. Así que...- intento convencerla pero alguien las interrumpió

-Ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama- fue Akeno

-¡Akeno!- exclamo molesta la joven, pero Akeno tenía expresión de enojo.

-Rías, sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base y sucedió después del Rating game. Pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder del enemigo, es un problema que supera el nivel que podemos manejar. Vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Maou- le explico con voz firme dando a entender que ya no era cuestión de honor.

Rias parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero respiró hondo y asintió. Tras eso, Akeno puso en su rostro siempre sonriente.

-Gracias por la comprensión de la situación, Buchou. Sona-sama, los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí en una hora- les informo pero no ayudaba mucho.

-Una hora... entiendo. En ese momento, el consejo estudiantil, se prometen continuar colocando las barreras en el nombre de Sitri- son las firmes palabras que pronunció la morena.

-Así que una hora. Ahora mis siervos, vamos a estar a la ofensiva-Declaró la pelirroja con determinación- Vamos a ir dentro de la barrera y llamar la atención de Kokabiel. A diferencia de la batalla contra Phenex, ¡esta es una batalla de vida o muerte! ¡No los perdonaré si mueren! ¡Vamos a sobrevivir y continuar asistiendo a la escuela!- les animo con toda seguridad los cuales le respondieron con entusiasmo.

-¡Hyoudou! Te dejaré el resto- exclamo Saji

-Claro, tu solo concéntrate por la barrera- le aseguro levantando su pulgar sonriente.

-Hyoudou-kun- le hablo la Kaichou llamándoles la atención a todos.

-¿Si?- pregunto nervioso por la manera dócil por cómo le hablo.

-Si fuera posible, no destruyas tanto la escuela- le pidió con su estoica mirada pero cortésmente.

Se puso nervioso el castaño ya que normalmente ya no era tan cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Sabía que Sona tendría que arreglar los desastres después pero eso solo podía agilizarse si se tenía una referencia intacta, incluso a los demonios que pueden hacer todo con magia les cuesta si no es algo de lo que están acostumbrados.

-Lo intentare je je- le dijo inseguro haciéndola suspirar derrotada de su intento de preservación, pero se puso más serio viendo la barrera y algo paso por su mente viendo su brazo izquierdo -(Si algo mas llegara a pasar, o no viniera Vali a tiempo… entonces yo…)- seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-Estás pensando en ofrecerle otra cosa si algo pasara, ¿no es así?- una voz le interrumpió y todos dirigieron su atención a este.

Era Loke el cual venía con su atuendo normal junto con Irina ya curada y con una que otra venda, lo raro es que no estaba usando su traje de batalla, sino un traje… de maid.

(NTA/: Se los dejo a su imaginación el diseño)

-¡Ise-kun!- saludaba con una sonrisa radiante como si no pasara nada al castaño que no le apartaba la vista, pero supo que no era el momento para eso y se calmó pero con imperceptible sonrojo.

-¡Ah!, sabía que te encantaría- le dijo sonriente y feliz porque su plan funciono.

Issei desvió su mirada solo para ver como Saji estaba conteniendo un sangrado nasal por ver a la castaña, lo cual le molesto un poco. Entonces cayo en algo… trajo a Irina a, prácticamente, una zona de guerra.

PAM!

Rápidamente camino para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- exigió todo enojado por eso, hasta que vio que estaba enojado

-¡Eso debería de preguntarte yo! ¡¿Por qué rayos la trajiste a un lugar tan peligroso como este?!- demando enojado sabiendo que no solo estaba desarmada, sino que aún estaba herida.

-En primera: no me grites- señalo con dureza lo cual le saco un gruñido -Segundo: Ella quiso venir por su cuenta, y te digo que trate de todo para persuadirla, pero… bueno, tú la conoces mejor que yo- explico con pesadez y Issei solo hiso una facepalm por ver como Irina arruinaba sus planes.

-Issei- el mencionado escucho una voz fría que reconoció, y vio con nerviosismo y miedo como todas las chicas Gremory tenía un aura oscura que lo veían molestas.

-(Así que ese era tu plan)- descubrió viendo que el peli naranjado solo quería molestarlo mientras aun podía.

-Esto… León-san- este le volteo a ver extrañado por tal apodo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea señorita Sitri?- le pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Que era a lo que te referías sobre lo que dijo antes, lo de que Hyoudou-kun diera otra cosa?- le pregunto intrigada y curiosa, pero todo el lugar se volvió muy tenso.

Loke miro como Issei que le devolvía la mirada muy serio sabiendo lo que significaba, pero le dio igual.

-Nada, no se preocupe, es solo por la dudas. Ya sabe que este tipo hace muchas tonterías- le respondió con un tono divertido. Pero la morena se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que se volteo junto con los demás.

Les confundió un poco a todos los demás pero lo dejaron pasar por la situación entre manos, lo cual agradeció Loke.

En eso ve a Issei que sus ojos brillaban y tenía una mirada fría -¿Qué?- contesto como si nada ya estando alejados un poco.

-No tenías que decir eso- exclamo con voz grave, casi gruñéndole.

-Y esperabas que te dejara hacer lo que quisieras- le refuto igual de enojado- Sabes que solo te pondrías más en peligro de influenciarte para activar la [Juggernaut Drive].

[Tiene razón socio, cada usuario que ha entregado una parte de si lo arrastra más a la maldición de la Boosted gear]- Ddraig apareció sonando serio -[La única razón que no estés sufriendo los efectos es porque tienes una gran afinidad con la energía de los dragones, pero incluso con eso es cuestión de tiempo para que consuma tu alma.]

-Como dije, es solo si Kokabiel se pone serio y decide matarnos de una vez ¿saben?- dijo fastidiado por sus preocupaciones ya que tenían razón.

-Aun así, es mejor decirles antes que lo hagas. Así al menos sabrán que en verdad no tuviste otra opción- le aconsejo tocándole una fibra.

-Era mejor no decir nada que darles preocupaciones innecesarias- desvió la mirada terminando la discusión.

Ya viendo que tomaron más tiempo de la cuenta siguieron el camino con los demás hasta que…

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaww!- estridentes gritos venían de la lejanía alertando a todos, y lo que vieron no les gusto.

Un gran grupo de exorcistas renegados y unos cuantos ángeles caídos venían con múltiples armamentos de luz cargando al ataque contra los demonios preocupándolos, pero vieron al castaño ponerse en frente viendo que estaba furioso con sus ojos brillando.

-De verdad no estoy de humor… ¡para seguir los juegos de un maldito lunático! ¡Aaahhh!- Issei expulso su Ki con ello un círculo mágico apareció en sus pies y de este llamas lo empezaron a envolver en un remolino de fuego.

Al desaparecer este había cambiado su uniforme por otro atuendo, ahora usa una chaqueta abierta de color rojo oscuro con el signo de un dragón negro en círculo comiendo su cola con unas pequeñas alas en la manga izquierda (El de Ouroboros de Full metal alchemist), un cinturón blanco con hebilla de metal, lleva una camiseta de tirantes de color negro por debajo de su chaqueta y unos pantalones de color gris oscuro y sus botas de combate negras.

La presión que despedía impresiono a sus compañeros e hiso detener a los renegados haciéndoles retroceder algunos, mas no ahuyentarlos. Ya preparándose para luchar una mano en el hombro de Issei lo mando para atrás

-Oye, si este es tu plan de malgastar tu poder lo estás haciendo bien- le dijo con sarcasmo e irritación el león haciendo que tropezara, ya le iba a reclamar pero no pudo -Yo me encargo de estos tipos-

-Sería mejor ir todos juntos a la vez- le refuto aun molesto

-Sí, lo seria. Pero ahora no hay tiempo, así que largo- le dijo serio pero con una sonrisa divertida -Además tengo a una agradable sirvienta haciéndome compañía- Issei solo volteo a mirarlo con enojo a la vez Irina se ponía a lado de Loke con una espada de luz de la iglesia.

-¡No se preocupen, yo me encargare de darles el castigo que se merecen estos herejes!- exclamo con emoción y firmeza.

Ambos suspiraron ante ese tipo de faceta de la exorcista, Issei no tuvo más opción que dejárselo a ellos y junto al sequito fue deprisa a la academia. Más los renegados se vieron confiados de que solo tendrían que deshacerse de dos molestias.

-¿Crees que podamos con ellos?- le pegunto dudosa además de nerviosa por como la miraban algunos.

-Claro que sí, lo único que me preocupa es que el uniforme de mi restauran sea arruinado- le respondió con lo último algo deprimido haciendo que la castaña tenga una gota en la nuca. Mas comenzó a envolver sus puños en luz dorada lo cual puso a la defensiva a sus enemigos -De todas formas acábemelos de una vez para ir contra el pajarraco-

-¡Hai!

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo como Issei recordaba, la mismas frases, los mismos actos, las mismas bestias invocadas para matarlos y destruidas junto con la llegada de Kiba y Xenovia, aunque lo único que cambio es que fue un poco más rápido y sin usar su Sacred Gear, y que Teresa se quedó a ayudar a Irina y Loke.

Luego de unir las Excalibur en una y atacar Balba revelo como fueron usados Kiba y sus compañeros para extraer los elementos santos de sus cuerpos, después de que el arzobispo tirara el orbe que los contenía y el rubio lo recogiera comenzó a brillar y con ellos los espíritus dentro resonaron junto el suyo para así lograr activar el [Balance Breaker].

Este estado es la forma evolucionada de un Sacred Gear, siendo la manifestación más poderosa del mismo, Sword of Betrayer con ella ahora tenía la capacidad de crear espadas Sacro-Demoniacas y junto con la Durandal de Xenovia, una de las 4 Seiken (espadas sacras) forjadas por el mismo dios bíblico, pudieron destruir la nueva Excalibur derrotando a Freed.

Más esto no acabo, ya que el anciano fue eliminado por Kokabiel y todos comenzaron a atacarlo, pero se mostró la gran diferencia de poder de inmediato que tenían contra el ángel. Este solo estaba jugando con ellos aun así ellos se mantenían firme, hasta que este les dijo el mayor secreto de todos, la muerte de Dios bíblico.

Todos estaban en shock y las mayores afectadas fueron Asia y Xenovia, era todo lo que creían, que dios estaba observándolas, cuidándolas, siendo bendecidas por su amor, el que le pasaran cosas malas eran porque ellas no le rezaban lo suficiente o estaban en contra de sus palabras. Todo había sido falso, sus bendiciones, su protección, su amor.

Ante esto y el nivel de poder del enemigo la moral del grupo estaba decayendo drásticamente pensando que no tenían posibilidades de vencer o por lo menos salir con vida.

[Dragon Shoot!]

BOOOM!

Una luz roja paso entre ellos y fue directo hacia el ángel que lo detuvo con una mano que estaba humeando, todos voltearon a ver a Issei apuntando a Kokabiel con su Sacred gear y una mirada fría sin ningún rastro de sentimientos, eso estremeció poco al ángel sin saber por qué.

-Ya acabaste de hablar maldito cobarde, solo diciendo una y otra vez tus motivos egoístas como si nos importaran- hablo con voz grave matándolo con la mirada.

-¿Que…? ¿Me has llamado cobarde…a mí, maldito mocoso?- pregunto el caído molesto, era una de las palabras que más odiaba.

-Si… ¡Es lo único que eres! ¡Estas harto de como acabaron las cosas en la anterior guerra, pero eres muy cobarde como para pelear por ti mismo que necesitas desatar otra para sentirte a gusto¡… eso es lo que más me molesta, solo quieres destruir mi cuidad, mis amigos e incluso el mundo… por tu propia diversión sin importarte las vidas que se perderán- le grito con enojo asombrando a todos por como le decía todo eso sin miedo.

-Tú… como te atreves…- ya estando apunto de explotar e ira lo interrumpió.

-Y otra cosa, que importa si dios está muerto- eso desconecto a todos pero no entendían a lo que refería -Lleva muerto desde la anterior guerra, que pasa con los milagros, con las bendiciones, el mundo no se ha venido abajo por eso ¿verdad?- ante eso el caído soltó un gruñido, lo cual le confirmo sonriendo -El mundo sigue girando, igual que los Maous, debe haber un nuevo dios velando por los humanos, simplemente el sustituto no está a la altura.

Eso iluminó las expresiones de Asia y Xenovia lentamente con esperanza.

-Ahora lo que está mal en tu fantástico plan es el siguiente, a pesar que el inframundo, Grigori y el cielo están enterados, nadie ha mandado a ninguno de los líderes a resolverlo, ya que saben que al venir aquí eso puede contraer una nueva guerra. Ya nadie quiere tener que vivir de nuevo esos momentos… salvo tú- con eso su Ki comenzó a incrementar mientras levantaba los pequeños escombros del lugar haciéndolos flotar poniéndose en posición para atacarlo -La gente de tu calaña… son los que más odio.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Sekiryuutei?-se burló el enemigo actual.

Mas este solo le sonrió –No- ahora si dejo confusos a todos -Esto solo es una distracción.

 **-Regulus impact!-** Una gran ráfaga de luz fue directa a Kokabiel, esta tenía la forma de una cabeza de león abierta rugiendo

PAAAAM!

CRAAAASH!

Y antes que se diera cuenta, lo golpeo mandándolo varios metros de distancia destrozando parte del bosque.

Todos estaban shock ya que ni todos juntos le habían hecho daño y ahora el líder de los caídos está en el suelo.

Vieron que el responsable que era Loke junto con Irina y Teresa, la castaña fue a auxiliar a su amiga y los otros dos se reunieron con Issei.

-Se tardaron mucho no- les pregunto curioso el castaño

-Perdón es que nos dificultaron un poco- se disculpó la rubia

-Pues por lo que vimos lo hiciste enojar mucho, sino hubiera esquivado ese golpe- comento Leo viendo el rastro de destrucción. Pero Issei se puso nervioso.

-¡¿Por cuánto tiempo estaban viendo?!- pregunto apresurado ya que no quería que Irina se enterase sobre lo de dios.

-Descuida, apenas llegamos- le respondió calmadamente Teresa aliviándolo.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Malditos sean…!- un grito iracundo le llamo la atención a todos para ver como el pelinegro se estaba levantándose de nuevo en el aire viendo que el daño fue menor.

-Tks, sí que es duro- comento frustrado de lo poco que le afecto.

-Por algo es un líder de facción- dijo Teresa seria viendo que se acerca rápidamente.

-¡Mueran escoria!- anuncio invocando varias lanzas hacia ellos los cuales las esquivaron rápidamente.

Tanto Issei con sus alas, como Teresa con su manipulación del viento que dividió su vestido mostrando que ahora llevaba el mismo traje de las exorcistas debajo de este, se acercaron volando al pelinegro comenzando un combate cercano, pero el caído con algo de dificultad paraba los golpes de ambos.

Loke se acercó al lado del caído sin que se diera cuenta y con un golpe lleno de energía que acertó en su mandíbula aturdiéndolo y entre los 3 comenzaron a aporrearlo de inmediato sin darle tiempo de respirar, pero se recuperó creando una gran lanza de luz forzándolos a retroceder, pero dejándolo lastimado.

Rias y los demás no creían lo que estaban viendo, hace unos momentos el ángel solo estaba jugando con ellos poniéndolo de rodilla estaba siendo herido por ellos 3, dejándoles claro que la fuerza de cada uno ya estaba a la par con un demonio de clase alta.

Issei e Loke le disparan ráfagas de fuego y luz las cuales esquivaba con algo de dificultad por la velocidad que iban, después le lanzo el arma de luz y se tuvieron que quitar de ahí, que creando un gran cráter al impactar en el suelo.

El cargo hacia Teresa viéndola desprotegida, pero a una gran velocidad ella lo rebaso y se posiciono rápidamente arriba de él concentrando su Ki y golpeándolo con mucha fuerza en su cabeza con una doble patada mandándolo hacia el suelo.

El ángel estaba cayendo aturdido por el golpe que no se dio cuenta que Issei ya lo estaba esperando en el suelo, concentrando un gran cantidad de energía roja en su brazo derecho ya sin las vendas y con sus escamas endurecidas con las marcas negras.

[Si el Phenex hubiera luchado una segunda vez contigo, habría perdido sin que le des la oportunidad de respirar siquiera]- menciono Ddraig viendo la cantidad de poder que contenía.

 **Imperial Dragon Fist!-**

PAAAAAM!

Grito lanzando el golpe en su toso en medio de la caída, una fuerte onda de expansión se produjo dejando el terreno destruido, el caído escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y con un empujón aun con su puño incrustado lo mando a volar hacia la escuela destruyendo medio edificio tras el impacto.

Todos quedaron realmente muy impresionados por el poder de ese golpe, Rias junto con su sequito no pensaron que Issei tendría ahora el nivel para herir de esa manera a alguien como Kokabiel…. al menos no tan pronto.

-Ha... uf, de verdad me costó reunir todo ese poder- comento Issei algo cansado.

[Veo que era cierto que ahora puedes usar las habilidades ocultas de los dragones]

-Si- murmuro viendo su brazo con nostalgia.

Flashback

En la Brecha dimensional se encontraba el Dios dragón emperador rojo, Great Red, viendo para abajo a un joven, era su primer aprendiz que ha tenido en todo el tiempo que ha sido un dios.

- **Veo que ahora te has adaptado mejor a la energía dragón, mas no es algo que nos sorprenda a ninguno de los dos** \- decía con voz grave mirándolo como ha cambiado en estos 7 meses desde que vino.

Estaba parado sin camisa mostrando en su cuerpo el resultado de un riguroso entrenamiento, era más alto no ésta tan musculoso pero fuertes y bien formados, su cabello suelto llegando hasta media espalda y sus facciones faciales más definidas y afiladas con sus ojos ambarinos con la pupila rasgada.

Ya no era ese adolecente que entro medio muerto para probar su existencia, ahora era la definición de fuerza y determinación hecha hombre, sus ojos lo dicen con ese nuevo brillo, pero claro sin cambiar en esa actitud suya que lo distinguía.

-Je je je sí creo que por eso ahora lo puedo entender- decía rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado por el primer alago de dicho dios.

Y es que solo algunos dragones podían entender al enorme dragón, siendo solo Ophis, Ddraig, Albión, y ahora él.

- **Bueno viendo que Ophis te ha estado entrenando con tu acondicionamiento físico, control de tu gran poder mágico, diferentes tipos de energías y el manejo de los elementos… me toca a mí enseñarte lo esencial para ser un dragón** \- le comento emocionando al castaño por saber qué era eso esencial que le falta.

-¡Hai!-

- **Bien, te diré como lo dividiremos, primero… será la historia de la raza** \- dijo con una pausa dramática que dejo al castaño ido.

-… ¿He?- y después capto el mensaje confundiéndole.

- **Luego de eso, las costumbres y tradiciones** \- siguió sin ver al confundido chico que estaba empeorando.

-E-Espere… ¿c-cómo?- trato de indagar pero lo ignoro.

- **Y por último cultura general de todas las facciones, ¿alguna pregunta sobre lo que trabajaremos?** \- le pregunto ya para empezar con su nuevo menú de aprendizaje viendo al chico con una expresión de estupefacción.

-Heeeeee… si, ¡¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese?! ¡Es solo estudio!- exclamo algo molesto por las cosas que tendría que le iban a enseñar, además que esperaba otra cosa del dios.

- **Cierto, pero no pensaras que un líder tendrá solo fuerza y un poco de ingenio para salir vivo de un peligro ¿verdad?** \- con eso lo callo y siguió hablando - **Para que sepas, la mayoría de las cosas que te diré serán útiles para el futuro, ya que resolverás problemas de una raza que aunque tengas poder e instintos no estas familiarizada de nada.**

Con eso no solo lo callo sino que fue como lanzarle un balde de agua fría, se le olvido que tendría que hacer de mediador muchas veces y ayudar a su gente cuando lo necesite ¿Cómo lo haría si no sabía nada de ellos? Podrían tenerle respeto, pero sería un milagro si lo alguien lo siguiera como líder.

Pero entonces algo le llamo la atención de la explicación.

-Espere… ¿a qué poderes e instintos se está refiriendo?- le pregunto sin entender.

Lo que dijo hiso que un silencio los inundara irónicamente en la nada infinita del lugar por unos segundos, siendo que el gran dragón estaba sudando frio ante la revelación que estaba teniendo.

- **Un momento… Ophis no te enseños sobre las habilidades de los dragones** \- pregunto nervioso sobre esto.

Y viendo que este se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que se rio avergonzado desviando la mirada confirmándoselo, ella lo olvido por completo.

- **Haaaaaaaaaa…** \- suspiro con una gran pereza ya que el seria el que le enseñara aunque sea lo básico, además de cambiar todo lo que van hacer para añadirlo al menú y no afectar todo lo demás.

Cosa que ya estaba siendo una molestia, era el que simbolizaba el sueño, no esperaran que fuera a gustarle hacer mucho trabajo, en especial itinerarios ¿verdad?

- **Bien, como sabrás loa dragones somos las criaturas más temidas de todas las facciones incluyendo a los humanos, más algunos nos ven como guardianes ¿sabes porque?** \- comenzó a decirle poniéndolo a pensar, Issei sabía que en China eran vistos como protectores por alejar demonios, pero no el por qué, aparte del miedo, le respondió con una negativa - **Porque ellos pueden repeler a seres oscuros o a criaturas malignas con sus poderes, brindar conocimientos y sabiduría, además de manipular el clima para así contribuir a la naturaleza con ello la podemos controlar a nuestra voluntad** \- eso sorprendió bastante al joven ya que no esperaba que pudieran tener tantas habilidades increíbles.

-Pero eso solo lo podían hacer los dragones chinos como Yu Long y eso que son muy escasos- pregunto algo confundido.

- **En teoría sí, pero como sabrás no hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros y además que yo puedo hacerlo** \- Issei estaba sin creer, pues no pensó que tuvieran esas habilidades. Pero vio cómo se puso serio de repente - **Pero… como también sabes nosotros somos vistos como seres malignos ya que los dragones que se encontraron con los humanos y las facciones eran malignos y como ellos no lograban distinguirlos… generalizaron a todos como destructores y bestias sin conocimientos con sed de sangre…-** lo último lo dijo con seriedad pero a la vez se veía tristeza en sus ojos.

Sabía muy bien a que se refería, el dios bíblico quizás fuese bueno pero le tuvo miedo a Red y Ophis por sus poderes y que las demás facciones compartieron ese temor y los dragones celestiales no ayudaron a eso, sobre todo que el mismo portaba el arma que mato a muchos a través de los años.

Aun ahora son vistos solo como bestias tontas destructoras, en vez de las grandiosas criaturas que son, pero eso sí, no dirá que algunos se pasan con la destrucción que provoca.

- **Pero bueno, quitando eso nuestra energía además de afectar a las razas débiles, también tiene capacidades destructivas** \- eso le llamo la atención - **Una de ellas y quizás la más efectiva sería la de repeler a entidades oscuras y malignas, si atacas a alguien con sentimientos malignos puedes dar un daño extra más con el daño que haga tu propio golpe, como te has dado cuenta esto solo funciona en cuerpo a cuerpo.**

-Entonces si hubiera atacado a Euclid o Rizevim con esta energía podría herirlos de gravedad- comento asombrado de como esto le pudo haber ayudado mucho en el pasado.

- **Sí, no solo ellos sino a los demás ya sean demonios o ángeles… incluso a los dioses-** termino impresionando cada vez más al castaño **-Pero ten en cuenta que esto solo funciona con las personas maléficas, si golpeas a alguien sin estos sentimientos no surtirá efecto alguno más que el daño del golpe que des** \- le advirtió pero en fin solo era un daño extra.

-La verdad es que estoy impresionado, no pensé que tuviéramos una habilidad tan asombrosa, entonces podría haber derrotado a los dragones malignos así…-

- **No lo creo** \- le interrumpió confundiéndolo - **Esta habilidad por desgracia no funciona contra nosotros, además… que nuestros sentimientos solo nos dañan en cierta situación que tú conoces muy bien** \- comento con seriedad viéndolo fijamente.

Ante eso Issei se tocó el pecho con la mirada sombría, siendo que aún tiene repercusiones en su cuerpo de la extracción de sus sentimientos con las Evil pieces y de Ddraig. Aunque no sienta odio hacia las chicas y los demás, no era fácil olvidar todo el dolor que sufrió con ese ritual.

Sonrió con ironía, pensar que los sentimientos de amor sería la debilidad más nefasta de los dragones, le hacía gracia.

- **Por cierto si aún fueras el Sekiryuutei antes de darte ese cuerpo, no podrías generar este tipo de energía** \- comento como si nada.

-¿He? Espere ¿y eso por?- le pregunto, si bien ya no era el Sekiryuutei eso no le quitaba la curiosidad.

- **Siendo que Ddraig y Albion ya no tienen sus cuerpos solo su alma hace posible sentir el aura de un dragón, y si bien te transforma en parte dragón ellos tienen bloqueados parte de sus recuerdo sobre esto…. es más, incluso los reyes dragones ya no se acuerdan de esto y ni de la mitad de cosas te enseñare, haaaaaa….** \- se deprimió por como él, siendo un dios, era el único que aún mantenía las enseñanzas de antaño.

Issei se reía nervioso por la actitud de Red, además que él sería el encargado de volver a poner estas habilidades junto con los conocimientos que obtendrá en el futuro.

- **Y sobre los instintos son….** \- siguió explicando.

Y aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

Fin del flashback

-La verdad es que no sabes cuánto le estoy agradecido por enseñarme esto- sonrió feliz dirigiendo su vista a su enemigo derribado.

Mientras en el lado de su grupo junto con las exorcistas seguían impresionado, más el peli naranja a unos metros de ellos miraba con interés el ataque efectivo que realizo, no hay que ser un genio para saber que él fue una más de sus víctimas.

-Ise-kun es increíble, logro derribarlo de un golpe- comento Akeno alegre pensando que podrían derrotarlo.

-Sí, pero aún no está vencido- anuncio Loke quitándoles las sonrisa -Además, ninguno de nosotros, incluyéndolo, estamos luchando al 100%- termino para dejarlos impactados.

-Pero… ¿porque?- pregunto Rias pues sería más fácil acabar con esto de una vez.

-Porque Kokabiel está débil- respondió sin apartar la vista del edificio destruido confundiéndolos -Años de no combatir y de ningún entrenamiento solo lo atrofio físicamente, pero su poder sigue siendo igual. Si luchamos con todo él no se contendría, y nos matara, primero lo estamos cansando hasta cierto punto.

Este dato dejo impresionados a todos, pero era verdad, la inactividad en este cese el fuego de las tres facciones está repercutiendo mucho en los líderes.

Rias sabe que su hermano no ha disminuido su poder, pero en lo que se refiere a resistencia no es lo que solía ser antes.

BOOOOM!

Una explosión la saco de sus pensamientos y miro como el caído salía furioso de los escombros, rápidamente se acercó a la exorcista sorprendiéndola y le dio un golpe mandándola lejos.

¡Teresa/san!- gritaron sus compañeras y Asia preocupadas pues cayó fuertemente al suelo

¡Maldito, muere!- Kokabiel comenzó un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con Issei.

Aun lastimado el ángel no minoraba su velocidad en cada golpe, Issei apenas podía defenderse, hasta que un golpe paso su defensa hacia la cara que lo dejo aturdido, se recuperó rápido pero tan solo para después recibir un rayo de luz.

BOOOM!

-¡Issei-san/Ise-kun/sempai!- gritaron todos muy preocupados al ver como el castaño salía volando de la explosión.

¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!- anuncio aterrándolos viendo como kokabiel creaba un millar de lanzas de luz y se las arrojaba.

Todos se preparaban para lo peor viendo cómo se acercaban a gran velocidad, se sorprendieron al ver como el peli naranja se movía rápido al frente de ellos y con sus manos acumulaba rápidamente mucha energía.

- **¡Brave shield!** \- creo una gran barrera luminosa en forma hexagonal con el símbolo de un sol de ocho puntas.

Este recibía todas las lanzas las cuales al impactar se quebraban como cristal, pero se veía que le costaba un poco mantenerlo activado, al cesar el ametrallador ataque este también se quebró en pedazos.

El caído al ver eso vuela rápidamente con una gran lanza para empalar al joven el cual un estaba cansado, quería esquivarlo pero miro atrás de él sabiendo que tramaba el caído. Si se quitaba posiblemente los mataría, sin pensárselo dos veces concentrando su energía en sus manos este agarro la punta de la lanza, salió arrastrando los pies por la fuerza de la embestida usando toda su fuerza pudo pararlo a centímetros de los jóvenes.

-Interesante, veo que pudiste detenerme, pero por cuanto tiempo- decía sonriendo como desquiciado al verlo sometido, liberando una mano para crear otra lanza y así acabarlo, pero sintió como era el que estaba siendo empujado.

-¡Hmp! ¡No me subestimes!- ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre destruyo el arma de luz sorprendiendo al caído, pero no acabo la cosa ahí -¡Ahora!-

- **¡Rankyaku!** \- arriba de ellos apareció un destello verde que de pronto salió una hoja de aire comprimido el cual se acercaba hacia descendiendo hacia la parte de atrás del ángel para así…

ZAZ!

Cortar dos de sus alas

-¡Aaaaargh¡…Maldita!- gritaba de dolor y cólera al perder dos de sus valiosas alas, mirando furiosamente a la responsable que era Teresa con algunos raspones, pero esto lo distrajo de un golpe concentrado de luz de Loke.

- **Regulus impact!-**

BOOOOM!

-Aaaaaaaargh- sintiendo como le quemaba el ataque además de mandarlo a volar a varios metros, se recuperó y miro con más cólera al desgraciado que lo provoco.

Se suponía que esto tenía que ser fácil, si mataba a ambas hermanas de los Maou tendrían que venir a vengarlas, junto a que tenía la mayoría de las piezas de las Excalibur para provocar a los arcángeles y con ello una declaración de guerra seria sencillo, pero todo estaba siendo lo contrario.

¿Y la causa?

Tres mocosos que no solo le han herido y cortado extremidades, sino que eran más resistentes y fuertes de lo que espero.

Él no había tenido que luchar así desde la guerra y sabía que si venían Sirzechs o Serafall el solo huiría ya que no tendría ni la oportunidad de sobrevivir e incluso si lo trataban de traidor en Grigori tendrían que pedir su ayuda para los enfrentamientos venideros.

Pero ahora estaba siendo humillado por esos niños y ya estaba empezando a cansarse rápidamente, pero de pronto para su mala suerte, apareció al que podría ser el peor de todos ellos, incluso el golpe que le dio fue el más devastador y seguía resintiéndolo viéndolo con rencor… pero sin saber porque, ahora le causaba un miedo absurdo su sola presencia.

El Sekiryuutei.

Issei aterrizo enfrente de ellos herido por el ataque de luz, pero ahora se sentía algo diferente en él, su presión era más fuerte y sofocante que antes y eso que solo estaba parado sin hacer nada.

-Chicos, gracias por darme el tiempo suficiente. Pero ahora me encargo yo, acabare con el de una vez- anuncio comenzando acercarse a su enemigo

-Ahora eres tú el que se estaba tardando, no te contengas- le dijo Loke retrocediendo con la rubia hacia los demás

-Nosotros los protegeremos por si un ataque llega, así que no te preocupes- le aseguro Teresa con totalidad recibiendo una cabezada como respuesta

-¡Ise!- dijo preocupada Rias al ver como su "Peón" se iba hacia el caído.

No era la única, ya que todos vieron como entre los tres estaban llevando la pelea a su favor y que ahora este decida luchar solo era un suicidio. Pero el solo se volteo a verlos con una expresión tranquila la cual les sorprendió.

-No te preocupes Rias, acabare esto pronto- con eso continuo su recorrido.

-Ahora vendrá tu solo a por mí, aun siendo uno de los dragones celestiales tu solo no podrás contra mí- decía ya recuperado del golpe volviendo al aire con sangre saliendo de su espalda.

-Tienes razón Kokabiel, yo solo no podría hacerte nada. Por suerte nunca estoy solo- decía cubriéndose por una densa aura roja -Todas las personas que están a mi lado, mi familia, mis amigos… e incluso aquellas que ya no están con nosotros me están dando su apoyo- su guantelete ahora era el que brillaba intensamente -No me importa lo que pueda pasar a la sociedad demoniaca, el cielo, las demás facciones o el resto de los humanos, suena egoísta lo sé, pero mientras eso les afecte a los que me rodean, yo estaré siempre para defenderlos.

Los chicos en especial sus amigos oyeron las palabras de Issei impresionados, las cuelas les llegaron a lo más profundo, no pensaron que esos fueran sus propios sentimiento.

-Muy bonito discurso, pero eso no te ayudara de nada- dijo burlonamente haciendo que se detuviese.

-Quizás, pero no te olvides que gracias a esos sentimientos se produjo un milagro hace poco, la fusión entre lo sacro y lo demoniaco- y con eso pequeñas ascuas empezaron a brotar del cuerpo de Issei -Ahora me toca a mí enseñarte lo que pasa… ¡Cuando te burlas de ellos! ¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gritando expulso mucha energía, pero un anuncio llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que los chicos abrieran los ojos de golpe por la impresión y provocando que el líder de los caídos se aterre por completo.

[¡Balance breaker: Welsh dragón Scale mail!]- la voz de Ddraig resonó desde el guantelete.

Un gran torrente de energía y llamas salió del cuerpo de Issei directamente al cielo… haciendo que toda la zona temblara creando cráter con Issei en el centro, fuertes vientos azotaron el lugar haciendo que los chicos se cubran de ellos y que el caído sea lanzado a unos metros por estar cerca, todos sintiendo el calor abrasador que este emanaba.

La energía desapareció junto con de repente haciendo que todos vean incrédulos que ahí se encontraba una imponente y brillante a la vez que aterradora, armadura de dragón roja, tenía gemas verdes, ojos verdes también, además de tener una larga cola en punta en la espalda y dos enormes alas rojas extendidas, el poder que emana era enorme a comparación al de antes.

[Jet]

Con sus propulsores este desapareció a una velocidad abrumadora destruyendo el área donde estaba y apareció enfrente del ángel el cual estaba en shock sin poder defenderse recibió un golpe devastador que salió volando.

-¡AAAAARGH!- Pero no acabo ahí ya que Issei apareció detrás de el para conectar una patada y mandarlo hacia más arriba. Lo siguió para darle una gran cantidad de golpes para después juntando sus manos le diera un golpe de martillo lanzándolo al suelo que cuando se estrelló con gran fuerza hundiéndose creando un cráter mayor que el que genero el hibrido.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! Grito iracundo saliendo del cráter con lanzas en cada mano.

Atacando con ellas como si fueran espadas, el dio unos cuantos cortes que Issei bloqueo con los antebrazos las cuales hartándose de estas lanzo dos golpes que empataron con ellas rompiéndolas dejando al caído indefenso.

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Con un rugido libero una gran llamarada dando de lleno al caído el cual solo se oían sus gritos de dolor al ser quemado vivo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRGH!

Cuando se detuvo segundo después se veía al ángel en un aspecto lamentable, con sus ropas todas rotas y quemadas, quemaduras entre leves y graves, pero aun con todo eso no lo detuvo

-¡LIGHT RAIND!- con un aumento abrupto de poder Kokabiel creo 3 veces la cantidad de lanzas disparándolas hacia su objetivo.

Más no fueron hacia Issei, si no con los chicos los cuales vieron conmocionados esa cantidad de armas viniendo hacia ellos, tanto Loke como Teresa no podrían detener tal cantidad

-¡Infeliz!- Issei salió volando llegando más rápido que su ataque poniéndose enfrente de ellos con su puño envolviéndose en fuego vio que necesitaba más poder -¡Ddraig!-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

- **¡Infernal storm!** \- golpeando su puño en el suelo emergieron una lamas que rodearon a todos y se levando un tornado de fuego, las lanzas impactaron contra este, el cual el castaño hacia lo posible para que durara lo suficiente.

Cuando acabaron los impactos Issei deshizo su técnica y rápidamente apareció atrás de él concentrando el calor en su garra derecha a rojo vivo para cortar 4 alas de un golpe

-¡Aaaaargh!

[Boost]

Dando un giro mortal hacia delante dio un golpe de talón a su cabeza el cual lo mando de nuevo fuertemente al suelo, esta vez mas herido y solo con 4 de sus alas.

Se levantó con dificultad mostrando ya con fatiga por la lucha aunque su poder sea superior ya se notaba la diferencia viendo enfrente, y al fin mostraba algo que nunca pensó que podría, miedo. Si, ahora el temía a la bestia que tenía enfrente ya que tenía el poder para matarlo y el no podía hacer nada.

Descendiendo lentamente imponiendo intimidación y respeto con solo estar ahí, el caído con temor a saber qué hará con él.

Aunque por dentro sea otra historia. Si, Issei ha obtenido cierto control del [Balance Breaker], pero este tenía un límite el cual una vez llegado a ese punto, para serlo breve, no estaría bien. Y con un gran esfuerzo está soportando lo que puede por no dejar que lo vean ni un poco cansado, su orgullo le impedía eso.

Pero ahora daría fin a este encuentro

-Es hora de acabar con esto ¡Graaaaagh!-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Toda la energía estaba siendo reunida en su armadura provocando que esta sea envuelta en una llama roja con rayos verdes, el poder que emanaba aumentaba drásticamente a tal punto que comenzaba a derretir y destruir todo el terreno donde estaba parado.

Extendiendo sus alas y concentra su energía reunida a sus manos hasta el límite, formando una enorme bola de fuego tan candente como el sol, alcanzando el tamaño del dragón haciendo temblar la tierra una última vez apuntando al caído.

 **-¡Glorious Burst!-**

Lanzando la poderosa esfera con gran velocidad hacia Kokabiel que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de dolor al impactar y explotar con tal fuerza que hiso estremecer el lugar.

Cuando el humo provocado por esta se esfumo, podemos ver al que orgullosamente fue un líder acabado en el suelo sin oportunidades de poder levantarse.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creerlo que pudiera vencerlo la alegría los embargo enseguida, incluso los que lo conocían ya que nunca lo llegaron a ver que usara la Boosted gear así, pero…

-Interesante.

Una voz de repente vino del cielo. La primera en darse cuenta de qué fue Akeno-san que tenía una buena lectura de los diferentes tipos de flujo de energía, de pronto levantó la vista. La siguiente en darse cuenta de qué era fue Rias y ya conociendo de quien pertenecía esta energía Loke y Teresa.

Pero Issei no le dio mucha importancia y fue el último en levantar la vista.

Ellos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo oscuro, al mismo tiempo, después de eso la barrera que en esos momentos cubría la escuela se rompió en miles de pedazos, de las alturas se veía quien era responsable de todo eso, ante la mirada atónita de todos, una figura envuelta en una armadura de color blanco con muchas gemas color azul y unas enormes alas de energía del mismo color.

Si Vali Lucifer, descendiente del Lucifer original y además el actual Hakuryuukou. pero solo ellos tres sabia quien era.

-(Sí que llego tarde o es que ha estado viendo la pelea de lo más tranquilo)- se quejó mentalmente ya que debería haber llegado más pronto, pero sintió algo más que no creyó sentir, para su mala suerte -Una de las cosas que no quería volver a sentir era este dolor-decía el castaño sosteniendo su brazo.

[Era normal que te sintieras así al encontrarte con el blanco, y más con ese brazo]- comento Ddraig.

Entonces sorprendidos ven como el caído se levantaba cansado pero sin quitar esa expresión de soberbia que tiene, sí que era resistente.

-A-Así que… fuiste atraído por el Rojo, Vanishing Dragon. Si te metes en mi ca…- antes que Kokabiel terminara su frase, sus alas negras volaron en el aire salpicando el suelo de su propia sangre gritando de dolor por enésima vez.

-Tus alas, son opacas como las de un sucio cuervo -dijo aquella persona dentro de la armadura en un despliegue de velocidad, le arranco otro par de alas del caído -Las de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como la noche eterna.

-(Sigue siendo tan rápido como recordaba)- analizo el castaño

-¡Vanishing Dragon! ¡¿Te me estás oponiendo?!- grito iracundo Kokabiel ya quedándose sin opciones creó unas cuantas lanzas de luz en el cielo, hasta que…

{Divide} {Divide}-esto fue lo que todos escucharon para ser testigos de cómo el ataque del ángel caído comenzaba a perder fuerza, reduciéndose de tamaño.

-¿Qué…?- exclamo el caído al ver como su ataque desapareció en muy poco tiempo -Pero como…

-Soy Vanishing dragón Albion, mi Sacred Gear es Divide Divining, cada diez segundos reduce el poder de quien toque y lo transfiere a mí- decía la persona bajo la armadura -Muy pronto serás tan débil como un humano… esta misión sí que fue aburrida, esperaba divertirme un poco más.

Rápidamente el sujeto de armadura voló a gran velocidad donde estaba el caído y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Azazel me pidió que te llevara de vuelta, aunque gritaras- decía como si nada.

El dragón blanco se elevó para lanzarse en picada con el caído por delante estrellándolo en el piso y levantando una enorme columna de polvo, cuando esta se disipo se pudo ver al blanco con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kokabiel entre sus manos.

-Es verdad tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas a este exorcista renegado- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia Freed para tomarlo con su mano libre- una vez que termine con el acabare con su vida.

Termino de decir para prepararse a largarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

[Me estas ignorando blanco]- exclamo Ddraig.

{Así que por fin despertaste rojo}- contesto una de las gemas de la armadura.

[Por fin nos conocemos, pero en una situación como esta]

{Eso está bien. Es nuestro destino el luchar algún día. Este tipo de cosas suceden}

[Pero Blanco. No puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes]

{Rojo. Tu hostilidad es muy baja también}

[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que luchar]

{Eso es lo que parece. Deberíamos divertirnos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No estaría mal, ¿no? Nos vemos de nuevo, Ddraig}

[Eso también sería divertido, ¿eh? Hasta entonces, Albión]

Los dragones terminaron su conversación extrañando a los presentes y más al castaño

-(Quizás antes no tenga vela en este entierro, pero ¿no tenían nada más que decirse?)

[Siempre fue así, además que rara vez tenemos la ocasión de hablar sin que nuestros portadores se maten al instante de verse]- explico el rojo sin contemplaciones.

-De quien crees que es la culpa- susurro lo último como queja.

De repente el blanco volteo a ver a su contraparte con una mirada analítica o como sea que lo mire, los dos sujetos en armaduras se quedaron viendo en silencio poniendo nervioso a los presentes, hasta que….

-Y entonces con quien tengo el honor- comenzó a hablar Issei con humor.

-Necesitas fuerzas para entenderlo todo. Vuélvete más fuerte mi rival-kun, ya que voy a luchar un día contigo- dijo con un tono de emoción.

Issei no dijo nada, simplemente observaba y entonces una resolución llego a su mente -(Maldito egocentrista y arrogante)

Acto seguido convirtió en una luz blanca y voló al cielo nocturno. Todo el mundo enmudeció con el resultado que nadie había previsto.

Después de las palabras emotivas de Kiba y unos esperados azotes que se merece por derecho, estaba todo tranquilo. Al parecer ser que lograron salvarse una vez más.

¡Rias!- un grito llamo la atención de todos siendo Sona junto con su sequito. Estos venían a ver como se encontraban y ayudarlos, más se pararon de repente en guardia con caras nerviosas.

-¿Sona, que pasa?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Rias, ¿quién es el tipo de la armadura?- pregunto con su expresión estoica de siempre pero con signos de nerviosismo.

La energía y poder que emanaban de Issei lo hacían difícil que otros que no lo vieran supieran que era el, viendo que no le quedaba más opción hablo.

-Kaichou… soy yo- dijo cansadamente Issei.

Se oía un poco distorsionada la voz pero pudieron reconocerla muy bien. Siendo lo primero que todo el grupo Sitri hiso fue quedarse estático para que después dejaran la abierta la boca incrédulos de lo que oían.

-¡Eeeeeeeehh!- gritaron unísono excepto Sona que si bien tenía una cara de estupefacción, pero no llegaba a más.

-¡H-Hyoudou! ¡¿…eres tú?!- pregunto aun impresionado por el estado actual de su compañero.

-S-Si… so-soy… yo- dijo ya alcanzado su límite cayendo de rodilla brillando en rojo.

-¡Ise/kun/sempai/Issei-san!- todos se acercaron al castaño con preocupación.

Cuando el brillo ceso se encontraba Issei sin la armadura, con heridas y envenenamiento por luz, totalmente exhausto, respirando agitadamente y sudando a choros, pareciera que apenas podía estar consiente.

-Ise, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Rias con preocupación latente acercándose.

-Si… algo parecido… solo estoy… ca-cansado…- dijo entrecortadamente regalándole una sonrisa que era forzada pero se desplomo en su hombro preocupándola más.

-Es a consecuencia de su [Balance Breaker]- comento Loke siendo el centro de atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Akeno curiosa.

-Al activarlo este agota su resistencia, por ello debilitamos a Kokabiel primero para que no le dificultara más de la cuenta, incluyendo los efectos al ataque sacro- explicó Teresa aliviándolos que solo sea cansancio.

-Ya veo, si lo hubiera activado al inicio del combate hubiera acabado así antes- conjunto Kiba algo recuperado de su correctivo.

-También tengamos en cuenta que nos subestimo y que no estaba en condiciones óptimas- agrego Rias acostando a su pareja en sus piernas mientras Asia lo curaba.

-Si no lo hubiéramos hecho así el idiota hubiera sacrificado otra parte de su cuerpo por poder… ¡!- hablo de más el peli naranja tapándose la boca, pero ya siendo muy tarde.

Todas las miradas fueron a él, siendo Teresa la única negando, pero las que más le asustaron fueron de las chicas Gremory. Nunca pensó que la pequeña Asia tuviera una expresión tan intensa que asustara, pero al verse acorralado exigiendo respuestas, suspiro derrotado ya que su única opción era contarlo.

* * *

Pasaron los días desde el incidente de kokabiel, siendo que las tropas del Maou vinieron 30 minutos después para nada, le resumieron los hechos y acabaron retirándose, las exorcistas se despidieron para regresar los núcleos de los fragmentos de Excalibur para reformarlas pero estando más serias de lo normal.

Issei y Asia ya llegando a la habitación del club, al entrar se sorprendieron al ver una chica extranjera muy conocida para ellos sentada en el sofá.

-Hey, Sekiryuutei- saludo Xenovia vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la academia, que en la opinión del castaño le quedaba bien.

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa -Ya te hacía en tu país, entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?

¡PA!

Detrás de su espalda salieron un par de alas de demonio.

-Me enteré de que Dios se ha ido. Así que me convertí en un demonio como un abandono de mi misma. Recibí una pieza de Caballo de Rias Gremory y también me pusieron en esta escuela. De ahora en adelante, soy un estudiante de segundo año y también soy miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Espero llevarnos bien, Ise-kun- explico para terminar con un dulce voz a pesar de su expresión seria.

-Claro, y creo que Buchou acepto también en parte porque eres la portadora de Durandal ¿No es así?- Le pregunto Issei viéndola en su silla.

-Exacto, se siente reconfortante que la portadora de Durandal se una a mi nobleza. Ahora con ella y Yuuto tenemos a un par de espadachines poderosos- dijo Rias disfrutando de su nueva adquisición sacándole una gota a Issei.

-¿Estaba bien que les des tu Excalibur? ¿Más bien, está bien que traiciones a la Iglesia?- inquirió curioso siguiendo la conversación.

-Tener a Durandal es suficiente para mí. Cuando les mencione de la ausencia de Dios, ellos se quedaron en silencio. Así que me convertí en un extraño por conocer la ausencia de Dios. La Iglesia odia a los forasteros y la herejía. Incluso si esa persona es la portadora de Durandal, van a destruirlo. Exactamente de la misma manera que el incidente con Asia Argento- dijo riéndose con ironía por su situación.

-(La Iglesia…, siempre que personas esten encontrar de ella rápidamente los apuntan y tratan como herejes. A espaldas de Michael hacen lo que quieren aprovechándose de las personas por el poder e influencias que estos tienen, cualquier cosa que los amenace mejor lo destruyen de una vez)- pensó Issei con molestia y asco sabiendo muchos secretos y cosas que descubrió de ellos a lo largo de los años en su tiempo.

Ejecuciones, extorción, violación y caos, incluso tuvieron que ver en las guerras mundiales solo para satisfacerse a ellos mismos… pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Irina y Teresa?- pregunto viendo como le afecto un poco aquello.

-Ellas regresaron a la sede junto con el cadáver de Balba y las 5 Excaliburs, entre ellas la mía. Los fragmentos que actúan como núcleos fueron recuperados en ese estado, si tienen los núcleos, pueden usar la alquimia para hacer la espada sagrada de nuevo- explico cambiando su ánimo de nuevo.

-Irina tuvo suerte. Gracias a que ella no estaba en ese momento, termino sin saber la verdad. Ella tiene una creencia más fuerte que yo. Si ella se entera de lo de Dios, no sé qué habría pasado con ella- ella sabía que sería muy doloroso si se enterar ahora de la verdad, en el peor de los casos, esto significa que toda su vida fue una farsa. Si eso sucede, no se sabría qué pasaría con ella.

-Claro que, estaba muy decepcionada de que me convertí en un demonio. Yo no podía decirle a que se debía a la ausencia de Dios. Tuvimos una despedida incómoda. Tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos encontremos- término un poco triste, aunque fueran equipo por poco tiempo se encariño mucho con ellas, al igual que Irina.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Issei sonriéndole -Sé que ella al principio estará molesta pero sabe que fue tu elección, te perdonara pronto. Créeme yo soy la prueba de ello- eso le devolvió un poco el ánimo.

-Bueno, ¿quién sabe? La Iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros los demonios. Más precisamente, los Maou para hablar sobre este incidente- anunció Rias a todos -Ellos dijeron: "Nos gustaría hacer contacto con ustedes debido a las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los caídos". También se disculparon sobre Balba porque era su error por dejarlo escapar en el pasado.

-Es lo único que saben hacer, disculparse cuando ya paso todo ha pasado aun cuando es su problema involucran a otros que no tienen nada que ver- murmuro Issei con odio pero todos lo oyeron viendo que en verdad no le agradaba la iglesia para nada.

-Sin embargo, esta escuela es verdaderamente aterradora. Pensar que hay otra hermana de Maou asistiendo a esta escuela- comento la nueva "Caballo" del grupo.

-Sí, aterradora- dijo con voz baja, la exacta descripción de las miradas de Sona Sitri hacia él días después del incidente cuando termino las reparaciones de la escuela.

O, lo que hubiera hecho su hermana si ella salía lastimada. Cualquiera de las dos le causaba escalofríos.

-La verdad acerca de este incidente fue enviada al lado de Dios y de parte de los demonios al Virrey de ángeles caídos, Azazel. El robo de la Excalibur fue una acción tomada sólo por Kokabiel. Los otros líderes no sabían nada. Él lo planeó para romper la tensión entre las tres partes. Debido a que trató de iniciar otra guerra, fue congelado en el Cocito (El lago congelado del infierno (según Wiki)) para la eternidad en un estado de congelación.

-A pesar de que terminó con la intervención del Vanishing Dragón- comento Issei viendo a todos tensarse un poco, y no era menos.

Un Hakuryukou con un Balance breaker perfecto, además de sus habilidades natas, esta aun a un nivel superior. Issei en ese momento estaba envenenado y herido, con el Balance breacker solo termino empeorando eso, pero si estuviera en mejores condiciones no podría hacer mucho contra él.

Al menos no ahora. Con eso vio a Xenovia de reojo, ella podría ayudarle a que termine lo que estaba planeando.

-También habrá una reunión entre los representantes de los ángeles, los demonios y caidos. Al parecer hay algo de lo que Azazel quiere hablar. He oído que tal vez Azazel se disculparía sobre Kokabiel, a pesar de que es sospechoso que se disculpara- término de informar la pelirroja con disgusto.

-(O al menos que le convenga)- pensó el castaño con pesadez, solo quiere una excusa para no trabajar el caído.

-También fuimos invitados a la reunión. Tenemos que informar sobre el incidente en la reunión porque hemos participado en el mismo.

Todo el mundo tenía una expresión de asombro en sus rostros. Claro, cualquiera podría sorprenderse si se les dijera que verían a gente tan importante. Pero que nadie vio que solo el castaño estaba con cara de fastidio.

-(Es oficial, no solo tendré que aguantar a Sirzechs y Azazel, sino también a Michael)- ya veía venir eso, pero esperaba que no se involucrara con estos tipos.

-El Vanishing Dragón pertenece al lado de los caídos ¿no es asi?- cometo Issei con desgano viendo a la peli azul.

-Eso es correcto. Azazel está reuniendo poseedores Sacred Gear que tienen Longinus. No sé lo que está pensando, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. El Dragón Efímero es un luchador de entre ellos. Me enteré de que él es el cuarto o quinto más fuerte de todas las personas fuertes incluyendo a los líderes de Grigori. En este momento, es mucho más fuerte que tú, que eres su rival- explico Xenovia seria.

-(En verdad no quería escuchar eso)- suspiro con molestia.

-Por cierto Issei- menciono Rias llamándole la atención -En vista de los acontecimientos que vendrán, voy a levantarte tu castigo- eso hiso que el castaño suspirara de alivio -Pero… más te vale que no vuelvas a tener esa clase de ideas de nuevo, me escuchaste- este solo asistió asustado ante la fría mirada de su ama, Akeno, Koneko, incluso de Asia, o el intento.

Todos se preguntaran que paso, pues para la mala suerte de Issei, Loke soltó la sopa acerca de su plan de emergencia y cuando despertó unas horas después de lo sucedido recibió el peor regaño de su vida por parte de la pelirroja y la rubia, además de que tendría que dormir en el sillón y eso que estaba recuperándose aun.

Y aun no acababa, todas las chicas del club le hacían la "Ley de hielo" junto con el sequito Sitri, aunque Saji y Kiba si le hablaran normalmente, eso no le ayudaba mucho.

Quitando eso de lado, ve como Xenovia se acerca a Asia.

-Y...debo pedir disculpas, Asia Argento. Ya que Dios no existe, entonces su amor y su ayuda no lo hicieron tampoco. Lo siento, Asia Argento. Golpéame tanto como quieras- se disculpó y le dio permiso inclinándose humildemente.

-…No, no tengo la intención de hacer algo así- le dijo suavemente para que levantara la cabeza -Xenovia-san, estoy disfrutando de mi estilo de vida actual. A pesar de que soy un demonio ahora, conocí a alguien apreciado y personas que son muy importantes para mí. Estoy contenta por el lugar en el que vivo ahora y la gente que he conocido- termino regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Algo que alivio a todos ya que su estado mental estaba en peligro sobre la verdad de dios, lo bueno es que Issei y Rias estaban dándole apoyo y consuelo para que volviera a la normalidad.

-Por lo que sólo tú y yo somos los únicos cristianos que se enteraron de la ausencia de Dios. No voy a ser capaz de decir algo así como un castigo divino para ustedes ahora. Así que soy una hereje ¿no? Yo era un usuario espada sagrada que fue admirado, pero ahora una hereje. No puedo olvidar cómo sus ojos y actitudes cambiaron cuando me vieron- recordó con tristeza en su mirada.

-Pues allá ellos, ahora eres nuestra compañera si hacen algo en tu contra cuenta con nosotros- le dijo sonriéndole, para después ponerse algo nervioso -Además… si es así, yo también quisiera pedirte disculpas sobre ese día. Me enoje de más y dije algunas cosas que no debería, a pesar que no era contigo me desquite sin importarme nada, lo siento- termino inclinándose arrepentido sorprendiéndola y ella no evito sonreír un poco por ello.

-No, no te preocupes, en ese momento éramos enemigos así no hay cuidado- le dijo sinceramente -…Entonces me iré. Hay un montón de cosas que debo tener en cuenta antes de transferirme a esta escuela- se retiraba pero cuando Xenovia intenta salir de la habitación…

-¡U-Umm!- Asia la detiene -El próximo fin de semana voy a salir a jugar con todo el mundo. ¿Desea también unirse Xenovia-san?

Asia, dice con una sonrisa y Xenovia se sorprendió mucho pero luego le dio una sonrisa amarga -La próxima vez si eso. Esta vez no me interesa, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Me puedes enseñar la escuela la próxima vez?- le pidió con una sonrisa a Asia alegrándola.

-¡Sí!

-Te juro que en nombre de mi espada sagrada, Durandal. También me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la espada sagrada demoniaca allí también- afirmo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien. No voy a perder la próxima vez- Kiba también respondió con una sonrisa. Tras eso Xenovia sale de la habitación .

¡CLAP!

-Ahora- les llamo con un aplauso al resto -¡Como todo el mundo ha vuelto una vez más, vamos a iniciar las actividades del club otra vez!

-¡Sí!-

Todo el mundo responde con una voz enérgica. Ese día, todos se rieron de nuevo.

* * *

En una sala de karaoke vemos a dos chicos muy conocidos, sip, Matsuda y Motohama estaban cantando una canción chistosa animadamente.

El día libre había llegado y como lo prometieron fueron a divertiste todo el día, comenzaron a medio-día a los bolos que 4 partidos después ya estaban cansados y fueron al karaoke.

Asia también parece como si estuviera disfrutando, aunque Koneko-chan no está participando en el canto y sólo come helado y pizza, Kiryu seguía eligiendo su canción y Kiba está...bebiendo café elegantemente. Ser tan caballeroso tiene un precio.

Pero aun Issei sigue preguntándose como la castaña con gafas influenciaba tanto a la ex monja. Y era porque Asia estaba vestida con un traje de Gothic lolita a causa de ella, no lo mal entienda ella se veía bien con cualquier cosa puesta pero le preocupaba que consejos le puede dar ahora con su relación.

Pensaba en el pobre Saji que no pudo venir ya que Sona le prohibió juntarse con el sexo opuesto, de verdad ella era una tirana a veces. Sobre Rias y Akeno no pudieron venir porque iban de compras, eso le recuerda que recibió un mensaje de Rias que decía "Voy a elegir un traje de baño, el que más te gustes" con una foto provocativa de ella en un vestidor junto con unos trajes de baño que lo dejo sonrojado, esperaba que eso no pasara a más.

-...Ise-senpai, su cara esta roja- dijo Koneko con una mirada de reproche -Estabas pensando algo pervertido, ¿verdad?

-No es fácil cuando te mandan cosas que no deben al celular- le contesto tomando su bebida.

-¿Estabas pensando en Buchou-san?- Asia dijo directamentecon una cara molesta. Haciendo que Issei se pusiera nervioso.

Volteo a ver como el dúo acababa su canción dándole una idea de cómo salir de esta, además de animar a la rubia.

-No, solo estaba pensando en que cantar ahora- le dijo sonriéndole pasando al frente. Selecciono la canción, tomo el micrófono y entonces comenzó una suave tonada.

 **One Ok Rock My sweet baby**

 _Mi chica, dulce chica._

 _Te veo sonriendo cuando cierro mis ojos._

 _Porque te extraño, te necesito justo ahora._

 _…._

 _Lo siento, pues mi frágil corazón no ha dicho "He vuelto"._

 _Nunca supe que te hice sentir tan sola._

 _Mi manera de decir "Estoy cansado" es ahora pasado._

 _Y la forma en que he esperado regresar fue dolorosa._

Todos se quedaron asombrados, no sabían que tenía buena voz para este tipo de música, todos observaron como este no le quitaba la mirada a la rubia sonrojándola, estaba cantando para ella.

 _Y volvemos a gritar._

 _Las cosas triviales._

 _Aún no podemos detener la lluvia._

 _Por ello nos rendimos._

 _Juntos nuevamente._

 _Pues solo tú puedes conducirme a la locura._

 _…._

 _Mi chica, dulce chica, oh_

 _Nunca fuiste capaz de ser sincera conmigo._

 _Tu tierna timidez te hace única._

De a poco se acercó a la rubia que estaba embalsamada por el castaño y comenzó a susurrarle a la oreja cosas que la hicieron reírse, satisfecho se separó un poco para seguir sosteniendo su mano.

 _¿Crees en el destino?_

 _Pues no puedo negarlo, querida, tú y yo._

 _¿Por qué estamos viviendo aquí?_

 _…._

 _Si ambos debemos tener la oportunidad de conocernos._

 _¿Qué otro tipo de dificultad deberemos de superar?_

 _…._

 _Pensando sobre lo que me conviene._

 _Aún estás inquieta._

 _Ese tipo de pensamiento. Incluso hoy continúo dependiendo demasiado de ti._

 _Pues solamente yo puedo conducirte a la locura._

Cada palabra la decía con unos sentimientos sinceros, todos vieron que la pareja estaba metida en su mundo de nuevo pero eso no dejaba que el castaño desentonara ni un momento.

 _Mi chica, dulce chica, desde ahora quiero caminar junto a ti hacia el futuro._

 _Eso es lo que mi corazón me dice._

 _…._

 _Oye querida, por favor dime, oh_

 _Porque está bien sin palabras._

 _Mi único deseo es estar sonriendo junto a ti._

 _…._

 _El mundo está en apuros._

 _Nuestro tiempo se ha detenido tempranamente._

 _No hay de qué preocuparse._

 _El tiempo no nos separará._

Con unos cuantos segundos del instrumental termino la canción, y ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro, hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir emocionados a Issei regresándolos a la realidad, avergonzándolos un poco pero sin separarse las manos.

Viendo como Kiba y Kiryu lo ovacionaban, del otro lado el dúo estaba algo celosos por la manera de cantar de su amigo y con la albina veía al castaño con admiración y con un poco de celos por lo de Asia, aun dejo estos de lado por el momento.

Si, hoy ha sido un día donde pudieron recuperarse de los malos momentos de antes.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí este otro capítulo de esta emocionante historia. Lo sé, lose, ¿qué haces subiendo capitulo tan temprano no es así?, les dije que ya tenía parte hecho y aquí esta.**

 **Pues vemos como este Issei ya llego al tan esperado y amado por todos (aunque tan odiado como para cambiarlo de diseño) Balance breaker, y si bien casi venció a Kokabiel, vieron que no lo hiso por medio de fuerza ya que le puse la tan esperada explicación.**

 **Parte de su entrenamiento con los dioses dragones, una explicación, que no sé si es vaga o si los fundamentos no son claros, del porque los dragones son tan temidos y un final algo emotivo.**

 **¡Antes de nada! Si les gusto lo de la canción y quieren que siga poniéndolas, pues lastima. En primera no voy poner a un Issei cantante, si bien me gusta la temática pero lo puse solo por la situación depende de los sucesos venideros.**

 **Segundo, me gusta mucho las sagas de Digimon, y más si en ellas llegan a la etapa mega y no inventan cosas como la fusión o digimon´s tan fuertes como ellas ((-_-) perdón si ofendo a alguien que le encanta la saga de Frontier y Xcros wars).**

 **Aunque veía que mi ataque favorito había sido utilizado tantas veces en diferentes fics y de esta serie para mi sorpresa. Pues como cabezota que soy, busque otro que me gustase y el ataque especial de Shinegreymon me pareció una buena idea.**

 **¿Falta de creatividad?... Supongo.**

 **Y chicos, me estoy haciendo le esfuerzo de ver los tomos de la novela de nuevo pero… ¡es que no aguanto al Issei original! No sé qué tiene pero, o me acabo enojando que solo piense en pechos y cosas pervertidas o me rio de eso y me da vergüenza ajena de verlo, el en anime ya lo veía venir pero la novela es otro nivel.**

 **Ya la había visto hasta el séptimo tomo por ahí cuando le perdí el hilo a la historia, pero ahora lo veo de otra manera. No me malentiendan, sé que gracias a esa personalidad ha salvado a muchas personas, pero no es la historia… soy yo.**

 **Quitando de eso me la paso bien leyéndola quizás hasta me la termine al fin.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si mi buscador de series de la infancia me lo permite responderé.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	11. Especial: Día del amor y la amistad

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos a un gran reencuentro.**

 **Primero quiero resaltar que no estoy muerto, solo que no he tenido tiempo de estar en la computadora, además que esta se dañó el disco duro y no tuve dinero para repararla, por lo cual podrán saber algunos que se borró toda la información y no pude salvar los borradores de los capítulos y eso fue a mediados de noviembre.**

 **Ya no tengo trabajo y un familiar tuvo una operación por lo que tuvimos que sacar dinero de donde sea y por cualquier medio…**

 **Claro que ninguna persona salió dañada tanto física, mental o emocionalmente durante este recaudo.**

 **Olvidemos todo eso y hablemos de lo importante.**

 **San Valentín, esa gran fecha para amar y ser amado… la odio.**

 **Quitando que solo es una forma barata de sacarle dinero las empresas a los pobres tipos enamorados, es también una excusa para sacar un corto temático de esta fantástica historia.**

 **(Lo sé, estoy siendo muy egocéntrico con esto… ¡pero si no soy yo quien si no!)**

 **Y como no puedo ser menos la inspiración me ataco y tomo dos días hacer esto, espero que les guste.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

-{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres poderosos.

- _Hola_ \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Especial: Día del amor y amistad

Mañana es San Valentín (día del amor y la amistad), este días representa los lazos que las personas tienen entre si ya sea romántica o no y muchos usan este día tomando valor para declarárseles los unos a los otros regalándose flores o chocolates.

Mas siendo realistas, diferentes compañías usan este día esperado para vender materiales que les sirven a otros para lo que es y beneficiarse, estrategia marketing.

Para la mayoría de las personas es hermoso y se esmeran en que su pareja o enamorado sepa que lo que sienten por él sea verdadero, hasta cierto punto.

Más ese poco, ya sea por nerviosismo, miedo o en si no encajan con el gusto de su amor no correspondido, o peor aún que saben muy bien que no recibirán nada de este día, comen en la soledad de su habitación ese tan esmerado regalo.

Uno de ellos es Hyoudou Issei.

Este chico es un joven que paso logro de una forma seguir adelante.

Volvió atrás en el tiempo por un capricho del destino a rememorar sus aventuras que, en si son increíbles, también vergonzosas hasta cierto punto que él no las tolera.

El motivo… era un pervertido.

Y aunque no era feo y algo atractivo a primera vista, esto hiso que las chicas lo aíslen y lo único que reciba de ellas sea una mirada de asco o una golpiza por espiarlas en los vestidores.

Además le hiso pasar por las peores experiencias en el amor y de una manera en que afecto su moral al punto que no quería saber nada de este día maldiciendo a las parejas felices.

Por ello lo vemos hoy en la cama escondido en las sabanas a las sombras de su habitación tratando de hacer que termine rápido este día.

Lo que hubiera funcionado de no ser por una chica.

-Ise-san, ya es hora de levantarse- abrió la puerta Asia la cual venia alegre.

-Asia no, hoy no quiero salir a ningún lado- se envolvió en sus sabanas tratando de dormir o algo.

-Pero Ise-san hoy hace un buen día, además hoy es el día del-

-Y por ser este día quiero estarme hoy aquí- le interrumpió abruptamente a la rubia.

La habitación oscura cayó en un silencio incómodo. Asia se puso triste por no saber que le pasaba a su pareja y pensó que lo hiso enojar e Issei se sentía culpable de lo rudo que fue al decir eso.

Sabía que ella no tenía nada de culpa de su genio, pero hoy era uno de eso días malos en que verdad no quería hacer nada que no fuera estar solo, después haría de todo lo que fuera para disculparse.

Pero olvido que había otra chica.

-Ise, es hora de levantarte de una vez- hablo Rias apareciendo en la puerta.

Y caminándose hacia la ventana jalo las cortinas dejando pasar la luz del sol, lo cual irrito al castaño levantándolo de mala gana.

-Rias, te dije que hoy quiero estar aquí- Issei le afirmo con enojo lo hablado la noche anterior, lo cual ella acepto y se ve que no cumplió.

-Si lo dijiste. Pero dime ¿dejaras a tus amadas novias pasar este días solas sabiendo que su novio esta indispuesto por decisión propia?- pregunto con una sonrisa lo cual saco un gruñido de fastidio de él.

Asia miro como el desviaba la mirada y volteo con la pelirroja viéndola guiñarle el ojo, sabiendo que ahora seguía ella.

-Cierto, hoy saldremos a pasear por la cuidad pensábamos que Ise-san nos acompañaría pero- dijo mirando al suelo con melancolía fingida.

El castaño la miro con sorpresa, no es que pensara que no harían nada hoy pero, no sabía de esto.

-Es verdad, es una lástima. Hoy estaremos solas en un día importante para las parejas. Despechadas y solitarias en buscan del consuelo y afecto de alguien más que nuestra pareja- explico con gran pesar, fingido.

Haciendo que Issei las mire con una Póker face ante el sucio y rastrero truco que estaban haciendo el par de chicas enfrente de él.

-Quizás alguien con malas intenciones y más de uno, podrían hacernos algo y nosotras al no poder herirlos quien sabe que nos pasara- siguió Asia mirando con ojos cristalinos conteniendo lágrimas al castaño que trataba de no mirarla y caer en su juego.

-Si solo nuestro Ise/Ise-san estuviera ahí para nosotras- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo juntando sus manos con una expresión de tristeza absoluta mirando disimuladamente al chico esperando que hiciera algo.

Ante la petición de ellas Issei las miraba intercaladamente con molestia. Y conociéndolas se irían como si nada y no quería estar con la preocupación en boca todo el día.

Así que lanzando un fuerte suspiro con una cosa en mente.

-(Maldita sea)

Era de esperarse que siendo un día a mediado de invierno estar muy abrigados y siendo específicamente hoy mas fin de semana ver muchas parejas pasar por la calle acurrucándose amorosamente, cosa que empalagó a Issei enseguida.

Los tres estaban caminando juntos claro que no agarrados de la mano para no llamar la atención, él era el único de la calle en no estar del todo abrigado, solo con una camisa de manga larga roja y bufanda gris.

Siendo mitad dragón ni lo necesitaba pero solo por aparentar.

-Bueno ¿qué tenemos que comparar Asia?- pregunto Rias viendo tienda en tienda.

-Tengo los ingredientes aquí pero…- respondió viendo preocupada su destino.

-¿Pero?- los otros dos siguieron su mirada quedándose con los ojos abiertos a lo que veían.

La tienda de dulces que prácticamente era una zona de guerra para las mujeres. Insultándose, jalándose el cabello, lanzándose cosas e incluso golpeándose para tener aunque sea una pequeña porción de chocolate.

Issei ahora si estaba preocupado en dejarlas solas en ese lugar, quizás Rias podría hacer algo pero ella y Asia terminarían lastimadas de todos modos y no quería eso.

-Chicas, mejor vámonos no merece la pena- declaro Issei dándose vuelta para alejarse.

Pero Rias lo detuvo del brazo haciendo que este la mire con sorpresa.

-No Ise, lo hace y no creo que nos cueste tanto- le sonrió confiada mirando al mar de féminas.

-Rias, nada de magia- pronuncio serio a la chica sabiendo lo que haría.

-Tranquilo, ellas no parecen fuertes- aclaro para hacerle ver que parecía un juego de niños preocupándolo aún más.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Mejor vamos a otro lugar, no puede ser el único en la ciudad!- trato de convencerla reteniéndola de no ir y que Asia terminara curándola por cabezota.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay otras cinco dulcerías que podemos ver- afirmo a la idea comenzando a caminar los tres con Rias frustrada de lo fácil que hubiera sido.

-No me jodas- musito con molestia Rias y Issei.

Habían ido a las 5 tiendas y lo que encontraron fue la misma escena pero variando entre mayor a menor intensidad y ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

Descansaron un poco sentados en una banca en el parque, lo bueno para las chicas era que Issei irradiaba calor el cual evitaba que les afectara el calor pero eso no quitaba su amargura, sobre todo a las chicas.

-Como puede ser que no haya nada de chocolate hoy!-se quejó la pelirroja molesta por tal fracaso.

-Y yo que quería preparar algo bueno- comento una muy desanimada rubia con lágrimas cómicas.

La verdad es que tenían que comprarlo unos dos días antes si no lo sabían, lo que vimos eran chicas que se les olvido a última hora- musito Issei viendo su celular buscando un lugar para almorzar.

Las dos lo miraron como si este hubiera dado la idea del año lo cual el solo las miraba con cara plana.

-Lo sabían ¿verdad?- pregunto escéptico pensando que lo sabrían.

Su respuesta solo fue que desviaran la cara avergonzada. La imagen hiso que sin poder evitarlo se riera a carcajadas.

La mayoría de las chicas sabían eso pues la demanda del dulce era muy codiciado al último día, y le dio gracia como una [Rey] y una chica muy ordenada no se hayan dado cuenta.

-¡Ise/Ise-san!- exclamaron molestas viéndolo reírse de ellas sosteniendo su estomago

-¡Jajaja! L-Lo siento, es que pen-pensé que sabrían ¡jajaja!- decía entre risas tratando de clamarse.

Las chicas después que se les pasara el enojo vieron que esta era la primera vez que reía el castaño hoy después de estar malhumorado.

Sabían que este día no era de los mejores para alguien como él, más teniendo en cuenta que su primera cita termino con su asesinato. Por eso trataron de elevarle el ánimo haciendo un chocolate cosa que no funciono.

Después de todo esto se sentían alegres de hacerlo feliz un rato. Se acurrucaron un poco más entre ellos viendo el paisaje gris. No era el más romántico, pero no se quejaban.

RIIIING RIIIING

El tono del celular de Rias (que será copiado misteriosamente por todos XD) quito la tranquilidad del momento.

-Akeno que pasa- contesto el aparato viendo que era su [Reina]

- _Hola Buchou ¿me preguntaba si estaban en casa?_ \- pregunto curiosa la morena por la línea.

-No estamos afuera ¿porque?- respondió intrigada.

- _Bueno como hoy no hay nada que hacer invite a todo el club para tomar un pastel de chocolate que prepare_ \- aclaro oyéndose alegre, pero a Rias le sorprendió más otra cosa.

-De chocolate, espera ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo si no encontramos nada de ello?- pregunto intrigada de que ella si tenía con que hacerlo.

- _Ara ara ¿no me digas que fueron a buscar los ingredientes hoy? Todos saben que tienen que comprarlos con mínimo dos días de anticipación_ \- a eso ella se quedó callada con la cara roja.

-…Algo así

- _Fu fu fu Buchou no esperaba menos que usted_ \- se rio elegantemente por la torpe acción de su amiga.

-¡Akeno!- exclamo más avergonzada que antes -Bien vamos para allá.

- _Oh y asegúrate de traer a Ise-kun_ \- fue lo último que oyó al cortarle.

-Y que quería Akeno-san- pregunto Asia curiosa.

-Dice que hiso un pastel y que todos vallamos a probarlo- expuso con molestia por el ingrediente principal.

-¿De chocolate?- inquirió con desanimo por lo que oyó.

-Si…- respondió igual provocándole unas pequeñas risas al castaño que solo recibió un jalón en las mejillas.

Viendo que no había nadie activo un círculo mágico para ir lo más rápido y acabar con esto de una vez.

Al llegar vieron impresionados como el club estaba decorado con ramos de rosas en floreros y globos en forma de corazones con leyendas como "Te quiero" o "Te amo". Algo que saco de balance al trio que no se lo esperaron para nada.

Ara ara que rapidez- a sus espaldas hablo Akeno con un tono muy alegre.

Al voltearse la vieron con el carrito que tenía un pastel en forma de corazón junto con un juego de té para servir. La forma del pastel dejo los ánimos de los recién llegados por los suelo, claro que por diferentes razones.

-Buchou, buenas tardes- la puerta se abrió con Koneko llegando muy abrigada, demasiado

-Koneko-chan, que bueno que llegaste- dijo Rias quitándose la chamarra y poniéndola en el perchero.

-¿Y Yuuto-sempai?- pregunto buscando al rubio y no encontrarlo.

-Oh cierto, Yuuto no podrá llegar tiene un trabajo de ultimo encargo- comunico Rias y la albina solo asntio

En otro lugar vemos como el caballero estaba en unos serios problemas, no es que odie este día pero en estos casos prefería enfrentarse contra todo el cielo a esto

-Yuuto-kun que bueno que viniste

-Si Yuuto-chan me alegra verte

-Espero que nos divirtamos

Esos y más frases con insinuaciones subidas de tono llegaban para el de parte de un grupo de mujeres mayores en el departamento de una ya conocida contratista.

El muy incómodo y sonrojado siendo rodeado por ellas con sonrojos muy marcados y olor a alcohol, y que estaban de poco a poco quitándose la ropa.

Esto sucede en todo los años, al ser un chico caballeroso con cualquier mujer salen flechadas de él, ya sea en la escuela o en el trabajo, por no faltar el respeto y por la manera en que fue educado no quiere negarles algo como regalos y cartas de amor.

Pero hoy es una excepción, ya que cuando es invocado suelen ser mujeres solteras que al no tener ninguna relación se sienten muy solas en San Valentín.

Por lo que todas las contratistas organizan una fiesta y llaman a Yuuto para que las acompañen hasta el siguiente día.

Lo malo… es que llegan con alcohol y al estar en estado de ebriedad se ponen un poco ¿juguetonas?, por así decirlo. Lo acarician en todas partes, tratan de quitarle la ropa y más de una se ha atrevido a besarle en la comisura de los labios.

Pero por si se lo preguntaban el cómo seguía siendo virgen hasta hoy en día pasando 3 años por lo mismo era que venían a rescatarlo las chicas durmiendo a las féminas.

Por eso aunque parezca calmado y sonriente, por dentro estaba algo nervioso pues ya comenzaron a beber.

-(Por favor Buchou, no me olvide)- pensó pues el año pasado Rias casi no llega a tiempo y pues vio como casi pierde la pureza de su [Caballo]

-Akeno, por si las dudas pusiste el protector a Yuuto

-Hai- la afirmo sacándole un suspiro de alivio

-(Así que era verdad, con razón Tsubaki-san se enojó en este día)- pensó divertido pues el Kiba fuera rescatado por su novia y después amenazado por su Naginata pues era algo inolvidable.

-Entonces antes de comenzar. Ise-kun, toma- dijo la morena ofreciéndole una caja pequeña color violeta

-Eh. Ah… gracias- la toma algo dudoso viéndola y la olfateo un poco confirmando que era solo chocolate.

-Ara ara que atrevido el olerlo sabiendo que es mío- dijo en un tono erótico

-Es para asegurarme que no tenga carne de rana- le refuto tranquilo. Pero todas quedaron casi sin habla por lo que dijo.

-Ise-san ¿cómo que carne de rana?- pregunto Asia nerviosa pensando que oyó mal

-Pues el año pasado a mí, Motohama y Matsuda no dieron chocolates rellenos de eso, quede algo traumado por lo cual es que soy muy cuidadoso. Perdón si te hice pensar mal- le explico disculpándose de el por qué lo cual a ella no le molesto, pero creían que aun siendo como era eso fue muy bajo.

-(De seguro esto y más cosas es por lo que no tolera este día)-pensó Rias con enojo el cómo era tratado Issei por las chicas de la escuela, aunque en parte lo tenía merecido.

Veía como estaba Issei sentado en el sofá y comía los chocolates nervioso y sonrojado por parte de Akeno sentada en el…

¡Sentada en el!

-¡Akeno apártate¡- le ordenó molesta al igual que Asia y Koneko dándose cuenta como ella aprovecho su lapso mental

-Buchou no se preocupe solo estoy haciendo que la experiencia de Issei por su primer chocolate sea la mejor- dijo acercándole el dulce al sonrojado joven.

-Su…- comenzó Rias

-Primer…- siguió Asia

-Chocolate…- y termino Koneko

Ninguna de las tres podía reaccionar ante tal noticia.

Sabían que Issei no tenía mucha popularidad entre el sexo femenino (Ninguna mejor dicho) pero no pensaron que no le hayan regalado nada en San Valentín.

-Ise… ¿eso es verdad?- interrogo aun difícil de creer

-Pues… si- declaro algo avergonzado

Mentalmente recordaba los múltiples regalos por esta fecha en su tiempo. Pero en este, no tenía ninguno que no sea de parte de su madre o solo por compasión.

-Ya veo así que por eso era esto- en la entrada estaba Xenovia llegando apenas y quitándose el exceso de ropa.

-Xenovia-san- saludo Asia llegando con ella.

-Asia, todos buenas tardes- devolvió el saludo junto con todos ya con Akeno fuera del espacio personal del castaño.

Se encamino al parado castaño notando como se acercaba, ya estando en frente saco una pequeña caja color azul

-Ise, aquí está tu regalo- le dio la caja sorprendiendo a las chicas por tener uno.

Aunque el pensar que pudo sacar su espada para hacerse con uno también paso por sus mentes

-Oh Gracias- agradeció alegre -Por cierto ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunto interesado y preocupado a la vez.

Pensó lo mismo que ellas

-Bueno, vi hace unos días como unas chicas hablaban de ello y lo compre en ese momento- explico y la rubia y pelirroja sintieron como una flecha atravesara su cuerpo por su error -Eso significa que soy tu segundo regalo ¿no?- pregunto muy interesada en su respuesta.

-Eeeh, si- le Issei contesto algo incómodo por su mirada.

Un jalón de su manga dirigiendo su mirada hacia su espalda pudo ver a la pequeña albina con una caja blanca con lazo negro.

-Ise-sempai…- sin más palabras le ofreció.

-Gracias- agradeció aceptándolo y acariciándole la cabeza sonrojándola.

Después de eso Issei dirigió discretamente su mirada hacia sus novias que estaban tristes.

Todas le dieron su regalo al castaño menos ellas que eran las que se suponían que tenían el deber principal que cualquier otra persona, pero al final hubo fallos en su plan.

-Chicas…- Issei les llamo la atención sacando so cajas una roja y otra amarrilla ofreciéndoselas sorprendiendo a todas -Tomen.

-Pero Ise ¿y esto?- pregunto algo impactada sosteniendo la que se supone que es suya al igual que Asia.

-Pues, como te dije ayer no quería salir hoy y para compensarlas el no pasar este les compre un regalo, se los iba a dar en la noche pero... no se supone que los chicos deberían dar nada hasta el Día blanco, aun así sorpresa jejeje- explico rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

Tanto Rias como Asia se sintieron conmovidas por el presente del joven, a pesar que no cumplieron con su acuerdo el aun así no tuvo ningún reparo en darles un regalo cuando no debería.

Asia fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a su rostro para besarlo con suavidad rodeándole el cuello.

Enseguida le correspondió rodeando su cintura acercándose más, sentir en ese acto un sentimiento muy cálido era lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Al terminársele el oxígeno se separaron mirándose a los ojos a él le encantaban ver ese color esmeralda reluciendo con pureza y ella veía fascinada los orbes ambarinos el cómo brillaban con fiereza y que sentía que la protegería. Ambos se quedaron solo observándose pero al final ella rompe el abrazo estrecho su regalo con un sonrojo.

Entonces ve como Rias la imita tomando sus mejillas y plantándole un beso. Este era un poco más demandante y profundo pero no dejaba de trasmitir ese calor y los sentimientos que desbordaban en el acto.

Al separarse por el maldito aire y quedarse viendo a los ojos, ella miro lo mismo Asia alguien que arriesgaba su vida con tal de protegerlas y el miraba con admiración esos orbes aguamarina que lo hipnotizaba atrayéndole más cada vez.

Ya acabando ella tomo con una reluciente sonrisa su regalo quedando al lado de Asia que también le sonreía.

-Gracias- le agradecieron al unísono provocando que Issei sonriera genuinamente feliz.

Las otras tres quedaron rezagadas, siendo Akeno y Koneko las que sentían celos aunque lo disimulaban lo mejor posible y Xenovia la cual aún no sabía cómo tratar este tipo de temas.

Ya sin más comenzaron a comer el pastel que ahora para Issei, no parecía ya tan mal, en su futuro no disfrutaba ese día y menos en su pasado.

Pero ahora podía decirse así mismo que pudo disfrutarlo de la mejor manera en la que el destino podía darle.

De pronto un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la habitación del club el cual tenía el logo de Gremory, de ahí salió un Kiba sin camisa con marcas de labial en el cuello y torso, respirando muy agitado.

-¿Kiba estas bien?- pregunto Issei preocupado al igual que todas por su amigo

-S-Si, algo así- respondió con algo de dificultad siendo ayudado por Koneko llevándolo al sillón.

-Esta vez se pasaron, Yuuto terminaras tu contratos con ellas, yo me encargo del resto- ordeno Rias con una mirada oscura, las mujeres pagaran por meterse con su siervo.

Este solo agradeció sonriendo muy aliviado, ahora si todos acabaron de una u otra manera el día más ajetreado para los jóvenes.

 **Bueno aquí acaba este corto.**

 **Más de uno ya me dirá por qué lo subí el día siguiente, pues ya dije mis razones, apenas pude sentarme en la computadora y apenas pude actualizar.**

 **Hablando de actualizar, El dragón de Kuoh y Un espíritu indomable ya llegaran, quizás el fin de semana pueda subirlos al fin.**

 **Así que espérenme que ya están llegando.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si mi buscador de series de la infancia me lo permite responderé.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


	12. Chapter 11 Problemas en la piscina

**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo.**

 **Antes de empezar, pido una tremenda disculpa por el tiempo muerto en el que no estuve. Como ya se dijo en el especial, Love and Friendship, pues eso ya estoy bien solo me tengo que acostumbrar de nuevo al ritmo que tenía.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

Referencias:

-Hola- diálogos

-(Hola)- pensamientos

{[Hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

- _Hola_ \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 11: Día ajetreado, problemas en la piscina.

Era un nuevo día muy agradable después de todo lo ocurrió, habían pasado unos días del incidente con las Excalibur, después de una lucha a muerte contra el ex líder de los caídos Kokabiel. Todo había regresado a la tranquilidad para el disfrute de los chicos.

PAM!

PAM!

PAM!

KLANCK!

KLANCK!

KLANCK!

-Aaaaah!/ Raaaah!

BOOOOM!

Bueno, no tanta tranquilidad

En una parte muy alejada de la ciudad de Kuoh, en lo más profundo de las montañas cerca de donde está la "mansión de campo" de Rias, estaban parte del club de ocultismo en un difícil entrenamiento.

Entre ellos estaban Issei Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko. Siendo que hoy Rias iba a ver a su madre acompañada de Akeno, y Asia se iría de compras con la Sra. Hyoudou, así que tendrían casi todo el día para entrenar.

BOOOOM!

De una explosión salieron Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko disparados de espaldas patinando cubriéndose, los espadachines con sus espadas y la albina con sus puños. Se mostraban muy cansados, respirando agitadamente con rasguños y con su ropa de gimnasias desgarradas en algunas partes.

-Huf… huf… está bien, se puso difícil- menciono el rubio a sus compañeras que al igual que él no dejaban de mirar la cortina de humo.

Esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco mostrando a su oponente que no era otro que Issei, pero estaba rodeado de un aura roja con su brazo sin el vendaje especial y ojos rasgados brillantes. Pero también estaba cansado respirando agitadamente, además de llevar unas pesas negras en los brazos y piernas que se veían muy gruesas y un chaleco del mismo material y peso.

Sin decir nada el castaño se lanzó contra ellos, los cuales apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar el golpe. Pero no acabo ahí, fue directo con Kiba entablando una batalla para desviar sus rápidos ataques tanto del filo de la espada como de su garra con las escamas endurecidas, Issei al verse en desventaja en velocidad decidió darle una patada la cual a bloqueo pero lo mando a unos metros y aprovecho para ir contra la peli azul.

Esta al contrario del rubio, ella le dificultaba mucho más seguir el ritmo del castaño dificultando bloquear sus golpes, pero de pronto viene Koneko en su auxilio tratando de golpearlo pero sin éxito, aunque ambas lo tenían controlado ya que mientras la albina contraatacaba y Xenovia bloqueaba sus golpes no podían acertar ningún golpe hasta que Kiba apareció para combatirlo.

Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que el castaño perdió su aura cayendo al suelo exhausto sin poder moverse, hay que decir que fue ese momento en que también cayeron los demás igual de cansados.

-E-Está bien… huf… tal vez… dejarlo hasta aquí… sería lo ideal… huf- decía entre jadeos aun tirado recibiendo una afirmación de todos los demás.

Después de un rato de descansar lo suficiente Koneko le ayudo a levantarse y quitarse los pesos, agradeciéndole suspiro aliviado pero aun sin poder moverse del todo por la cantidad de energía que tuvo que utilizar.

-Maldición, aún se me dificulta mantenerlo- gruño algo molesto limpiándose el sudor.

-Sinceramente pensé que sería mucho más difícil el luchar contigo de esta forma- comento Kiba y este lo ve sorprendido -Es que… se veía que estabas yendo enserio y pensé que no tendríamos oportunidad, aunque los pesos tuvieron que ver también.

-No te creas- le devolvió la palabra ahora siendo él el confundido- Si, quizás soy fuerte y que las pesas son una molestia, pero fueron ustedes los que me forzaron a ir enserio, eso ya dice mucho- dijo con una sincera sonrisa lo cual satisfacía a todos ya que no esperaron que el los considerara oponentes digno de pelear enserio -Aunque también no iba a ir con todo junto con el Balance breaker, tampoco creo que hay que exagerar je je- aunque lo dijo con algo de humor a ninguno le hiso gracia la imagen mental de luchar contra la armadura del legendario Sekiryuutei además con el poder que pudo vencer a uno de los líderes de los caídos.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de los tres. Pero ahora que lo decía, otra duda les entro al grupo.

-Ise-sempai, ¿cuándo obtuvo el Balance breaker?- inquirió con curiosidad la albina al igual que los [caballos].

-Fue cuando sacrifique mi brazo- con ello se formó un silencio incomodo alrededor ya que no era una imagen que a ninguno le gustase recordar, bueno excepto por alguien.

-¿Que tiene que ver tu brazo con el B.B.?- pregunto Xenovia con curiosidad sin entender el ambiente tenso.

 **(NTA/: Para facilitarme las cosas pondré solo las siglas de Balance breaker, o "B.B.")**

-Bueno, cuando le hice el sacrificio a Ddraig esto me permitió acceder temporalmente al B.B. claro que no lo active hasta que después podía activarlo cuando quisiera, pero con la desventaja que tengo que esperar un minuto para activarlo- explico, aunque a él no le gustaba nada el temporizador para activar su Balance breaker -Y tu Kiba ¿cómo has mejorado tu B.B.?- le pregunto interesado en el progreso del caballo.

-Bueno hasta ahora lo he podido mantenerlo aproximadamente unos 20 minutos pero después me deja exhausto.

-Valla ¿en verdad es difícil usar el B.B.?- cuestiono Xenovia dudosa ya que no parecían esforzarse al usarlo.

-Y mucho pero solo al principio, con el tiempo se vuelve más fácil de activar- término ya parándose aun cansado -Sera mejor terminar por hoy ya se está haciendo tarde y mejor no preocupar a Rias si llegamos tarde.

Todos aceptaron eso y después de recoger sus cosas regresaron a sus respectivos hogares satisfechos de sus progresos.

* * *

Pero para Issei estaba latente una preocupación que no lo dejaba en paz, desde la mañana en que la pelirroja le dijo a donde iba a ir tenía un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. No era menos, ya que Rias fue a ver a su Madre, ósea en el inframundo, su casa, donde también estará su padre Lord Gremory, que también vendrá en unos días por el Día de la visita de los padres.

¿Qué tiene de malo eso?… ¡Todo! Si no era mucha presión el verse la cara con él, no solo podía ir y saludarlo con un "Hola Lord Gremory, tiempo sin verlo ¿cómo ha estado?, ah por cierto salgo con su hija desde hace tiempo"…

Ok. Suena tonto si lo dice así.

Pero eso no quita que sea difícil dar la noticia, además que aunque no sea de los que siguán las reglas al pie de la letra, no piensa que deje a su hija estar con un reencarnado clase baja sin nombre o reputación como el, y ser solo el Sekiryuutei no lo salvara esta vez.

-Haaaa- solo suspira con pesadez pensando en que pasara con su relación con Rias, además que no era tan fácil ya que también estaba saliendo con Asia, quizás a ambos padres no le agraden la idea de la poligamia ahora que adelanto bastante las cosas.

-Siguen preocupándote esas cosas.

Levanto la cabeza para ver que la que lo llamo fue su madre limpiando la cocina, hace unos momentos llego después de las chicas que ahora estaban en sus habitaciones y él se quedó pensativo en la sala. Ella sabía las preocupaciones de su hijo ya que él le pidió concejos, cosa que le alegro pero eso no lo calmo mucho que digamos.

-Bueno no es tan sencillo- dijo y ella se siente a sillón de a lado

-Te puedo entender, bueno no del todo. Aun me parece difícil de creer que tengas una relación con 2 hermosas chicas y no te hagas el tonto pervertido que esperábamos- dijo con una sonrisa sacándole una gota al castaño.

-Ah… ¿g-gracias?…

-Pero, al ver como las tratas tanto con amor y respeto nosotros les permitimos estar juntos. Y te aseguro que tanto los padres de Rias-san también lo comprenderán al verlos. Sí, es extraño pero tampoco es que estén haciendo algo malo, como les dijimos cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo- con eso Issei no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz, su madre no sabía que esas palabras que dijo le llenaban de alegría a su hijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón… gracias mama- junto con eso su madre le volvió a sonreír tiernamente, como solo una madre lo hace.

Eran en verdad esos momentos donde Issei se sentía en paz, con tu familia, las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti

-Aunque… me gustaría que no llevaran sus momentos íntimos tan lejos- le aviso mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados causándole un sonrojo al joven.

-J-Ja ja ja… lo intentare- no tuvo que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería. Algunas veces que se besaba con Rias o Asia lo llevaban a unas caricias algo "muy" atrevidas.

Bueno, dejo su madre para tomarse un baño ya que comenzaba a oler mal por el sudor. Llego y después de preparar el baño se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina a disfrutar del agua caliente aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo relajándolo.

-En verdad habían sido unos días llenos de tranquilidad igual que en la escuela… aunque- sí, hubo otro tumulto de emociones con la nueva estudiante del extranjero, Xenovia Quarta. No hay que decir que los chicos eran los más emocionados, como si no ya hubieran tantas mujeres a su alrededor.

En fin, pero Issei aún se pregunta como nadie le parece extraño el ingreso de no una sino dos chicas a mitad de semestres, y sabía que no era por la causa de la magia.

[Quizás no le prestan tanta atención como deberían, además que las hormonas de los chicos y la curiosidad de las chicas la disfrazan perfectamente.]- la respuesta del dragón de su brazo era la más correcta.

Bueno, al final ella se está adaptando bien, se le dificulta un poco la escritura y las costumbres japonesas, pero es lo normal cuando vienes a vivir de un momento a otro de país. Todo el club la está ayudando así que no hay mucho problema con ello.

… Excepto uno, para dolor de cabeza de Issei.

Y es que ella les pregunto a menudo a Rias y Asia como normalmente intimaban con el castaño, cosa que a ellas aunque apenadas no les molesta en responder, pero a él le dio un mal presentimiento el saber en que usaría esa información.

-Ise-san

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver quien lo llamaba para ver sorprendido a Asia desnuda con solo una toalla tapándola. Por instinto se quiso parar de la tina pero por fortuna recordó que estaba desnudo, no es que sea necesario a este punto, fue más por decencia y respeto a su pareja.

-¿Asia que estás haciendo aquí?- curioso ante su presencia y evitando quedarse mirándola como bobo.

-E-Es que venía a darme un pequeño baño, como vi que estaba ocupado llame pero nadie respondió y cuando abrí la puerta estabas muy pensativo- explico apenada por entrar sin permiso.

-Ya veo, y no te preocupes- comprendió que ella estaba apurada así que decidió acabar con su relajado baño aunque estaba algo decepcionado, esperaba bañarse junto con ella

Pero antes de pararse vio como ella se ponía más tímida y nerviosa de lo que actuaba siempre, cuando él le iba a preguntar que le pasaba hablo antes.

-I-Ise-san, c-crees que pueda bañarme con-contigo- a esa petición quedo al aturdido y sonrojado pero alzando su cara le dio una sonrisa.

-Claro Asia- ella también respondió feliz por eso y ella cerró la puerta.

O esa era la intención.

-Vaya, que coincidencia- de pronto hablo alguien detrás de la puerta esta se abrió de nuevo y revelar a Rias en el mismo estado que Asia, solo que ella no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por cubrirse con la toalla -Ya que ustedes dos parece que quieren bañarse juntos, será más rápido si los tres entramos ¿Qué les parece?- pidió con una sonrisa inocente la cual solo saco una gota

-(Incluso si te lo negamos vas a entrar de todos modos)- pensaron ambos al saber la actitud de su ama.

La vista de las chicas desnudas mientras se enjabonaban mutuamente no era nueva, claro que eso no quitaba que sus ojos no se despegaran de sus figuras, está siendo lo menos obvio que puede, pero bueno no es como si no quisiera mirar.

-(Al final no es tan malo como pensé)- con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos volviendo a relajarse en la tina y gracias a su poder el agua seguía estando caliente dándole algo de sueño.

(3 minutos después)

-¡Odio cuando me dejan detrás! ¡I-Incluso a pesar de que también quería entrar al baño con él!- exclamo la rubia abrazando y pegándose más al lado izquierdo de Issei.

-Aléjate, Asia, ya que estamos en esta situación, te lo diré claramente. Este chico es mío. Mi familia y mi sirviente. Él es mi Ise. -¿Entiendes?- refuto la pelirroja con altaneramente haciendo lo mismo del lado opuesto.

-Eso puede ser verdad. ¡Pero él también es mí Ise-san!- volvió a replicar pegándose más al castaño.

-Asia, es porque normalmente Ise te mima mucho en la escuela. Al menos, déjame estos momentos a mí. Me siento aliviada con solo estar con Ise. También me quita el cansancio diario- le aclaro ya con molestia.

-Ya decía yo que estaban muy tranquilas- dijo Issei cansado sin ser tomado en cuenta.

Al poco tiempo de cerrar los ojos Rias aprovecho para meterse en la tina despertándolo, además de acercarse y descaradamente provocándolo enfrente de Asia lo cual ella no permitió metiéndose también, a lo que nos lleva a esto -(Justo ahora esa reforma "sorpresa" de la casa me parece más atractiva)- al ver el espacio nulo que había para moverse no pudo pensar en esa gran bañera que antes tenía, pero entonces recuerda que odio que remodelaran la casa de sus padres sin su permiso.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Rias levantaba su mano derecha para dirigirla a… sus pechos.

BOING

-¡…!- la sorpresa fue tal que quedo unos momentos en shock todo rojo.

-¿Has hecho algo como esto, Asia? Mi relación con Ise es tal que podemos hacer estas cosas- presumió con un pequeño sonrojo y una pequeña risa de burla.

Mientras el joven se recuperaba, Asia comenzó a temblar. Haciendo un puchero con las mejillas tan rojas, ella también tomo su otra mano…

BOING

Para llevarla también a su pecho.

-Ise-san, entre las mías y las de Buchou, ¿qué pechos son mejores? ¡Pierdo en tamaño pero no voy a perder en nada más!- pregunto con ganas de no perder ante la pelirroja.

-¡Ese no es el problema Asia!- decía nervioso porque el calor y la sensación de suavidad en ambas manos hacía que se excitara mucho lo cual ya de por si era peligroso.

-Ara, a Ise le gustan los pechos grandes. Él ha dicho muchas veces que ama mis pechos, ¿verdad, Ise?-

Mientras cada una tenía una mano en sus pechos, se estaban lanzando chispas con la mirada.

Por desgracia para él… fue demasiada estimulación para él.

PUFF!

-¡Hey, Ise!

-Ise-san, ¡Resiste!

Las dos lo auxiliaron muy preocupadas al castaño totalmente rojo que se desmayó lanzando mucho vapor por su cabeza. Hay que decir que esta vez Issei agradeció mucho no estarse desangrando ante esto, no le haría gracia teñir de nuevo la tina.

[¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Eres increíble, no aguantaste la tentación y para evitar hacerles algo te auto noqueaste! ¡Ja ja ja ja!]- lo último que oyó el castaño fue la escandalosa risa del dragón.

-(M-Maldito)-

* * *

Al día siguiente era una noche tranquila e Issei iba, aparentemente, igual de tranquilo en bici ya tarde a un llamado de sus deberes como demonio.

[¿Y porque no fuiste en un círculo? Podría haber llegado más rápido]- menciono curioso Ddraig.

Ya desde hace tiempo gracias a su incremento de magia podía utilizar el tele trasporte, algo que agradecía en verdad, pero hoy no, además que el dragón no recibió respuesta.

[Enserio, ¿aun sigues enojado por lo que paso ayer?]- pregunto ya cansado de silencio todo el día.

-No, como crees- respondió con claro sarcasmo y molesto.

[Oye sabes que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que opinar a menos que estés en una batalla]- comento su único entretenimiento al estar encerrado. Y hay que ser sinceros, solo con muy pocos de sus antiguos portadores había hablado con tanta soltura como lo hace con Issei.

-Lo sé, es solo que… no sé cómo tomar las provocaciones de Rias y Asia, de acuerdo- al fin menciono lo que lo tenía molesto desde que despertó. -Es que claramente Rias sabe lo que está haciendo, pero no sé si de verdad este tomando en cuenta las consecuencias que pueda llevar. No digo que no me gustaría, pero solo somos novios y entiendo que hacerlo con ella conllevaría a que le cause problemas, mas con la sociedad demoniaca, sin mencionar su familia.

[¿Y la monja?]

-¿Asia?... Diría que a pesar de lo inocente que parezca sabe muy bien en que terminaran las cosas si hubiera tomado la iniciativa al estar solos y que si se lo pido de la mejor manera no creo que haya problema.

[A pesar de eso tú tomaste la vía fácil, o mejor dicho huiste]

-Bueno… sí... Haaaa, como te dije no es lo mismo en como yo estoy acostumbrado a pedirles hacerlo a cómo debo hacerlo en este tiempo y que no creo que sea el mejor de los momentos, ya sabes cómo están las cosas… aunque puede que solo sea la mejor excusa a no atreverme…- dijo muy cansado y sobretodo estresado, cosa que preocupo un poco a Ddraig -Además, no estamos casados, lo cual facilitaba eso sin tanto inconveniente de por medio.

Lo último hace referencia a tanto la familia Gremory como las demás chicas. Si bien para él y las demás era difícil vivir en un harem pero lograron que funcionaran mucho mejor de lo que podían alguna vez imaginar. Pero como comento estaba casado con ellas y no tenía el problema que aún faltaba por reencontrarse (de manera amistosa) al resto.

[Bueno yo no soy el indicado para darte un consejo de ese tipo. Pero te diré que, entre más te guardes las cosas podrías llegar a un punto en que no lo soportes]- opino sabiamente ya que quien mejor que el para saber qué tan mal está en el interior, causando que su poseedor se detuviera mirando al suelo [Lo bueno es que llegamos con el que podría tener más experiencia que ninguno, ¿podrías pedirle un concejo?]

Ante eso Issei mira al edificio que estaba enfrente de él, era unos departamentos de lujo en una zona rica. Y este solo puso una cara plana mirándolo hasta que una vena apareció en su sien y un aura débil comenzó a rodearlo junto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ni viviendo millones de veces- y sin más bajo de su transporte y entro.

Tomo el elevador y mientras esperaba, pensaba que haría. Se mostraría como es ahora, así que porque no seguir un poco. Aun se pregunta cómo es que ese tipo no se haya dado cuenta que su farsa no servía para nada en él.

Pero en fin, a veces puedes ser inteligente y descuidado a la vez… a no ser que solo se divierte hasta el último momento, lo cual le molestaría.

Las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a caminar -(Bueno, no siempre las cosas te salen como quieres. ¿Verdad, viejo cuervo?)- se detuvo en la entrada de un departamento en específico y solo toco sin más poniendo la expresión jovial y de incauto con la que comenzó a venir, uno de los pocos contratos que tiene y por desgracia para su novia hoy acabaría.

-Hey, joven demonio. Perdón por lo de hoy también- hablo con voz grave y alegre quien abrió la puerta

Era un hombre de una estatura alta que parecía tener entre 20 y 30 años (físicamente), tenía los ojos de color violeta y su cabello negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva de color amarillo. Llevaba un Kimono de color café claro que parecía muy caro.

Lo dejo entrar y se veía la habitación de la sala muy bien amueblada y lujosa, una televisión de plasma de alta definición con una consola de la más nueva que apenas salió a venta y un aparador donde estaban muchas botellas con bebidas alcohólicas.

Aún recuerda que la primera vez lo llamo para tener compañía para beber, obvio que lo rechazo de inmediato. Pero ahora era diferente y como su resistencia al alcohol es muy fuerte y sobretodo es un gusto que pocas veces tenia no pudo evitar acompañarlo.

Pero hay no se quedó, le fastidiaba un poco el que lo llamara para hacer cosas normales o incluso algo tontas. ¡Y eso que lo llamaba a diario!

-Demonio-kun, ¿jugarías un juego conmigo? Compre uno de carreras en la tarde y estoy solo sin ningún oponente- le mostro la caja del disco con una sonrisa.

Si esas cosas, pero aunque parezca un hombre rico con mucho tiempo libre, la verdad es que encuentra la forma de conseguirlo sin que se den cuenta, fanático de reliquias antiguas y en ciertos casos un cleptómano…

…

Ah, y también él es el primero de su especie, alguien muy listo y fuerte, tanto que Kokabiel no se atrevía a retar aparte del respeto que tenía hacia él. El Gran líder de los ángeles caído, Azazel.

-(Si esta es tu manera de hacerme confiar en ti, has fallado miserablemente) Me encantaría- le respondió igual de alegre contrariado con sus pensamientos.

Y así comenzaron a jugar.

Mientras hacían eso, Issei se preguntó qué tan ingenuo y tonto era en su tiempo. Una chica viene de la nada y le pide salir en una cita y como idiota acepta, las insinuaciones de las chicas que no comprendía y ahora un hombre que aunque parecía rico, después de hacer cosas tan sencillas y hasta un punto relajantes le hacía entrega de cosas de alto valor: una pintura muy bien valorada, unas joyas, lingotes de oro… ¡Lingotes de oro! A ese punto tenía que haber sospechado algo, pero estaba muy centrado en subir de rango para verlo.

-Maldición- gruño el joven por eso y también al perder la primera carrera.

-Parece ser que es mi victoria, Demonio-kun- dijo con algo de burla y esa superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Todavía no!

-¡Oh! Tu espíritu de pelea parece estar incrementando. Quieres hacer otra Carrera, hm, Demonio-kun… no, Sekiryuutei- dijo mirándolo con seriedad esperando su reacción.

Pero este solo seguía mirando la pantalla y se veía como tomaba la delantera ganando la carrera, cosa que lo extraño. Al mismo tiempo que sentía como la atmosfera alegre es remplazada por una tensión muy grande.

-Ya decía yo cuando ibas a terminar de tu farsa… pero me pregunto ¿no es atreverse tanto que un ángel caído venga al territorio de los demonios y más a pactar con ellos, más aun que uno de sus subordinados casi destruye la ciudad para comenzar una nueva guerra? Gran Líder de los caídos, Azazel- se la devolvió sonriendo con sarna al ver la expresión de sorpresa

-Vaya es raro ver que estas muy tranquilo a pesar que sabes quién soy- menciono ya recuperado mientras se paraba a su lado y de su espalda salían 6 pares de alas negras

-Bueno, yo lo supe desde hace tiempo que no eras un humano, así que me hice a la idea. Tu olor tiene un ligero parecido a unos ángeles caídos que a parecieron un tiempo, además que tu descripción no es muy común que digamos- dijo aun sentado viendo el mando como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo para después mirarlo con los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa -Pero desde que he estado viniendo aquí no me has atacado en ningún momento, menos has tenido la intención de hacerlo.

-¿He? Vaya, la verdad es que no esperaba que me descubrieras tan pronto. Sobretodo que estés tan relajado y con la guardia baja- dijo con humor caminando hacia el pero un brillo rojo lo detuvo.

Era la Booster Gear que resplandecía intensamente en su brazo izquierdo y en su brazo derecho era cubierto de llamas y desapareciendo para mostrar su de dragón, pero lo en verdad lo detuvo fue la presión que ejercía Issei y sus ojos con las pupilas rasgadas brillantes que lo miraba fríamente haciéndole tener un fuerte escalofrió por su espalda, y sin olvidar que…

[Cuenta regresiva terminada, armadura al 100%]

-Espero que no te haya decepcionado, **porque en ningún momento he bajado la guardia contigo** \- dijo con voz grave mostrando una sonrisa colmilluda.

No iba a mentir, le gustaba ser la causa de esa reacción de sorpresa en la cara del caído. No siempre podías ver al calmado y seguro de sí mismo Azazel, era todo un espectáculo (más si lo conocías bien como el).

Pero había algo que nadie podía ver en ese momento y Issei si, algo que era natural en cualquier ser vivo experimentaba cuando su vida peligraba, un sentimiento atroz que te carcome y te muestra lo indefenso que eres. Si, era…

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- comenzó a reírse divertido el caído.

-(Mi-¿Miedo?... Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡De que rayos se ríe en momento así!)- se preguntaba confuso y sobretodo molesto, sabía que su presencia era suficiente para poner a Grayfia a la defensiva y ahora con su Balance breaker debía de tener el mismo efecto en los lideres. ¡Pero no! este está de lo más tranquilo, incluso se podía decir que se divierte.

-Haaa… de verdad eres interesante Sekiryuutei. Pero en fin déjame presentarme adecuadamente. Soy Azazel, el líder de todos los ángeles caídos. Mucho gusto en conocerte Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei- la tranquilidad con la que saludo está poniendo molesto a Issei y en menor grado a Ddraig, tenían la esperanza de asustarlo.

-Sí, igualmente- contesto con voz vacía mientras dejaba de brillar como árbol de navidad, lo cual tiene que admitir que era impráctico, pero eficaz para cuando quieres intimidar a alguien, lo cual no pasó.

-Entonces sigamos jugando un rato más, después de todo para eso te pago- una gota paso por la cabeza del castaño al oírlo hablar como si de un subordinado se tratara.

-Espera, por qué razón me has llamado todo este tiempo- se puso serio deteniendo al caído -¿Qué es lo que planeas sacar de todo esto?- pregunto parándose tomando algo de distancia.

-Tranquilo, no quiero pelear ni nada, no te preocupes. Solo quería conocerte, además que estoy interesado en tu Boosted Gear- respondió sencillamente haciendo gruñir al castaño

-¿Solo por esa razón? sabiendo que podrías romper la tregua que tienes con los demonios, poniendo en peligro a cientos y más con lo que paso, por un simple capricho tuyo- replico secamente ante la "gran" idea del caído.

-Bueno, quizás ya lo oíste pero va a haber una reunión pronto entre las tres Facciones religiosas debido a los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en esta ciudad que ocasionaron mis subordinados. Lo del pacto tal vez no debía, pero no es como si lo hicieras gratis, ¡dime si no te sirvió todas esas recompensas!- bramo con entusiasmos mientras Issei no sabía cómo responder ya que tenía razón y no es como si lo pudiera devolver para callarlo.

Más sin embargo, quería saber algo más.

-¿Pero no pudiste detenerlo?- pregunto ocasionando un silencio entre los dos y el caído al fin se le cayó la sonrisa pero a Issei ya no le intereso, ambos sabían de quien hablaban -Sabías que no estaba de acuerdo con esta pausa en la guerra y podía ser peligroso así que…- dejo de hablar al ver como Azazel levanto la mano.

-Sé que tienes muchas cosas por preguntar, pero esa en concreto quisiera que fuera en la reunión con los demás. Hay responderé como pueda todas tus dudas- explico con seriedad.

Ante eso Issei solo suspira -Bien, sabes me gustaría seguir con el juego pero me tendré que retirar- y sin más tomo camino a la puerta

-Espera- lo detiene y al voltearse apenas atrapa una pequeña bolsa -De parte mía, es por jugar conmigo, creo que después de esto ya no poder contactarte.

Issei reviso la bolsa y no sabía que cara poner ante algunas joyas y monedas de oro, por lo que veía parecían antiguas y valoradas por mucho. Solo se dio la vuelta levantando la mano despidiéndose para irse de una vez.

- _Te veré la próxima vez_ \- fue lo último que escucho el castaño al serrar la entrada.

Mientras pedaleaba de regreso a la escuela aún seguía pensando que porque estaba muy tranquilo, no es como si quisiera asustarlo de verdad o tuviera intenciones de pelear con él, pero debió de sentirse algo amenazado por lo menos.

La diferencia entre el con Sirzechs es que no tiene una súper forma que equivale en poder a 10 veces al Lucifer original, así que debería sentirse en desventaja con…

…

-(No… me jodas)- un pensamiento rápido se mostró en la mente deteniéndole, uno que no le agrado, es más se tuvo que tragar su enojo para no explotar en llamas en medio de la calle -(Ese maldito… ya lo tiene en su poder)

[Lo lamento socio, creo que llegamos tarde]- hablo Ddraig con voz seria compartiendo algo de enojo con su poseedor.

Azazel, ya tenía bajo su control a Fafnir, The Gigantis Dragon o The Golden Dragon Monarch. Uno de los ahora 5 reyes dragones.

Para ambos, esto era un duro golpe, ya que desde que tiene la libertad de explorar el bosque de los familiares ya que Saji consiguió el suyo. Esto lo hacía con el único motivo de que era su único nexo con el inframundo y de ahí ir a cualquier parte sin levantar sospecha, para así buscarlo y advertirle de lo que le pasaría.

Había tenido extremo cuidado para no encontrarse a Taimat, otra de los reyes dragones, The Chaos Karma Dragón, la más fuerte de por sí. Ya que odia a Ddraig porque él no le correspondió y eso lo compartía con sus portadores, así que buscarlo era una tarea muy difícil sin ser detectado por ella.

Si, sabía que Azazel no tendría oportunidad si no usaba ese Pseudo-Balance breaker de Fafnir en contra de la descendiente de la Maou Leviathan y Vali que lo terminaría traicionándolo.

¡Pero ya estaba harto!

Harto que los vean como simples animales.

Como armas de destrucción masivas sin mente o sentimientos.

Que pudieran utilizarlos a sus anchas así nada más.

Pero como su compañero le dijo, llegaron tarde. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes fuertemente de frustración.

Ya estando solo en su casa -Haaa… eso por poco sale mal- dijo Azazel en cual cayo pesadamente en su sillón sudando -(De verdad es como me contaron, cuando muestra esa aura parece que estoy ante un monstruo, enserio es muy interesante)

Al parecer esa muestra de poder si tuvo efecto en él, pero tenía que mantenerse totalmente calmado durante su conversación para no alterar las cosas.

Y más para ver la reacción del joven el cómo parecía no afectarle -Fue difícil, en serio.

* * *

-¡Esto no es una broma!- exclamo con fuerza la pelirroja

Rias siempre se aprecia como una persona tranquila y adaptable ante cualquier circunstancia, pero como cualquier persona puede perder los estribos cuando de verdad está molesta.

No hay que decir que después de terminar con el pedido, Issei fue directo al club a comunicarle a Rias la identidad de su cliente, tuvo que esperar a que todos estuvieran para soltar todo muy exaltada.

-¡Y para colmo, intenta poner una mano a mi lindo Ise! ¡El precio será la muerte!- todos estaban de acuerdo con ella ya que habían oído rumores de él Líder de los caídos. Después de relajarse siguió hablando -He escuchado que Azazel está extremadamente interesado en los Sacred Gears. Seguramente se puso en contacto con nosotros para estar cerca del Boosted Gear que Ise posee. Vas a estar bien Ise, yo definitivamente te protegeré…- termino muy segura de ella misma, pero al ver como no le contestaba, lo encuentra distraído recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados le extraño al igual que todos -¿Ise?

Se acercaron un poco para ver su rostro serio mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta ahí.

-Ese bastardo…- murmuro en voz baja molesto, en todo este rato Issei se debatía si valía la pena regresar y romperle la cara para obligarle a que le dé esa phurba. Sabía que era un suicidio, con su poder y esa armadura tenía todas las de perder, solo porque Vali lo ataco a traición y el sacrificio de su brazo, él hubiera luchado y ganado contra el descendiente de Lucifer.

 **(NTA/: Phurba es un objeto ritual tibetano parecido a un cuchillo. Decirme que si no se parece mucho en la serie)**

Pensó que tendría el tiempo de encontrarlo, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo importante. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá invertido a Azazel en crear, por unos cuantos minutos, una armadura del poder de Fafanir?

-(Seguro que lo capturo mucho antes del incidente con Kokabiel. No, quizás antes de que fuera reencarnado por Rias, fui ingenuo) Haaaa- no puedo más que suspirara resignado ante esto. Si, estaba enojado, pero si ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad no había motivos para seguir pensando en eso.

-Ise, Ise… ¡ISE!- ese grito lo hiso volver a la realidad al ver como su ama estaba enfrente de él muy preocupada a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, casi hiso que se cayera de espaldas por la sorpresa -Ise, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, si estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte. Eso solo que estuvo delante de mí y no pude saber hasta que el mismo me lo dijo- comento algo nervioso, para no dificultar más las cosas les conto como le sucedió en su tiempo y por fortuna le creyeron.

-Escuche que Azazel tiene un conocimiento profundo de los Sacred Gears. También escuche que está reuniendo poseedores capaces de Sacred Gears- menciono Kiba, y esto abrió otra pregunta que Issei se había hecho. A parte de Tobio Ikuse, el poseedor de la Longinus, Canis Lykaon y más las 3 partes restantes de Vitra ¿Qué otros Sacred Gears tendrá en su poder? -Pero vas a estar bien- continuaba mirándolo como si lo fuera a perder -Porque te voy a proteger.

-Kiba creo que esa afirmación se la tendías que decir a la heroína principal de una historia, no a mí- le dijo Issei nervioso por las palabras del rubio -Así que te agradezco que no lo digas de nuevo- le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos de él.

Lo que ocasionó que se deprimiera un poco, sabía que podía confiar en todos y lo agradecía. Pero sabe que algunas batallas las tendrá que enfrentar solo.

-¿Solo me pregunto, que planeara exactamente?- medito Rias tratando de entender las intenciones del caído. Issei mira con pena a su novia, quería decirle que con ese tipo todo lo que hacía era impredecible, pero capta un olor que para él era desagradable.

-Azazel siempre ha sido así, Rias.

Entonces todos miraron al dueño de esa voz para ver a un hombre joven pelirrojo, el Maou lucifer sonriendo contento, junto con una peli plata la cual es su [Reina]/sirvienta/esposa Grayfia.

Todos los siervos se arrodillaron menos Issei Asia y Xenovia. Las dos últimas confundías al no saber cómo reaccionar y el castaño por que no quiso.

-¡Oni-sama!- exclamo sorprendida por la inesperada visita de su hermano.

-Azazel no hará algo como lo que hizo Kokabiel. Aunque, él tal vez haga una broma como la última vez- informo tranquilo -Por favor relájense, hoy vine por asuntos privados- pidió al ver como casi todos seguían arrodillados -Hey, hermanita. Este cuarto parece una escena de algún crimen, lleno de círculos mágicos incluso si hay chicas jóvenes reunidas aquí- dijo mientras observaba la habitación.

-Hermano, ¿p-porque estás aquí?- pregunto Rias llena de dudas. Bueno, había que preguntar.

Después de que dijo eso, el Rey Demonio saco una hoja impresa -Que estás diciendo. Las visitas escolares serán pronto, ¿no? También pienso ir. Por todos los medios quiero ver de cerca a mi hermanita esforzándose en sus estudios.

Rias se congelo ante lo mencionado de su hermano después miro a la sirvienta -Grayfia, ¿Fuiste tú la que le avisaste?

-Sí, los informes de la escuela vienen a mí, me ha sido confiado el plan de la casa Gremory. Por supuesto ya que soy la Reina Sirzechs-sama, informé a mi señor- después de escuchar eso, Rias suspiró.

-Incluso si mis deberes como Rey Demonio son difíciles, aun así me debo tomar un día libre, quiero participar en la visita escolar de mi hermanita. No te preocupes. Nuestro padre también vendrá- si antes no estaba exaltada con todo lo demás, esto termino de hacerlo.

-¡E-Eso no es necesario! ¿Qué no es usted el Rey Demonio? ¡Dejar su trabajo y venir aquí! ¡El Maou no puede tratar a ningún demonio de manera especial!- se quejó muy avergonzada de esto.

-No, no, este también es mi trabajo, Rias. De hecho estoy pensando en hacer la conferencia entre las Tres Grandes Facciones en esta escuela. Vine para inspeccionar el lugar del encuentro- todos se sorprendieron ante el anuncio del Sirzechs.

Y no era para menos, van hacer una reunión importante en el lugar donde casi se iba a reanudar la guerra.

-¿Aquí? ¿En serio?- Rias aún no se lo creía, tiene tus ojos abiertos ampliamente.

-Sí, esta escuela debe tener algún destino atado. Tú, mi pequeña hermana, el legendario Dragón Emperador Rojo, el usuario de la sacro-espada demoníaca, la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal, la Maou Serafall Leviatán tiene a su hermana menor en este lugar, Kokabiel y el Hakuryuukou atacaron este lugar. Este es un fenómeno que no puedes etiquetar como coincidencia. Fuertes poderes se siguen mezclando, es como una ola en movimiento. Y creo que la persona que acelera esta ola es Hyoudou Ise-kun, el Dragón Emperador Rojo- termino mirándolo.

-(El maldito para terminar me echa la culpa)- le devolvió la mirada seriamente, no es como si el deseara la destrucción de su hogar y familia.

-¿Usted es el Maou? Mucho gusto, me llamo Xenovia- intervino Xenovia en la conversación presentándose.

Después de la conversión con Xenovia sobre sus dudas y la petición del Gremory este le agradecía sonrojándola un poco, lo cual no le gusto a Issei.

-Ahora bien, continuemos la conversación difícil en otro lugar. Hm, sin embargo, a pesar de que vine al mundo humano, ya es de noche. ¿Estará abierto algún lugar de hospedaje?- pregunto esperando a unos de los jóvenes.

-Hay un hotel a unos minutos en el centro de la ciudad, creo que le será de su gusto- le comunico Issei ofreciendo con una sonrisa.

Él sabía muy bien que Rias no se sintió muy cómoda al invitarlo a su casa la primera vez, pero eso fue cuando le agrado, ahora no lo quiera y más por lo de Xenovia, celoso e infantil, si lo es.

La sonrisa de Sirzechs menguo por un momento, tenía la esperanza que lo invitara a su casa y ver como vivía su hermana, pero sobretodo porque identifico la sonrisa falsa del castaño, y ambos se miraban casi intimidantes sonriéndose, cosa que solo la reina suprema noto.

Lo que no contaba ninguno fue que…

-E-Esto- los dos dirigieron su mirada a Asia que levantaba la mano con timidez -Si quiere le podemos pedir a Otou-sama Oka-sama que pueda alojarlos- dijo con las más buena intención que no fue compartida con los otros residentes.

-¡Eeeeeehhh!- exclamaron Rias y Issei con claro desacuerdo -No no no no- intentaron refutarlo pero no pudieron.

-Es perfecto, apreciamos mucho eso Argento-san y a ti también Ise-kun, lamento el que tomaras la molestia de buscarnos alojamiento. Además quiero conocer a la pareja que dejo vivir a mi hermana en su casa- agradeció con una sonrisa, pero Issei noto prepotencia en ella.

¡Ahora si estaba claro que no quería a este tipo en su casa!

* * *

-Ya veo. Me alivia el hecho de que mi Hermana no les cause problemas.

-Es imposible, ¡Joven! Rias-san en verdad es una buena chica.

-Sí, Rias-san es una chica tan maravillosa que Ise no se la merece.

-(Gracias por apoyar a su hijo)- pensó el castaño al ver a sus padres hablando alegremente con el diablo en persona, nada fuera de la realidad.

No era el único, todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Sirzechs se presentó como el heredero de la compañía de su padre, volviendo a usar el apellido de su familia divirtiéndolo.

-Disculpe, la sirvienta de por ahí es…- pregunto el padre con curiosidad.

-Sí, ella es Grayfia- el Maou respondió sencillamente -De hecho, ella es mi esposa.

-¡Eeeeeehhh!- Todos excepto Rias e Issei gritaros sorprendidos por ese dato, pero Grayfia, quien permanecía sin expresión alguna, estaba pellizcando la mejilla de Sirzechs

-Soy la sirvienta Grayfia. Me disculpo por las bromas aburridas de mi amo- se presentó casi inexpresivamente ya que estaba enojada con su [Rey]

-Me duele, me duele, Grayfia- se quejó con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos. Su hermana, que estaba a su lado, se cubrió su cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

-(Como siempre la familia Gremory es interesante en todos los sentidos)- pensó Issei viendo como el pelirrojo se sobaba la mejilla y seguía hablando con sus padres sobre el día de las visita.

Entonces viendo a Rias sonrió pícaramente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Fue acercándose sigilosamente hacia atrás de ella e inclinándose al oído le susurro -No te recuerda a algo, Rias-sempai- y le sostuvo su mejilla mientras mordía su oreja.

-¡Kya!- se sorprendió y voltio a ver al castaño son una sonrisa burlona -¡Ise!- exclamo enojada por asustarla.

-Me declaro culpable, eres irresistible, lo siento. Solo que me parecía conocida esta escena, ¿a ti no?- pregunto sonriendo al ver como su rostro se teñía cual tomate, si lo recordaba.

-N-No sé de me hablas- se excusó mirando al otro lado sacando una leve risa del castaño.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien ambos.

Ambos se percataron como eran el centro de atención, siendo el hermano el que hablo, los adultos los veían alegres menos la peli plata y mientras que la rubia hacia un pequeño puchero señal de celos.

Rias volvió a sonrojarse más de lo que podía mientras Issei solo se rascaba la mejilla. Le dio más vergüenza de lo que pensó.

-Bueno es normal que ambos se lleven muy bien, más si tomamos en cuenta su estado actual- dijo la madre lo cual causo confusión en los demonios mayores y nerviosismo en la pelirroja.

Ella no había dicho a nadie más que a su madre, la cual al parecer acepto sin problema alguno la relación de su hija. Pero su padre y hermano eran otra historia, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían.

-¿Podría decir a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto intrigada Grayfia viendo a los padres extrañados también.

-Eh? No lo sabían, ellos están…

-¡Mama!- levanto la voz Issei deteniéndola sorprendiendo a todos, más a las dos chicas que veían expectantes a su pareja. Suspiro un poco de tensión, sabía que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano -Déjame responderles cómo se debe ¿sí?- ante la petición de su hijo el cual estaba serio solo acato al igual que el padre.

El castaño miraba a los demonios [ultimate], esperando por su repuesta. No evito ponerse un poco nervioso ante las miradas serias de ambos. Pero sintió sus manos cálidas, vio a sus lados que Asia y Rias estaban sosteniéndolas mirándolos también, al parecer no lo querían dejar solo en esto y se los agradecía.

-La verdad, tanto Rias, Asia y yo… estamos en una relación de novios- declaro firme sintiendo el agarre de las chicas aumentar.

La sala se quedó en silencio total, los jóvenes como los padres veían expectantes que clase de reacción tomaran los invitados. Ambos estaban serios y de un momento para otro el pelirrojo se levantó de golpe con sus cabellos tapándoles los ojos acercándose a Issei.

Rias al ver como venía su hermano tuvo miedo de que tomara una mala acción trato de ponerse a delante, pero Issei no la dejo y la puso atrás de el al igual que Asia. Al ver como se tornaron las cosas decidió si pasaba a mayores el fuera el único afectado.

Ya estando de frente dejando notar la diferencia de altura, preocupando a todos menos a la maid tomo los hombros del joven, mientras él se concentraba para entrar en estado **Flame Drive** (el mismo con que venció a Raiser), no se iría a dejar tan fácilmente golpear. Pero la cosa que recibió fue una gran sonrisa de su parte.

-¡Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes!-

BAM!

Todos cayeron de espaldas ya que no esperaron esa respuesta.

-E-Entonces está bien con esto Oni-sama- pregunta aun sin creer lo sencillo que fue.

-Claro, se cómo eres y sé que no aceptarías compartir a tu pareja con otra mujer y más si eres forzada. Por eso sé que fueron ustedes los que decidieron, ahí ya no puedo opinar. Y sobre todo siendo Ise-kun sé que estarás en buenas manos- declaro sus razones las cuales nadie objeto.

Issei aún estaba sorprendido, no pensó obtener tan fácil una gran la aprobación de Sirzechs, sabiendo cómo es sabia que en parte era porque quería hacer feliz a su hermana, pero no importaba, ahora no. Sintió como si un peso de los muchos los dejara, se levantó enfrente del Maou.

-Sirzechs-sama gracias por darnos su consentimiento- y tragándose su orgullo hiso una reverencia agradecido que sorprendió al pelirrojo y a su [Reina].

Ellos veían que desde la primera vez que se encontraron en el castillo Gremory había estado a la defensiva, quizás por su rango o por su estado, no saben por qué la razón de eso. Pero aquí el aun con su actitud se dispuso a mostrar tal acto. Tal vez porque esto en verdad es muy importante para ellos que no le importa rebajarse.

-No te preocupes, solo espero que sean felices con su decisión- a eso respondieron las chicas de igual forma que Issei mientras los padres estaban muy contentos con el suceso.

-¡Gremory-san, brindemos por esto! ¿Le gustaría algo de sake? Tenemos un delicioso sake en Japón- salió con una botella a lo cual el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

-¡Eso es excelente! ¡Bebamos todo lo que queramos! ¡Ya que el alcohol japonés va bien con una boca capaz!

Y la fiesta dio rienda suelta, por lo menos estaba la [Reina] mas fuerte para detener la falta de modales de su [Rey].

* * *

-No-No puede ser… ¿No puedo dormir con Ise?

La fiesta había terminado, y ya era hora de dormir. En frente de la habitación que normalmente compartían los 3 cada noche ahora estaba Rias indignada.

-Quiero conversar con él un poco. Perdón, Rias, pero solo por esta noche préstame a Ise-kun

Ahora puso cara de tristeza ambas chicas, era verdad, desde que han estado viviendo los 3 siempre dormían juntos, compartían la cama, bueno prácticamente usaban toda la habitación.

Si bien esto no quiere decir que hayan dejado de usar sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que a veces querían tener un poco de calma y tranquilidad concentrándose en sus cosas. Algo que agradecía Issei, quizás por estar saliendo con ambas no está esa tonta competitividad. Quién sabe.

-Ise…- le abrazo de repente, aunque es un poco contrariado a la imagen que da. De la elegante y genial chica, en casa ella se vuelve una niña. Una que no lo quiere soltar en mucho tiempo -¿Puedes dormir solo? ¿Estás bien sin tenerme contigo? Aunque yo no estoy bien. El solo pensar que no estés a mi lado…

El le devolvió el abrazo y le susurro algo poniéndola roja, lo cual provoco que lo soltara sonriéndole.

-Ojou-sama, regresemos a nuestro cuarto. Yo también estaré ahí. Bien entonces, Sirzechs-sama, buenas noches- y sin más pasaron a retirarse a su habitación

-Ah, Ise-san, buenas noches. También pienso que es desafortunado, pero esta noche dormiré en mi cuarto-

-Espera Asia- le detuvo una mano y le da un abrazo a lo cual la hace sonrojar pero le corresponde y al igual que Rias le susurra algo sacándole una risas. Ahora ya se dirige a su cuarto mientras mantiene su sonrisa.

Y en la puerta se quedan ambos hombres

-Ahora, ¿deberíamos entrar?- sugirió pero el estaba distraído.

-Si- dijo mirando las dos habitaciones donde estaban las chicas -(quizás me he vuelto muy dependiente de ellas)

Ya en la habitación Issei le ofreció su cama a lo cual acepto, mientras sacaba un futon que guardaba en el armario y lo acomodo para él.

Ahora los dos acostados el silencio incomodo se hiso notar rápidamente y con tantas emociones en unas cuantas horas atrás no se sabía cómo estar tranquilo.

-Escuche que te encontraste con Azazel- comenzó el pelirrojo la plática.

-Sí- se lo confirmo.

-Escuche que no te hizo nada pero, ¿te dijo algo?

- _Te veré la próxima vez_ , fue lo que dijo.

-Ya veo. Azazel tiene un fuerte interés en los Sacred Gears. Tu Boosted Gear no es la excepción. De hecho, al igual que tú, una persona poseedora de un Longinus se unió a él.

-¿Con que propósito?- pregunto sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero, Azazel es el Gobernador de una organización con el poder para afectar el Cielo, el Inframundo y el mundo humano. Si lo usa, esparciría mucha digresión. Sin embargo, a él no le gusta la guerra como a Kokabiel. Es por eso que los ángeles caídos fueron los primeros en abandonar la gran guerra del pasado.

-Aun así no he percibido malas intenciones. Si, puede ser un grandulón molesto, pero si hubiera querido me habría obligado a unirme a él, incluso fui estando débil después de la pelea con Kokabiel- menciono Issei haciendo que el Maou se impresionara.

-(Ante eso y no tomaste la oportunidad) Igual no te preocupes, garantizo tu seguridad. Finalmente el legendario Sekiryuutei vino al lado de los demonios, así que debo darte un buen trato. Y también, mi hermana menor te trata con adoración. Nunca vi a Rias divertirse tanto, incluso en el Inframundo. Estoy seguro que debe de divertirse cada día. Siento que debo agradecértelo.

-(Puede ser todo un idiota cuando se lo propone, pero cuida de su familia sin importar que, queriendo su bienestar y felicidad)- pensó Issei al oír al pelirrojo hablar de su hermana, además él también estuvo en contra del matrimonio con los Phenex.

-Hyodou Issei-kun. Cuida a mi hermana, cuida a Rias- le pidió mirándolo con seriedad a lo cual el solo sonrió.

-Sí. Téngalo por seguro. (Incluso con mi vida si es necesario)

Tras eso un momento de tranquilidad y de un silencio más cómodo se presentó, Issei aún se le hacía difícil dormir, ahora él es quien no puede dormir sin ellas, tras unos momentos tratando de hacerlo el Maou le hablo.

-Por cierto ise-kun te puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, ¿qué es?- respondió ya algo adormilado.

-El Boosted Gear puede transferir el poder incrementado a alguien más.

-Sí, es verdad- seguía ya quedándose dormido sin prestarle mucha atención -¿A qué quiere llegar?

-El tema es diferente pero, te gustan los pechos de las chicas, ¿verdad?- una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su rostro.

-Eh- de repente se despertó sentándose viendo con cara molesta a su invitado -¿A qué se refieres con eso?- le cuestiona secamente.

-No nada, solo es curiosidad. Dime ¿Qué opinas de Rias? Incluso como su hermano, pienso que sus pechos son grandes- pregunto casi inocentemente dejándolo descolocado.

-Umh… bueno, no sé qué decir, pero creo que si tiene razón, los tiene muy grandes aunque no creo que se malo. Incluso si hablamos de las demás chicas Akeno los tiene un poco más grandes y… ¡¿Por qué estoy hablando de los pechos de las chicas con el Maou?!- exclamo con fuerza muy exaltado -(Espera, esto paso la última vez, ¡Pensé que podía evitarlo! ¡¿Porque este estúpido está abordando el tema?!)

-Shhh no tan alto. Bueno esta es la pregunta de "qué tal si"… Si transfirieras tu poder incrementado del Boosted Gear a los pechos de Rias, ¿Qué ocurriría?... Meh, no te preocupes- y como si nada se volteo a dormir

Al hacerlo no vio como los orbes ámbar del chico brillaban mirándolo con frialdad. Enserio quisiera tenerla ahora para que el pelirrojo despierte con una intoxicación sacra.

El solo se acostó sonrojado y molesto pensando que porque él quiso saber eso. Pero entonces pensó en el pasado -(Yo nunca lo intente al final tal vez porque pensé que se enojarían, pero ¿Es posible?)- se sentó de nuevo ante eso. Recordó cuando tuvo la tonta idea de hacer los pechos más grandes, no le interesaba pero ¿es meramente posible?

-(Es decir, la Boosted Gear solo afecta a las habilidades de a quien se transfiere, entonces si yo trasfiero a una parte especifica del cuerpo esta incrementa en fuerza, resistencia a impactos y al dolor, para después recibir el cansancio de la carga que se usó)- puso pose de pensador, al ver los diferentes escenario y, a muy a su pesar, tomar las palabras del Sirzechs enserio la respuesta se manifestó enseguida con un suspiro -(Es imposible, me avergüenzo el solo pensar que si era posible, además si Rias o Akeno le crecieran los pechos aún más ella se verían…)- se detuvo tensándose enseguida a lo imaginado por él.

A los pocos minutos después de que Sirzechs dejar al castaño pensativo despertó al oír unos ruidos parecidos a gemidos. Entonces puso un rostro complicado, tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas -(Él está… tal vez me pase con esa pregunta, pero no pensé que el…)

-Pfffff!

Ese ruido aunque casi inaudible fue reconocido por el Maou sin poder creérselo.

El conocía muy bien a su hermana, por ende la popularidad que tiene en su hogar y en el mundo humano. Siempre oiga halagos y buenos comentarios de ella y aunque eso también se refiere a los comentarios pervertidos de su cuerpo, cosa que le fastidiaba. Pero nunca, nunca oyó groserías, burlas o malos comentarios dirigidos a su persona, y pobre el que lo haga y mucho menos en su presencia.

Por eso es que se quedó casi de piedra que, después de comentar sobre el bien formado cuerpo de su hermana (según sus fans), oír algo como esto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ahí estaba que se moría de la risa una muy escandalosa sujetándose el estómago. El pelirrojo se levantó rápido conmocionado ante lo que veía pero a la vez estaba muy preocupado, ya que prometió no hacer ruido y todo había salido bien… pero tenía que abrir su boca.

GACHAN!

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Issei se detenga y que los dos miren ahora con miedo al ver a una mujer con un vestido largo y el cabello color plateado suelto y su miraba azul iba al par con una inexpresividad muy fría la cual se les congelo la sangre rodeada de un aire frio.

-Sirzechs-sama, me prometió no hacer ruido, pero viendo como se divierten ambos molestando a los demás, me veo en la tarea de castigarlos- y de un círculo mágico salió unas cuerdas las cuales brillaban con magia que rápidamente fueron hacia ellos los cuales ni siquiera pudieron gritar.

-De verdad lo siento Sirzechs-sama, no era mi intención que ella se enojara- decía un arrepentido Issei el cual estaba echo un rollo con el futon en el suelo.

No podía creer que se había reído de ellas de esa manera tan descarada.

-No lo lamentes Ise-kun, fue mi culpa por llevarte a esto- le respondió con una sonrisa en la cama amarrado de pies al cuello -Aun así creo que debemos guardar esto entre nosotros.

-Sí, yo también lo creo

Al menos pudieron dormir bien esa noche.

* * *

Días después de la visita de Sirzechs vemos a los miembros del sequito Gremory observando con diferentes expresiones a la piscina de la escuela llena de agua estancada maloliente y llena de basura e insectos.

-Así que un año ¿no?- pregunto Issei viendo el moho en los bordes.

-Ara ara así es, esto va hacer mucho trabajo- dijo algo emocionada Akeno.

-¿Porque el Club de investigación de lo oculto tiene que limpiar la piscina?- pregunto Xenovia por trabajo que les dieron.

-Esto era original trabajo del Consejo estudiantil, pero lo estamos haciendo por pago al ayudarnos durante el asunto de Kokabiel. A cambio nuestro club podrá usarla apenas terminemos de limpiarla- respondió Rias mientras todos se alegraban.

-Genial, y que estamos esperando- dijo Issei alegre.

-Ara ara, veo que Ise-kun está muy emocionado- menciono curiosa Akeno.

-Bueno, no todo los días podemos disfrutar de una piscina para nosotros- estaba feliz ya que hacía tiempo que no nadaba.

-No será que quieres vernos en traje de baño- le dijo en tono erótico abrazando su brazo.

-Y-Yo no dije eso…- trato de decir nervioso al sentir la suavidad de cierta parte de su anatomía.

-Descuida, no tengo problemas en muéstratelo- le susurro estregando mas su brazo en sus pechos.

-Akeno…- ambos miran a ver a la pelirroja la cual estaba claramente molesta junto a la rubia y en menor medida a la albina, Kiba solo se reía.

-Fu fu Buchou está molesta- comento divertida por la reacción de su ama.

-Yo no le veo lo divertido- le respondió fastidiado.

-Es bueno ver que se están divirtiéndose-

De pronto una voz se hiso notar y al voltearse a ver el castaño se sorprendió encontrarse con todo el Concejo estudiantil con material de limpieza.

-Eh… esto, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí si me lo puedo preguntar?- pregunto Issei confundido ya que no debían estar.

-Pues verán, pasaron unas cosas que nos obligaron a apresurar unos trabajos extras y como compensación a esto les di unos días libres a todos- respondió la Sitri mirando con pena.

-Por lo cual le pedimos a Kaichou que si todos podíamos ir a la piscina también si les ayudamos a limpiarla- y añadió Tsubaki la vicepresidenta la cual junto con los demás estaban emocionados haciendo suspirar a Sona.

La verdad con lo de Kokabiel y la reunión entre facciones hiso que el trabajo no parara para la nobleza Sitri, cuando acabaron los preparativos más laboriosos en tiempo record y Sona les dio un descanso, prácticamente casi obligaron a su ama a ir con ellos junto con los Gremorys.

-(Bueno, tengo que admitir que es un gran cambio)- pensó Issei sorprendido al cambio de sucesos, pero solo le restó importancia. Hoy solo quiere descansar y divertirse.

Rápidamente Issei se cambió y salió de los vestidores masculinos, aunque les pareció raro a los otros dos miembros masculinos de los sequitos, fue para no tener que oír las palabras "emocionales" de Kiba.

-Bien, otra tragedia evitada- murmuro serio limpiándose el sudor mirando al firmamento dándole el sol en la cara.

[Si claro, sabes que esa es su manera de hablar y aun te asusta]- comento Ddraig quitándole todo el drama.

-Mejor así, me evito un trauma más- dijo divertido -Bueno, se van a tardar un poco así que por el momento voy a calen… tsk!- no termino de hablar ya que su brazo derecho comenzó a doler tanto que lo obligo a arrodillar -E-Esto no debía de… estar p-pasando.

* * *

En los vestuarios femeninos las chicas hablaban sobre la escuela ropa o algunas actividades, o sufriendo por orar (Asia y Xenovia) por cualquier cosa.

Las grandes One-san hablan animadamente con la presidenta y vicepresidenta, aunque el tema del Día de la visita de los padres es uno que por alguna razón no solo pone nerviosa a Rias sino a Sona también. Pero aún seguían siendo unas adolecentes por lo que no faltaba un tema importante, para ellas.

-Entonces… ¿cómo van ustedes en su relación?- le pregunto Sona a Rias que solo sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Muy bien. De hecho tengo que decir que estuve muy nerviosa cuando le dijimos a Oni-sama- respondió feliz sorprendiéndola por lo último.

-¿Ya se lo contaron a Lucifer-sama?- estaba sorprendida no pensó que pudiera decirle a su familia la noticia, conociéndola sobre todo.

-Sí, hace unos días- respondió Asia ya vestida con su vestimenta de deporte -Aunque fue Ise-san el que dio la iniciativa, fue un poco terrorífico el cómo se miraban los dos.

-¿He? ¿Acaso no se agradan?- pregunto Ruruko algo nerviosa junto con las demás chicas, pensar que el castaño este en malos términos con el Maou era malo.

-En realidad, siempre veo como los dos parecen llevarse bien y desde que se conocieron Ise-kun siempre es respetuoso. Pero a veces se notan que se fuerzan en aparentar, cuando Lucifer-sama dijo que si había un lugar donde quedarse el solo le dijo de un hotel y cuando Asia ofreció hospedaje en su casa de inmediato trato de negárselo- explico Akeno y además de estar muy curiosa por el comportamiento de Issei.

-Pensaba que estaba dándoles una opción más acorde a su estatus, no pensé que a Ise-san le molestase- menciono Asia sintiéndose algo culpable al dar la casa de él como si nada.

-¿Me pregunto por qué será?- dijo Sona intrigada dejando a Rias pensativa sobre esto.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Comenzaron a golpear la puerta sacándolas de sus pensamientos -Buchou!- reconocieron la voz de Kiba y enseguida se terminaron de cambiar para salir.

-¿Yuuto que pasa?- pregunto apresuradamente al verlo.

-Es Ise-kun…- dejándolas preocupadas le pidió que las llevara hacia él. Fueron a los vestidores masculinos para ver a un Saji muy preocupado que cuando vio a su ama y la de su amigo casi llora de alivio, dejándolas pasar vieron adentro como Issei se retorcía de dolor en el suelo sujetándose el brazo.

-¡Ise/san/kun/sempai!- rápidamente la pelirroja lo auxilio dejándolo sentado en el banco apretando su brazo -¡¿Pero qué paso?!- Les pregunto a los dos rubios pues su pareja apenas podía hablar.

-¡N-No lo sé! ¡Cuando salimos él estaba ya e-en el suelo!- le contesto el [Peón] Sitri muy nervioso ante la intensa mirada de la Gremory.

Además que el junto con las chicas de su sequito estaban viendo con más detalle el brazo transformado del castaño, aun impresionándose un poco de verlo así.

[Es por el blanco Rias Gremory]- todos oyeron la voz del dragón apareciendo la jema en su brazo izquierdo

-D-Ddraig… Khu!- apenas pudo pronunciar volviendo a sentir una oleada de dolor.

-¿Que tiene que ver el Hakuryuukou en esto?- le cuestiono muy seria Rias.

[Pues normalmente cuando yo y Albion estamos cerca nuestros poseedores sienten la clara necesidad de matarse entre y más mi compañero que tiene más desarrollados los sentidos de un dragón]- explico haciendo que abran los ojos ante esa información -[Pero lo evito lo cual fue malo y no solo eso, sino que junto la visita con el Líder de los caídos hicieron que la energía y el control que tiene en su brazo dragonizado se descontrolaran y le provocaran un dolor tan agudo que… bueno, lo pueden ver]

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitar eso?- pregunto Asia preocupada deteniendo su Sacred Gear al ver que no servía en este caso

El dragón se quedó callado pensando una manera que sea rápido y no sea tan complicada. Issei aun consiente también pensaba en la posibilidad de retener el poder de su brazo, para su mala fortuna solo una idea era obvia, miro a Rias y Asia con vergüenza y un poco de miedo confundiéndolas, por desgracia para ella la respuesta a esa mirada fue respondida.

[Hay solo una forma]

* * *

Todos estaba trabajando duro para dejar limpia la piscina, 1 año desatendida no lo hace difícil, pero no todos ya que una persona estaba muy distraída.

Rias miraba con ansiedad la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos, no le gusto para nada la única opción que tenían para aliviar el dolor de su novio, que no era otra de que Akeno succione el poder dragonico de Issei.

Quizás antes no habría problema pero ahora que ella y Koneko comenzaban a mirar al castaño con otros ojos y le hacía dudar que si podría tomar la oportunidad, sobretodo su personalidad y el cómo absorbería la energía.

Asia que no conocía del todo a la sacerdotisa del rayo, estaba platicando de lo más tranquilo con Momo y Ruruko de algo pues prestaban atención a la rubia, después de todo confía plenamente en Issei.

Más ninguna de las dos podría imaginar lo que está pasando en esa habitación.

* * *

-Gahhh- Issei estaba soltando leves gemidos, ya que Akeno le estaba succionando el dedo índice izquierdo y al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo sonidos pervertidos.

Si, se podría decir que él no estaba en una buena posición. Esperaba que con su brazo controlado este suceso no volviera a ocurrir, pero fue un efecto mucho más fuerte que la vez pasada.

Evito que tomara el control del miembro pero a costa de un dolor agudo, y sin olvidar el momento excitante que está viviendo ahora sin saber cómo aguantaba la tentación. Todo un martirio para él y, muy probablemente, placentero para su acompañante.

-Hacer esto a Ise-kun hace que mis instintos lascivos comiencen a despertar- dijo Akeno mientras que jugaba con su dedo.

-No se supone que esto lo hacías para ayudarme de un peligro a perder el brazo- se quejó ya sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

-No te preocupes- le daba lamidas la dedo causándole gemir -No puedes negar que lo disfrutas.

-Serás… khu!- no termino al recibir un pequeña mordida en el dedo pero se sorprendió que fuera en su otra mano -¿No te molesta?

Esa pregunta le hiso conectar sus miradas -¿El qué?- pregunta confundida.

-Pues… acercar tu boca a unas garras escamosas, a otros se les haría repugnante- al decirlo sin mucho ánimo bajo la mirada.

Normalmente oculta todo el rato su brazo incluso cuando se bañó con las chicas, sabía que no sería muy agradable costarse con las garras o incluso con las escamas aún más por cómo llega a acabar la situación en casa.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó al sentir una mordida más fuerte que antes en el mismo lugar.

-A mí no me importa, esto lo obtuviste al arriesgarte por la gente que te importa así que… no digas que algo otra vez- le dijo con ternura tomando su mano hacia su mejilla -Tiene un tacto cálido.

-Akeno…- Issei estaba conmovido por las palabras de la morena, le había llegado al corazón.

-Dime Ise-kun, ¿Quieres tener una aventura conmigo?- pregunto Akeno mirándolo sonrojada y una sonrisa coqueta.

Y aquí acabo toda la dulzura del momento.

-Perdón Akeno-san, no entendí bien lo que dijo- repitió mientras retrocedía lo cual ella impidió.

-No le hablare a Buchou ni a Asia-chan de lo que estamos a punto de hacer- dijo Akeno con un tono sensual mientras que empezaba acercarse más a Issei sonrojado -¿No te excita eso? Un secreto que solo nosotros compartamos- preguntándole con un tono sensual.

El ver aquello ojos violetas llenos de pasión y lujuria hacían que Issei sintiera un calor que comenzaba a surgir, el olor de ella la hacían más atrayente sobre todo con su ardiente cuerpo y… (¡Maldición no otra vez!)

Si, nuestro protagonista estaba sufriendo de nuevo otro episodio de sus desenfrenadas hormonas, y por cómo se veía esta vez nada podía evitarlo.

-No crees que estas llevando esto muy lejos- exclamo preocupado tratando de soltar su agarre, que inútil fue.

-Muero por saber lo que se siente ser devorado por un chico joven alimentado por su lujuria- dijo Akeno a con un gran deseo en su cuerpo.

-¡Tú también eres joven!- protesto sintiendo su cuerpo arder más aun ya que se acerba más comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

-No me molesta que me controles, ¿sabes?- dijo Akeno mientras hacía que Issei se tumbase y Akeno se sentase sobre él el intentado con sus últimas fuerzas liberarse volteándose para evitar el contacto de sus labios -Hagámoslo Is **e-kun** -.

Hubo un leve cambio en la voz de la morena que lo desconcertó y cuando volvió a mirarla quedo conmocionado. Ella ya no estaba usando el traje deportivo sino con su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, tenía el pelo más corto y parecía tener más edad y madura a hace unos segundos.

Dándole esa tierna sonrisa que le daba cuando estaban solos, la que le hacía ver indefensa y vulnerable cosa que ocultaba de todos, hiso que mandara a la razón a volar.

-¿Eh?- ahora era Akeno la que se sorprendía por ver como Issei le tomo de las manos levantándose con su cabello tapándole la mirada.

El junto sus muñecas levantándolas y sujetándolas con una mano mientras la otra iba a la cintura de Akeno, ella no sabía porque tomo esta actitud. Pero lanzo un gemido al sentir que él estaba lamiéndole el cuello lentamente además de mordisqueándole un poco y comenzando a bajar la mano apretando sus suaves y firmes muslos causando gemidos más sonoros que antes.

Ella poco a poco cedía al placer que le provocaba su toque, muy extasiada chillo al momento que Issei masajeaba uno de sus senos soltando sus manos las cuales se aferraban a su cuello y espalda, haciendo que con cada gemido empezando a decir el nombre del castaño.

Deteniendo su ataque al cuello hiso que ella levantara la mirada a sus ojos viendo como estos la miraban con deseo, pero no solo eso. La miraban con amor y ternura, algo que le sorprendió y quedo absorta en su mirada, los dos se iban acercando sabiendo lo que querían dejándose llevar por el momento, casi a punto de tocarse los labios, alguien los detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hablo Rias en la puerta viendo seriamente a ambos y claramente molesta haciendo que se separaran, además que el castaño bajara los brazos de ella y dejara de tocar su muslo y pecho.

-Fu fu fu estaba distrayendo al dragón- le respondió levantándose un poco más tranquila con tono divertido molestando más a la pelirroja.

-No me pareció así. Está diciendo la verdad ¿Ise?- le pregunto enojada con él por dejarse llevar por el juego de Akeno.

Pero el no respondió extrañándola, es más seguía en la misma posición que quedo con sus ojos sombreados.

-Ise, Ise… ¡ISE!- con ese grito finalmente despertó viendo a Akeno normal y a Rias sabiendo que fue ella la que grito.

-R-Rias- se levantó rápido pero de repente tuvo un pequeño mareo que lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo con la vista algo nublada agarrándose la frente tratando de calmar el dolor.

-¿Ise-kun estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Akeno acercándose junto a Rias pensando que en realidad si fue demasiado lejos esta vez.

-Si estoy bien, quizás me absorbiste más energía de la que debías- le contesto con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados aliviándolas.

-Bien, después hablaremos de esto ¿entendido?- les dio una mirada que les hiso comprender que no lo olvidara, mas Issei.

Ya sin más problemas salieron de los vestidores pero Issei estaba muy pensativo. Lo que vio sabe muy bien que no era real, aun así lo sintió como si lo fuera -(¿Que me está pasando?).

* * *

Ahora los dos sequitos al fin terminaron de limpiar, después Sona invoco un círculo mágico para crear una cascada de agua llenando la piscina, todos comenzaron a quitarse el uniforme de deporte, los chicos solo se quitaron las camisas y las chicas todo revelando sus trajes de baño.

Y ciertamente valió la espera.

-Hey Ise ¿Cómo se ve mi traje de baño?- pregunto Rias modelándolo para el con una sonrisa.

Enserio agradecía no ser tan inocente y mucho más acostumbrado a verlas sin nada puesto, de otro modo fluiría como rio de su nariz por la vista de las chicas.

Rias y Akeno con unos bikinis apretados iguales solo que de color diferente, tanto en la parte superior como la inferior. Mostrando mucha piel y el contoneo sexi de sus cuerpos al moverse.

Por otra parte Asia y Koneko con unos trajes de baño escolares azules con sus nombre correspondientes escritos en el pecho. Si bien no se veían muy eróticas lo compensaban con lindura y en su forma bellas, les quedaba muy bien haciendo resaltar sus curvas.

Sacudió la cabeza de repente tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, así comenzaba y después iban a cosas peores.

También vio en menor medida a las Sitri, curiosamente todas tenían trajes de baños color blanco de una pieza, las únicas con bikinis eran Tsubaky, Momo y Reya. Les quedaba bien. Saji estaba felizmente embobado ante la belleza de las chicas de su sequito y más la de su ama.

-Se ven muy bien todas- respondió sonrojado a la vez avergonzando a las chicas por el cumplido.

Además que él también era observado por la mayoría. Todo el entrenamiento físico ha hecho que este más definido, sobretodo en su torso y brazos que se veían más fuertes y resistentes.

Así que para las chicas también era una vista que les saco un gran sonrojo a las tímidas. Mientras Rias, no pudo evitar imaginar que siendo su novio las cosas que podrían experimentar placenteramente y Akeno el saber lo que podría a ver ocurrido en los vestidores se volvía más tentador para ella.

De los chicos, Saji se sentía un poco acomplejado aunque no podía decir nada ya que Issei entrenaba más que él. Kiba, pues no tenía nada que decir.

Esto fue notado por el castaño poniéndolo nervioso e incómodo.

Entonces, Rias colocó una mano sobre los hombros de Koneko yendo con Issei junto con ella.

-Ise, lo siento pero...

-¿Sí?

No era la forma en que deseaba estar con Koneko después de mucho tiempo, pero algo era algo. Estaba sosteniendo sus manos mientras ella pataleaba en el agua, tenía algo de gracia enseñarle a una Nekomata a nadar.

-¡Sigue así, Koneko-chan!- animaba Asia, que tampoco sabía nadar y tendría que ayudarla luego también.

-Puwa... Senpai, lo siento por pedirte ayuda...-decía entre chapuzones la peliblanca

-No, no importa, esto es divertido- le restó importancia el chico -Además, quería pasar tiempo contigo, aunque me tengo que conformar con esto- susurro bajo para que nadie más que ella lo oyera, causando que se sonrojara además de hacerla patalear más rápido -Espera Koneko, no tan rápido- le pidió pero fueron a oídos sordos y al llegar al borde esta colisiono un poco fuerte con el provocando que la abrazara.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación, no quería que se lastimara

-Ise-senpai, inesperadamente eres amable. Aunque sea un pervertido- le dijo con sus mejillas aun rojas

-Otra vez, que no soy pervertido- le reclamo acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

Pero también sintió ese impulso de estrecharla más en sus brazos el embriagador aroma que desprende que lo incita a acercársele más.

SPLAAASH!

El sonido de la caída en el agua le llamo la atención y lo salvo de su locura, viendo como las dos One-sama en una competencia de nado. Todo el mundo estaba animándolas mientras Sona negaba la cabeza, quizás fue por una razón absurda o solo porque quisieron.

-Bueno, entonces terminamos por ahora. Tú sigues Asia- dijo soltándose rápido de la Albina tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Issei después de enseñarle a nadar a Asia se recostó en el suelo a descansar y pensar calmadamente sobre lo que paso. Aunque poco le sirvió. Estuvo la mayoría del tiempo viendo a las chicas pues no siempre las podía ver en traje de baño.

Aun no sabía cómo de un momento estaba con la Akeno de ahora y para el otro veía su versión madura que él conocía. Lo peor es la manera en como actuó con ella, no es que se arrepienta de un modo, sino es que no tenía control sobre ello, lo mismo que paso con Asia en su casa con lo del delantal y sabía que esta vez iba a legar al final sin importar que si Rias no lo hubiera detenido.

Todo era muy confuso para él.

Viendo a su alrededor vio como Asia, Koneko, Ruruko y Reya estaban dormidas en el suelo en toallas, otras como Sona y Momo estaban leyendo bajo las sombrillas, Yura Saji y Kiba jugando con una pelota, y por ultimo las dos One-san y Tsubaki estaban tomando el sol.

-Al menos ellos se están divirtiendo- dijo Issei para sí mismo, apenas pasaron media hora y ya estaba exhausto.

Vio volar a su alrededor el familiar de Rias llamándolo donde ella esta recostada boca abajo.

-¿Si, que pasa?- le pregunto llegando con ella.

-¿Podrías ponerme un poco de protector solar?- le pidió alzando la botella.

Issei dudo un momento en declinar su petición, pero solo sería aplicarle por la espalda así que no habría problema. Tomo la botella y al embarrar el líquido en sus manos pero paro un momento al ver como ella se desataba el nudo del bikini, sonrojando un poco comenzó a esparcirlo a su espalda.

Lo hiso sin fuerza ya que no quería oír un posible gemido si lo hacía, por suerte funcionaba.

-Ah- Rias soltó un gemido por la sensación tan placentera, arruinando la suerte de Issei el cual se sonrojo al escucharla -No hay ningún lugar en mi cuerpo que no hayas tocado antes. De alguna manera, este cuerpo se siente controlado por Ise- y eso no le ayudaba en nada.

-Bueno ya está, entonces me retiro- termino apresurado limpiándose las manos y comenzó a levantarse para evitar lo que sigue.

-Espera, Issei…- detuvo al castaño sosteniendo su mano tensándolo.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?- inquirió nervioso.

-¿Te gustaría poner aceite en mis pechos?- Rias le pregunto con un tono Sensual levantándose un poco y cubriéndose con su brazo libre dejando aún más sonrojado a Issei por la vista.

Él estaba pensando a todo lo que podía una excusa valida, ahora ya no podía arriesgarse hacer una escena.

-Eh… pues lo siento es que… tengo que ir al baño, si eso. Así que lo siento Rias- dijo apresurado soltándose y yendo a las regaderas.

Rias y Akeno, que iba a pedir lo mismo, lo veían irse confundidas. Pensando que quizás aún no se sentía bien.

Por otra parte Sona que había escuchado todo y que estaba a punto de reclamar la conducta de su amiga, estaba anonadada.

Ya prácticamente le había rechazado a Rias, su novia, la que le pidió un favor que cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por hacer, con la más vieja de las excusas y su amiga de una forma se la había tragado fácilmente.

Ahora se preguntaba muy intrigada el porqué.

* * *

-Haaa soy patético- se estaba reprendiendo por huir de una manera tan vergonzosa -Si no es una es otra, huir o caer en tentación.

[Yo que tu tendría cuidado en no completar esa oración. y bueno, en tu estado actual es lo mejor]

-Si… espera tu sabes que me pasa ¿verdad?- le interrogo con una mirada inquisitivamente en su espacio mental.

[Pueeees, algo así]- respondió al dudoso ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

-Entonces ¡dímelo ahora!- le exigió desesperado, nunca le había pasado algo así, la confusión lo estaba matando.

-Decirte que.

Eso lo hiso voltearse para ver quien fue la que dijo resulto ser Xenovia, ella estaba usando un bikini verde un poco ajustado aunque más normal que los de ciertas [Rey] y [Reina].

-Nada estaba hablando con Ddraig. Y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Sí. Esta es la primera vez que uso un traje de baño, así que me tomé mi tiempo en ponérmelo ¿Me queda bien?- pregunto modelando un poco.

-Te queda muy bien- le halago sacándole un sonrisa.

[Compañero, no creo que sea buena idea estar cerca de ella teniendo en cuenta tu estado]- opino Ddraig, ya que si Akeno con jugar acabo de tal modo, con la peli azul es muy probable que no salga virgen de esta.

-(Je je je. Ddraig, Ddraig, Ddraig. Parece que me subestimas)- rio mentalmente muy confiado Issei asombrando al dragón por tal cambio.

[¿Eh?]

-(Si tienes razón, no estoy en mi mejor momento para hablar con ella si pensamos en lo que paso la última vez pero, porque crees que dejare que vuelva a ocurrir)- con eso miro de manera desafiante a Xenovia la cual también estaba confundida por la actitud del castaño.

-(Es verdad que la última vez deje que ella hiciera lo que quería por ser un debilucho sin espíritu para oponerme, pero ahora todo es distinto. No soy el mismo idiota pervertido que buscaba perder su virginidad con quien sea, y esta vez hare que escuche un rotundo No, por ahora, aun si no quiere. Y si me eches en cara lo de Akeno por que recuerda que esta débil en ese momento. Así que triunfare en esta batalla de astucia)- hablo solemnemente mientras en su espacio mental estaba en medio de un campo de hierba dándole el sol en la cara apuntando al firmamento.

Ddraig le salió una gota ante el dramatismo y confianza exagerada de su portador [Entontes, estas diciendo que no sucumbirás sin importar que]

-(Claro, además ambos sabemos que ella su única arma es quitarse la ropa y ponerse encima de mí, no funcionara esta vez. Confía en mi)- con eso corto el enlace, pero lo último que dijo no le dio confianza a Ddraig.

-Hyoudou Issei, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- siguió viéndolo fijamente.

-Puedes decirme Ise, tú también eres mi compañera- le corrigió con una sonrisa entre confiada y alegre.

-Entonces, Ise. Te lo diré, ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo?

* * *

[Esto estaba en tus planes]

-(Claro que… no ¡Ayúdame!)- grito desesperado ya que su brillante plan fallo miserablemente.

Xenovia no tenía muchos conocimientos y no pone mucha lógica en las situaciones, se guía más por su corazón o su instinto. Pero si hablamos de como jugar sus pocas opciones, el cómo mantiene la mente fría y comprender en parte a la persona con la que está adaptándose rápido, ella es una de las mejores.

Cada dialogo muy bien estructurado y lógico que soltaba el castaño, ella lo refutaba de una manera rápida, simple y limpia que le recordaba a su hermana.

No pudiendo continuar hablando y cuando no le quedó otra opción salió huyendo, muy a su pesar, pero ella lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo. Confiando de su gran fuerza la atrajo hacia él y así someterla, fue su más grande error.

Ella de una manera le hiso una llave la cual lo mando al cuarto del conserje y usando su velocidad de [Caballo] lo esposo por la espalda sintiendo como perdía su fuerza física, sorprendiéndolo y acabando como la primera vez, solo que más imposibilitado. Y ella encima de él explicando sus razones.

-¡Espera, no soy tu novio, y no he pensado en tener un hijo a esta edad!- trato de hacerla entrar en razón y ella solo asiente -(¡No solo asientas maldición!).

-Ise, está bien. Creo que ya lo sabes, en tu cuerpo tienes el aura de un dragón, probablemente se deba a que llevas al Sekiryuutei. Lo sentí desde que nos conocimos por primera vez y tu gran espíritu de dragón que sigue aumentando.

-No me digas (creo que todos mis problemas con las mujeres esta relacionados siempre con esa aura)- suspiro fastidiado.

-Más que tener hijos, quiero hijos fuertes. Un poder especial en los genes de su padre. Y es ahí donde pienso que eres es el más apropiado. El poder del legendario Dragón Emperador Rojo. Incluso si los niños no heredan el Sacred Gear, tal vez hereden el aura, ¿no? Esta es una buena oportunidad. En definitiva, esta es la guía del Señor ¡Uh!… que dolor. Y es perfecto que no haya presencia humana aquí. Intentémoslo aquí mismo. Mientras más rápido mejor- siguió explicando su propósito mientras se quitaba la parte superior del bikini. A este punto Issei ya estaba respirando agitadamente por la excitación.

-(¡No otra vez!) Mira entiendo eso de no tener una meta en la vida o limitaciones para cumplirla y de pronto estas se te presenten, pero piénsalo ¡¿cómo podrías cuidar a un hijo en este momento?!- seguía intentando razonar con ella, sintiendo como se sienta en su entrepierna haciendo más difícil el controlarse

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso. Básicamente, yo los criaré. Sin embargo, si los niños desean el amor de su padre, entonces me gustaría que jugaras con ellos. Después de todo, para los hijos, ambos, padre y madre son necesarios- sentencio gateando hacia el castaño.

Pero eso último el abrió los ojos, poco a poco la mirada de miedo de hace un omento fue remplazado por una de enfado mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los de dragón.

-¡No me jodas!- le grito ahora muy enojado algo que la asusto -¡Criar niños no es solo un maldito capricho que puedas tener así de simple! ¡Es una gran responsabilidad, compréndelo de una vez! No simplemente es jugar con ellos y hacerlos decir "Mama" o "Papa", es cuidar de un ser y una vida ajena a la tuya.

Se dio cuenta de la manera en que dijo todo eso tranquilizándose un poco, vio como eso si le afecto a Xenovia agachando la cabeza, mas no fue su intención ser duro.

Pero véanlo así, es un hombre de 6 décadas atrapado en cuerpo de adolecente que dejo atrás a sus mujeres e hijos para así salvarlos.

Sabe lo difícil que es ser un padre de familia, y el cómo se lo dijo Xenovia fue casi como un insulto no solo para él, sino para su hijo.

Y más ya que ella era la madre de ese niño.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te afectara tanto- se disculpó Xenovia con un tono triste haciendo que Issei se sienta mal consigo mismo.

-No, yo lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Es solo que, estas llevando esto muy lejos y me sentí irritado- le explico aunque también el estrés lo llevo a un punto en el que no pudo contenerse.

-Pero, sé que no hay problema con que lo hagamos siendo demonios y si es solo por Asia y Buchou podremos disculparnos después y…

-No es tan fácil- Issei la cayo viéndola serio -Dime ¿Cómo se sentiría Asia y Rias si llegáramos hacerlo?

Las palabras de Issei comenzaron a desviarla en su objeto y no podía dar marcha atrás. Pero, eso último la congelo ahí mismo. ¿Y Asia? ¿Qué pasaría con ella después?

-Puede que tal vez si se lo sigues pidiendo ellas al final de un tiempo lleguen a aceptar tu petición y no me importaría si estuviera soltero pero, yo soy su novio. El hacerlo contigo solo les haría daño y también seria traicionarlas de la peor manera, yo no quiero eso. Lo siento- finalizo desviando la mirada.

Se quedaron así unos minutos en un silencio incómodo. No quería que acabaran las cosas así pero, él no quería que ella hiciera algo que se arrepienta después, algo que también el odiaba.

-Buchou me dijo que… lo que queremos a veces podrá significar la tristeza para las personas que nos rodean, muy acertado en este caso- Xenovia hablo muy calmada aun mirando el suelo.

Ahí tenía que darle toda la razón, incluso siendo el alma más buena del mundo, al querer algo podemos herir a nuestros conocidos, queramos o no.

-(Es muy raro viniendo de ella)- pensó con algo de gracia por la ironía -Aun así, no estoy a favor de tener hijos de esta forma tan bárbara. Quiero de ser posible conocerte mejor antes de ello y si llegamos a tenerlos que sea porque los dos quisimos en verdad (No es como si me molestase antes).

Veía como la peli azul le rodeaba con los brazos y oyendo un "clic" sintió como sus fuerzas volvían estando un poco intrigado e interesado por ese objeto y ella se separaba un poco de él.

-¿Entonces estamos bien?- pregunto con precaución sobando sus muñecas pues no pensó que a estas alturas se retirada así no más.

-No conseguiré nada si continuamos así, por lo que lo dejare por hoy- Xenovia respondió calmadamente.

Aunque lo último le saco una gota en la nuca.

-B-Bueno, agradezco el gesto.

-Solo quiero una cosa- pidió levantando un dedo enfrente de su cara.

-¿Y que sería?- pregunto Issei con cautela a lo que sea que quiera.

-Un beso.

-…

Issei quedo mudo por la petición de Xenovia, no sabía cómo racionar pues no se esperó eso de ella. Y sabía que no oyó mal ya que comenzó acercarse a su cara.

-P-pero no dijiste que pararías- menciono nervioso poniendo sus manos en sus hombros reteniéndola.

-Se lo que dije pero, aun así no quiero perder la oportunidad, mas con lo dijo Asia- le refuto quitando sus manos pero quedo un poco ido con mencionar a su pareja.

-¿Eh?

-Ella dice que al besarse contigo, es una experiencia mágica e increíble la cual le hace sentir mucha felicidad. Y yo quiero vivir eso- explico emocionada acercándose mas.

Al menos ya sabía de qué hablaba con ellas, pero aún no se sentía a gusto con la situación. No le molestaba de ningún modo el besarse con ella pero, él estaba en una relación formal con Rias y Asia.

Eran cosas diferentes el intentar procrear con ella y el besarse con ella, pero al final sale el mismo daño, solo que en medidas muy diferentes.

Pero sintió una respiración cerca de él y en su lapso mental Xenovia se acercó lo suficiente.

-Esper… ¡!- sin esperar palabras la peli azul se abalanzo a sus labios con los suyos uniéndolos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediato noto como ella estaba forzando el beso por su inexperiencia, era torpe y brusco pero a la vez suave y cálido. Inconscientemente rodeo su cintura aumentando su cercanía y a sorpresa de ella profundizando el beso.

El volver a probar sus labios después de mucho tiempo es un sentimiento de inmensa dicha que inundaba su ser, deseoso de más, cosa que le hiso olvidarse de la culpa poco a poco.

Para ella comenzaba a sentir que se encendía en su interior, era un sentimiento que en parte le generaba confusión, pero a la vez le fascinaba esta nueva sensación que estaba descubriendo.

Cuando el beso comenzaba a intensificarse la falta de aire les hiso separarse jadeantes sonrojados y excitados.

Al recuperar un poco la compostura Issei no se lo podía creer el cómo había caído de esta forma en el juego de Xenovia, él había hecho de todo para evitarlo y al final el solo cedió fácilmente y lo peor es que quería repetirlo.

-Maldición- gruño en voz baja agarrándose la cabeza con frustración.

-Ise- le hablo Xenovia pero el evitaba verla. No es como si la culpara, pero no quería llegar hacer algo parecido como con Akeno por lo que levantándose rápidamente intento salir del armario, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Suéltame- le ordeno con voz grave tratando de zafarse, mostrando que esta vez no jugaba. Pero ella hacia caso omiso e Issei se le acabo la paciencia - **¡Te dije que me soltaras!** \- grito demandante y furioso, más que nada consigo mismo, volteándose a encararla.

Pero se quedó congelado al ver a la peli azul que lo sostenía.

Ella ya no estaba usando solo la parte inferior de su bañador, ahora estaba usando lencería fina color blanca la cual resaltaba todo su cuerpo el cual se veía que había crecido algunas tallas en su pecho y caderas siendo mucho más definido. Pero lo más resaltante era que su cabello era mucho más largo casi a media espalda, y su rostro era más maduro.

Issei no se lo creía, ahí estaba de nuevo esa ilusión de la Xenovia de su tiempo. Pero antes de decir o hacer algo ella lo miro dejándolo ido, pero esa mirada era de deseo, deseo que el solo podría calmar y no podía mentir, él también la deseaba.

- **Ise, quiero hacerlo de nuevo** \- pidió con una voz tímida que casi nunca oía de ella.

Haciéndolo que mandara a la mierda la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La tomo del brazo que lo sostenía para atraerla nuevamente a sus labios, ella no opuso resistencia y le correspondió, al igual que él se dejó llevar.

 **(NTA/: esta parte que viene será medio Lemon, así que contendrá contenido fuerte e explicito por lo que se recomienda que si no te gusta solo lo pases hasta la onomatopeya. Gracias.)**

Continuaron en donde se quedaron, haciendo que cada beso fuera más intenso y apasionado. Guiándose por instinto Xenovia rodeo su cabeza aumentando su cercanía, el castaño que tenía sus manos en su cintura fue ascendiendo hasta sus pechos comenzando a masajearlos.

Un gemido se le escapó de la boca a Xenovia al sentir el tacto rompiendo el beso, tomando la oportunidad Issei sus labios abandonaron a los de la chica descendiendo a su cuello haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Cada beso y caricia provocara un gran placer en la peli azul.

Tanto era que sus piernas no pudieron mantener el equilibrio haciendo que Issei la levantara y ella para continuar rodeara sus piernas sobre su dorso e Issei sentándose en el suelo volviendo a su tarea.

Saborear su piel y el olor embriagador que desprendía siendo este más fuerte al estar excitada lo volvían loco, era delicioso en verdad. Queriendo más de ella sus labios continuaron hacia a sus pechos y empezó a lamer sus pezones rectos, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte de placer.

Xenovia en pos de acercarlo más lo agarro de sus cabellos, nunca pensó que el proceso de procrear se sintiera tan bien, no podía sentir mayor excitación ni compáralo con nada que haya sentido antes. En todo ese remolino de sensaciones noto algo grande y duro en su zona intima, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era, había estudiado el cuerpo humano y sus reacciones a diferentes situaciones y aunque no tuviera pensado estar en una de este tipo igual, también lo investigo.

El rose entre el miembro de Issei con su intimidad la cual estaba húmeda era un cosquilleo que la estaba haciendo que inconsciente moviera sus caderas queriendo más, sintiendo como la mano restante iba bajando a su trasero y masajearlo, sabiendo que seguía al sentir como bajaba la parte faltante de su bañador.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, estaba avergonzándose de quedarse desnuda por él y el intentar concebir un hijo entre los dos de esta forma, más le agradaba en cierto sentido, era excitante, misterioso y aunque, le causaba un poco de miedo, no podía negar que estaba disfrutándolo, estaba sintiendo lo que era ser una mujer, su mujer.

BOOOM!

Una explosión destruyo por completo la puerta haciendo que los dos se detuvieran, pero solo Xenovia fue la que voltea hacia la entrada.

Al mirar la razón o mejor la persona responsable de la destrucción no era otra que Rias la cual estaba junto con Akeno, Asia, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura. Tampoco hay que decir que decir que todas estaban sorprendidas y las Gremory´s no se creían la imagen que veían

Una Xenovia sonrojada y jadeante sentada sobre las piernas de Issei rodeándolo con las suyas sin la parte superior de su bañador y la inferior siendo bajada por el castaño mientras que este tiene sujeto uno de sus pechos en su mano, además que en el cuello se puede mostrar una clara marca roja en su cuello.

Era más que obvio de cuál era la causa de ello.

Todas estaban viendo con decepción a Issei, pues pensaron que no sería alguien capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas, más con dos novias.

Sobre todo las mencionadas y Akeno, estaban muy molestas y dolidas de que el fuera con otra mujer para saciar su lujuria y deseo carnal, por cómo pueden observar el estado de ambos.

Rias y Asia creían que estaban complaciendo bien al castaño por lo visto no era así. Rias era la más afectada y por ende la más enojada.

-Ise… dime que estás haciendo- exigió mirándolo muy enojada más el no recibió respuesta, lo cual la puso furiosa -¡Ise te exijo que me digas que…-

Más cuando dio un paso dentro del lugar, la respuesta que obtuvo fue otra.

-Grrrrrrr!

Un fuerte gruñido les llamo la atención viendo como Issei que había estado con cabeza abajo alzaba su mirada hacia ellas impactándolas por lo que veían.

Sus ojos, esos ojos fríos y con ese brillo espectral con una mirada de cólera hacia ellas. Esa mirada la reconocían, era la que les mandaba a sus enemigos al momento de combatir más cuando comenzó a emanar su aura.

Ellas estaban asustadas y confundidas, porque rayos Issei estaba reaccionando así con ellas. Tsubaki la que había estudiado un poco sobre los animales sabía que era solamente una advertencia que si se acercaban las atacaría.

Xenovia que se estaba recuperándose de la impresión, no se sentía así, era raro pero pareciera que esa aura la hacía sentir protegida y segura y un calor agradable recorriendo su cuerpo. Todo lo contrario con las chicas enfrente de ellos.

Rias Asia y Akeno no sabían que estaba pasando, Issei nunca había actuado así. Es cierto que se molestaba o fastidiaba un poco, pero eso a amenazarlas, era diferente.

-Ise-san… soy yo- Asia intento acercarse al castaño intentando que la reconociera, este se levanta cargando a Xenovia sacando sus alas y cubriéndolos con ellas mientras la miraba peligrosamente, provocando que derrame unas lágrimas, le dolía verlo así.

Aunque notaron como eso le afecto un poco ablandando su expresión -A-A…sia- siseo calmando su aura y agitando su cabeza tratando de reaccionar.

Sona sin perder el tiempo apareció círculos mágicos en cada pared de la habitación rápidamente sus siervas que sabían lo que venía apartaron a las Gremory de la entrada y el cuarto comenzó a inundarse. La morena desactivo su magia y de la entrada salieron expulsados con el agua Issei y Xenovia tosiendo la que habían tragaron.

-¡¿Kaichou/Buchou?!- gritaron todos viniendo armados al sentir el aura de Issei, pensando que los estaban atacando.

Al llegar vieron al mencionado junto con la peli azul totalmente empapados, siendo Xenovia la que se levantó sin ni siquiera taparse provocando que Saji casi comenzara a desangrarse y las chicas respirando agitadamente siendo Rias con algunas lágrimas asomándose en los ojos y Asia de rodillas llorando.

-Buchou, ¿paso algo?- pregunto con precaución Kiba al no entender que había pasado.

Antes de hablar el agua alrededor comenzó a evaporarse siendo Issei el responsable el cual estaba temblando, las chicas que lo vieron se estremecieron un poco al pensar que no había recobrado la razón todavía.

Pero paso algo inesperado.

-¡Aaaaaah!- dando un fuerte grito de repente que asusto a todos fue corriendo a la piscina y mientras iba comenzó a crear una esfera amarilla la cual parecía por las pequeñas descargas estar concentrada de energía eléctrica.

Cuando llego al borde se volteó lanzando la esfera hacia el cielo mientras se caía al agua. Todos lo siguieron sin saber lo que haría, y cuando estaban alcanzándolo vieron lo que hiso confundiéndolos, más cuando la esfera choco con el agua una fuerte descarga sacudía la piscina iluminándola con una luz que los segó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- lo único que se oyó fue el grito de dolor de Issei.

Al acabar con abrieron los ojos viendo el lugar lleno de vapor y con algunos residuos de la electricidad, vieron unas burbujas en medio de la piscina y de ahí emergió un Issei ahumado boqui abajo.

La imagen a algunos, siendo las menos propensas a la violencia les espanto y pensaron que el castaño estaba muerto. Mientras que los que conocían su aguante, sobre todo en las golpizas, sabían que soporto cosas peores.

* * *

Cambiando de escena ahora estamos en el club después del electrizante acto suicida del Sekiryuutei, ahí contaron todo lo sucedido, al principio todos miraron con malos ojos a Issei pero a medida que seguían contando sus expresiones se volvieron de asombro y miedo. Decir que Issei se volvió salvaje y estuvo a la defensiva con todas inclusive con Rias y Asia era decir poco.

Mientras decían lo que sucedió, Sona estaba muy pensativa, no es que fuera para menos todo resultaba muy extraño.

El segundo en no prestar atención era el responsable de todo este embrollo.

Issei estaba en una esquina de la habitación encuclillas con marcas de depresión, a medida que oía estas se hacían más sombrías.

Lo peor vino cuando Xenovia conto su versión.

Todo lo dijo tal cual sucedió, incluso al momento de perder el control. La mayoría de la sala obtuvo un sonrojo atómico pues no se cortaba ni un poco con los detalles. Ya ni siquiera las chicas tuvieron el valor de voltear a ver al castaño debido a la vergüenza.

BAM!

Un estruendo sonó en la habitación y vieron que era Rias la que había golpeado su escritorio con la palma de su mano.

-Muy bien, viendo que no llegaremos a nada así. Ise ¿te molestaría decirnos en realidad que te está pasando?- ordeno muy seria mirándolo fijamente.

Ella al igual que todos ya estaban hartos de que les ocultara muchas cosas, les podían perdonar sobre no contar su pasado, pero eso a que pasa de estar tranquilo a de repente sobre excitación, es pasarse con creses.

Issei voltea su cabeza sobre su hombro a verla y sabe muy bien que ahora que llego a este extremo, que sobrepaso la línea que el mismo se impuso, ya no le quedaba más opción.

Se levantó mirando a los demás, pero las siervas Sitri desviaron la mirada totalmente sonrojadas. No las culpaba, era entendible estar así al oír con detalle el intento de apareamiento entre él y Xenovia, causaría vergüenza a cualquiera.

-Bueno, desde hace tiempo me siento extraño y la verdad es que lo he estado ocultando hasta saber que era- confeso algo avergonzado.

-Eso se notó- murmuro bajo Yura la cual olvido que todos podían oírla claramente recibiendo miradas duras del castaño y su ama.

-Pero que es Ise-kun- pregunto Akeno muy intrigada.

-Si Ise que es lo que tienes- insistió Rias pensando que era ve que era muy difícil decírselos.

-Pu-Pues… y-yo tengo… Mmm…mmm…- Issei se puso rojo demasiado nervioso agachando la cabeza lo oyeron murmurar algo pero al contrario de la Torre fue inentendible.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aaaah!- dio un quejido de frustración mirando al techo, pero es que nunca le había pasado esto y que alguien como el pase por esto, era algo absurdo.

Los miro de nuevo al grupo sorprendiéndolos.

La miraba que daba era de vergüenza absoluta con un sonrojo demasiado marcado. No podían evitar compararla a las que tenían Rias y Sona cuando estas fueron regañadas por él.

Pero ante todo, nunca de los jamases, de todo el tiempo que conocen al castaño ya sea desde antes de entrar a la academia hasta ahora… hubieran esperado tal respuesta de parte de él.

-Estoy… reprimido sexualmente.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAMMM!.**

 **Que no se lo esperaban verdad jajajaja.**

 **Bueno, para empezar, hoy quería poner al poderoso Rey de los dragones en grandes aprietos, mostrar un lado débil que nunca se ha visto o al menos no tan relevante en los demás fanfic.**

 **La verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo medio terminado y es que no me decidía como lo quería acabar, al final pues opte por lo más fácil y pues lo finalice lo he leído y pues como no tiene incongruencias, pus bien.**

 **Ah, y lo último y más importante, no se escribir Lemon. Así que lo que vieron puede ser lo más fuerte que he escrito en mi vida.**

 **Pero enserio, díganme si tengo futuro para ello, sino pues me la suda y dejo de hacerlo XD.**

 **Pues creo que para un nuevo inicio de volver con este facfic y con los demás está bien.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen alguna duda o queja dejar su review y si mi nuevo disco duro me lo permite les responderé.**

 **Con eso seria todo por ahora.**

 **Después** **nos vemos CHAO!**


End file.
